Web of Fate Pt 2
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Just when Emily and her mixed team from the present and the past thought things had settled down, they've got more challenges to face. Friends long dead joined the team as they returned from the past, familiar faces are turning up in Abstergo custody and why are some of the modern assassins getting visions from the 12th century?
1. Arrivals

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Arrivals

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

In amongst all of the other returned Assassins slowly regaining their senses after their heavy landings in the modern era, an extra figure had arrived and crashed down in the shaded statue walk behind the main house. Oblivious to the incredible things going on beyond his landing point, he dug his fingers into the hard packed gravel, trying to make sense of what he was remembering.

A bloody fight, no walls to protect his family behind as they were surrounded. Vieri de Pazzi threatening his wife and daughter. Burning agony racing through him as he turned too slow to avoid a wild slash from one guard. Hitting the ground hard, losing the ability to even hang onto his sword. Emily kneeling over him, demanding that he stayed with them as she tried frantically to save his life a second time. Struggling for each breath, desperate not to leave his family alone to face the threat coming their way. So cold, so weak, trying to get one last message to Emily as his family gathered around him. So many hands working together, tearing their clothes to try and catch his spilled blood. Mario…right there at the end when he needed his brother most of all.

Pushing off the gravel, he wobbled and fell again, only to end up looking up at a magnificently carved marble statue of his own features, staring off into the distance. The statue could have been based off any ordinary day; whoever had carved this hadn't bothered to create a stone version of his old Assassin robes. Instead they showed his position as an Assassin by carefully carving his hidden blade and sword into the hands of his statue.

Trying again to stand, he needed to grab his statue to prevent another embarrassing fall and lurched over to a bench two statues further along the shady area. Sinking down gratefully, he looked out between the thick shrubs that lined that side of the covered walkway and swore he spotted a familiar figure rolling on the grass. But what was Paola doing here, wherever here was exactly. None of this made any sense, he longed for the simple times again, when he was back with his family and the usual Assassin work could be forgotten.

Sitting up a little more, he squints to try and see the figures further away from him, four people he thinks but the distance makes it hard to be certain. Something about them is familiar but his attention is pulled away from the figures to voices not too far away, somewhere off to his left. Two he recognises instantly, he's heard them before and listened happily as they talk and laugh, speaking of this place, the Assassin stronghold that guards District 27 in America. Italia is on the other side of the world to them, this is the new world and a brand new adventure.

Gaining his feet again, feeling stronger for the short rest and the chance to think about what he remembered from before and what he was hearing, he left the bench and made his way out between the plants, finding some well hidden steppers in between the shrubs to allow him out onto the grass. Out here the sun is so warm, wrapping around him and driving away the chill of memories as he turned to admire the gardens in all their glory.

Suddenly the gardens paled into insignificance. That painfully familiar voice calling to him and reassuring him that this is real. Death was just an illusion, he was alive and well, back with his family and none could tear him away again.

'Giovanni! Fratello!' Mario called, handing a young child to the woman beside him and bounding over the fence separating them. 'Giovanni!'

Still not quite fully coordinated, Giovanni nearly ended up in a sprawl on the ground but Mario was right there for him, skidding across the grass on his knees to catch him. Landing safely in Mario's arms, Giovanni just stared at his brother, struggling to wrap his mind around what he was witnessing now.

'Mario…you look different fratello.' Giovanni uttered, reaching up to trace one finger over the large scar marring his face.

'You can't say much, you look so much younger.' Mario chuckled, brushing Giovanni's hair out of his eyes. 'Can you forgive me, fratello? For all the hurtful things I said when you left.'

'It's all in the past, Mario. We both said a lot of stupid things back then but it's all past now.' Giovanni nodded, relaxing into the warmth of his brother. 'Mi dispiace.'

'All is forgiven, fratellino.' Mario agreed, cherishing this moment with his brother. 'I have so much to tell you.'

'Start with Maria. Is she safe?' Giovanni requested, shifting a little to get Mario's knee out of his back and settle again.

'She was the last time I saw her. Aloysius was keeping an eye on her; I didn't see where they landed.' Mario shrugged, looking around slowly. 'We're not in the 1400s anymore, either. Emily tells me this is the year 2010.'

'In America, I heard you two talking. It took me a few minutes to realise that was Emily speaking, she sounds different.' Giovanni chuckled, jumping a little when two young boys plopped down beside them. 'Buongiorno. And who are you two?'

'Meet Giovanni and Lorenzo Auditore, my sons.' Mario grinned, ruffling their hair quickly. 'I took Emily as my wife in 1491. Unofficially I married her a few years before that but it wasn't until then that I introduced her to the people of Monteriggioni as my wife.'

'But…I thought she was…'

'She is but when we took the chance, we discovered that by getting married we actually improved the Auditore line instead. You and Maria had your four children; according to Emily's webs we'll have twelve before we're done.' Mario shrugged, rather liking the stunned look on Giovanni's face.

'You…twelve kids? I'm surprised Emily ever agreed to that.' Giovanni spluttered, fairly sure Maria would kill him if he suggested having twelve kids.

Looking up again when someone tugged on his sleeve, Giovanni shifted and allowed Emily to help him back to his feet, taking in her changed features and the scar she carried to match Mario's biggest battle marking. For all the things he'd done wrong, Giovanni couldn't fault leaving Emily to guide his son and make sure Ezio could become the best Assassin possible.

'Don't look at me like that, Giovanni. A few shared scars is a small price to pay for a lifetime of happiness beside Mario.' Emily grinned, pulling at the scar slicing through her lips. 'I know I'm probably not what you had expected for your fratello but…'

'I honestly never thought Mario would ever find someone who would treat him right. I'm glad he found you Emily, regardless of the confusion your union creates. I wish you every happiness in the world.' Giovanni broke in, cupping her cheek lightly. 'But know that if you hurt him, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and make you pay.'

'I wouldn't worry about that, Giovanni. We're a good match.' Emily laughed, drawing him into a warm hug. 'Welcome home, we've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too, all of you.' Giovanni uttered, half turning in Emily's hold to pull Mario up and into their hug.

Turning again when someone else called his name, Giovanni worked out of the embrace and took off, his stride smoothing out as he sprinted across the grass. Avoiding the stunned people sitting on the grass, he grabbed Maria's hands and slipped, sending them both crashing to the grass in a tangled heap. It didn't matter though; they were laughing fit to burst as they clung to each other, shaking hands touching familiar features not seen for so many years.

'Maria, mio bella.' Giovanni uttered, tracing over her cheek lightly. 'You look even more beautiful than I remember.'

'Oh Giovanni. I never thought I would see you again.' Maria smiled, admiring his altered face as they rekindled the spark that had never gone out between them.

'Are the children doing well?' Giovanni asked, brushing her hair back lightly.

'They are, you'll hardly recognise them anymore. They have grown so much.' Maria replied, snuggling closer to him and relaxing in the sun. 'I think they landed somewhere over there. I have no doubt they are safe. The modern Assassins are with them.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

With the main house the most obvious feature in the landscape, it didn't take long for the extended Assassin team to start gathering around the front of the house, looking around in disbelief and wonder at the beautiful home Emily called her own. From the immaculately cared lawns and gardens to the big shady trees all around the gardens and the six simpler houses down by the lake, everything looked absolutely beautiful and was clearly well loved.

Then there was the impressive main house, all three floors of it. The front wall was all glass, picking up the morning sun and lighting the house from the inside. The furnishings that could be seen through the windows fitted in with the luxurious exterior too, everything made to her high expectations and designed to be fit for someone of her position.

Gliding across the hardwood floors from the back of the house, Emily unlocked the sliding patio doors and pushed them open, smiling warmly at her friends as she looked over the group slowly. Some of them were still showing signs of their ugly landings out in the grounds but at least they had tried to clean up a little.

'Those of you who are still dripping with mud and water, wait here and I'll guide you around to the back entrance so you don't track mud through my home. The rest of you, footwear off and come inside. We have much to talk about.' she chuckled, blocking Mario when he tried to step inside. 'I said boots off. This is a new world for all of you, the rules are different and I choose to make sure all my guests remove their boots before being admitted to my home.'

'I'll take the mud bathers around Emily, I haven't forgotten the layout of this place.' Shane offered, taking a knee and working on his buckles.

'That would be helpful Shane. I've already asked Shannon to set out towels and robes for six.' Emily nodded, relaxing a little more now that she didn't have to organise everything on her own.

With the drippers and the muddy landings dealt with, it was actually much easier to get everyone else to behave and follow her simple request. Sitting wherever they could find a space, they pulled off their boots or low cut shoes and picked their way through the group to get inside, the men quick to offer a hand to the ladies trying to wrestle with their long skirts, hold their shoes and not end up in undignified heaps on the decking.

'I assure you ladies, you won't have to deal with long skirts and restrictive dress for much longer. Just as soon as I can, we'll get everyone organised in something more appropriate for this era.' Emily guided, unhooking Maria's skirt from where she'd gotten snagged on the door latch.

'So what is the current fashion of this era?' Claudia asked, yelping as Mario picked her up and set her safely inside the house.

'Something more like this.' Emily shrugged, drawing attention to the simple, relaxed outfit she was wearing now.

Blue jeans that hugged her thighs and flared out a little over her calves, a faint silver sparkle catching the light when she moved and drawing the eye up to the black leather belt with two entwined dragons curled around her waist. Lightly tucked into her belt, she'd gone with a plain white tee-shirt decorated with shining purple wings on the back and the Assassin insignia on her chest. Hair pulled back in a high ponytail and secured with a soft purple ribbon and bare feet, she gave the impression of relaxed control and someone perfectly comfortable in their environment.

Footwear to hand, the team filed inside and spread throughout the living room, finding comfortable places and shuffling up to make space for everyone. If the team weren't friendly before hand, they certainly would be by the time they'd discussed the most important matters and figured out how this was going to work. Everyone was at least comfortable around each other, two completely different timelines meshed together to create something that could only be good for the Assassins of this era. Most of the modern Assassins were hanging around the edges of the group, ready to jump in and assist Emily with the explanations that were sure to come up. Just thinking about that had some of them wondering how they were going to survive this insanity.

Finally the six freshly washed Assassins joined the group, squeezing in and finding places to sit and wait for whatever would be discussed here and now. They were an odd group for sure, everyone wearing the same clothes they'd been wearing when they jumped from Firenze, with the exception of Emily and the six that had been forced to wash first.

'Okay, let me start off by welcoming you all to the Assassin Stronghold of District 27, situated in North America. This is my District, I was elected to lead it in 2001 and built it up from absolutely nothing to this grand compound you see here. The house and grounds you have seen so far is just part of the full complex, there is more beyond the garden walls. Beyond this central compound, there is space for 150 Assassins, be they passing through for missions or just in need of a place to hide for a little while.' Emily started, leaning lightly on the back of the big armchair where Mario was relaxed with their sons in his lap.

'I had no idea you led so many.' Paola remarked, glancing at Buck standing behind her.

'At any time, at least half of the Assassins in the outer compound are simply passing through or taking shelter. For missions relating to this district, I have the others stationed here to send out to complete whatever missions are required. As you settle into your places here, you'll get to know those that live her permanently and those that are just visiting. Once you are fully acclimatised to this new world, you will be assigned missions alongside those that have no idea of the adventures we've shared.' Emily nodded, straightening up and moving into the heart of the gathering.

'But before we can even consider sending anyone here out on a mission beyond the walls of the complex, there are quite a few lessons that you will have to learn. We found that we had to completely change what we knew of being Assassins to fit in with your way of doing things. Now you will all have to pay attention and learn about how to successfully become modern Assassins.' Aloysius added, watching over the team as he started to circle the group.

'Swords are no longer part of our armoury, except for ceremonial purposes. Daggers are still in use, though not as common. Heavy steel armour is out, it won't protect you from some of the newest weaponry out there and it far too cumbersome for the work you will be doing now. You will learn to use firearms, traps, grenades, bombs and other explosives to devastate Templar property and possessions. You will have to learn the differences between dozens of different poisons; how they are most effectively used, subtle ways to dose targets and how long it will take for your chosen poison to take effect.' Shane briefed, stopping beside Machiavelli and frowning faintly.

'There is no separation of duties for men and women anymore, we all must learn the same lessons and be held to the same high standard. So ladies, you will have to brush up on your hand-to-hand fighting and weapons drills. Gentlemen, and I use the term loosely in some cases, you will need to master the modern art of seduction. By this I mean that there will be times when to complete a mission, you must seduce a fellow man and lead him into a trap.' Gena guided, resting a supportive hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

Gena's words got quite the reaction from the renaissance Assassins. With the exception of Ezio, Giovanni and Antonio, everyone else immediately put up a fuss about having to seduce another man, for whatever reason. Even the women were against the idea, they might have run brothels but there was no way they were comfortable charming a woman.

'Honestly, it's not that bad. I've done it and I'd be very surprised if you haven't at one point or another Volpe.' Antonio cut in, putting it out there and waiting for the storm to come back at him.

'If I had, do you think I would be stupid enough to admit it? The last thing I need is a sodomy charge making life hard.' Volpe shot back, refusing to be drawn into the argument.

'Nobody is going to get hit with a sodomy charge anymore. Homosexual relationships are accepted now, there's always going to be people against it but you don't risk a hanging if you'd rather snuggle up with a guy than a woman.' Rufus corrected, gaze flicking around the group. 'I'll even admit it openly, I'm into guys. I've been in a relationship with a man for years.'

'That I didn't see coming.' Bartolomeo remarked, staring up at Rufus in disbelief.

'Just to make it clear, there are laws on who you can enter a sexual relationship of any kind with. We will get to that topic shortly, let's just focus on the basics right now.' Aloysius added, fairly sure he was going to get into it with Claudia when it came out he wasn't with any women anymore.

Waiting for everyone to settle down again, Emily knew that this was going to be one hell of a hard job to complete. They had nine certainties that would need to be trained up to modern standards and three potentials, if they were interested. Then of course they had the fun of training the next generation, starting with Giovanni and Lorenzo. Adding to this a need to set up a new workshop for Leonardo and teach him about the new art techniques that he'd missed out on. They were going to be working on just getting them up to speed for months, if not years before they were ready to enter the real world beyond these walls.

Before they could even consider training and practising social skills though, there was the nasty little detail of medical care. There was no telling what nasty diseases they'd picked up along the journey and they'd been right in the years when the Black Death was sweeping through Europe. It was pure chance that no one had been caught up in that nightmare.

'No arguments, everyone is in for a full medical exam straight off. If anyone here has even the slightest hint of disease from the renaissance, we can't risk spreading it to anyone else. Those of you who are new to this era are also due for quite a few needles, vaccinations and other things that will help to keep you all healthy and alive longer than you thought possible.' Emily explained, watching over the team as they considered her words. 'Andrew, would you come in here please?'

All eyes turned to the older man that came in from the back of the house, longish grey hair held back with a neatly folded length of blue cloth. Wearing grey jeans that displayed his finely tuned physique and a neat button down short sleeved red top under a long white coat, he hardly looked threatening but every Assassin in the room could tell he'd been around and seen his fair share of fighting. Of course, the large scar torn across his right cheek might have had something to do with that and his brilliant blue eyes were never still, roving over the gathered team.

'You weren't kidding when you had an interesting group, Emily.' he grinned, stopping beside her and scanning the team again. 'I'm Andrew Goldman, head physician here at District 27. You'll be seeing quite a bit of me, I'll be on hand to make sure you're all in peak health and put you back together when the inevitable injuries happen. I lead a team of fifty medical practitioners, covering everything that you could possibly need.'

'Madre said you're going to vaccinate us? What's that mean?' Lorenzo asked, still clinging to Mario's shoulder as he stood to get a better look at Andrew.

'And who might you be?' Andrew asked, wisely not getting too close to Mario's back as he approached Lorenzo.

'I'm Lorenzo and this is my fratello Giovanni.' he beamed, pointing down at Giovanni, trying unsuccessfully to hide under Mario's arm.

'My husband Mario and our sons.' Emily added, scooping Giovanni up and cuddling him close for comfort. 'Renzo is the goer of the two. Vanni is more the shy withdrawn type.'

Surprising everyone, Andrew took a knee in front of Mario and bowed his head, pressing a respectful kiss to the Auditore ring Mario was so pleased to still be wearing. Realising now that he would never be away from a leadership position, Mario accepted Andrew's promise of support and ignored the snigger from Giovanni over beside Maria.

'In answer to your question, Lorenzo, a vaccination is a special medicine that will help stop you from getting sick. Everybody has them when they are young and as new vaccines are created, they are given to the people by trained doctors.' Andrew explained, digging in one of the pockets of his coat. 'In fact, I think I have one right here.'

'Andrew…' Emily warned, not thrilled that he was going to use her son as a test subject.

'It's a tetanus shot Emily.' Andrew replied, handing her the bottle before he pulled on a set of disposable gloves. 'Can you bare your shoulder for me, Lorenzo?'

Looking up at Mario for a moment, Lorenzo set to work on his tunic, determined to be a brave boy and get through this. He would show Vanni that there was nothing to be afraid of, this was something to be handled with courage and bravery. Sliding out of his tunic, he draped it over the arm of the chair and set to work on his shirt, unpicking the knots in the laces and parting his shirt until he had his right shoulder uncovered completely.

'This will probably feel cold. It's a special cleaner, to make sure no bugs get in when I give you the needle.' Andrew coaxed, glancing up at Emily for a moment before wiping the cold little cloth over his arm. 'Here we go. Just a little sting.'

'I hardly felt it.' Lorenzo grinned, daring to look at the thin needle sticking into him. 'It's so small.'

'There you go, all done.' Andrew nodded, setting the used needle in the plastic tray Shane was holding for him. 'See, it's not so bad.'

'I have a feeling the boys are going to be the easy ones to bring up to date. Look at Bartolomeo, he's about ready to bolt.' Shane mused, watching Bartolomeo looking very uncomfortable about this whole idea.

'Leave it to Rufus, he'll settle Bartolomeo down when his turn comes.' Aloysius muttered, catching Rufus' attention and sending him to speak with Bartolomeo.

'And good little boys get special treats when they behave.' Andrew grinned, digging a bright green lollipop out of his pocket and handing it over before standing and gathering up the used equipment.

Making his way through the group, Aloysius crouched beside Petruccio and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, noticing how much paler the young man was now. Whatever was wrong with him, it was becoming clear that diet and rest weren't going to be enough to keep him going. They needed answers and they needed them now.

'Just relax, little brother. We'll get you checked over and see why you're not doing so great. How's that sound?' Aloysius uttered, hating to think that they'd made it through the renaissance just to lose him now. 'Come on, I've got you.'

'Where are you taking him?' Maria asked, wary to be away from Petruccio's side.

'To get some answers, Maria. If anyone can figure out why Petruccio isn't thriving, Andrew can. His team is the best the Assassins have, they'll work it out.' Aloysius replied, gently gathering Petruccio into his arms and tucking him close. 'Come with us, Maria. Everything will be okay.'

'Go, I will keep the rest of the family safe.' Giovanni nodded, helping her up. 'We took this chance in the hopes life could be better.'

Stopping at the patio doors, Andrew waited for Aloysius and Maria, bright eyes falling to the young man held so safely in Aloysius' arms. It wasn't hard to tell that he was a sickly young man, his colour was horrid and he was cold and clammy to the touch.

'How much Intel has Emily given you on the situation?' Aloysius asked, borrowing a pair of well abused sandshoes left out on the patio.

'She told me that you'd been to the 1400s but how she didn't say.' Andrew shrugged, taking a moment to examine Petruccio up close.

'And the best answer we have for Petruccio's illness is weak constitution. We did get some improvement with a carefully maintained diet, plenty of rest and gentle exercise when he was feeling capable. But even that was only a temporary fix.' Aloysius briefed, waiting for Maria to finish buckling up her shoes before the trio hurried across the grass towards the hospital.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Taking in Leonardo's new wardrobe, Gena couldn't help but think that he was going to settle into the modern world without too many problems. He was smart enough to adapt to this new reality and all the complications that came with it, already he was putting his own spin on life and showing that he could handle this change in location and time.

As soon as he'd been given access to Emily's stockpile of clothes, he'd found something that suited him perfectly. He'd gone with a pair of neat brown slacks that loosely hugged his legs, leading down to a simple, understated pair of black lace-up shoes. With his hair pulled back in a low tail, his eyes really stood out, complemented beautifully by the elegant long-sleeved blue button up shirt he'd found in one of the wardrobes.

Glad to have left behind her ancient styled robes, Gena felt much more natural in a set of US Marine fatigues that had been tucked away in one of the many wardrobes set out in Emily's clothing stockpile. For now she kept her hair long, turning to Libby and Emily for some help with taming it before taking Leonardo for a walk to his new accommodations.

Making their way down past the lake, Gena had to stop and wait as Leonardo wandered over to the lakeshore and looked down at the fish and other wildlife that called the lake home. Taking a seat on one of the rocks arranged along the shore, he pulled his shoes and socks off and put them aside before easing his feet into the cool water.

'Somehow I doubt you'll ever be short of inspiration here, Leonardo.' Gena grinned, taking a seat beside him and offering out a pad of paper and several sticks of charcoal.

'Sometimes I find my inspirations are so hard to work with, even when surrounded by such beauty.' Leonardo shrugged, looking at the materials for a moment before starting to draw some of the fish.

'I haven't been fully honest with you, Leonardo. It's nothing huge, I just never felt comfortable talking about it while I didn't know if there was ever a way for me to return home.' Gena sighed, gazing out across the water as she tried to work out how to tell Leonardo the truth.

Abandoning his drawings, Leonardo put the pad and charcoal down behind his rock seat and turned to her, reaching out to take her hands lightly. It didn't seem to matter what his friends needed, Leonardo was one of the rare good men who would always be there for his friends. Gena honestly wasn't sure what she'd done to earn such a precious friend and ancestor.

'Gena? Hey, take your hands off my wife!'

'Your husband, I take it?' Leonardo asked, definitely not liking how things had just turned for him.

'Si, for twenty-three years now.' Gena nodded, getting to her feet. 'He's really a great guy once you get to know him.'

'If he's anything like you, I think we'll get along just fine.' Leonardo grinned, reaching for his art supplies as Gena headed to speak with the irate man coming their direction.

Watching one brightly coloured fish in particular, Leonardo gave up trying to draw and just sat, letting his mind drift to all the things he'd left behind. His inventions and half-finished paintings, all the fascinating ideas he'd come up with and now he would have to start over. It wasn't that he minded taking the jump with Gena, he was thrilled to be experiencing this new world but still, he'd had so many things on the go and now it was all lost.

'Hey, you still with me champ?' Gena asked, taping him on the shoulder lightly. 'Leonardo?'

'Oh, mi dispiace Gena. I was just thinking about all my unfinished projects in Milano.' Leonardo replied, lifting his gaze quickly.

'I have a feeling you'll soon have a workshop full of new projects.' Gena grinned, drawing him to his feet. 'Padre lontano, I'd like to introduce my husband Ralph Newman. Ralph, this is the maestro Leonardo da Vinci.'

'And you're really a renaissance ancestor of my wife?' Ralph asked, extending his hand in greeting.

'Si, I have come to see Gena as the daughter I'd never have.' Leonardo nodded, grasping Ralph's hand firmly. 'You are truly a lucky man to have her.'

'Silver tongued charmer.' Gena laughed, more than a little humbled by such honest praise. 'Come on, your new home awaits.'

Stooping to grab Leonardo's drawing materials, Gena tucked him in against her side and headed towards the guest houses on the eastern end of the lake. Wandering up the path, Ralph unlocked the door and handed Leonardo a key before heading inside and turning left.

'Normally these guest houses are set up for four to six occupants but Emily organised it so there is no more than three in each house. The top floor is all yours, to arrange into your home and workshop as you see fit. Ralph and I will be fine downstairs, this is more space than we have in our regular home.' Gena grinned, nudging him towards the stairs partway down the corridor. 'I'll come up and see how you're settling in a little later. Start organising a list of all the things you'll need, we'll get onto that soon.'

'This is so exciting.' Leonardo lit up, hugging Gena for a moment before hurrying upstairs to settle in and work out where he wanted his new painting studio.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Comfortable in joggers, blue jeans and a slightly worn grey singlet, hair pulled back like usual and all the weight off his shoulders, Ezio was feeling pretty good about this new place and the relaxed life that came with it. Emily had given him the rundown on the basics of the main house, explaining electricity and the internal plumbing. Now that was something he liked, there was no more waiting for staff to bring up water for a bath, he simple had to turn the taps and water appeared. He knew there was more to it than that but he didn't see any reason to delve too deeply into what made this world work. Just like he knew there was more to the flushing toilets they now had, a huge improvement over the old chamber pots and something Ezio had no intention of delving any further into.

For the most he'd put aside his Assassin life for now, cherishing this time to go back and live his younger years again. For all they'd done, no one could explain why so many who jumped had arrived looking much younger than when they'd left. Ezio was just glad he hadn't gone back as far as he could have. He was content to be back in his twenties and living a charmed life once more, surrounded by family and friends and with plenty to do to occupy his time.

But as much as he was trying to focus on settling in before taking up the Assassin's call again, he couldn't completely ignore what he'd been trained to do. Despite his best efforts, he didn't feel comfortable without the weight of his father's bracer snugged in against his forearm where it had been for so many years. He'd tried to leave it behind, even going so far as to sneak up and leave it on his parent's bed. Not fifteen minutes later it was back on his bed, this time with a note from his father to just keep it. Giovanni had a replacement from the stockpile so this one was all for Ezio.

With an extra liner in it for comfort, Ezio found it wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd thought it would be to wear his bracer without sleeves under it. It felt different without the tugging of his sleeves under the weight of his bracer but it was a change he could live with. He hadn't noticed any real chance in the way it sat against his skin, it was still as smooth as always, once he'd cleaned the mud out of it from his ungainly crash out behind the house.

He was grateful that he'd convinced his father to take his ring back though. It wasn't that Ezio wasn't ready to step up and take his place in the family, he was a responsible, mature young man now but it felt so wrong to wear his father's ring now that Giovanni was back with the family. Of course, the fact that the second ring was still on Maria's hand really made Ezio feel awkward and he'd been happy to hand over the signet ring once he'd gotten over the shock of seeing his father again, alive and whole.

Emerging from behind one of the flower beds that beautified the area around the house, Ezio paused and stared at what he'd just found, tucked away out of sight and so very peaceful. The vegetable gardens were nice but his attention was drawn to the large aviary behind the gardens, dozens of eagles and other raptors peering out at him.

Spotting movement in the cage that seemed to big to be a bird, Ezio moved closer and spotted a older man inside the large aviary, a thick leather glove tucked through his belt as he fed some of the bird's lumps of meat from his bare fingers. Beside the man stood a young woman, thick red hair tumbling down her back as she lightly touched one of the smaller birds perched near her.

'Oh, hello there. You must be one of the new arrivals we've been hearing about.' the man smiled, noticing Ezio's presence outside the enclosure. 'I'm Thomas and this is my daughter Abby.'

'Si, I'm Ezio Auditore. It's a pleasure to meet you both.' Ezio nodded, stopping just short of the large enclosure. 'Are you responsible for all of these fine birds?'

'We're part of the team that helps to care for the falconry birds in use here.' Thomas shrugged, reaching out to stroke one of the eagles. 'Has Emily had a chance to explain the eagles to you yet?'

'Uh no, she's busy trying to make sure everyone is settled and happy.' Ezio replied, completely entranced by all of the patiently sitting birds.

'Okay, basically every Assassin across the world is partnered up with one specific raptor. The birds stay at home base, for you that's here at District 27. When I high priority message has to get to you, your bird will be released and will track you across the country to make sure the message gets through. The eagles used by our brethren are known for making some extremely impressive flights, distances not seen in the species normally. That says a lot for their loyalty, they'll fly to the edge of exhaustion to make it back to the one they know is theirs.' Thomas explained, weaving his way through the perches.

'One of these fine birds is mine to care for?' Ezio asked, astounded by what he was hearing and eager to learn more.

'Sure, just let me find them. With all these new birds, it's a little hectic telling everyone apart but Emily will soon get that sorted.' Thomas grinned, ducking under another perch. 'Abby, would you grab Ezio a spare glove please. Rosa will tear his arm wide open if he's not careful.'

Making her way out of the aviary, Abby headed around the back of the large enclosure as Thomas gently stroked one of the eagles before pulling on his glove and coaxing her off her perch. Abby was soon back with a rather ornate glove but Ezio didn't question it, far too interested in meeting Rosa to worry about looking foolish.

'I heard whispers that you're quite the charmer. Don't you find me attractive?' Abby pouted, trailing her fingers down his arm lightly.

'You are truly beautiful, Abby. But I would rather focus on getting used to this world instead of chasing women.' Ezio replied, catching her hand when she tried to stroke his hair. 'I said no signorina.'

'Abby, you will not succeed in sleeping your way back into the brotherhood.' Thomas snapped, emerging from the enclosure and gripping her arm firmly. 'Go back to our apartment and stay there. Hopefully Emily doesn't decide to have you removed from this district for such actions.'

Spitting something in a language Ezio didn't understand, Abby yanked her arm loose and stalked away, still ranting in that strange language as she left the men to talk in peace.

'Please, forgive me daughter. Four years ago she failed her entrance exams, denying her the chance to train as a fully fledged Assassin like her siblings and myself in my younger years. She hates the fact she is now restricted to the support services, she would rather kill than tend to the birds.' Thomas sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'This is Rosa. She's three years old now and already completed dozens of successful flights.'

Though he would never admit it, Ezio was just a little intimidated by the large eagle Thomas was holding so calmly. She looked bigger than the eagles he was used to seeing and regarded him with a clear killer instinct. She wore no hood like most hunting birds and seemed perfectly content to just look at him with her snowy head tipped to the side.

'Salute Rosa.' Ezio smiled, reaching out slowly and lightly stroking her chest. 'What sort of eagle is she? I am not used to seeing these ones with the white heads.'

'She's a native of the Americas, we call them Bald Eagles.' Thomas replied, backing up a few steps and raising his arm. 'Call her, she's got to learn your face and voice.'

'Rosa! Come on Rosa.' Ezio called, extending his gloved arm and waiting for her to make the choice. 'Rosa!'

Launching from Thomas' arm, Rosa circled lazily twice before tucking her wings and coming in for a landing. Ezio had always thought birds were light, but the impact of Rosa against his arm threw that very idea out the window. For a creature so much smaller than he was, she hit with quite a bit of force and had the potential to do a lot of damage if he wasn't careful.

'It's rare we see such a positive connection right from the start. Usually it takes a new bird a few weeks to show such a desire to fly to their handler.' Thomas remarked, wandering over to them and handing Ezio a few lumps of meat. 'The more time you spend with her, the closer she'll get to you.'

'The more time I spend looking at her, the more I love her.' Ezio agreed, amazed to be able to stand there and hand feed such a majestic bird.

'She'd probably be happy to do some lure work for you. Most of the time they just perch around in their enclosure and watch the world go by so anything outside is a bonus.' Thomas suggested, lightly stroking Rosa's neck. 'I'll bet you'd love a chance to show off, wouldn't you?'

'What do I need to do?' Ezio asked, all too happy to spend as much time as he could with his Rosa.


	2. Finding Their Feet

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Finding their feet

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Getting through all the medical tests, some of them certainly far more uncomfortable than others, Antonio was pretty sure he'd been poked and prodded more than necessary but orders were orders so here he was. Stripped to his boxers and left with nothing to hide as Andrew and three other men had examined every inch of him, stuck him so many times he'd lost count and taken several blood samples for some reason.

Aloysius had explained the different styles of clothing and suggested he try a few options until he found what was most comfortable for him. Personally Antonio didn't get the fuss about underwear but if it was part of the process, he'd go along with it. The boxers were comfortable, but they didn't really offer a lot of support. If there was one thing Antonio had learned, it was always a wise idea to properly support that particular area.

This whole place was so weird compared to the familiarity of Venezia and all the people he'd known. He missed his fellow thieves so much, particularly Rosa, Franco and Ugo but there was no time to think about their losses, he had to turn his attention forward. He needed to try and focus on the problems ahead and work out how to be the best that he could in this new place. There were so many things he didn't understand, things that no one had thought to explain yet. He at least got the basics of electricity, he flicked a switch and light filled the room. How that worked was still a mystery to him but he got the idea.

Then of course there was his arrangement with Bartolomeo. Antonio still couldn't get the older man to sit down and discuss what they were going to do now that Mario was out of the picture. It hadn't mattered in the past, they'd get together when there was time for some rough and tumble fun wherever they could but now that Mario had a wife and kids, it was highly unlikely there would be anymore of that fun. It wasn't that Antonio didn't like Bartolomeo that way, they got along well and nights together were always great but without Mario, it just didn't feel right. Antonio was worried that he was going to lose both of them and be cast adrift with no one to catch him when he fell.

Looking up when Andrew returned, Antonio was careful to keep his thoughts hidden as he waited for any final instructions from the older man. It felt so awkward to sit around like this; completely exposed to a man he barely knew and certainly had little reason to trust.

'You're done for now, Antonio. You can get dressed and go about your day. I'll call you back in once your tests results are all back and we'll go over it together. I will tell you now; I am obligated to inform Emily of anything that may pose an issue with your re-qualification as an Assassin.' Andrew nodded, writing something in the folder he was holding.

'Re-qualification?' Antonio asked, pulling on his jeans and sliding off the bed.

'You didn't really think that you'd pick up where you left off, did you? You'll have to retrain, start right back with novice level stuff and requalify in all areas to regain your previous rank. You're all in the same boat; most of what you know doesn't translate into this era.' Andrew shrugged, brushing his coat back to reveal some strange shaped device strapped to his right thigh.

'I'm guessing that's some kind of weapon that I am supposed to master.' Antonio remarked, pulling on his olive green tee-shirt and smoothing it out.

'This is the signature weapon of District 27. The IMI Desert Eagle pistol, chambered to fire .45 and personally, I can't fault it as a weapon.' Andrew nodded, resting one hand over the weapon. 'Once you pass range qualifications, you'll be assigned your own Eagle to carry. It's a big responsibility, I can kill a man in less time than it takes to realise there is a threat.'

Pulling on his boots, Antonio took one last look at the firearm Andrew carried and shook his head as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. As if the idea of retraining to become an Assassin wasn't concerning enough, now he was getting a taste of just how savage some of these new ways to kill were. Of course he remembered Ezio's hidden gun but something told him that thing Andrew was wearing packed an even bigger punch.

'Thanks Andrew. Anyone in particular you want me to send your way next?' Antonio nodded, pausing at the doorway and looking back.

'Either Bartolomeo or Gilberto. They're both holding out on this.' Andrew replied, glancing at another list on his desk.

'I'll see what I can do.' Antonio offered, slipping out and making for the external door at a jog. He needed to find Bartolomeo and talk to him before his self-doubts tore apart any chance of happiness.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Coming back from her latest medical appointment, Emily headed straight for the study and paused in the doorway, watching the brothers working on the simple task she'd left for them to do. All she'd asked them to do was sort out training partnerships, matching up modern and ancient based on the testing scores she'd calculated for everyone. The scores were perhaps a little out, considering there hadn't been time to re-evaluate everyone just yet. It would be close enough to get the retraining started though.

It was nice to see the brothers working together, this gave her hope that perhaps she could build up a new structure within her District and not have to shove Mario up over Giovanni again. It didn't take a genius to realise that they worked well as a partnership; they got each other and just worked so well. Driving another wedge between them could destabilise the District and risk a breakaway faction, something Emily would rather avoid.

Knocking lightly on the wall, Emily wandered over and perched on the corner of the desk, right hand wrapped protectively over her abdomen as she looked across the organised sheets of paper that had been set out to their plans.

'Everything all right Emily?' Giovanni asked, flicking between the four pages in his hands.

'Si, everything's fine Giovanni. How's it coming in here?' Emily grinned, shifting her perch a little.

'We've got just about everyone paired up.' Mario replied, plucking one of the pages from Giovanni's hands and putting Teodora with Libby. 'We just can't agree on who is best to partner Paola with. Buck's scores seem to match up with Niccolò's closer than Paola's so that's out. All of the modern Assassins are already partnered with one good match but Paola's scores rate close to three options. Aloysius, Gena and you.'

'I did suggest that Gena would be a suitable partner for Mario's training but he disagreed with that. Instead he's in with Jean-Claude and Bartolomeo.' Giovanni shrugged, putting Ezio with Aloysius and daring Mario to change that with a look.

'You're both wrong. Gena and Jean-Claude are both brawlers, their idea of a battle plan is straight down the throat of the enemy and damn the risks.' Emily corrected, grabbing Mario's file from where it was sitting and coming around to stand between them. 'I honestly thought you two would have seen it. Giovanni with Buck, to bring you out of your shell a little more and drag you up to a higher standard. Mario with Rufus, to calm your aggression and make you think a little more before you get in over your head.'

'Oh, that's not what I was thinking at all.' Giovanni uttered, casting his gaze over the scattered documents. 'I think we got this all wrong.'

'Most of it is pretty close to what I was thinking; there is just a few that need reworking.' Emily grinned, circling the desk again.

Finding her own file in amongst the others, Emily plucked it up and folded it in her hand, removing her name from the pool and watching to see what Mario and Giovanni would do in response. Reaching out, Mario took up Gilberto's file and looked at it again before reaching out to place him with Veronique.

'Good, he will learn much from her.' Emily nodded, settling on the edge of the desk again.

'But why did you take your file out, Emily? I thought you would want to be involved in this.' Giovanni asked, reconsidering Antonio's training partnership.

'I do, Giovanni, I wish I could be involved but I have been placed on medical stand-down for the next few months.' Emily shrugged, reaching into the pocket of her jeans and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. 'Perhaps this will explain it.'

Accepting the folded page, Mario unfolded it and stared at the grainy image hidden away inside. There was no denying what he was witnessing, even with the poor quality of the image. Clear as day, he could see a tiny little face right there, one perfectly formed little hand curled up against the sweetly sloping forehead.

'Child number three.' he uttered, tearing his gaze away from the page.

'A little girl.' Emily nodded, reaching out to take his hand. 'Just one this time, one precious baby girl to treasure.'

'Congratulations to you both.' Giovanni smiled, catching a glimpse of the picture Mario was still holding. 'I never thought I would see the day when a child's gender would be known before birth.'

'That's not all modern medicine can do. If a child has a serious illness, it's possible for doctors to repair the damage while the child is still in the womb. It's risky but it can be done.' Emily grinned, so protective of the unborn child she was responsible for. 'But we have nothing to worry about; our little girl is healthy and developing properly.'

'Luisa…Luisa Auditore.' Mario uttered, looking at the picture that was the closest link he had to his unborn daughter. 'What do you think amore?'

'Giovanni, Lorenzo and Luisa…I think it's perfect for her.' Emily nodded, listening to how the names rolled off her tongue. 'Hopefully the boys will be willing to help out once she's here. It's not so bad now but as he gets closer to completing our little brood, we're going to need a lot of help to manage everything.'

'If there's anything I can do to help, you need only ask.' Giovanni offered, determined to do anything he could to help Mario with the parental responsibilities.

Chuckling softly, Emily reached across the desk and flicked Giovanni in the forehead, pulling his attention away from the work in front of him as he gave a little yip and rubbed at the mark she'd left behind. He didn't even realise how much had changed, even though Emily knew he'd looked in a mirror since arriving.

'Since you clearly haven't noticed, Giovanni, I'll be blunt. You're not some doddering old fool with his best years behind him anymore. You don't look a day over thirty, Maria's practically the same age. You're not restricted to just the three kids, go make mad, screaming sweaty love to your wife and add a few more. I'll be damned if I'm going to be the only woman producing kids to keep the brotherhood going.' Emily smirked, sliding off the desk and stretching.

For a moment there was silence then Mario cracked up laughing, clapping Giovanni on the back as he flushed brilliant red and ducked his gaze. Well, there was one thing to be said for Emily; she had the same gift for blunt words as Mario. Getting to his feet, Giovanni glared at Mario as he grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulder, before doing something that he knew he'd pay for later. Making the best of his returned youth and vigour, Giovanni cleared the desk in one go and cracked Mario across the back of the head full force before sprinting out of the study and heading for the stairs.

'You are so going to pay for that Giovanni!' Mario roared, bounding after him but Emily lunged and grabbed Mario's wrist.

'Let him go, we've got more important things to deal with right now. The boys are up playing in their room, we should go tell them of their impending sister.' she suggested, drawing him back in close and cupping his cheek. 'And we need to work out if we're ever going to tell your brother the truth about Federico.'

'Without the letter he'll never believe us.' Mario replied, resting his hands on her hips lightly. 'And I left it in my desk drawer in Monteriggioni.'

'We'll check the archives first. If we find the letter, we tell him the truth. If not, nothing more needs to be said about it.' Emily shrugged, leaning in to steal a soft kiss. 'But right now our eldest sons deserve to be told they'll be getting a baby sister in a few months.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

His few meagre gifted possessions unpacked in his new apartment, Niccolò locked the door behind him and headed back downstairs. He didn't both checking to see if Buck was in, they were merely sharing the house, nothing more and Niccolò had no real concerns about Buck's daily routines. He still didn't understand all the secrecy about this place and its purpose. He couldn't figure out why Emily had been so determined to keep this all a secret from him, even after he'd proven that he was a trustworthy ally.

Wandering across the grass back towards the main house, planning on catching up with Emily and discussing why she'd kept so many secrets from him, Niccolò had no idea he'd been targeted until he was flat on his face on the grass, a hot wind blowing in his ears as a sloppy tongue was dragged over his cheek.

Hearing the startled yelp, Buck came flying out of his apartment and stopped short at the sight of Niccolò rolling around on the grass with Emily's two favourite German Shepard's. There was nothing threatening in the body language of the dogs, they'd simply found a new friend and were having a good old tussle with their new playmate. Niccolò didn't seem to mind it either, once he'd gotten over the shock of being bowled off his feet by the pair.

'Looks like you made some new friends, Niccolò.' Buck laughed, wandering over to sit near the happy group. 'Yes, hello Remus.'

'They came out of nowhere.' Niccolò replied, sitting up and tugging at his shirt. 'Where did they come from?'

'They live here, usually they hang around with Emily but since she's so busy inside, they've come looking for new friends.' Buck grinned, grunting when Remus decided to plop down in his lap and give him a lick. 'This is Remus and that's Romus. She's had them since they were just pups.'

'They're certainly friendly animals.' Niccolò remarked, relaxing a little now that Romus had settled and was contentedly lazing in the sun. 'Good boy Romus.'

'You know, if you wanted a pet of your own I have no doubt Emily would make it happen.' Buck shrugged, leaning back on his elbows. 'She's good like that, always trying to make certain her Assassins are content in their assignment to her District. She's got to be competitive, other District Masters across America try and poach her best people so she's got to be on her game all the time.'

'You speak so highly of her but I don't get it. She's constantly testing me, demanding that I prove my worth over and over but she never gives any sign that my efforts are appreciated.' Niccolò replied, glancing over his shoulder towards the main house.

Sitting up, Buck rested his elbows on his knees and shook his head slowly, thinking about how best to explain the truth of the situation to Niccolò without sounding like a heartless bastard. The truth of it was that Machiavelli was never meant to have been part of their return, he should have been left in the past and forgotten about, as with so many other renaissance Assassins. Instead Emily had taken pity on him, bringing him along even though she knew the dangers of pulling him from his own time and bringing him hurtling forward.

'Niccolò, there's a lot you don't realise about what you've experienced. In truth, you were never meant to know about me, or Emily or any of the other modern Assassins and you certainly weren't supposed to jump forward with us once we were done in Italia. You should have been abandoned in the renaissance, but Emily decided that you were worth saving. I don't know what she saw in you that made her change her mind but she made the choice to keep you around.' Buck explained, fully aware that his words made him sound like a complete asshole.

'You're bluffing.' Niccolò returned, eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at Buck.

'I can always take you down to the archives and show you what was meant to be of your life. You died a forgotten nobody, cast out by the Medici when they returned to power in Firenze through Lorenzo's son.' Buck challenged, getting to his feet. 'No one cared about what happened to Niccolò Machiavelli, not like they cared about so many other Assassins.'

Guiding Niccolò across the grounds, Buck approached a side door leading under the main house and went to one knee beside it, pulling a flat piece of something from one of his pockets. Swiping the item through a slot beside the door, Buck leant in and held still as some strange red light danced across his eye before the door clicked open.

'Down here, Emily is fiercely protective of the archives she guards.' Buck guided, straightening and pulling the door open. 'Stay right beside me and you might just make it out of the archives with all your bits intact.'

'You don't intimidate me, Buck.' Niccolò spat, following Buck down into the archives.

'Got nothing to do with intimidation, I just don't want to clean up the mess.' Buck shrugged, pushing open the internal door and leading Niccolò into the hidden vaults under the house.

Walking along the revealed corridor, all Niccolò could see were heavy steel doors marked with strange symbols he didn't recognise. Some of my markings repeated, giving the impression that they were almost like a different alphabet, but one he'd never seen before. Likely it had been created specifically for keeping Emily's archives secure and making it hard for anyone to sneak in and steal specific information.

'Ah, here we go. Fifteenth Century Minor Assassins.' Buck grinned, tapping something into the numerical pad beside the heavy door.

With a rattle and a clank, the heavy door swung open and the lights inside blazed to life, welcoming the pair inside. Waving Niccolò towards the table in the middle, Buck moved towards the shelves along the walls, scanning the shelves for something specific. Taking a seat at the table taking up the centre of the room, Niccolò watched Buck search, flicking over the shelves quickly.

'Discourses of Livy…Il Principe…fictional works…more fictional works…' Buck muttered, retrieving several books and bringing them over to the table. 'Okay, these are just some of the works you eventually got around to writing. Most of it is 16th century, post the Battle of Monteriggioni in 1500. You had a go at political works, historical works, plays, poems and even a couple of novels.'

'I wrote all of this?' Niccolò asked, picking up one of the heavy volumes and looking closely at it.

'Among other works, these are just some of the better known ones.' Buck nodded, walking over to a different shelf and retrieving a larger book. 'But this is what I wanted to show you.'

Depositing the large, thick book carefully on the table, Buck eased it open and carefully flipped through the pages, pausing occasionally to look closer at pieces before continuing through. Slowing once he was a little over halfway through the book, he paid more attention to each page before finally stopping and tapping at one page in particular.

'Niccolò Machiavelli died on 21st June, 1527 aged 58. He was buried at the Church of Santa Croce in Firenze. An epitaph honouring him is inscribed on his monument - tanto nomimi nullum par elogium.' Niccolò read, thinking about the words left on his tomb. 'That doesn't sound like something that would be written of someone no one cared about.'

'Compared to some of the other tombs of the time, yours is rather plain.' Buck shrugged, pointing to the picture beside the simple inscription. 'That's it, your mortal remains were put somewhere under that sculpture.'

'It's not so bad. I was no great Principe or Duca, I never expected I would get anything fancy.' Niccolò replied, not sure what to think of being confronted with his death so clearly.

'Compared to the grand tribute built for Bartolomeo, yours is nothing.' Buck smirked, flipping back through the book. 'Wrong book, he's got his own remembrance book.'

Fetching down a small leather-bound book, Buck opened it carefully to reveal the absolutely stunning memorial that had been built to honour Bartolomeo's final sacrifice for their cause. By comparison, Niccolò's cenotaph looked positively boring.

'No greater man ever called Venezia home. Bartolomeo D'Alviano, treasured father and husband. A loyal brother until the end.' Buck recited, remembering the time he had made the journey to Italy to pay his respects at the graves of some of the best known Assassins of the past.

'Somehow that is fitting for him.' Niccolò noted, angling the book into the light a little more and gazing at the memorial. 'His life was always lived large.'

'If you want to actually sit and read any of this stuff, you have to be under escort at all times. Only fully initiated Assassins and above are allowed within the archives without one of the Masters present.' Buck advised, taking a seat at the table. 'Just like all of the other renaissance Assassins here, you will have to start at the bottom and retrain if you ever want your ranking back.'

'I thought as much.' Niccolò sighed, settling at the table and picking up one of the books he'd written but had no memory of writing.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Sitting on the balcony of her new home, Veronique was grateful that Teodora and Paola had agreed not only to share the downstairs apartment but to give her plenty of space to work out where she belonged now. Though she didn't doubt she would always have a place here at District 27 under Emily's leadership, Veronique did wonder what would happen to all her specialist qualifications and the other gear she'd lost since the jump to Italia.

She was ready to rank up again, she'd more than proven herself capable of handling the expanded responsibilities of a Secondary Master but due to the numbers in her previous district, her chances of promotion were practically non-existent. So she'd been forced to mark time, trapped as a Senior and wait for enough of the upper ranks to die to give her a chance. Perhaps now though, here under Emily's guidance, she'd have her chance to advance and improve further. That was the one major downside of the French Assassins, they'd gotten too big for their region and now were constantly having to hold people back from their full potential.

Shifting on her perch, Veronique watched her housemates wander outside in jeans and very feminine shirts. Teodora had gone with a long sleeved blue number with a low cleavage and a very elegant sweep to the sleeves, tails draping over her hands and brushing her thighs. Paola wore a short sleeved red top, the frilled sleeves barely covering the curve of her shoulders and plunging low over her chest.

'Veronique, won't you join us for a walk?' Paola called, turning and looking up at her.

'We really could use a guide around this place.' Teodora added, spreading her hands in a quiet request for company.

'I doubt I'd be very good company right now.' Veronique replied, shaking her head slowly. 'I can see Jean-Claude just over there, I'm sure he would be happy to accompany you.'

Recognising that something was troubling Veronique, Teodora turned and ran back to the house, scaling the wall to swing onto the balcony and stand beside the younger woman. Veronique looked up for a moment before going back to toying with the small metallic shard hanging from a hefty chain around her neck, gazing out at nothing in particular.

'What troubles you, Veronique? You have been withdrawn ever since we got here.' Teodora asked, resting one hand on her shoulder lightly.

'Emily is not the only one who is connected into the network of visions that make us strong. The same maps and lights in our eyes that guided us in Italia are still in existence, showing us other things that we need to be aware of. I do not know what my latest markers mean, all I can be certain of is something is coming.' Veronique sighed, still toying with the amulet she was wearing. 'I can only guess that it has something to do with the Pieces of Eden that are kept here.'

'How can you be so certain of that?' Teodora shrugged, trying not to sound judgemental but her words didn't make a lot of sense.

'Because this is a Shard of Eden, one of several that we've located. I have a natural affinity for them, much as Emily commands the Spheres and Rufus can control the Staffs. This particular piece keeps showing me flashes of a different place and time, not Italia this time. I need time to work out what the Shard is telling me and a chance to examine the maps of the brotherhood to find this place I see.' Veronique explained, lifting her gaze slowly. 'Only time will tell what I have stumbled upon.'

'And you wish to be left alone to pursue whatever it is you have found.' Teodora nodded, coming closer to enfold Veronique in her arms.

'Usually when the Shards speak to me so clearly, the warning is important. Whatever this is about, I need to figure it out and speak with the others that have a strong gift with the Pieces to see if they are picking up on anything.' Veronique replied, relaxing back against Teodora and reaching up to loosely grasp her wrists. 'Hopefully I will have answers soon.'

Fully aware that sometimes all a person needed was a supportive hug until they figured things out, Teodora rested her chin in Veronique's hair and just held her, giving freely of her presence and saying nothing more on the subject. If Veronique needed someone to listen, she knew she had plenty of friends around her. It would just depend on whether she was ready to open up and speak.

'I keep seeing the same three men, one a few years younger than the other two. Two brothers and a friend though the friendship becomes doubtful the longer I secretly witness these three. One of the two older men in the chamber I see is caught and thrown from the room, he shatters through the temporary supports put up to keep the chamber from collapsing and is lost to my vision. The young man is next to disappear, I keep hearing him screaming in agony before he fades from view and is lost to my eyes. He is too young to die for this, I can hardly even consider him a man when I hear him scream like that. I am left with the third man, I feel his pain at the sight of his brother slumped on the ground, dead before he could help. I feel the sword bite into his arm, tearing deep into muscle and shattering bone. His left arm is numb, hanging uselessly as he tries to make his escape. He must make a terrible choice, his brother or the artefact they were sent to retrieve. In the end he knows there is nothing that can be done for his brother so he steals the artefact and flees, cursing his so called friend for abandoning them.' Veronique uttered, eyes closed as she recalled the vision again. 'It's the same every time, I can't understand it though.'

'You will, I have confidence in you.' Teodora soothed, relaxing her grip slowly. 'Speak with Emily, she may be able to help you to understand these visions.'

'Perhaps.' Veronique nodded, slipping from Teodora's arms and sliding off the railing. 'I am not certain I want to be involved with this. I stand loyal to my brethren but I have already sacrificed so much for a district not my own.'

'A district not your own?' Teodora prompted, once more confused by Veronique's words.

'I am not an American Assassin, my true district is in France but I cannot simply return to my people. My loyalties are here, with the people I have fought and bled beside, striving to liberate Italia. All that I had in France is lost to me, I must start over again under Emily's leadership and hope she doesn't force me to drop ranks and prove my worth.' Veronique shrugged, turning her gaze towards the main house.

Breaking away from Teodora, Veronique grabbed the railing behind her and flipped over backwards then dropped, showing absolutely no fear of the fall beneath her. Tucking her feet in, she hit the ground and rolled then pushed to her feet and ran towards the main house, refusing to delay her discoveries of the truth. She had to know what her visions meant and only Emily could offer the correct guidance.


	3. Training Begins

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Training begins

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Having already realised that they would need to really pull out all the stops to bring the ancient Assassins up to speed for the modern world, the modern Assassins delved into training techniques that most districts had stopped using. Admittedly, the idea of going back to such old techniques didn't sit comfortably with any of the modern Assassins but there wasn't another option. After hours of debating among themselves, it was eventually agreed upon and the old techniques would be put into action.

The first day they'd put their plans into action, the ancient Assassins had definitely been on edge, wary of the sight of the heavy whips now hanging from the wider belts the modern Assassins were wearing. At first they'd tried to ignore the sight of the whips, focusing on their studies and trying to master the modern world. But it soon became clear that the whips weren't just for show, the modern Assassins would use them to ensure lessons were learned and progress made.

Gilberto had been the first to learn the truth of the situation, called out for disrespecting Buck during an exercise designed to get them used to the modern surfaces they would have to climb. Right there in front of everyone, he was made to remove his shirt, told to brace against the wall and ordered to count out his punishment. Shane stepped up to hand it out, leaving five neat lines across Gilberto's back then sending him to the hospital to be checked over. He was warned that he would receive another five if he took more than ten minutes to return to the class.

Mario tried it too, aiming to avoid the afternoon hand-to-hand classes by stating he was going up to the house to check on Emily and his sons. He made it two steps before the first strike snapped across his back, tearing straight through the sweat-stained singlet he was wearing. Accepting that he wasn't going to escape punishment just because of his position, Mario discarded his ruined singlet and planted his hands firmly on the rails of the sparring ring. Mario guessed he was lucky it was Aloysius doling out his punishment, he had no doubt some of the others could really make a mess of his back.

After those first two reminders that the modern team wasn't messing around and would enforce the rules with bloodshed if necessary, the renaissance Assassins showed much greater interest in their lessons. There were still moments when someone had to restate the rules with sharp clarity and things would settle down again. Naturally there were some classes that different people excelled at and sometimes those standouts weren't quite what the trainers expected.

Antonio had been one such surprise, his blade work and firearms training was coming along nicely but he truly excelled in the hacking skills Veronique was drilling into the class. Most of the others could manage the basics of breaking into Templar computer systems and siphoning out the information they wanted. A few members of the class couldn't even manage a basic password hack, their talents were in more physical areas but they tried. Antonio though, he just clicked with computers and could pull any requested information out of the Templar systems, regardless of how tightly Abstergo had locked it down. Veronique openly encouraged him to keep working on it, providing him with all the books and hacking programs that she could get her hands on to push him to his pinnacle.

The free running training turned out to be quite a surprise. So used to small windows that were easily climbed, stone walls and wooden beams that provided plenty of handholds and ornate walls full of easy routes, the ancient Assassins were caught completely off guard by the smooth walls and large windows they had to try and get around. Confronted with a simple three level office tower to infiltrate, the team tried everything they could think of to get to the target office on the top floor and tap Emily on the head with a training sword but none got close. They tried everything from solo attempts to whole team plans but they couldn't breach the security around the facility and reach their goal.

When they started introducing firearms to the ancient Assassins, it came as no surprise when a star pupil emerged. Everyone knew Emily was giving Mario extra lessons; she made no secret of her preferences and gave no apologies for giving him some extra help. After all, she was hopeful he would be ready to step up and become her official Second and declared husband when next the Grand Masters gathered to discuss the global business of the Order.

Their classes weren't just about the physical requirements of the modern Assassin; many hours were spent sitting around discussing the history of their Order and the many branches of the new Order. To give everyone the best chance of properly integrating into the American society, they were given rundowns on American history, politics and culture, opening their eyes to the incredible new world they had stepped into without hesitation. The wide-eyed Italians just tried to take it all in; doing what they could to make it less obvious they weren't from the local area.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Gathering the class under one of the large trees beyond the hospital, Rufus leant back against the tree and waited patiently until everyone was seated at his feet. They'd spent the morning in the sparring ring judging by the looks of them. Bartolomeo had the most impressive black eye Rufus had seen in a long time and Ezio was smirking like that cat that got the canary. Giovanni had fresh stitches in his lower lip and kept glaring at Mario as he struggled to keep the grin off his face. Antonio was fighting to keep a straight face too, glancing over at Niccolò as he lightly rubbed the splint on his nose and glared right back at the retraining thief.

Wiping the smirk off his face, Rufus resettled against the tree and rested one hand on the whip hanging from his belt, instantly drawing their undivided attention and ending the quiet bragging from the last class. As far as Rufus was concerned, there was nothing wrong with a little subtle bragging after a victory but he needed the class focused on him.

'Alright everyone, I'm tasked with bringing you up to date on the latest poisons and the newest ways to get them into your targets. So let's start with a little pop quiz.' Rufus guided, unable to keep the grin off his face when most of the class groaned.

'Seems like no student likes those two words.' Libby remarked, crouching beside Teodora and handing her a fresh medical kit. 'You did good out there.'

'I didn't think those sutures looked like your handiwork Libby.' Rufus grinned, glancing over to Giovanni. 'Very neatly done, Teodora.'

'I was a little busy tending to Niccolò. Libby shrugged, getting to her feet. 'Apologies for disturbing your class, Senior Assassin.'

'Not at all, Elizabetta.' Rufus nodded, turning his attention back to the class as she left. 'Now, as I was saying - pop quiz. As I stand here before you, how many different ways of applying poison do you think I have on my person?'

'Your hidden blades.' Paola replied, looking Rufus over and trying to spot the answers.

'Dipped throwing knives.' Giovanni added, thinking about times he'd used that very technique to make several kills.

Listening to the other suggestions being made, Rufus had to admit that some of the ideas were solid but they were missing the less obvious choices. Ezio called one sneaky option, drawing attention to the small metal pins visible on the knuckles of his right glove. Mario spotted another, drawing attention to the flick knife hidden inside the sole of his left boot, only visible through a small slit just under his toes. Bartolomeo caught one of the sneak ones as well, pointing out a second slim blade tucked in the back of Rufus' right bracer.

'You're not thinking this through enough.' Rufus sighed, holding up his hand for quiet. 'You've gone straight for the obvious options, dismissing anything that's unfamiliar for fear of getting it wrong.'

'What else is there?' Niccolò asked, sounding so weird with his mangled nose.

'This amulet I wear actually contains three needles filled with a highly potent toxin. One here at the tip and one in each arm of our famous symbol.' Rufus replied, drawing their eyes to the ornate silver insignia amulet around his neck. 'My Senior ring has been modified to contain a tiny poison vial and a retracting needle. This hidden vial, carefully constructed inside the band, contains enough poison to kill three men.'

'Who would think an Assassin's ring is dangerous?' Giovanni asked, looking at the gold ring Mario wore over his loyalty brand.

'We're only just getting started.' Rufus grinned, moving to sit among his class and removing the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. 'Gather around and I'll show you how practically anything can be deadly with a little ingenuity and the right poison.'

Opening the bag, he reached inside and pulled out a handful of little plastic zipper bags, each one containing two tubes of lipstick - one clear and the other in a variety of colours. Some were in bright colours, brilliant reds and glossy pinks while others were much more natural in colour, more like the natural lips of the people in the group.

'This is a classic favourite of the ladies but with some alterations to the colour palate has been adapted to be an option for men as well. It's a two part process, first the colour layer to protect the wearer from harm and, in the case of the ladies, draw attention to the lips. Once you are certain of the target and confident of the kill, you apply the clear layer and now you have to be careful. The clear layer contains the poison so don't lick your lips after applying this. The most effective way for this poison to work is through direct lip to lip contact, but it's strong enough to be a confirmed kill even if all that can be managed is a kiss on the cheek or even the hand.' Rufus explained, handing around the little packs and watching everyone examining the system.

'And you honestly expect us to use this?' Gilberto asked, looking at the neutral coloured lipstick in his pouch.

'It's a standard part of every Assassin kit. There will be times when the only way you can make a kill is to be bold, put this stuff on and pucker up. I've used it to great effect on several occasions. You can scoff about it all you want but you will be expected to be proficient in thirty different ways of poisoning people, this is just one.' Rufus replied, patting his pocket lightly. 'Once colour matched, all male Assassins are expected to carry their set at all times. Women are expected to carry a neutral set and a brilliant, attention grabbing colour too.'

Digging into the bag again, Rufus pulled out two handfuls of small bottles, once again in a rainbow of colours and neutral colours too. Scattering the bottles in front of him, he smiled when Paola reached out and selected a dark red shade, holding it up to admire the glistening colour inside the bottle. Teodora was a little slower to pick a colour but she eventually picked up a vibrant green.

'This is a poison?' Ezio asked, looking at a bottle of pale pink.

'This is nail varnish with a poison in it. Once again it is a two part process, a protective under layer to stop the wearer from absorbing the poison and the poisonous upper layer in a dazzling array of colours. This is just a small sample of the variety on offer and again is used by men as frequently as women.' Rufus nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a partly used bottle of a brownish-grey colour. 'This is my preferred shade.'

'Isn't that a bit obvious?' Antonio asked, going for a pink that was similar to his natural nails.

'Not really. I explain it away as grease from the mechanical work I do. My hands are never clear so adding this poison to my nails doesn't draw attention.' Rufus replied, holding out his hands to display the dirty brown marks all over his nails. 'Some of that is grease, some is poison polish.'

'Well if it's that unobtrusive, I can live with a natural shade.' Mario shrugged, finding a colour that matched his hands.

'You just need to make sure you don't bite your own nails. There is no antidote for the poison in this stuff so anyone wearing it has to be extremely careful. As a reminder of the danger, I wear this little bracelet on my right wrist. Once a week I clean off all the old polish and let my nails breathe for a day then put on a new pattern and put the bracelet on again.' Rufus grinned, flipping his right hand over to reveal the simple braided black leather band wrapped firmly around his wrist.

'So how does one exactly use poison nail polish?' Niccolò asked, looking at a bottle of sky blue polish for a moment before putting it back.

'Usually, with an accidental scratch. This stuff is highly toxic, the faintest scratch is enough to inflict serious illness and death. For women, befriending the target and offering to paint their nails is a well known way to do the deed, death occurs within 24 hours and it looks completely natural.' Rufus shrugged, pulling out a plastic bottle and a clean rag.

Right there in front of everyone, he cleared all traces of the poison from his fingers and rinsed them with water from his canteen before snapping his left hand out. Bartolomeo tried to avoid the grab but was left with a faint scratch on his forearm, a tiny drop of blood marking the strike.

'That's all it takes, one insignificant scratch like that is enough to cause death. Of course, if you can scratch over an existing injury, you increase the effect and speed of the kill.' Rufus explained, jumping when someone grabbed his exposed right bicep.

'Like that?' Mario asked, pointing to where he'd grabbed.

'Very nicely done Mario.' Rufus nodded, looking at the fresh scratch over an old scrape he'd gotten a few days previous. 'A strike like that would be fatal in about fifteen minutes. Whereas the mark I left on Bartolomeo would be a kill in thirty.'

'So what happens if we accidentally scratch ourselves with this polish on?' Ezio asked, looking at the bottle he'd picked to match his skin.

'Find a quiet place to curl up and call for a retrieval team. The polish is super deadly and there is no antidote.' Rufus warned, watching the shock and concern flittering across the faces of his students.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Fully aware that this class was going to cause a lot of discomfort, Aloysius took it inside and away from prying eyes. Setting up in the catacombs under the base, he waited for the class to find him and take their places around the walls. There was no easy way to broach the subject of this class, the group were all fully aware that whenever he took them for another lesson, they were going to get an eye opening experience.

Adding to his personal discomfort, Aloysius hadn't been able to convince Rufus to help him out with this class, Rufus had stated he needed to spend some more time training with the Staff he'd stolen from the renaissance. Aloysius had tried everything he could think of to get Rufus onboard but the bigger man had consistently refused him and headed towards the main house to access the Eden Vault and focus on his prize.

Aloysius could only hope he could convince one of the other men in the room to get over their shock and agree to be his partner for this. For a brief moment he'd considered asking Leonardo for help but dismissed that idea just as quickly, deciding it was wrong to scare the poor man like that. There was no doubt Leonardo would be permanently scarred by this lesson.

'By now you should all know that my classes are a confronting reminder of the awkward moments you will eventually have to face. There are literally hundreds of ways to get the drop on your target, whoever they might be and wherever you happen to catch up with them. I know that many of you are still against having to perform a homosexual act to fulfil a contract so today we're going to go over just how simple it really is to achieve mission success.' Aloysius briefed, pushing off the wall and looking around the group. 'I need a volunteer who doesn't mind a little embarrassment. I'll try and keep the awkward moments to the minimum but things happen.'

For a few moments no one moved, everyone averting their eyes and waiting for someone else to take the chance on whatever Aloysius was going to teach them. There was a bit of pushing and shoving going on, different people trying to get their closest friends to take the risk.

'Come on guys, I don't bite. I assure you, I'm trying to make this as easy as possible. When I was just a novice, classes like this were held in the training arenas where anyone could stand and watch. At least here we have privacy.' Aloysius coaxed, trying not to think about his younger years.

'I'll do it.' Antonio sighed, glancing up at Bartolomeo for a moment before stepping forward.

'Relax, you're in no danger here Antonio.' Aloysius soothed, keeping one eye on Bartolomeo as he reached out to lightly trace his fingertips over Antonio's cheek. 'Are you sure about this Antonio?'

'No but it doesn't look like anyone else is going to step up.' Antonio shrugged, looking to Bartolomeo again. 'I can admit it now, I might be equally content with man or woman in my bed but I do prefer the strength of a good man.'

'I can see that, Antonio. You have a good man there, he will treat you right.' Aloysius nodded, a moment of understanding passing between Aloysius and Bartolomeo.

Accepting that he was dealing with something delicate here, Aloysius turned Antonio side on to the rest of the class and stood in front of him, keeping the nervous man focused completely on him. It wouldn't take much to scare Antonio off, he was so vulnerable right now and they both knew it. One harsh word from a supposed friend and Antonio would bolt.

'Okay, we're going to go step by step through a night of seduction with an aim to assassinate a target. For the sake of this exercise and keeping it simple, we'll stick with the elegant ease of knifing the target and making a quick escape. As you become more comfortable with the alternate killing techniques of this era, you'll find other ways to achieve your goals in practise sessions like this.' Aloysius briefed, turning his attention to the class for a few moments. 'Just go with the flow Antonio, you're safe here.'

Slipping on a seductive smirk, Antonio turned on the charm and looked away from Aloysius, going for his tried and tested hard-to-get route. There was a definite flicker of interest from Aloysius, the pair slipping into the ancient dance that had so long been seen as a filthy secret. Reaching out, Antonio rested his left forearm on Aloysius' shoulder, hand curling around to rest against the back of his neck.

'One flick of my wrist and you're dead.' he declared, quite pleased with the quick resolution.

'But you would fall at my side.' Aloysius replied, drawing attention to the hand resting on Antonio's back. 'Perhaps not a kill but certainly a career ender for you.'

'Damn it!' Antonio growled, breaking their contact and stepping back.

'Don't get discouraged, it took me years to master these techniques. I still stuff it up sometimes, don't worry about it.' Aloysius shrugged, turning his gaze back to the rest of the class. 'Anyone else want to have a try?'

'I can get this.' Antonio insisted, slinking back to lean against the wall.

'I know you will, Antonio. The idea is for everyone to learn so let someone else have a go and learn from them as much as you learn from me.' Aloysius nodded, not really surprised that Antonio was irritated about his easy defeat.

Watching Aloysius for a few moments, Teodora left her spot and made her way towards Aloysius, putting on her most seductive stride as she approached. She knew from experience that when she really tried, she could turn any man's head and it seemed Aloysius was no different. Smiling softly as she came right up to him, she reached out and trailed her fingers over his cheek before leaning in to steal a soft kiss. Almost as soon as she made contact with his lips, the kiss was broken and she was spun around, Aloysius' forearm tightly pressed against her throat.

'The challenge was to attempt to stick a blade in a vital area, not seal my fate with a poisoned kiss. I fell for the charms of a woman once, I won't make that mistake twice.' Aloysius warned, releasing her and giving her a nudge back towards the rest of the class. 'Is there anyone here who thinks they can seduce a knife into a vital spot?'

Sharing a look, Giovanni and Mario moved off the walls, Mario heading straight for Aloysius as Giovanni slipped into the gathered Assassins and moved around behind them. Mentally apologising to his beloved Emily, Mario grabbed Aloysius' wrists and shoved him up against the wall, leaning down to kiss him properly. Launching from his spot, Giovanni crossed the gap in three strides and lunged, pressing his left hand against Aloysius' exposed side.

'I believe that's a victory for us.' Giovanni smirked, withdrawing his hand as Mario released Aloysius and stepped back.

'Damn…it's no wonder Emily went head over heels for you Mario. That mouth is devastating.' Aloysius panted, having never experienced a kiss quite like that. 'Very nicely done you two. I had no chance to avoid that one.'

'You didn't say it could be a group effort.' Gilberto groused, scowling at the way Aloysius kept changing the rules.

'I was hoping to see you all try it on your own first, these two just got in a little early.' Aloysius replied, wiping his mouth quickly as he moved away from the wall a bit more. 'Anyone else care to try their luck?'

Stepping out of the shadows, Ezio proved that his father and uncle weren't the only men with a few cheeky surprises up their sleeves. Trapping Aloysius' right arm down as he hugged him from behind and curled his right hand around Aloysius' neck, Ezio slid his left hand across Aloysius' stomach, effectively gutting him. Quick as he'd appeared, he released Aloysius and disappeared from sight, leaving Aloysius standing there looking like a right idiot.

'You sneaky little shit Ezio.' Aloysius laughed, dropping to his knees. 'I knew you were going to be the one to watch.'

'You spent a little too much time enhancing my skills back in Italia.' Ezio shrugged, emerging from behind Paola and Gilberto. 'It was easy to sneak up behind you while you were so distracted.'

'The idea wasn't to be a sneaky little shit though.' Aloysius sighed, arching his back and popping back up to his feet. 'Clearly this isn't working so let's try something else.'

'Let me try.' Bartolomeo requested, picking up one of the training blades and strapping it on.

'Remember, seduce and stab. I can't make it much simpler. Antonio had the right idea to start, get hands on and show you're interested. Mario went to the other extreme, total distraction and an assistant.' Aloysius guided, sending everyone else back to their spots. 'Give me your best shot, Bartolomeo.'

Having been paying attention to the way Aloysius had responded to each attempt against him, Bartolomeo took his time on the approach, showing off his physique and drawing Aloysius in slowly. As soon as he was within reach, Bartolomeo changed it up though, curling his right arm around Aloysius' back and pulling him close before leaning down to whisper something in his ear. His words were carefully chosen, pulling a soft groan from Aloysius and Bartolomeo knew he had his man. Backing Aloysius up and pinning him against the wall, Bartolomeo kept him sufficiently distracted and bound his hands behind his back, left hand caressing over Aloysius' waist lightly. Sinking to his knees, Bartolomeo looked up at Aloysius and shifted his right hand to brush Aloysius' groin. Lowering his gaze again, Bartolomeo suddenly pushed backwards and shot to his feet, moving aside to reveal the kill mark on Aloysius' jeans.

'How the hell did you do that?' Gilberto gaped, stunned by the simplicity of Bartolomeo's plan.

'Well that was seductive.' Aloysius panted, sliding down the wall to sit, knees splayed out to the sides. 'I did not expect that from you.'

'Didn't think I could?' Bartolomeo asked, returning to Aloysius and crouching to release his hands.

'Didn't think you would. You're a lot like Rufus, loyal to the one you love, to the point where you'd never do anything to hurt them.' Aloysius shrugged, rubbing at the light marks left on his wrists.

'I'd rather not but I know the duty comes first.' Bartolomeo sighed, glancing over to where Antonio was standing. 'I just hope he understands that.'

'Make sure he does.' Aloysius insisted, accepting the helping hand to his feet. 'There you have it, one of the most effective seduction and assassination techniques you'll witness. Even Assassins can be caught out by the temptation of a blowjob, giving easy access to the rapid kill of the femoral artery. If that was an actual attack, I would be a corpse in couple of minutes.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Restricted from training the ancient novices, Emily fled from the main house and made her way across the grass, a pack slung over her shoulder. Right now her temper was at breaking point and she needed something to calm her down before she threw Maria out of the main house and made her move into one of the guest houses. As it was they'd gotten into four yelling matches just today, forcing Claudia to get involved before it turned violent.

It was just Emily's luck that while she was prepared for the birth of Lucia and was now totally relaxed as she waited out the last two months, Maria was the complete opposite. Maria wanted to make all sorts of changes to the house in preparation for her child, forgetting that she wasn't the lady of the house anymore. It was infuriating for Emily, to the point where she'd felt it necessary to threaten the staff to make sure they didn't let Maria go messing around with the style of the house.

Letting out a snarled curse, she wandered past the rose gardens and up to one of the guest houses. Entering the house quietly so she didn't disturb Ralph, she headed upstairs and knocked sharply, listening for any signs of life from inside. It took a few minutes but the door was eventually opened and Leonardo lit up at the sight of her.

'Emily, welcome. Do come inside.' he smiled, opening the door and offering his hand. 'Please excuse the mess.'

'Leonardo, I've known you for over 20 years. The mess doesn't bother me, it never did.' Emily chuckled, accepting his hand and stepping over the barrier fence just outside his door. 'I really could use some peace and quiet, Maria is driving me crazy.'

'That explains why Bella came to visit.' Leonardo nodded, pointing over to where Claudia's cat was sprawled out on a sunny window ledge fast asleep. 'What's going on between you two?'

'She's pregnant again and she has a nasty habit of trying to redecorate the house beyond the areas that I specifically said she could decorate to her hearts content. She wants to hang new curtains throughout the house, repaint the second floor with colours more suited to the children joining the family and hang different portraits in the living area.' Emily sighed, sinking down on the couch and settling her feet on the ottoman Leonardo nudged closer to her. 'Grazie, my feet ache terribly.'

'You have explained that it's your house and so you decide how it should be decorated.' Leonardo shrugged, leaving Emily to rest and heading for the kitchen. 'Can I get you anything to drink?'

'Peppermint tea if you've got it.' Emily replied, smiling softly as one of Leonardo's two cats jumped up onto the couch beside her. 'Hello Paintpot.'

'Mario brought some around a few days ago, just in case.' Leonardo laughed, rattling around in the kitchen. 'I hope Lucia isn't being too hard on you.'

'Not at all, she's a darling compared to her brothers. Vanni and Renzo kicked the living daylights out of my stomach before their birth but Lucia had been a right angel.' Emily grinned, stroking her belly lightly. 'I can only hope her peaceful nature continues after her birth.'

Relaxing at last, Emily chuckled as little Paintpot climbed up onto her lap and curled up against her baby bump, purring away merrily as he settled. Smaller than the average cat, he was mostly black but for his little white socks and a white streak across his face, like he'd dipped his paw in paint and swept it over his nose and cheeks. Funnily though, he also had a splash of red across his neck and blue on his tail.

'It seems that nothing I do can keep Paintpot out of my studio. He's always finding a way to slip through.' Leonardo sighed, settling beside Emily and holding out a small white coffee mug for her.

'I wouldn't worry about it too much, Leonardo. The paint suppliers I pointed you towards all make highly safe products. I doubt it tastes very good for Paintpot but the paint won't hurt him.' Emily grinned, sipping her tea and relaxing. 'This is good, Leonardo.'

'Apart from your arguments with Maria, how are you holding up Emily?' Leonardo asked, settling back with his own cup of tea.

'The rest of the stresses I'm under right now are all familiar to me, it's no real hardship. The Grand Masters are demanding to meet my husband and children, the other District Masters in the region are pushing for access to the Eden Vault here and I've got hundreds of missions needing final prep and dispatch.' Emily shrugged, flicking her hair out of the way.

'I don't know how you keep up with everything, Emily.' Leonardo smiled, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

'It's not that bad, I've been doing it for so long now that it's second nature. It's all about balance and time control. Adding pregnancy and children into the mix makes it a little harder but I wouldn't change anything.' Emily nodded, relishing this chance to sit and do nothing for a while. 'I didn't just come by to sit and talk, I actually have something for you.'

Accepting the pack Emily held out to him, Leonardo set his tea aside and unzipped the bag, folding it open between them as he gazed at the exciting looking things inside. Exactly what it was he couldn't be certain, he was still getting used to this century and all the technological advances it brought along.

'This way you'll never miss a perfect image again. It's called a camera and once you've gotten the hang of it, you can take it everywhere you go and capture beautiful moments to turn into spectacular paintings without missing anything.' Emily explained, lifting Paintpot off to the side and sitting up carefully. 'All the manuals are tucked in the back so you can read them at your leisure. But if you'd like, I can show you the basics to produce a great picture.'

'I would like that, grazie Emily.' Leonardo nodded, looking up from the things in the bag.

'Alright then, I doubt this will take you long to master.' Emily grinned, putting her feet down and setting her cup aside.

Easing to her feet, Emily hooked out the camera and made her way over to the balcony with Leonardo. Leaning on his shoulder as she stepped over the barrier gate and out into the sunshine, she smiled and waited for him to close the door behind them and check it hadn't accidentally locked. Welcoming him back in close, Emily gently pressed up against his back and slipped the camera strap over his head.

'I put fresh batteries in it before I came over so we've got plenty of time to practise before you need to worry about that.' Emily uttered, resting her hands on his shoulders lightly. 'You okay with this? I've always been a hands on teacher and this way I'm working from your angle.'

'Si, just so long as Mario won't take offence.' Leonardo nodded, looking at the heavy black thing hanging around his neck.

'He knows I'll always return to him.' Emily grinned, careful not to squash Lucia between them as she wrapped her hands over his. 'You've already got the grip right, feel how the majority of the weight tucks into the palm of your hand here. A lot of that weight comes from the batteries that make it work so there isn't much that can be done to lighten them.'

'Are all cameras designed to be so comfortably gripped in the left hand?' Leonardo asked, looking up at her as he turned his hand to get a feel for how the weight settled against his palm.

'No, most of them are set for the right hand. I had this one custom made to be comfortable in your hands.' Emily admitted, amazed by the dazzling smile that lit Leonardo's face. 'You're worth it Leonardo. Most of my focus will be on the Assassins, but don't ever think that I don't have time for you just because you're non-violent.'

'You really are too kind, Emily.' Leonardo sighed, relaxing back into her a little more. 'Grazie, I was concerned that I would be forgotten.'

'No, you'll never be forgotten Leo. You'll always be a key part of my team and I will make sure you are kept out of the fighting.' Emily promised, determined to never let Leonardo get hurt. 'As you hold the camera, you'll notice that your thumb naturally sits over this silver button and the circular lever surrounding it. When you push and hold that button, you take a photograph and the lever is used to zoom.'

'Sounds simple enough.' Leonardo nodded, getting a feel for the buttons under his thumb and how smooth the action was for a complete novice with this sort of technology.

Sliding his thumb back a little and admiring the balance of the camera in his hand, Leonardo caught his thumbnail on it and pulled it across, jumping faintly when the camera beeped and the small screen on the back flared white as a rounded section emerged from the front.

'That's the power switch, always make sure you turn it off when you're not using it or you'll waste the batteries that power it.' Emily chuckled, guiding his arm up. 'What you see on this screen here is what will be in the photograph once you've taken it.'

'Surely it can't be as simple as you make it sound.' Leonardo remarked, looking at the gardens through this device. 'There must be more to these cameras than that.'

'There is but you don't need to know the technical side of things to make use of them.' Emily chuckled, supporting his hand and looking for a nice first photo. 'Here, twitch the zoom control a little to get a nice close angle of that cedar tree there.'

'That one there?' Leonardo asked, bringing the camera around a little and flicking the zoom lever with his thumb. 'It's not going to fit.'

'Turn your hand this way…there you go.' Emily grinned, bringing his hand over to get the whole tree in the shot. 'When you're happy with how the tree looks in the frame, press and hold the silver button until you hear the click.'

Playing with the zoom lever and angle a little more, Leonardo pressed the silver button and waited for the click, smiling softly as the screen went black for a moment before returning to showing the tree again. Perhaps it really was as easy as Emily made it seem and there wasn't a reason to delve deeper into the technology right now.

'Now, if you push this button here, you can see the photo you just took.' Emily guided, bringing his hand down and pointing to one of the buttons.

'But it would be hard for me to paint that tree when its on such a tiny screen.' Leonardo remarked, tapping the button and peering at the image he'd captured.

'That's where some of the other bits in your camera bag come in.' Emily replied, looking over his shoulder. 'That's a really good photo, for your first ever attempt.'

'I think I'm going to enjoy this new camera.' Leonardo nodded, turning it off and letting it hang around his neck.

'And I have absolute faith that you'll soon fall in love with photography as another art form you can master.' Emily agreed, turning back to the door and extending her hand.

Tucking his camera around under his left arm, Leonardo helped Emily back over the barrier gate and followed her back through his cluttered apartment. Settling back on the couch, Emily picked up her tea and relaxed back into the cushions, unconcerned by her now cold drink.

'I won't spoil the rest of the experience for you, Leo. Everything you need to take beautiful photographs is in the bag along with all the equipment you need to print out your creations. I also included a couple of new programs for your computer, things that will help you create different effects in your photos.' she grinned, unzipping the back section of the bag and pulling it open to reveal three computer disks and several books.

'You are so generous with me, Emily. Grazie, amico mio.' Leonardo uttered, humbled by her gracious gift.

'I see it in your eyes, Leo. You wish you could be doing more to help us in this new time and place but you're not sure what you can offer. This is what you can offer the district and no one will ever know the truth. I've ordered in a specialised system that will be installed in the vault station under your home. Once it's up and running, you'll be able to print high quality photos onto canvas and frame them up then sell them to the general population. No one will know that they are buying original Leonardo da Vinci artworks, it's far too dangerous for anyone to know the truth.' Emily explained, reaching out to take his hands. 'That said, we'll find you a new name to sell under, a name that you can be proud to make famous all over again.'

'But what about all my works as Leonardo?' he asked, chewing his lip nervously.

'They still be famous and loved the world over. Who knows, maybe one day a forgotten da Vinci will appear out of history and you'll get to see just how crazy people go for the chance to own something created by these amazing hands.' Emily offered, squeezing his hands lightly. 'When you have a chance, run an internet search on your own name and you'll see what I mean.'

'Are you kidding me?' Leonardo asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

'I thought you might say that.' Emily sniggered, getting up and wandering over to his bookshelf. 'I purposefully tucked this in among the other books you ordered in. I'm surprised you didn't notice.'

Fishing down a specific book, Emily carried it over and handed it to Leonardo, watching the wonder and shock flitter across his face as he gazed at the book. This wasn't just any ordinary art book as he'd first thought, it was a book strictly dedicated to him and all that he had created.

'I did see this but I didn't realise it was all about my works.' Leonardo nodded, flipping through it quickly. 'I will look at it later.'

'Don't ever change Leo.' Emily grinned, resting her hand on his shoulder. 'You'll be the reason we'll make it through the hardships ahead.'


	4. Continuing Lessons

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Continuing lessons

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Though most of their time was dedicated to training the relocated nine and bringing them up to speed with the new techniques and tactics they needed to know, those tasked with teaching them still found time to do their own things and have some fun. Sometimes there was chaos in the inner compound as everyone tried to find space to do their own things but they always found a way to make it work for them.

The relocated nine found it so fascinating to witness this new world open up before them, their companions always so willing to discuss whatever they wanted to know and help them understand. Occasionally satisfying their curiosity meant taking risks, meaning that Emily needed to be informed and allowed to make the choice for the good of the district. Most of the time she would allow the risks, insisting on special care being taken to keep them secure.

One such request that came across her desk had Emily really concerned but after speaking with Rufus about it, she signed off on it and watched as the marque was set up on the lawn before he headed out with three of the assassins from the outer compound to retrieve what he wanted. She could only hope that his return wouldn't bring Abstergo down on their heads.

Every day the inner compound rang with the sounds of discovery and life as the relocated nine found their own styles and made this new life work for them. With a bit of trial and error, they rediscovered music and art of the modern world, explored different fashions and expanded their knowledge of the world as it was now known. Some spent hours studying maps, discovering how the known world had changed with exploration and studying the lives of famous explorers. Others curled up in comfortable spots with books, delving into the great literature they'd missed and finding new writers that they liked the style of.

They tried new foods and opened their eyes to different cultures from around the world, willing to give anything a try to find what they liked when anything was possible. Fruits and vegetables that were popular were rotated through the vegetable patch and orchard up near the aviary and everyone got involved with the growing cycles, relishing the chance to get their hands in the dirt. They all ended up with charming balcony and window gardens too, finding a different kind of peace in tending to the basic needs of plants.

A few even tried to learn different languages, focusing on specific areas that they thought might be useful. It came as no surprise that they were all encouraged to relearn the Italian language, a comment that had shocked them but they soon realised that their previous knowledge of the language was little help. Now the relocated group could understand why their descendants struggled so much with the language barrier.

Some of the other lessons weren't always taken to so readily but the results were always worth any discomfort. Particular lessons were done in private, giving the students a chance to come into their own without worrying about anyone laughing at them. Other lessons were conducted out on the grass or under the trees, reminding everyone exactly why they were fighting so hard. Sometimes their lessons would be interrupted by Mother Nature, animals running around them or some miracle of the plant world that drew attention.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Returning to the district that he'd come to see as his home, Rufus eased the Black Raven down slowly and lined up on the opened flaps of the marque that would be her temporary home. Keeping his hands light on the controls, he dropped lower and drifted closer, throttling back the engine as he approached the fragile hanger. Watching the opened flaps of the marque and judging the distance, he lowered the landing gear and dropped the nose a little more.

Twisting his precious plane around, Rufus entered a hover over the marque and checked his angles again before easing down slowly and working to glide through the roof of the marque. Throttling back again, constantly adjusting his position and checking his gaps, he lowered the landing gear and slipped below the roofline of the marque even as he eased back the engines again.

Feeling the bump as he touched down, Rufus shut down and reached out to pop the canopy even as some of the other Assassins worked together to pull the marque canopy closed and get the roof supports back into place before the canvas was completely closed. Unbuckling his harness and opening the bomb bay doors, he climbed out and perched on the side of his precious fighter and waited for his three companions jumped down and headed for the exit.

With his fellow Assassins safely returned, Rufus jumped down and ducked under his fighter, careful not to smack his head into anything before he swung up into the bomb bay and grabbed the hydraulic locks and bracing poles to secure the bomb bay for safety. Normally he wouldn't keep the bay locked open unless he was doing maintenance but something told him that Leonardo would want to have a close look at everything.

'Rufus?' so his first visitor wasn't going to be Emily or Leonardo.

'Yeah, right here Bartolomeo.' Rufus replied, dropping his gear bag out and swinging out to land lightly on the grass. 'I wasn't expecting you to be first to welcome me home.'

'What is this thing?' Bartolomeo asked, resting one hand on the warm plating of the unusual fighter sitting silently beside them.

'This is my Black Raven, a highly advanced fighter jet.' Rufus grinned, delving into the pouch slung over his shoulder and starting to secure his plane for the downtime.

'Oh, like the F-18's and things mentioned in the military discussions we had?' Bartolomeo nodded, grabbing the bag Rufus had left on the grass and following him.

'Yeah, except this one isn't American built. She was built in Russia and given to me in payment for a job Aloysius and I did.' Rufus confirmed, running his hands over the armour and securing her weaponry. 'Notice how her wings are angled compared to her fuselage?'

'They look like they're on backwards. I thought they were swept backwards to improve flight capabilities.' Bartolomeo shrugged, trailing his hand lightly along the leading edge of the starboard wing. 'Why is this one different?'

'Research showed that sweeping the wings forward like this actually improved manoeuvrability and made for a much more capable aircraft. As fighters go, the Raven is getting a little old now but she's still capable of outflying the best.' Rufus explained, finishing his post mission walk around and turning back to Bartolomeo. 'One day I'll take you up to see what I mean but not for a while. The Templars know this plane belongs to Assassins.'

'A wise decision. Best not to bring the Templars down on us.' Bartolomeo agreed, moving around to look at the plane front on. 'But she truly is a beautiful piece of craftsmanship.'

'Yes she is. I'm the luckiest man alive to own such a beauty.' Rufus grinned, reaching up to rest a loving hand on her nose. 'I love Aloysius but we both owe our lives to her robust frame.'

Turning when the door fluttered again, Rufus grinned as Emily wandered in with Leonardo and Mario, gaze slipping over the sleek lines of the Black Raven. Sure enough, Leonardo got all excited as soon as he saw the fighter up close, walking over to trail his fingers over the leading edge of her starboard wing.

'This is what flight became Leo. From your humble wood and canvas creation to mighty machines of war like this Russian made Sukhoi.' Emily grinned, watching Leonardo examine the fighter.

'This is used to wage war?' Leonardo asked, pulling his gaze away from the scratched armour.

'She sure is, Leonardo.' Rufus nodded, wandering over to stand beside the genius. 'These here are missiles, mostly used for shooting other aircraft out of the sky but I have used them against ground targets too.'

'And here I thought it was just beautiful to look at.' Leonardo remarked, looking up at Rufus.

'She is beautiful, she's fast and she's strong too but she's also a tough fighter with her fair share of battle scars. Aloysius and I would be dead so many times over if not for her.' Rufus nodded, not really surprised that Leonardo hadn't realised aircraft would become war machines. 'Not all aircraft are for war, some are used to transport vital medical and humanitarian supplies around the world to aid with natural disasters.'

'Yeah and some are designed to take hundreds of people around the world to all sorts of exotic destinations.' Emily added, resting her head on Mario's shoulder. 'With the right plane, we could go back to Italy and see how much it's changed.'

'Don't even think about it Emily. The Templars would be on our ass before we even hit the state line. We'll still make a flight to Italia, just not with the Raven.' Rufus countered, shaking his head quickly. 'We'll need some sort of small passenger jet.'

'I've already got ears out searching for something that will suit our needs.' Emily nodded, rubbing her abdomen lightly. 'Not that I'll be doing any piloting any time soon.'

'I am here to serve, Masters.' Rufus replied, dipping his head respectfully. 'The Black Raven will be here for quite some time, Leo. If you ever want to learn more about her, you only need to ask. But right now, I need some personal words with Bartolomeo. Mi dispiace.'

'Oh, of course.' Leonardo nodded, dropping his gaze slowly.

'Don't be sad, Leo. I'll tell you what, why don't you come up to the main house and I'll show you some of the other aircraft that all came from your first designs. Not just fixed wings like the Raven here but rotary wing designs too.' Emily offered, still clinging to Mario as she reached out to Leo.

'No, it's okay Emily. Gena said she had something she wanted to show me when I had some time.' Leonardo replied, looking up at the Raven for a moment longer before leaving the temporary hanger quickly.

Shaking her head slowly as she looked at Rufus, her disappointment clear in her eyes, Emily turned and left the marque as well. Mario just shrugged and followed, but not without one last lingering glance towards Bartolomeo.

'You didn't need to do that, Rufus. I do need some advice but it could have waited.' Bartolomeo shrugged, looking up at the fighter again.

'When was the last time we actually got to sit and talk, Bartolomeo? Seriously, if there's something on your mind, you can always ask me about it.' Rufus offered, taking a seat on the grass. 'What's troubling you so much?'

'I shouldn't speak of it, at least not without talking to Antonio first.' Bartolomeo sighed, refusing to meet Rufus' gaze.

'This is something to do with your relationship, right?' Rufus nodded, trying to draw Bartolomeo out and discuss whatever was troubling him.

'We're just having a rough patch, I'm sure it's nothing.' Bartolomeo replied, finally giving in and taking a seat beside Rufus.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Settled on the couch with his new laptop, Giovanni was still trying to adapt to the change in technology but he was certainly finding it much easier to get his work done without the complexities of using a quill and ink. Shifting a little and rearranging his laptop to a better angle, he turned his focus back to the file he was supposed to be studying. Of everything he'd ever had to read over, this stuff on the current Grand Masters and the Council of Elders that led the Assassin Order was absolutely, mind-numbingly boring.

Shifting again, he reached for his teacup on the table beside him and went back to his reading, trying to take in everything but it was hard to concentrate on these profiles when he would have much preferred to be outside working on his free running skills on the modern surfaces course.

'You look troubled, father.' Ezio remarked, stopping beside the couch with a familiar blue blanket nestled in his arms. 'Madre said it's your turn to feed Franco.'

'Finally, a distraction from this boredom.' Giovanni grinned, setting his tea and laptop aside and getting to his feet. 'Be glad you're not expected to know the deeper structure of the Order, Ezio. It's enough to drive any man to drink.'

'Perhaps that's why Emily handed you the task. She has confidence that you'll get it without resorting to alcohol.' Ezio chuckled, gently handing over his baby brother. 'Or perhaps she hopes you'll know how to explain it all to Uncle Mario.'

'Oh no, that's her job. She married him, she can deal with his short attention span.' Giovanni chuckled, heading for the kitchen. 'Alright Franco, lunch time.'

Wandering into the kitchen even as he rearranged the blanket wrapped around his youngest son, Giovanni smiled softly at the young boy, falling in love with him all over again. For now he was quiet, gazing up at Giovanni with wide golden eyes that would hopefully darken out as he aged.

'I thought it was about time for Franco's next feed.' Mario remarked, holding out a warmed bottle.

'I didn't even hear Luisa fussing.' Giovanni grinned, hooking out a chair and taking the bottle.

'Unlike her brothers, Luisa doesn't fuss much. She's a very quiet little girl, at most she'll whine when she wants attention.' Mario shrugged, watching over his beautiful daughter as she enjoyed her bottle. 'I know that look Ezio. One day you'll find the right woman and you'll wonder how you ever thought you'd go through life without a family of your own.'

'I thought I had the right woman…until we got pulled through to this world and she didn't come along.' Ezio sighed, sinking down at the table and hanging his head. 'I really thought she was the one, even Emily commented that we were a good match.'

'Ah, the mysterious Rosa.' Mario nodded, remembering that particular conversation clearly.

'Rosa? Who is this Rosa?' Giovanni asked, glancing up from his feeding duties.

'One of Antonio's thieves. I only met her once, at a big celebration Emily organised for my 62nd birthday. She's a fiery young woman with a sharp tongue and a quick wit.' Mario replied, glancing over at Ezio as he went red. 'You really do like her.'

'Si, I do like her…perhaps even love her.' Ezio nodded, glancing up for a moment before turning his attention back to the tablecloth.

'I have a feeling you'll get a second chance Ezio. Don't give up hope, who knows what the future holds?' Giovanni offered, getting up and retrieving a soda from the fridge, setting it in front of his eldest son. 'After all, Libby and I both managed to escape the grip of death. Why not your Rosa?'

'Should we really be discussing death in front of the little ones?' Mario asked, setting the empty bottle aside and rearranging the towel draped over his shoulder. 'I'm actually hoping Luisa follows the example of her cousins instead of blindly following her parents.'

This was a topic that still irritated Giovanni, even though he knew there was nothing more that could be done about it. Claudia and Petruccio had made their own decisions, choosing not to follow the family tradition and take up their own hidden blades. Instead Petruccio had taken on an apprenticeship under Thomas with the raptors and Claudia was studying medicine beside Andrew with the hopes of starting a nursing course in the next couple of years. At first Giovanni had refused to accept their choices but after a long debate with Emily, Maria and Mario, he'd given in and let them follow their own dreams. He was still hopeful that eventually Franco would grow up to become another Auditore Assassin but he wasn't holding his breath for it.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Taking a break from his private language lessons, Gilberto wandered outside and stretched, soaking up the warm sun across his bared shoulders. In his previous life, he would never have dared step foot outside his small bedchamber wearing anything less than his full outfit. But here, surrounded by people he trusted and completely separated from that lifestyle, he felt comfortable to follow the guidance of the other men and wear little more than his jeans when the weather was nice.

Grabbing a novel from the bookshelf and heading outside again, he found a nice sunny spot and stretched out on the grass, deciding that he might as well try and get a little colour back into his tan, instead of looking like some pasty older man who spent way too much time inside. He didn't mind people seeing his age, he'd learned not to care about that but he didn't like looking so pale. He missed his youthful dark glow and now he hoped to get it back.

Settling comfortably, chest propped up on a cushion taken from the shared outdoor setting on the back patio, he flipped his book open and delved into the story, his little reading nest comfortably set up for the long run. He kept a few essentials in a wooden storage box near his favourite spot and had taught himself to always carry two full canteens of water on his belt. With the canteens and his cached supplies, he didn't need to go anywhere until it got too dark to read.

Getting completely caught up in the adventure within the book, Gilberto was caught completely off guard when something warm and fluffy with little sharp points brushed up against his side and wormed under his left arm. Jumping away in shock, Gilberto turned to look and came nose to nose with a scrawny little fox. Looking up at him, the little fox whimpered softly and hobbled closer, holding up its front left paw and dragging its back right on the grass. Its fur was filthy and matted, even missing in places and Gilberto could clearly see its ribs through its skin. Whining softly, the little fox struggled across the distance and curled up against Gilberto's chest, nuzzling him as if the little creature knew he wouldn't hurt it.

Cooing softly, Gilberto slowly curled one hand around the shaking little kit and tucked it to his chest tenderly before easing to his feet. The little kit just curled closer to him, blinking amber eyes slowly as it settled again. Padding back inside, Gilberto set his book aside and slipped on his sandals before grabbing a shirt from the couch and draping it around his shoulders to protect his little companion.

With no real clue where else to go, Gilberto headed straight for the small veterinary building behind the aviary. Though more familiar with dogs, cats, horses and the raptors, surely they would know how to help the weakened little fox kit that had come out of nowhere. Gilberto honestly didn't know where else to turn for help with the pitiful little creature, all he knew was that he couldn't just abandon it.

Hustling past the vegetable patch, ignoring the call from Shane asking why he was in such a hurry, Gilberto swung out around the aviary and pounded up the path towards the veterinary building behind it, completely focused on his goal at the risk of everything around him. Thankfully the doors were open, otherwise he would have gone careening straight into them and possibly killed the tiny creature he was trying so hard to save.

'Gilberto? What brings you here in such a rush?' Michael, the head veterinarian, asked as he looked up from the paperwork he was filling out.

'What's the emergency, Gilberto?' Shane asked, jogging in behind him.

Trying to catch his breath, Gilberto just swiped his shirt off his shoulders and bundled it up on Michael's desk before gently depositing the little fox kit on the soft fabric and pointing over his shoulder. Whimpering softly, the little fox tried to get back to Gilberto but collapsed back into the short with a cry of pain.

'I was reading out the back of my house…it came right up to me without fear…I didn't know what else to do.' Gilberto panted, planting one hand on the desk for stability. 'I can tell it's badly hurt…I thought you could help.'

'Why am I not surprised this poor thing came crawling to you of all people?' Shane remarked, gazing down at the weakened little fox still looking up at Gilberto. 'I can only guess you intend to keep this little fighter.'

'If Emily grants clearance for such a thing.' Gilberto nodded, reaching out to lightly touch his new companion. 'Can you help, Michael?'

'I can try, Gilberto. It depends on how serious the damage is.' Michael shrugged, watching the kit closely. 'Do you think he'll let me touch him without trying to bite?'

'I think so.' Gilberto replied, carefully gathering the little fox into his arms and following Michael into one of the examination rooms.

Michael was one of the few around the inner compound that made Gilberto feel like a young man, his grey hair cut shot for ease of care and dark green eyes so warm and friendly but there was an edge of wary concern there as well. His skin was covered in battle scars, telling the tale of many years spent in the service of the brotherhood before earning his retirement and an easy job tending to the animals of the district.

'Alright little one, let's have a look at you.' Michael uttered, reaching out to rest his hand near the trembling animal between them. 'Have you decided what you'll call him?'

'It's not exactly imaginative but I've already taken to calling him Volpe.' Gilberto shrugged, watching over his new friend as he stretched out to rest his head on Michael's fingers. 'I think he likes you.'

'Not as much as he likes you. I can't believe that this little guy came straight up to you like that.' Michael chuckled, so delicate with his patient as he examined him. 'You're a mess, Piccolo Volpe.'

'When I first noticed him, he was favouring his left fore and right rear legs.' Gilberto offered, looking down at his new friend and feeling an intense determination to protect him.

'He should heal up okay, it's just a matter of how much work we need to put into him to get him back on all four feet.' Michael soothed, continuing to lightly touch the wounded fox. 'I'll take personal care of him, Gilberto. You might as well head home and organise a soft place for Volpe here when he's well enough to go home. I promise that as soon as we have news, I'll send Rachael to find you. You can trust her, she's my adopted daughter and a highly skilled vet in her own right.'

'If you think that's best.' Gilberto nodded, unsure about leaving little Volpe alone.

'I'll take good care of piccolo Volpe, you have my word. If need be, I will sleep on the floor beside his recovery cage to make sure he's okay.' Michael promised, lifting Volpe off the abandoned shirt he'd taken as his own. 'It might help if you rub that shirt all over you so it really picks up your scent. Its obvious piccolo Volpe has become attached to you.'

Turning to look when someone else tapped at the door, Gilberto scooped up the shirt and pulled it on, picking up the faint trace of his new friend on it before rubbing at his sides to really imbed his own scent into it and hopefully keep Volpe calm.

'Ah, there you are Rachael.' Michael grinned, glancing at the brunette that entered. 'This is Gilberto and his fox kit piccolo Volpe. Gilberto, this is my daughter Rachael.'

'A pleasure Gilberto.' Rachael smiled, accepting his offered hand and leaning in to kiss his cheeks in greeting. 'It's not often we see a fox kit in here.'

'Battered and broken, this little kit found his way into Gilberto's arms and found safety. It's our job to put him back together and see he makes a full recovery.' Michael briefed, watching over the weakened animal he was now responsible for. 'Hurry through and prep the OR, we'll also need to take X-rays and run blood tests. For now, we'll work on the assumption that this little guy has rabies and take precautions.'

'I'm on it, papa.' Rachael nodded, taking another good look at the hurting little creature before opening the door. 'What sort of weight are you thinking?

'I'd hazard a guess of only a couple of pounds, he's severely underweight.' Michael replied, moving the kit a little to try and guess his weight.

'I'll make the preparations.' Rachael grinned, turning her gaze to Gilberto. 'Don't worry, he's in good hands now. We'll take good care of piccolo Volpe.'

Pulling off his shirt again once Rachael was gone, Gilberto helped Michael fold it into a comfortable bed for the precious little fox kit before gently taking him and holding him close. Perking up a little, Volpe wriggled in closer and tucked his head under Gilberto's chin, completely comfortable with the sneaky Assassin.

'I can't believe how comfortable he is with you.' Michael remarked, watching man and fox bonding so easily with just a touch.

'I guess he knows I won't let anything happen to him.' Gilberto replied, softly nuzzling the little kitten that had come to him. 'We're going to be a team, one way or another.'

Making a sound of pure contentedness, Volpe didn't resist as Gilberto lifted him clear and handed him back to Michael for much needed treatment. There was no complaint from the little kit, he just curled into the warmth and huffed, realising that he was safe and loved now.

'Go home, Gilberto. I'll take care of him and let you know as soon as we have news.' Michael guided, turning and heading for the second door out of the room. 'Piccolo Volpe will be fine, you have my word on that.'

'I believe you Michael.' Gilberto nodded, slipping back out the front way and heading home to prepare for his new companion.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Gazing at the Shard that she constantly wore around her neck, Veronique was still trying to make sense of the visions she kept getting from the piece that had chosen her. Not every Assassin was lucky enough to form an instant link to one of the Eden Pieces, most tried but very few got any reaction from the pieces held all across the globe. Veronique had been just a young Junior, a week into her new position within the Order when she'd been escorted down to an Eden Vault and the Shard had responded instantly.

It had taken years to get used to the strange way the Shard spoke to her, she had to learn how to understand the riddles and puzzles she was handed by the mysterious artefact. But even so, with all her time to come to understand some aspects of her Shard, she still struggled to make sense of the faces and events being shown constantly. Three men, two brothers and a friend, an abandoned temple of sorts hidden under a mountain and now a Sphere of Eden glowing in the corner of her eyes as she stood beside the older brother.

Hunched over a table in the vault section dedicated to the Levantine Assassins of the 12th century, Veronique curled her hands over the Shard again and closed her eyes, calling up the visions again. This time she didn't see the temple or the Sphere, instead she was inside a bureau somewhere, her gut instinct told her she was still in the Middle East somewhere but her exact location was a mystery to her. There was the man from the previous visions but now he looked very different.

Older and wiser, there was a haunted shadow in his dark eyes as he hunched over a map, quill balanced lightly in his right hand as he traced out streets and buildings with incredible accuracy. His left sleeve was pinned up just above the elbow, folded neatly and secured in perfect folds to try and not make a big deal of his missing arm. There was no escaping it though, he'd sacrificed everything for the brotherhood and this was how they'd repaid him. He was stuck in a dead end bureau, abandoned by the brotherhood and probably at his wit's end.

This time, Veronique had a little more control over the vision and found she could move around the bureau, trying to figure out where she was without anything to guide her. The rugs and cushions scattered about told her nothing special, many bureaus were stocked with the same items to provide comfort to Assassins that came into the cities for missions and needed a place to rest for the night. Veronique could remember many nights spent on cushions much like them, perhaps lacking the fine beauty of handmade cushions but still very comfortable.

Crossing the inner room, Veronique dared to take a look at the other parchments spread out on the desk beside her target and gasped softly, recognising the letters written on the corner of the map. Without conscious thought, she was thrown back out of her vision, only to find she was half sprawled off her stool, supported by Antonio's strong arm wrapped around her chest.

'Is everything okay, Veronique?' he asked, pushing her back up onto her stool and making sure she was stable.

'Si, just got a shock from another vision.' she replied, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. 'I've gotten used to these visions from my Shard.'

'Is there anything I can do to help?' Antonio offered, settling on a tool beside her and nudging his laptop out of the way.

'Perhaps. I have been seeing a place from the past, further back than you came from. I think I know who I have been seeing but I am not certain. I could use some help going through the records to try and match what I have seen with the surviving records of Assassins of that time and place.' Veronique nodded, sliding off her seat and turning to the shelves. 'Start by examining that shelf there for the records regarding the Ibn-La'Ahad family.'

'The what?' Antonio asked, completely baffled by the strange word.

'It's a family name well known among the ancient Levantine Assassins. Here, it's spelt like this.' Veronique explained, writing out the name and handing Antonio the scrap of paper. 'There should be a book that focuses solely on that family of Assassins.'

'And I thought Italian names could be a mouthful.' Antonio muttered, getting up and heading towards the shelves Veronique had pointed him towards.

Scanning a different shelf, Veronique fished down two books and returned to the table, setting the big one off to the side before starting to flip through the smaller one in search of answers. Now that she knew where to look, it was easier to narrow down the search to locate the exact people she was witnessing in her visions.

'Jerusalem…narrow it down to those who served as Rafiq in Jerusalem and then start searching for specifics.' she muttered, flipping through the book and hunting up the right people. 'How's it going over there, Antonio?'

'I have a few books with this name on the spine. Which ones do you want?' Antonio replied, still trying to make sense of the archives down here.

'There should be one titled A Complete History of The Ibn-La'Ahad Family. We'll need that and one titled simply Ibn-La'Ahad. It will be small and look like it was written on there by hand.' Veronique guided, not looking up from where she was busily digging for information.

Pulling out the two books requested, Antonio carried them over to the table and sat beside Veronique, watching as she continued flicking through the smaller book she'd found. Not looking up from her research, Veronique slid him another scrap of paper with a different word written on it.

'That's the name you're seeking, start looking for him in the smaller book. We'll try the full histories if these carefully compiled records don't help.' she briefed, tapping the page again and going back to her own studies.

They both lost track of time as they sat there together in the steel lined vault, flicking through the books and discovering more about the situation. Piece by piece, Veronique's visions started to make even more sense and she reached into the webs still blazing strong around the team, using it as a way to pass an urgent call to Emily and ask for her to come down to the vault.

'I actually came down here to ask your advice on something, Veronique.' Antonio remarked, slipping another scrap of paper into the larger book he was now going through.

'What's troubling you, Antonio?' Veronique asked, marking her page and closing the second heavy book. 'You can always ask my advice on anything.'

'I was doing some digging for Shane earlier and I found something worrying. I didn't feel confident in my findings then, at least not to the point of mentioning it to him but I don't know if I should bring what I've learned to Emily's attention or not.' Antonio shrugged, reaching for his laptop and flipping it open.

Typing fast, he pulled up his findings and pushed his laptop across to Veronique before settling back and giving her a chance to read over it all. From what Veronique could see, Antonio had not only located five new Templar facilities within District 27's Templar hunting zone but also a possible location of a missing friend from Italia that might be useful. It was impossible to be certain who it was, there were no images of the prisoner and the information was sketchy at best. It was a chance though, regardless of who it might be suffering at the hands of the Templars in one of their underground compounds. If they could just get to them, then they had a chance to strike another blow to the Templars and possibly gain a new way to end this war.

'Antonio…how did you find this?' she asked, delving deeper into what he'd discovered and trying to gather more info.

'I did exactly what you told me, Veronique. I didn't stop digging until I had concrete proof of what my gut instinct told me was there.' Antonio replied, watching over her shoulder as she picked apart the layers of security.

Looking up when the heavy door swung open, Antonio had the distinct impression Veronique had interrupted something important. Emily looked ticked off, hair in disarray as she tightened her grip on the silk robe she was wearing. Beside her, Mario was about ready to murder someone, eyes hard as he smoothed out his shirt.

'This had better be good, Veronique.' Emily growled, approaching the table.

'It is Emily, I promise. Antonio found something extremely important and we've cracked the mystery of the latest Eden visions.' Veronique nodded, continuing to delve for info. 'I'm just checking if maybe we can get an ID on Antonio's discovery.'

'You called us down here without having everything prepared? That's far below your usual standard Veronique.' Mario warned, curling one arm around Emily's back.

'Antonio only mentioned this after I'd requested your presence.' Veronique offered, looking up from her digging. 'I have completed the research on the Eden vision but I still cannot figure out exactly why it matters.'

'Let Antonio dig for answers, he will never improve if you continue to take over for him.' Emily instructed, taking a seat at the table. 'What have you learned about the visions?'

Handing the laptop back to Antonio and pointing out where she thought it best to focus, Veronique glanced down at the books around her before brushing her Shard lightly. It glowed faintly, lighting up the vault room with faint images from the visions, adding further weight to what she'd discovered in her search.

'The visions are all based in the 12th century, focusing on the Levantine Assassins of Masyaf. In particular, the misadventures of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and the Al-Sayf brothers, Malik and Kadar. I cannot yet be truly certain of why Kadar is important, I am unable to follow him through my Shard. It appears that my focus must remain on Malik, though I have no understanding why. From my understanding of his life, although he had children of his own, none ever made the long trek to France and Malik certainly never went there either.' Veronique briefed, flipping open one of the books arranged in front of her and touching the replica of an ancient sketch of Malik Al-Sayf.

'You are not linked to Kadar as clearly as Malik? Now that is strange, unless there is some doubt as to their familial connection.' Emily remarked, taking the book from under Veronique's hand and flipping through to the chapter on Kadar.

'I see no reason to doubt their familial connection, the visions clearly indicate they are brothers and their physical appearances are close enough to be siblings. The records indicate that Kadar was killed before he was even considered an adult of the time, he was still a novice when he entered Solomon's Temple with his brother and Altair.' Veronique shrugged, flicking her attention to the second open book.

'By all standards he was far too young to have gone into such a dangerous place. Even with the King of Swords and the Eagle of Masyaf beside him, Kadar should never have been sent to Solomon's Temple.' Mario agreed, startling both women with his understanding of the history of the Order. 'I do pay attention, amore.'

'I never doubted that you did, Mario.' Emily grinned, her anger fading away. 'Having spoken to the other bearers of Eden pieces, I'm grateful I haven't been dragged into another twisted mess. The Sphere I keep has shown me similar visions but exactly who is involved is still a mystery.'

'But do we search for two Eden keepers or three? From what we know of the history of the Levantine Assassins, Altair and Malik are both important. After the death of the previous Grand Master, Altair took over and rebuilt the brotherhood, bringing Malik back from Jerusalem and promoting him to stand at his right hand. But just as we changed the course of history among the Italian Assassins, are we supposed to arrive in time to save Kadar and ensure he is there to help rebuild the Order as well?' Veronique groaned, shaking her head slowly as she flipped through the pages she had marked for further study.

Letting out a yelp of shock, Antonio overbalanced and hit the floor, completely disrupting the serious discussion being held. As Veronique focused on him, Emily reached out and grabbed the laptop, spinning it around to see what he'd found. Little wonder he was so shocked, he'd found a lot more than just a potential ally that had been imprisoned by the Templars.

'I don't believe it.' Emily uttered, tapping through the images Antonio had found. 'I don't fucking believe it. He shouldn't be here…it's just not possible.'

'Is that really…no, he can't possibly still be alive. He should have died centuries ago.' Mario gaped, staring at the screen in shock. 'He can't possibly still be alive, can he?'

'Now that we know this, what do we do with the information?' Antonio asked, keeping a firm grip on the table as he tried to come to terms with what he had discovered.

'Oh dear god…this just gets worse and worse.' Emily gasped, spinning the laptop around again and shoving it back at Antonio.

There on the screen, looking up at the camera in absolute terror in his swollen eyes, blood splattered across his face and his clothes little more than rags, a familiar face from long in the past pleaded for help silently. Even frozen on the screen, it wasn't hard to tell that this particular prisoner was shaking as he huddled in his squalid cage, shackled hands wrapped around his knees and back pressed up against the wall.

'Dante…how did we not know he was here? How could we have missed his arrival in this timeline?' Antonio breathed, touching the screen lightly as if to offer comfort. 'We have to do something Emily.'

'And we will Antonio, I swear it. We will tear that complex apart until we find him and bring him home. But before we can even think about rescuing Dante, we need to know exactly where he is. I need to know if he is in the same complex as this other familiar face. Find out everything, the more Intel you present, the faster and easier our rescue mission will be on everyone.' Emily snarled, her infamous temper blazing to life.

'Are we going for both targets?' Mario asked, trying to forget the pain and fear in Dante's eyes. 'And who is going to tell Bartolomeo?'

'Si, we're going after both men. There's no chance of us abandoning Dante again, he's part of this family as much as anyone else. The other might yet be useful, even if he turns out to be nothing more than a trophy of our success.' Emily nodded, eyes hard as she considered their situation. 'As for telling Bartolomeo, it's my responsibility. I'm the District Master, it's on me to tell him of the situation and see that he is ready to make the rescue.'

'I would like to be there when you tell him.' Antonio requested, once again digging for info on the prisoners and trying to lock down their location.

'Request denied, Antonio. You're now on lockdown until we have our two targets back on friendly soil. I am not taking a chance on Abstergo snatching another hacker from my grasp. Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe and I'll be especially gentle when I break the news to Bartolomeo.' Emily replied, shaking her head quickly. 'Abstergo probably already knows they've been hacked and they will be trying to find you. If they succeed, your treatment will make Dante's look like a palace stay.'

'It's true Antonio. I've seen it before. My hacking instructor was captured by Templars in Paris. It took us three years to locate most of his dismembered body parts but even now the French Assassins are still seeking his head and hands.' Veronique added, bowing her head sadly. 'Will I be entering lockdown as well, Emily?'

'Si, just in case Abstergo has been speaking with the French Templars.' Emily confirmed, sick to her stomach. 'I'm sorry Antonio.'

'So that's it, you're going to force me away from Bartolomeo when he needs me the most.' Antonio snarled, pushing to his feet.

'To protect you and ensure you get many years of happiness together. You won't be completely isolated from him and it's not forever.' Emily snapped, vaulting over the table and slamming Antonio up against the shelves. 'The last thing I want is for Abstergo to get their hands on you. They will not hesitate to flay you alive, tan your skin and deliver it back to this compound to torment all of us. I've seen it before. You death would be hard won, it can take months to kill a man that way if it's done carefully.'

Those words knocked the fight right out of Antonio. He just went limp under her, a soft groan of distress slipping past his lips as he nodded faintly. Such was the harsh reality of the modern Templar Order and their cruelty against their ancient opponents.

'I won't abandon Bartolomeo.' Antonio gasped, so close to the bigger man.

'You won't have to. You'll still get to see him and speak with him, you just won't get to hide in his embrace until the lockdown is over. I know it sucks but it's for your safety.' Emily nodded, stepping back a little and turning him around. 'I won't let anything happen to either of you, I promise.'

'I believe you Emily.' Antonio replied, still shaking slightly as he stood there.

'Grab your laptop, I'll show you where it is. Is there anything specific you need from home? I'll grab it when I go over to speak with Bartolomeo.' Emily guided, shooting Mario an apologetic look.

'Just tell him I need my emergency kit, he'll understand.' Antonio replied, saving his work and closing his laptop.

'I'll keep an eye on him, Antonio. You know he trusts me when he's struggling.' Mario offered, reaching out to rest one hand on Antonio's wrist.

'Take care of him Mario. You know he's going to fight this.' Antonio replied, allowing Emily to usher him from the room.


	5. Preparations

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Preparations

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Busy in the kitchen, trying once again to learn the basics of cookery just in case he needed it, Giovanni was caught completely off guard when a firm hand grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the kitchen. Managing to snag one of the dish towels hanging from the second fridge, Giovanni worked on cleaning his hands as he was manhandled into the office by Mario.

'Fratello? What is troubling you so much?' he asked, looking up at Mario and pausing at the anger and fear in his eyes. 'Speak to me, Mario. What's wrong?'

'As we speak, a friend of the brotherhood is in grave danger. Emily has just forced Antonio and Veronique into lockdown to protect them, we're about to go over and break the news to Bartolomeo and she needs you to get in touch with the Regional Council and request a testing party be sent here for a rushed Evaluation and massed ranking increase.' Mario briefed, digging out a folder kept in the desk drawers and flipping through it to find the right contact information.

'What? You're not making any sense Mario. What are you talking about?' Giovanni blinked, trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

'He's talking about this. Meet Dante Moro, Bartolomeo's mentally challenged surrogate son. He used to be a slave to the Barbarigo of Venezia but we rescued him and set him up under Bartolomeo's care. We've just discovered that he's here, in Templar custody somewhere within our hunting area.' Emily snapped, thundering past Giovanni and slapping a sheet of paper against his chest. 'The plan is to get Dante back.'

Gazing at the image, Giovanni felt sick to the stomach and could understand why Emily was so determined to save him. No one deserved to be treated like that, especially someone who was no real threat to either faction.

'So what was that about the Regional Council and a rushed Evaluation and massed ranking increase?' Giovanni asked, putting the image aside, making sure to put it face down.

'Without the evaluation, not one of the retrained Assassins can be authorised to join the rescue mission. At the very least I need Bartolomeo, Mario and Ezio tested by the Regional Council and granted a rank appropriate to their abilities. If the Council can test and rank extras, that's great but those three are the priority.' Emily snapped, lifting down one of the painting and swiping her access card through the reader hidden behind it.

'Here is the conference call information for the Regional Council. They have been warned to expect a call from this district so get on there and inform them that Secondary Master Aloysius Knight will be coming to speak with them shortly regarding a rushed Evaluation and massed ranking increase for the purposes of staging an emergency rescue.' Mario added, handing Giovanni the folder and pointing him towards the small conference setup in the corner.

'Why is the conference call not ready yet?' Aloysius called, thundering into the office. 'Come on Giovanni, get with the plan.'

'Someone had better explain all of this later.' Giovanni snarled, checking the details and bringing up the system in readiness.

'We will, as soon as the first preparations have been made.' Emily nodded, typing in a long and complex code before returning the painting to the wall. 'Come on Mario, let's go!'

'Right behind you Emily.' Mario replied, grabbing his tablet from the charger and hurrying after her.

With the system warmed up and humming softly, it didn't take long for Giovanni to make the connection and bring up the faces of the Regional Council on the large screen normally kept hidden behind elegant wall panelling. Eleven aged faces looked back at them, six women and five men all wearing equally unfriendly looks as they waited for an explanation on why they had been convened.

'Forgive this unscheduled request to speak with the Regional Council. I am Secondary Master Aloysius Knight, currently housed at District 27 under command of Master Emilia Auditore. I stand before you today to plead our case for an emergency rushed Evaluation and massed ranking increase. We ask due to a recent discovery by one of our hackers of a valuable ally in Abstergo hands, an ally that will prove vital in our war.' Aloysius briefed, hoping that Emily had remembered to file the paperwork on all of their new trainees.

'you speak of these nine new trainees of yours that supposedly travelled with you from renaissance Italy after you apparently spent twenty years in the 1400's with them?' one of the women scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. 'It is preposterous.'

'No, it is not a joke Miranda. I have seen the visions from my Sword. There is something happening at 27, something to do with the Eden pieces and the people calling that district home.' one of the men countered, fingers drifting over the sword resting across his lap. 'The next phase has something to do with the 12th century.'

'You are correct Master Goldman. Emilia believes it has a connection with the Levantine Assassins, but has told me nothing more than this.' Aloysius nodded, glancing down as Giovanni finally moved to kneel beside him. 'This is one of our trainees, Giovanni Auditore Senior.'

'Is it really you, Grand Master Auditore?' another man asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

'Si, Consigliere Gran Maestro Andrews.' Giovanni replied, lifting his gaze slowly and trying to remember all of the etiquette lessons he'd been given by Shane and Libby. 'With thanks to Emilia, Aloysius and Elizabetta, my life did not end at the end of a hangman's rope this time. Not all of my history was rewritten though.'

'Giovanni was still killed by the Pazzi but at least he went down with a sword in his hands.' Aloysius added, keeping his gaze on the screen. 'If you wish, I am certain Giovanni would show you his scars to further prove his identity.'

'That will not be necessary Secondary Master Knight.' a much older man spoke, joining the gathering and sitting in the ornate chair right in the middle. 'Having spoken to the Council of Elders, I am confident of the identity of this man and the others that were listed as travellers from the past.'

'You have our thanks, L'anziano Gran Maestro Elliot.' Aloysius replied, bowing deeply in respect to the older man. 'Apologies for commencing the meeting without you, Signore.'

'There is no need to apologise, Aloysius. I have been listening to everything that was said before I arrived.' Elder Grand Master Elliot replied, flicking one hand dismissively. 'Now, explain your reasons for requesting this emergency Evaluation and Ranking.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Getting Bartolomeo to hand over the emergency bag Antonio wanted was actually easier than Emily and Mario expected, as soon as they approached him and said they needed to talk to him in private about Antonio, he led them straight home and retrieved the brown leather travel bag from the wardrobe of their bedroom and handed it over. Taking the bag, Mario kept it close to hand as they wandered through to the living room and sat, no one quite sure how to start the conversation.

'What's happened to Tony?' Bartolomeo asked, his use of Antonio's new nickname a clear sign that he was truly worried for his lover.

'He's not hurt, Bartolomeo, I assure you.' Emily replied, resting her elbows on her knees. 'Remember that Veronique explained his decision to focus on his computer skills could get him into trouble with Abstergo?'

'Si, I remember that. I was concerned but I know Antonio is a strong fighter.' Bartolomeo nodded, glancing at Mario for a moment.

'Well, during his searching for more information on what Abstergo is doing, he stumbled into something that our enemies are going to be very annoyed he found. To protect him, I escorted him down to the lockdown vault. There he will be able to continue his search for more information and Abstergo will never get their hands on him.' Emily explained, picking her words carefully.

'So he just needs a few things to get him through the next couple of days. That doesn't explain why he wanted his emergency kit.' Bartolomeo shrugged, trying to relax but it wasn't working for him.

'Not exactly.' Mario replied, unable to meet Bartolomeo's gaze. 'He could be under lockdown for a month or longer. It just depends on how long it takes for the rest of us to prepare and implement the rescue plan to snatch the prisoners Antonio located.'

'Before you get all worked up, I promise that this isn't a total isolation. You'll still be able to see him, even talk to him but Antonio has to stay inside his secure chamber so Abstergo can't find him. Even if Abstergo stormed this facility and razed it to the ground, Antonio will be safe in the lockdown chamber.' Emily continued, forcing her gaze up to meet his.

Recognising the set of Bartolomeo's shoulders, Mario stood and moved around to sit beside him, resting one supportive hand on his back as the strong warrior tried to face a long separation from his beloved thief with no chance for even one last parting embrace.

'It's going to be okay, Bartolomeo. You can get through this, both of you. I've known you for many years, I know you will not be so easily beaten. The journey will be a challenge, you will both struggle but I have no doubt you will come out the other side as a stronger couple.' Mario offered, hoping that Bartolomeo understood the offer wasn't just about what was said.

'We'll certainly try but it's going to be hard. I've gotten so used to him being here, I don't know how I'll go on my own again.' Bartolomeo nodded, looking around their apartment slowly.

'If you don't want to spend the night alone, you're welcome to come up to the main house and settle in the guest room. It's not much but you'll at least have company.' Mario shrugged, fairly sure the offer wouldn't be accepted but he still hoped it would help.

'I appreciate that Mario but it's not really necessary. Rufus told me that if I ever needed a place to stay, I was welcome to their guest room.' Bartolomeo replied, finding a faint smile but it wasn't hard to tell he was hurting. 'But I would still rather be near Antonio.'

'We would all rather be with the one we love but sometimes life makes that hard. You're not completely isolated from him, you can still talk with the one you adore and see him whenever you can get some downtime from training.' Emily grinned, getting up and retrieving Bartolomeo's laptop. 'The program should already be loaded on here.'

Settling on the floor at Bartolomeo's feet, Emily fired up the laptop and settled back, finding it remarkably comfortable to relax against Bartolomeo and postpone dropping the second bombshell on him. He was struggling enough to handle being forced away from Antonio, the news of Dante would surely drive him to the brink. But keeping the secret from him would only cause more problems, Emily was honour bound to tell Bartolomeo the truth so he could hopefully be prepared.

Leaning forward a little, Bartolomeo glanced at Mario but received no hard stare when he lightly brushed his knuckles over Emily's shoulder, watching what she was doing on his laptop. Down behind her back, he gave Mario a signal and kept one eye on his hands out the corner of his eye. Getting a response from Mario, Bartolomeo nodded faintly and settled back, partially reassured by the brief conversation they'd shared.

'You settling in okay, Antonio?' Emily asked, shifting on the floor a little and looking up at Mario.

"Just fine, considering you locked me in a glass cube." Antonio replied, the image on the screen blurring for a moment before he appeared. "I guess they've told you about this new and hopefully temporary arrangement, Bartolomeo."

'I don't like it either Antonio but we'll get through this. It's not like this is the first time our duties have forced us apart.' Bartolomeo nodded, completely focused on Antonio now.

"Have you been told about the other big news yet?" Antonio asked, looking up quickly. "You okay over there Veronique?"

"Oui, just having some difficulty getting around this hacker trap." Veronique responded, her voice a little muffled.

'No, we haven't gotten to that bit yet, Antonio. You wanted to be here when we discussed it and this is the best we can arrange.' Emily shrugged, getting to her feet and stretching.

'What else haven't you told me yet?' Bartolomeo asked, sitting up and turning his focus to Emily.

Moving the laptop over so Antonio could still watch everything unfold, Emily sank to her knees in front of Bartolomeo and reached out to curl her hands over his wrists. She wasn't strong enough to hold him if he did go a little crazy when he was told but he was hoping the sedative ring she wore would be enough to take the fight out of him. At the very least, it would hopefully slow him down enough for Mario to be able to take him down and hold him until they could get something stronger to keep him down.

'I told you Antonio had to go into lockdown because of what he found while searching for anything we can use against Abstergo. Well, what he found was a central prisoner index, listing all of the prisoners they are holding in all of their American facilities. Most of them are outside our hunting region and therefore out of our reach at the moment but we did find a couple of names on the list that I am extremely interested in retrieving.' Emily explained, keeping her attention locked on Bartolomeo's face as she spoke.

'Why does this matter? I expected we would eventually go to war against the Templars again. You've been training us hard to catch up on all the changes.' Bartolomeo nodded, looking to Mario and Antonio for answers but they were both watching Emily.

'On that list were two names from the Italia, names that you'll recognise. One is already under our control, Veronique got her hands on him and completely shattered him before the Medici caught on to the plan and sent him back to his father. It won't be hard to break Cesare Borgia again and turn him to our needs.' Emily smirked, feeling the tension in Bartolomeo's hands. 'Settle down, he's a pathetic whelp now. Unless somehow the Templars have figured out how to give a man back his balle after they were sliced off.'

'She didn't…she would.' Bartolomeo gulped, paling a little at the thought of castration, even as torture against a Templar as cruel as Cesare Borgia.

"In my defence, he was caught at the Medici palazzo at Careggi and admitted to having a part of play in attempting to kill Lorenzo." Veronique added, leaning over Antonio's shoulder. "Torture these days is worse though."

'Veronique, that's enough.' Mario growled, sending her scampering back out of sight. 'Pay her no mind, Bartolomeo.'

'Before I tell you the second name we found, I need you to swear that you can stay calm and listen to what 'm telling you. We have already begun plans to raid the facility where our targets are located, I cannot risk anyone going off half-baked and risking everything. Okay?' Emily warned, pulling Bartolomeo's focus back to her. 'I need to hear you say it Bartolomeo. Tell me you understand that this has to be done carefully.'

'I understand Emily. I wait for your orders.' Bartolomeo replied, completely focused on Emily and wondering why all the precautions.

Tightening her grip, bracing for the explosion of emotions and making sure the sedative ring was ready, Emily swallowed and flicked her gaze to Mario. He nodded faintly, bringing up something on his tablet and holding it ready for the big reveal. Antonio was silent, on edge as he waited for whatever would come of this big reveal.

'The second prisoner we found is our main priority. I don't care if Borgia slips through our fingers so long as we get clear with our other target. If I'd known this had happened, I never would have hesitated to retrieve him before now. It's only because of Antonio's searching that we have any idea that this is happening.' Emily sighed, shifting on her knees a little. 'The Templars somehow captured Dante and have him in chains.'

'My Dante?' Bartolomeo uttered, tensing up under Emily's hands. 'They have my Dante and we're not going after him immediately?'

'Bartolomeo! Calm down!' Emily snapped, straining to hold him down. 'Sure, I could stage a rescue today but I'd have to leave you and every other Italian Assassin behind. You are not yet authorised to fight alongside the American Assassins. I hate the very idea but I could lose everything if I took you out on a rescue mission without the clearance of the Regional Council.'

'The hell with the rules! I cannot just sit back and do nothing while those bastards hurt Dante!' Bartolomeo spat, trying so hard to break free.

Launching over the back of the couch, Mario dropped his weight and curled his right arm around Bartolomeo's neck, pulling back and forcing his submission. He hated having to do this to a friend and former lover, Mario still cared deeply for Bartolomeo but he loved Emily and would never let harm befall her.

'Settle down, Bartolomeo! Getting agitated won't help anyone, we need you thinking clearly.' Mario warned, keeping his weight down low and slowly tightening his grip. 'Save your anger for Abstergo, they are the ones who are holding Dante.'

'I will kill them all.' Bartolomeo vowed, still straining against the combined strength of their leaders. 'But I will not go in alone.'

'Good, you are thinking smart now.' Mario nodded, not trying to cut off his air, just control his strength. 'Earn your rank and then make those bastards pay for what they've done.'

'Just another few days for Antonio to make sure of the location and for the rest of the team to be given their ranks, that's all we're asking for.' Emily added, keeping her grip tight and waiting for Bartolomeo to fully calm down. 'Now, are you settled or do I need to hit you with a heavy sedative?'

'No drugs, I can calm down.' Bartolomeo replied, arching back into Mario's hold to try and ease the strain. 'You knew I would be pissed off about this but you still told me he was around.'

'Because I know we will need your strength to tear through that facility. Abstergo take no chances, they will be prepared for us to strike but we will keep them guessing as to where we will hit. When we hit them, we are going to need all the firepower and strength we can muster, it's no easy feat smashing through these facilities out here.' Emily briefed, completely focused on Bartolomeo and keeping him still. 'Antonio, how long to get me a location!'

"With Veronique's help, probably only another couple of days. We're working on it as fast as we can but it's tough." Antonio offered, the faint rattling of computer keys barely heard under his voice.

"We've narrowed it down to three possible locations but Abstergo is getting wise to our hacks and setting up new blocks." Veronique added, sounding just a little irritated. "We will keep you informed of our progress."

Slowly releasing Bartolomeo's wrists, Emily reached out and snagged Mario's tablet, keeping the screen turned towards her as she flicked her eyes up to Mario. Shifting a little, he kept his grip firm yet unrestrictive, ready to block Bartolomeo from doing anything else stupid when the rest of the situation was put before him.

'Just one more harsh shock and then we'll leave you to prepare for your Evaluation in readiness for the assault. Mario stays where he is for now, this last piece of what we've learned is brutal and I don't want you getting out of hand again.' Emily coaxed, seeing the pain in Bartolomeo's eyes but she knew he could handle one last blow before being allowed to rest.

"You can't Emily, that's just plain not fair. He doesn't need to see that, it was hard enough for us to see that image." Antonio protested, desperate to stop this torment of his beloved.

'I think Bartolomeo can make his own decisions, Antonio. He doesn't need anyone else telling him what he is or isn't capable of handling.' Mario shot back, making sure not to half-deafen his friend.

'I have here a single proof of life image, we're basing all of our plans and this rescue mission on the presence of this one picture. If you feel confident you can handle seeing it, I will show you this and you can make up your own mind if we're right or wrong.' Emily guided, resting one hand on the tablet in her lap.

'Let me see him. If anyone will be able to recognise Dante, I will. I've been around him more than anyone else, seen him at his best and worst. I'll know for sure if we're chasing ghosts or if there is a chance we will find other friends out there.' Bartolomeo nodded, needing to be certain if they really had found Dante. 'If it makes you feel safer, I will not object.'

'I need to believe I can trust you, Bartolomeo. The time may come when my life is in these hands and I need to know that they are the hands of a truly good man.' Emily replied, reaching up to rest her wrists in his hands. 'So prove to me that you are the kind of man I can believe in.'

'I will never give you a reason to lose your faith in me Emily.' Bartolomeo promised, keeping his hands relaxed as Emily flipped the tablet over to display the picture.

Breath catching in his throat, Bartolomeo forced his hands to stay relaxed as he gazed down at the bloodied face of his surrogate son. His fear was so clear to see, bruised and swollen gaze pleaded for someone to save him from this torment that he didn't understand. There could be no mistaking his identity, Bartolomeo would never forget Dante and his gentle ways.

'It's him, isn't it?' Emily uttered, keeping her eyes on Bartolomeo's face.

'I'll never forget that scar.' Bartolomeo nodded, drawing attention to a faint scar just near Dante's right eye. 'He was practising his close combat skills and let a dagger past his guard by accident. He was so proud when he came to find me with blood all over his face.'

'That sounds like Dante.' Mario chuckled, relaxing his grip slowly. 'We'll get him back, I promise you. Just be patient, it won't be long before he's back with you.'

"While you're waiting for the chance to strike, why don't you convert the second bedroom overlooking the gardens into a bedroom for Dante?" Antonio suggested, figuring that creating a new home for Dante would help him settle back into the safety of the Assassins.

'He doesn't know about us though.' Bartolomeo replied, wary of spooking Dante away again.

'You might never have told him but Dante isn't an idiot. Let's face it, I knew Antonio wasn't interested in women from the first moment I met him.' Emily shrugged, switching off the tablet and putting it aside. 'Besides, it's doubtful if he'll even care who you choose to sleep with. I'll bet he'll be so happy to simply be back with you and safe at last.'

'I'd be happy to stick around and help with any furniture moving to prepare for his arrival.' Mario offered, loosely resting his hands on Bartolomeo's shoulders.

'Emily!' everyone snapped towards the balcony when they heard Aloysius' voice echoing across the compound. 'Emily!'

Rolling her eyes, Emily stood and headed out onto the balcony, whistling sharply to draw Aloysius to her location. He looked worried when he slid to a stop below the balcony and peered up at her. Glancing over her shoulder, Emily made her choice and scrambled up onto the railing.

'Emily?' Mario asked, moving towards her. 'What are you doing, amore mio?'

'Something went wrong with the Regional Council meeting. Stay and do what you can to prepare for Dante's arrival, I will inform you of the situation later.' Emily replied, launching off the railing and dropping out of sight.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to her doing that.' Mario uttered, shaking his head in wonder.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Still trying to wake up after a rather abrupt early morning fright from Jean-Claude, Teodora joined the rest of the group standing on the lawn beyond the statue walk and tried to relax. It was way too early in the morning for a wake up that involved Jean-Claude yelling in her ear and getting ordered into what constituted the standard outfit of a trainee during Evaluation. Not that Teodora had any idea what that was all about. So here she was in comfortably fitting jeans, running shoes, a black tee and a pale grey jacket worn zipped up with the hood pulled up over her head. Her jeans were held up by a simple brown belt bearing an insignia buckle, marking him as a trainee of the district.

Joining the line shivering in the early morning, Teodora didn't feel like quite the same idiot when she realised that everyone was wearing the same outfit, trying to warm up and get their minds going for whatever was coming their way. Even Mario was out here, shoulders hunched against the mind as he tried to keep warm against the icy breeze blowing over them. Whatever this was, it was certainly a brutal reminder that this wasn't a holiday. They had serious work to do.

Emerging from the statue walk, rugged up against the cold of the early morning, those that had worked so hard to teach them everything they would need to know gathered in front of the shivering trainees. In among the familiar faces, five strangers gazed at the confused trainees and nodded faintly, accepting this group. Straightening up their line, the eight trainees tried to show that they were ready for Evaluation, even though they were half frozen.

'Good morning trainees!' Emily called, scanning the line slowly and hoping they could handle what was coming their way.

'Welcome to the first day of Evaluation. Over the next three days, you will be pushed to the brink and made to go over everything you have learned in the last two years. At the end of Evaluation, you will be presented with the markings of the rank that best suits the abilities you have demonstrated to the witnessing Masters.' Aloysius briefed, pacing along the line of trainees.

'Due to extenuating circumstances, you are being put through an expedited Evaluation. Usually this process takes a week to gain each rank but over the next three days, you are all presented with a chance to become Masters in your own rights.' Shane added, so proud of their trainees for taking this step. 'Now, meet the five Masters that will be conducting this Evaluation. Master Tobias Johnson, District 19. Master Denise Anderson, District 22. Master Raphael Purcell, District 30. Master Anna-Marie Wentely, District 25. Master Clayton DuPont, District 28.'

Trying to ignore the concern growing in her stomach, Teodora could only hope they weren't about to get in over their heads as the eight that had worked so hard for this moment turned and walked away, leaving the trainees in the hands of the visiting Masters. Teodora had to wonder if they looked as pathetic as she felt, shocked into full awareness by the chill of the early morning and waiting for orders.

'Alright trainees, let's start with some nice easy laps to get everyone warmed up and ready for Evaluation. Just three days separate you from the ranks of Assassins that you have been learning from for the last two years.' Anderson called, flicking back her deep hood and gazing at the team. Just looking at her was enough to intimidate people, her right eye was a brilliant blue and her left a dark brown, her bright red hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and face bearing the scars of a hard life given to the Order.

'Age is no barrier, the oldest Assassins still on active duty are expected to maintain the same high standards as those fresh from their training. So don't start thinking that just because you've got a few more years on you that you can't compete with the youngsters.' Johnson added, bulging arms folded across his powerful chest as he gazed at the group with his steely grey eyes, shortish black hair drifting in the breeze. 'Off you go.'

Swapping looks, the team of eight turned and took off across the grass, keeping to a nice steady pace that they could maintain for hours on end. Much as expected, there was some separation in the group as they continued to run, those that were in a little better shape pulling ahead of those carrying a few extra pounds.

'Go on, fratello. I know you're better than this.' Mario grinned, glancing over at his brother.

'You know I don't like rubbing it in that I'm the faster one.' Giovanni replied, content to stick in beside Mario.

'And we both know Ezio will never let you live it down if he laps you.' Mario countered, spotting the younger Auditore up ahead.

'I will knock him down a peg or two over the next few days.' Giovanni shrugged, not really bothered by Ezio and his ego.

'Giovanni, just go on ahead. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. I might not be fast but I've always been able to take a lot more punishment than you.' Mario chuckled, reaching out to give his brother a shove. 'Go, be the best you can and see where you end up. I have no shame in ranking behind you.'

'Bene.' Giovanni nodded, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before pulling forward and weaving through those in front of them to pull level with Ezio.

Further up in the pack, Niccolò overtook Teodora on the outside and zoned in on Paola, determined to prove that he was worthy of a good rank even if his daily scores weren't quite as good as everyone else. No one really believed that Niccolò was good enough, secretly the local Assassins were running a pool on just where he would fall in the final judgement of the five toughest external Masters of the region. Emily and her Secondaries in Shane and Aloysius were hard on their trainees, determined to get the best out of all of them but the five on Evaluation duty made their techniques seem gentle.

Driven by thoughts of rescuing Dante and settling into the closest thing to a real family he'd had in years, Bartolomeo pushed hard and moved deeper into the pack, finding a suitable place beside Gilberto where the pace felt right.

'How is Antonio today?' Gilberto asked, looking up at the bigger man.

'Still asleep, like any sane man would be.' Bartolomeo replied, shaking his head slowly. 'It doesn't feel right to be doing this without him.'

'I'm sure Emily's got a plan to give him his chance at the same offer.' Gilberto shrugged, not particularly happy about Antonio being left out but there had been no mention of him joining them.

'I hope so, I hate the idea of him being forced to bend his knee in our presence just because of this.' Bartolomeo nodded, hurdling the nice wooden seat that had been included in their course.

'There's no way he would, unless we had external guests like these Masters.' Gilberto grinned, absolutely confident of that. 'And you know Emily wouldn't force it. She hates the formalities of the Order but she deals with it to keep this sanctuary of peace.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

By lunchtime, the eight undergoing Evaluation were already starting to feel the strain of this challenge. They were already bruised and bloodied, bearing the signs of a tough morning showing their free running skills in multiple situations. From tackling the tower and breaching the security to tag the target inside to twisting through the obstacle arena to retrieve precious items from awkward positions all around the large space. They'd also had to show their abilities to stage a rescue in the middle of a high course, the situations a surprise each time they happened.

Giovanni was particularly sore after one of his forced catches. During his third lap of the arena, this one with Mario at his side, bounding along the beams that formed part of the middle layer of challenges, they found one of the tampered zones. Letting out a yelp of shock, Mario lost his footing and dropped, instinctually trying to catch his fall on the same beam. Through pure chance he caught beyond the trap with his left hand but his right brushed the slick patch and slid straight back off the beam.

Turning on the beam he'd landed on, Giovanni hurried back to Mario and dropped under the beam right in front of his brother. Realising that Mario didn't have a hope of climbing back up onto the beam with his right hand slicked with some kind of grease, Giovanni arched his back and swung out, locking his legs around his brother and taking the strain. Trusting in his younger brother, Mario let go of the tampered beam and grabbed Giovanni's belt, looking up at him and waiting for whatever Giovanni was going to do.

Spotting a platform that would serve their purpose, Giovanni tightened his grip on his brother and started to swing, ignoring the pain starting to develop in his upper body as he focused on the target just below and off to their right. Getting with the plan, Mario worked with his brother and held on tight as Giovanni let go of the beam and they flew across the gap to crash down on the platform.

Using his shirt to wipe the grease off his boots and hand, the brothers took off into the course again, only to hit another trap not five minutes later. This time it was Giovanni who slipped and dropped, missing the catch that would save him from a painful drop. Mario was right there for him though, dropping off the beam and snagging it in both hands on the way past. Reaching out desperately, Giovanni managed to latch onto Mario's right ankle and stop his fall.

Aware that the foreign Masters were watching them, the brothers went back to an old technique they hadn't tried since they were in their teens. Reaching up, Giovanni grabbed a hold of Mario's jeans and pulled his way up, slowly climbing up his brother to grab the beam and flip backwards to the previous beam. Once Giovanni was clear, Mario swung up and landed on the same beam, clapping him on the shoulder before they charged off again.

Now, with everyone finished in the arena and everyone tucking into their lunch, it was clear that Giovanni wasn't the only one aching after being pushed way too far. Gilberto was rubbing at his lower back, clearly in pain as he glared at Niccolò. Bartolomeo was looking extremely guilty, rubbing at his shoulder but there was no sign of his assigned partner. Paola and Teodora were both massaging aching shoulders as they talked quietly, glancing over towards Bartolomeo.

'Bartolomeo, where's Ezio?' Giovanni asked, flinching when his back twinged painfully. 'Where's my son? What happened to him?'

'Mi dispiace Giovanni, it's my fault. I didn't see the weakened beam and fell. Ezio tried to catch me like we were told was part of the challenge. You would have been proud of him, he gave his all to the effort but he couldn't do it.' Bartolomeo replied, struggling to meet Giovanni's gaze. 'He fell from the middle level and crashed onto one of the platforms on the lower level.'

'Ezio…is he…' Giovanni gulped, spinning around to look towards the hospital.

'Be calm, fratellino. I'm sure he's okay.' Mario soothed, trying to calm his brother.

'We can't know that for sure.' Giovanni replied, shoving Mario's hand off. 'Screw Evaluation, my family comes first.'

Getting to his feet, Giovanni was just starting to turn away from the supervising Masters when Aloysius came running towards them and blocked his path, such concern in his shaded eyes. Flicking something to Master Wentely, Aloysius slid his arm around Giovanni's back and guided him away from the group a little but kept him from running towards the hospital.

'Giovanni, I know you're worried for Ezio but I assure you, he's in the best possible hands. He'll be okay, this has slowed him down for a few months but he will recover. I understand your desire to be with him at this time but you can't just throw away your Evaluation just because of this. Right now, Emily is sitting bedside vigil for Ezio, she's there because she has faith you're out here striving to be ready for the big assault in just a few days. She needs you on that battlefield, you're the best advanced runner she's got now.' Aloysius coaxed, determined not to let Giovanni throw it all away on parental instinct.

'But he's my son, I should be there for him.' Giovanni countered, so worried for Ezio's health. 'I should have been keeping a better eye on him.'

'It's not your fault, we examined the beam that caused all of this and it never should have been cleared for use. The ones at fault for not repairing the cracked timber will be punished accordingly, you have my word Giovanni.' Aloysius promised, confident of his words. 'I will personally see to their punishment for endangering lives with poor maintenance.'

'How severely was he hurt?' Giovanni asked, needing answers before he could focus.

'Moderate concussion, internal bruising, broken ribs, broken right arm in five places and a dislocated knee. It could have been so much worse, a fall like that could have broken his back or even killed him. He will recover, it will take a while but he'll return to the rooftops eventually.' Aloysius sighed, tugging Giovanni into a supportive embrace. 'Be strong, he's going to need his father to pick him up when he stumbles on his recovery.'

'I don't know if I can, Aloysius. With everything else going on, I don't know if I can be strong for everyone.' Giovanni uttered, so tired of having to be the rock for his family and feeling completely adrift personally.

'You don't have to do it alone, Giovanni. Whatever you need, I'm here for you.' Aloysius offered, drawing back a little and reaching into his pocket. 'Swallow this, it'll help with the muscle aches you doubtless have right now.'

'My brother is no lightweight.' Giovanni agreed, accepting the single white tablet and swallowing it dry. 'I don't know who to be more concerned about. With Ezio so badly hurt and Maria due to give birth any day…'

'It'll be okay Giovanni. I will watch over them both as if they were my own family. I lost my wife and daughter to this war years ago, my little angel was just a few months old when she was taken from me so cruelly. So right now, as you strive to become the great Assassin I know you can be, let me step in and be there for your wife and son when you can't run to their aid.' Aloysius suggested, putting it out there for Giovanni to consider. 'I swear I will treat Maria with the respect I give my own mother.'

'Thank you. I'm not so sure Maria will like the idea but it's the best of a tough situation.' Giovanni nodded, looking back over his shoulder at the gathering. 'I should get back to Evaluation.'

'When you've finished for the day, make the effort to go and see Ezio before you crash. You probably won't want to but he'll appreciate it if he's even slightly lucid.' Aloysius grinned, sending Giovanni back to the gathering and jogging back towards the inner compound.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Absolutely exhausted after the first day of Evaluation and not permitted to return to their homes for a decent night of sleep, the seven remaining trainees were guided to an offshoot corridor of the main barracks and ushered into a room at the end of the corridor. There were no cots as expected, instead the walls were hung with beautiful tapestries and the floor covered with ornate rugs and dozens of cushions of every shape and size. The doors were shut behind them and they all heard the sound of a heavy lock being secured on the outside.

'So much for going to see Ezio.' Giovanni muttered, looking around in the dim light of the chamber they were now trapped inside.

'We were told there would be limitations on where we could go, Giovanni.' Gilberto replied, wandering over to a pile of cushions and sitting down.

'Ezio is strong, he will be fine fratellino. You should rest, today has been a hard day for everyone.' Mario coaxed, trying to distract Giovanni from his brooding.

'What's the big idea with the cushions anyway? Why not proper beds?' Niccolò asked, gathering up a few cushions and trying to make a comfortable nest for the night.

'Did you pay any attention in our history classes, Niccolò?' Paola scoffed, preparing her own bed for the night. 'This is the way the Levantine Assassins slept when they were away from their home at Masyaf. Whenever they were at a bureau, all across the Holy Land, they slept on cushions in the side room where they would be safe from harm.'

'Be grateful they provided this much. At Masyaf, every Assassin below the Masters slept on mats on the floor.' Teodora added, arranging a nest of her own and settling down.

Turned away from the rest of the group, Bartolomeo built his nest and settled down, putting his back to his friends as he tried to get comfortable. He'd been feeling miserable all day, missing Antonio's quick wit and easy smile. Ezio's accident had just made things worse and Bartolomeo was seriously contemplating abandoning his Evaluation. Only the memory of Dante's frightened eyes pleading for help kept him from throwing it away.

'You hanging in there, Bartolomeo?' Mario uttered, taking a seat beside him.

'Yeah, I'm hanging in Mario.' Bartolomeo nodded, not looking up at his old friend.

'I'm here if you need me, you know that.' Mario offered, rubbing his back lightly.

'I know. I'll be okay, it's just been a trying couple of days. Bartolomeo sighed, shifting a little and looking up at Mario. 'First Antonio, then Dante and now Ezio…'

'That wasn't your fault, it was an accident. The men responsible for that accident have been punished accordingly.' Mario corrected, glancing over to where he'd settled Giovanni to get some rest. 'Giovanni has accepted that it was an accident, you're not at fault for what happened.'

'I still should have been able to do something. I had him for a second but he slipped from my hand.' Bartolomeo admitted, turning away from Mario again. 'I had him…'

'And you quite likely saved his life. Giovanni told me what Aloysius told him, the fall could easily have broken Ezio's back or even killed him. That brief moment you had him was enough to save his life, lessening the impact with the platform to just break a few bones.' Mario replied, refusing to give up on Bartolomeo just yet. 'It could have been so much worse.'

'…you really mean that?' he asked, rolling over a little to look up at Mario again. 'I did manage to help him even though I missed the catch?'

'Si, if not for you there is a chance we'd be burying Ezio.' Mario uttered, hoping that Giovanni wasn't listening to their conversation. 'Either that or he would never again be able to run the rooftops again.'

'Grazie, Mario. Maybe now I'll be able to sleep, I was so worried for young Ezio.' Bartolomeo smiled faintly, snuggling into the cushions a little more. 'I still miss Antonio, it doesn't feel right without him at my side.'

'I know I'm not him but if you think it might help, I'm here.' Mario coaxed, daring to run his fingers through Bartolomeo's hair.

'No, I'm trying to be respectful of your marriage. I still want you, that's never changed but I won't put you in that situation. You're happy with Emily and I've got Antonio and soon Dante, it wouldn't be right to go back to what we had.' Bartolomeo replied, reaching up to lightly touch Mario's cheek for the barest moment. 'Tend to your brother, I will be fine.'

'Perhaps one day we'll have another chance.' Mario whispered, leaning over to press a brotherly kiss to Bartolomeo's forehead before rocking back into a crouch. 'Sleep well, amico.'

Remembering lessons taught in the later hours of the evenings, Mario moved around the dim room slowly, checking on everyone else and making sure they were settled in comfortably for the night. This was something Emily had instilled in him, she did a midnight check of the inner compound every night and would often bring him along as she made sure all of her closest friends were safely tucked up in their beds. Rearranging cushions a little and thankful that their temporary quarters were at least warm, Mario made sure everyone was settled and sleeping peacefully in their nests, absolutely exhausted and feeling the effects of a hard day.

Free of his duties for the night, Mario returned to Giovanni's side and settled down beside his brother, determined to do whatever he could to see him make it through Evaluation and regain his self-respect and pride. Muttering softly, Giovanni rolled over and sprawled against Mario's chest, head tucking under his chin contentedly. They hadn't done this since they were just boys, back when Mario was just ten and Giovanni eight. Clinging to each other as they had so many years ago, the brothers drifted into a peaceful sleep, free of the nightmares that usually plagued them.


	6. Initiation

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Initiation

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

There was a certain hush over District 27 as the sun cast a most beautiful golden glow across the facility. Today was a grand day for the District, for today they would welcome their newest brothers and sisters into their ranks. Throughout the outer compound of the central stronghold, Assassins of every rank and capability were busily making final preparations of their formal robes and helping each other to don their many layers.

In a small chamber beneath the Grand Hall that sat on a small rise in the eastern section of the outer compound, the seven exhausted trainees were met by seven hooded figures dressed in black. One by one, the weary trainees were taken by the hand and led from the chamber and into other small rooms arranged along a corridor just beyond where they had been left. Inside these other rooms, they found steaming bathtubs of sweet scented water and crisp white robes folded neatly on a shelf nearby.

Relishing the chance to relax and soothe their sore muscles, the trainees didn't really mind the close examinations they were given by their attendants, accepting that this was just another part of preparing for the initiation and ranking ceremonies. They were encouraged to ask questions about the upcoming ceremonies and what would come afterwards and were given straight answers, even if the news wasn't what they wanted to hear.

Once they were cleaned up and no longer hurting, the seven trainees donned the many layers of their presentation robes, everything pristine white in readiness for their new rank and ID colours. They had already chosen their ID colours, announcing their choices to the visiting Masters on the morning of the third day of Evaluation. Their choices had been checked against the database and accepted with only a few rethinks when particular colours were already taken by someone else in this particular intake year.

Only the brown of their leathers broke up the white of their robes; simple cuffs pulled firm around their wrists, a very simple belt and long boots polished to a high shine. Each was also given a standard weaponry harness in readiness for the weapons they would receive and a pair of plan brown fingerless gloves in place of their worn climbing gloves.

Cowls up to cover their faces, the seven trainees were escorted out of their preparation rooms and along another corridor, their attendants silent and refusing to be drawn into conversation. Getting the message, the trainees fell silent and followed their guised through the maze of tunnels to another chamber, this one larger and covered in symbols of the Order they were all sworn to serve faithfully. Here the attendants left them; filing out through a door hidden behind a large painting of Masyaf and leaving the trainees to wait for whatever was next.

Minutes later another door opened and two figures wearing blue entered, carrying a curtained litter of sorts between them. Crossing the room quickly, they placed the litter down near the waiting trainees and crouched to unlock the curtain frame. Lifting it off, they bowed their heads and left out the same door but the other trainees were far too shocked to even notice their departure. Everyone was far too interested in the figure resting on the litter that they'd brought in.

'Ezio…how are you mio figlio?' Giovanni uttered, crouching beside him and reaching out to lightly touch his shoulder.

'I've been better, father.' Ezio replied, managing a faint smile. 'Not sure why I am here though, I never finished.'

'You don't look as bad as I thought you would, so that's good.' Giovanni grinned, so relieved to see Ezio was awake and smiling.

'The doctors have me on some fairly strong meds for the pain; I guess they're hoping I can get through this ceremony without it getting too painful.' Ezio added, relaxing into the loving hand gliding through his hair.

Giovanni wasn't just telling stories, he'd been expecting the worst when he'd been told Ezio was badly hurt but really, he could have looked much worse. His right arm was in a cast from knuckles to shoulder, resting in a reasonably comfortable position beside him. His left knee was locked into some kind of cage, keeping it still as it healed up. Instead of the formal robes everyone else was wearing, he'd been draped in a crisp white blanket and propped up on white pillows held in place with a brown leather strap. His weapon harness had been draped across his lap, positioned so he could easily reach every holster and sheath on it and he was wearing his left glove, the right one tucked under a fold in the blanket.

Looking past his father, Ezio reached out to Bartolomeo and beckoned him closer. Ezio clearly remembered the fall and the terror he'd felt when he slipped out of Bartolomeo's grasp, but he also recalled the shame and grief he'd witnessed in Bartolomeo when the bigger man had knelt there beside him on the platform and tried to keep him calm.

'You are not to blame, Bartolomeo. You tried to help, you were there to catch me when I fell and there again when I needed someone to tell me it would be okay. I owe you my life; I've been told that fall could have been much worse if you hadn't tried so hard.' Ezio offered, squeezing the callused hand wrapped around his own. 'Grazie amico, grazie mille.'

'I am just grateful that you are okay, Ezio. A little banged up but still here and one day you'll be back with the team running the rooftops.' Bartolomeo nodded, crouching beside the litter and looking Ezio over. 'I still wish I had been able to keep you from that fall but I understand that it wasn't my fault. I tried my best in the situation.'

'That's all I can ask of you, amico.' Ezio grinned, looking around as his friends gathered around him. 'That's all any of us can ask of each other.'

'Wise words, nipote.' Mario agreed, smoothing out the blanket over Ezio's chest.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Listening to the bells ringing over their heads, the newest trainees followed the five visiting Masters into the Grand Hall, Giovanni and Mario bearing Ezio's litter between them as they led the small group past the ranks of Assassins already gathered inside the massive building. This was the first time the trainees had seen the full force that Emily had access too and they were fairly sure there was more than 150 present to witness their acceptance into the Order and their promotions to where the Masters felt they best fit.

Seated on a raised dais at the northern end of the impressive building, Emily sat tall on her ornate throne, her closest friends gathered around her and an empty seat at her right hand. The true balance of power was clearly displayed now, her underlings kneeling on the lower levels in front of her and making it clear that they would do whatever it took to protect Emily. She looked resplendent in her formal robes, the soft fabric shimmering under the light filtering from above.

Approaching the large dais, the five visiting Masters bowed and moved to the side, opening the path for the trainees to step forward and be recognised by their leaders. Stepping up, trusting what they were reading through the webs, the team of eight bowed and sunk to their knees on the arranged mats. Well, seven knelt as Ezio's litter was carefully slid onto the low stand over the last mat, positioning him to look up at the leaders of the District.

Easing to her feet, Emily held up her hands and smiled faintly as every other Assassin in the hall went to their knees and lowered their hoods, all of them completely focused on what was unfolding and welcoming the newest trainees into their ranks. Brushing back her hood, she picked up her sword and secured it to her belt before stepping down, dropping her gaze to the eight still hooded at the base of the dais.

'Today we welcome nine new trainees into our ranks, men and women that have given up so much and travelled so far to take their places among us. You only see eight here in front of you, you have only heard of eight undergoing Evaluation but in recognition of his efforts to ensure the safety of this District and our allies, a ninth will also be rewarded with his initiation and suitable promotion.' Emily announced, pointing to a darkened TV mounted off to her right.

As she spoke, the screen blazed to life and gave everyone a look into the lockdown chamber. There was trainee number nine, head down as they waited patiently to be accepted. At their side stood Senior Assassin Veronique, draped in all her finery and one hand on her sword. Bowing low, Veronique took a half step back and to the left, putting the focus solely on the kneeling man she was responsible for.

'Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. These are the words spoken by our ancestors, the words at the very heart of our Creed. Words we live by, fight by and if we must, make the ultimate sacrifice for.' Emily intoned, making her way down the stairs to stand on the level above the kneeling trainees.

'Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine.' they replied, lifting their heads slowly and lowering their cowls.

Glancing over towards the screen to make sure Antonio was on track with everyone else, Emily smiled faintly and turned her attention back to the eight arranged in front of her. They were all kitted out and ready, she just wished she could present them with their weapons and announce their ranks. That wasn't her responsibility though, the five visiting Masters would do that. It was on her to officially welcome the nine into her ranks and then assist with the ranking.

'When other people blindly follow the truth, remember…' she called, flicking her gaze over the assembled Assassins.

'Nothing is true.' nine voices in perfect harmony, making their promises and dedicating their lives back to the Order.

'When other people are limited, by morality or law, remember…' Emily continued, catching Mario's eyes for just a second.

'Everything is permitted.' such pride in their voices, the nine were eager to prove their worth.

'We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins.' Emily declared, sealing the deal and welcoming her long travelled friends into her inner circle properly.

'Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.' the hall rang with the sound of everyone making the promise together, reinforcing the words spoken and welcoming the newest Assassins proudly.

Reaching under her green cape, Emily pulled out a small black velvet pouch and held up her hand for silence. Technically this should wait until after Mario was given his rank but she couldn't keep living this half-life where she had to continually deny her marriage because he was a mere trainee and thus, unworthy of her.

'Silencio! As you all know, today isn't just about welcoming these Novices to stand with us but also to reward their hard work and previous experience with ranks appropriate to their abilities and talents. Well today, I also want to make a very special announcement, one that has been burning at my tongue for years and only now can be spoken of without issue.' Emily smiled, dropping her gaze. 'Mario, would you join me up here?'

Wary of what this was all about, Mario stood and reached up to take Emily's offered hand before stepping up to stand at her side. Opening the velvet pouch, she tipped out a heavy looking gold chain with a shield hanging from it. Tucking the pouch back out of sight, she unlocked the chain and stepped around behind Mario, draping the chain around his neck and fastening the catch securely before smoothing out the chain.

'Mario Auditore, with this chain and district shield, I claim you as my chosen husband in the eyes of the Global Assassin Order. Until now, the many Councils of the Order have argued your right to be my husband but here, on your initiation day, those doubts are silenced for eternity. In the presence of the entirety of District 27 and these five visiting Masters, I do declare you to be my chosen husband and grant you all the lands and titles that come with our union.' she stated, resting her hands on his shoulders lightly. 'Ti amo, Mario Auditore.'

'Ti amo, Emilia Auditore.' Mario replied, reaching up to rest his hands over hers.

For a moment there was silence in the hall then from up the back, a wolf howl echoed out, gaining in strength as more of the gathered Assassins lifted their chins and joined the chorus. Chuckling softly, Emily and Mario listened for a moment longer before adding to the chorus, solidifying the District as a pack.

'Back to your spot Mario. Soon you will have your rank and be able to join me for real.' Emily uttered, releasing him reluctantly and heading back to her spot at the top of the dais.

'This can't be over soon enough.' Mario sighed, returning to his mat beside Ezio and settling again.

Making their way up onto the dais, the five visiting Masters gazed down at the waiting Novices and nodded before four of them stepped back a little, leaving Master Clayton DuPont standing on his own. Folding down his hood, he raised his right hand and motioned for the eight assistants down the back of the hall to come forward before turning his attention to the TV screen that allowed Antonio and Veronique to be a part of this ceremony.

'Senior Assassin Champion, you have received all the components required for the ceremony?' he asked, wanting to be certain that there would be no problems.

"I have Master DuPont. Everything is ready as per your instructions." Veronique replied, bowing her head and turning the camera to show the wooden chests on the table beside her.

'Very good. You have likely already worked out just where your Novice had ranked but I trust you have said nothing.' DuPont nodded, turning his attention back to the other eight as the assistants took their places beside him.

Pacing along the dark timber, looking down at the waiting Novices as they kept their eyes on Emily and the empty seats scattered over the dais, DuPont was trying to decide which way he would present the promotions. Everyone in the District knew that the newest members of the Order were precious to Emily and thus would immediately be welcomed into her inner circle and permitted to sit with her on the dais. No one could argue her choice, they all knew the truth of these nine and had heard the rumours of more possibly arriving.

'Mario Auditore, be upstanding.' Clayton instructed, turning and making his way back along the dais to stand in front of Mario. 'Taking into account the stories of your previous life as they are recorded in the archives of our Order, your actions ever since making the transfer from the renaissance to the modern world and your scores during Evaluation, you have proven to be a worthy member of this District. After much discussion, the Evaluation Council has decided to confer upon you the rank and responsibilities of a Master Assassin.'

'I…grazie Maestro.' Mario replied, absolutely stunned by the gifted rank.

Stepping forward and taking a knee, one of the assistants opened up the wooden chest they were holding. Arranged inside the chest, everything glistening softly under the lights, Mario couldn't help but admire the pristine white leathers and a perfectly folded gold and purple tunic. Swallowing quickly, Mario removed his brown leathers and placed them respectfully on the level in front of him before pulling off his plain white tunic and reaching out to accept the coloured tunic waiting for him.

Straightening up a little when DuPont stopped in front of him, Giovanni waited to be called before getting to his feet and meeting Clayton's eyes squarely, sharing in Mario's shocked pride. That pride and shock only grew when Giovanni was boosted right up to become a Secondary Master. Glancing at Mario for a moment in disbelief, Giovanni accepted his grey leathers and the pristine silver and purple tunic waiting for him.

Next to be called, Bartolomeo instantly looked to Antonio when he was given the new rank of Senior Assassin. Chuckling softly, DuPont turned to the TV screen and smiled as he called for Antonio to rise. Getting up, Antonio swayed in place when he too was given the rank of Senior Assassin and Veronique presented him with his black leathers and his new black and pale grey tunic, the closest match to Bartolomeo's black and white that could be managed.

Ezio can only feel grateful when DuPont moves to kneel beside him and reaches out to rest a supportive hand on his shoulder as he hands Ezio another rank, lifting him from Junior to fully fledged Assassin. Another off the assistants came down to kneel beside him as DuPont stood and removed the plain white blanket, only to drape Ezio in brown and purple before placing a smaller wooden chest beside him and taking his empty weaponry harness and gloves.

Knowing that she hadn't done quite as strongly as she would have liked during Evaluation, Paola stood and was left feeling weak in the knees when she was declared worthy of the rank Assassin and presented with her new brown and burgundy tunic. At her side, Teodora was next to be called upon and was just as stunned to also be selected as another Assassin. Without hesitation, she worked on removed her plain white tunic and replacing it with the brown and pale blue one she was handed. Up the other end, Gilberto stood when called upon and bowed when he too was given the title of Assassin. There was no erasing the smile on his face as he traded white for the brown and orange he was proud to wear now.

Last to be called upon, Niccolò stood and held his head high, confident that he had done enough to make Assassin and prove that he didn't need a direct family connection to be strong and a key member of the team. His hopes were crushed though when he was granted the rank of Junior Assassin and warned to get his act together or risk being sent to one of the remedial camps scattered across the country. Shamed and promising to do better, Niccolò accepted his new white tunic emblazoned with blue-grey patches.

Stepping forward now that DuPont was finished with his part in this, Master Denise Anderson motioned for another black clad assistant to join her. Making her way along the line of brand new Assassins, she plucked their new rings from the tray her assistant was holding and happily slipped them into place to hide ancient burns that would negate the usual tattoos.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Down in the lockdown bunker, Veronique kept one eye on the proceedings in the hall and followed what the Masters were doing, so proud to be able to help Antonio take the big step forward. Easing the ring onto his finger and turning it to sit the right way, she opened the second chest and waited, relieved that Antonio was completely focused on the screen and not what she was doing. Truthfully, he was completely focused on Bartolomeo and taking this big step beside his lover but it didn't really matter what he was focused on, so long as he wasn't watching her.

Relaxed and confident, Veronique lifted the fully stocked equipment belt from the second chest and came up behind Antonio as Master Tobias Johnson stopped in front of Bartolomeo and accepted the ends of a matching belt from the assistant standing behind him. Reaching around Antonio and whispering soothing words in his ear when he jumped in shock, Veronique blindly fitted the clasp together and pulled the belt firm without making it too tight.

'I present you with your equipment belt, fully stocked and ready for your first mission. Learn these items carefully, study them and understand their uniqueness. Each piece is important and you must know them all intimately and be able to grab them without thought or sight when required.' she uttered, releasing the black webbing and stepping back as he looked down.

'I will strive to learn the complex nature of every piece of equipment that I am assigned to use as I step forward into my new rank and responsibilities.' Antonio replied, resting one hand protectively over the embellished buckle.

Reaching into the chest again, Veronique lifted out the weaponry harness that had been prepared for this moment, admiring the weapons all polished and waiting to be used against the long time enemies of their Order. Most of the time the weaponry harness was worn hidden under a long jacket or shirt but sometimes, when they wanted their enemies to know they were coming, they wore the harness in clear view.

Again timing it to coincide with each step in Bartolomeo's rituals, Veronique stepped up again and glided the harness over Antonio's arms and up onto his shoulders, adjusting the way it sat before circling around him. Playing out a couple of the straps, she tugged the base layers together and ran up the zipper to secure the bullet-proof layer then folded over the top layer to protect the zip and remove the weak spot. With the vest secure, she started on the straps to help hold his weapons secure and right where he needed them.

'Here in front of all these witnesses, I wrap you in the protection of your vest and your weapons. Treasure them, your life could very well depend on how well you know and maintain all of this. Each one will behave differently, even those that are identical in form and function. Master them as surely as you have mastered the sword and dagger of the past and you will continue to make it home to your loved ones. Honour these weapons and this body armour and you will go far within this Order.' she uttered, kneeling and threading the thigh straps through the slits in his tunic before fastening his pistol securely.

'I will master each weapon presented to me and use them without hesitation to defend my fellow Assassins and the Creed we are sworn to follow.' Antonio responded, right hand falling to the pistol he was now responsible for.

Brushing his left hand over the vest that wrapped around him so comfortably, Antonio couldn't help but wonder if he would ever regain the best known symbol of the brotherhood he remembered. At one point he'd proudly worn his hidden blade and used it without hesitation to end the threats against his brothers and the people he came to see as friends. But when he'd been tasked with running the Venetian thieves guild, he'd been told to put his blade away and never again wear it. He'd believed what he was told and accepted it wasn't save for a thief to have such a weapon but it still felt so wrong to put it away and never again feel the comforting weight of it strapped around his arm.

Yanked out of his thoughts by another gentle touch on his arm, Antonio looked down as Veronique gripped his left hand lightly in hers and used her right to push his sleeve up out of the way. Turning his gaze back to the screen, Antonio watched as another of the Masters running the ceremony was doing the same thing to Bartolomeo, first baring his left arm and then his right.

"although we have long since moved away from the swords and daggers our ancestors knew so well, turned away from the obvious signs of our Order and all that we stand for, we have not forgotten the way our people previously lived their lives and conducted Creed business. For hundreds of years, Assassins have worn dozens of different styles of bracers, becoming progressively less ornate and much easier to hide."

Turning Antonio's left arm over, Veronique set the slimline blade against his forearm and clasped the middle straps in her right hand as she turned his arm over again. Pulling the straps firm without going too far, she buckled them securely and threaded the tails through the attached loops and neatened them out. Circling behind him, she repeated the sequence against his right arm and smiled softly, curling her hands around his wrists and bringing his hands up slowly.

'Show me that you are ready for the responsibility of two blades.' she instructed, turning her hands to rest against his forearms lightly.

With the faintest of sounds, the paired blades flicked out of their sheathes and clicked into place, glistening in the harsh lights of their temporary prison. Nodding sharply, Veronique moved her hands and snapped out her own paired blades, scraping them against Antonio's to scratch up the perfect finish.

'I look forward to seeing you in action, brother. I have no doubt you will bring honour to the Order as you continue our war against the Templars.' Veronique nodded, tucking her blades away again.

'I will strive to always bring honour to our Order and stick to our Creed until my dying breath.' Antonio vowed, his promise echoed by the other initiates on the screen.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Making their way through the gathering, three more attendants approached the dais, two draped in pale pink and one in the softest blue. As they passed each rank of kneeling Assassins, a faint hum started to fill the air, creating a soothing back note to whatever was going on this time. Each of these attendants carried with them a soft bundle in their arms, their burdens treated with the greatest of respect.

Not even hesitating at the base of the dais, the three figures made their way up slowly, one of the figures in pink moving to the right as the other two continued straight up towards the top. The hall was filled with the soft melody of so many but even with all of the other noise, the piercing cry of a baby rang out loud and clear.

Swapping stunned looks, Giovanni and Mario both stood, realising now that the blue and pink weren't rank colours or even identity colours. Instead they were welcoming colours, announcing the arrival of three new future Assassins, descendants of men that shouldn't have been alive. Both men were absolutely amazed that their wives had arranged this but they were also startled that Emily was here presiding over this ceremony right after giving birth.

Unconcerned about the tears in his eyes, Giovanni accepted the squirming pink bundle he was handed and gazed down at the soft features of his beautiful baby girl. Looking up at him with soft golden eyes, a curl of dark ginger hair drifting faintly across her forehead and the sweetest roses on her cheeks.

'She came into this world yesterday at 3:48 in the afternoon. Congratulations Secondary Master Giovanni, she's perfectly healthy and eating well.' the attendant offered, smiling fondly at the little girl. 'Lady Maria suggested the name Rosa.'

'Rosa Mercede Auditore.' Giovanni nodded, lifting his gaze to the hooded woman. 'Grazie, please return to my wife and tell her I am so proud of her and what our child shall be named.'

'Of course, Signore.' she replied, turning and heading back down off the dais.

Glancing at Emily in disbelief, Mario first accepted his newborn son and then his twin sister. Almost immediately, his little girl stopped crying and opened her eyes to look up at him. Surprisingly she didn't have the same dark eyes as he parents, hers were a dazzling blue and there was a tuft of pale brown hair over her forehead. Her brother blinked and twitched, revealing the same blue eyes but what little hair he had was much darker than hers.

'They're just two days old Mario, born at the rather impolite times of 0218 and 0242 in the morning. Our son came first, his sister didn't want to come out.' Emily chuckled, moulding to his back and gazing down at their newest children. 'I thought we could name them Basilio and Bianca.'

'Basilio and Bianca Auditore…sounds perfect.' Mario agreed, gazing down at his latest blessings.

Cradling his second daughter to his chest, Giovanni picked his way down the levels to kneel beside Ezio and tuck his baby sister into the safety of his left arm. Moments later Mario joined them, his precious twins nestled safely against his chest.

'You're going to be busy Mario, five little ones to train eventually.' Giovanni remarked, reaching out to take Bianca.

'Only if they want to become Assassins. If not, I will support whatever they want to do.' Mario replied, looking down at his son. 'We chose to call them Basilio and Bianca.'

'And we decided on Rosa.' Giovanni nodded, turning his attention to his baby girl as she gazed up at her eldest brother.

'Rosa, Basilio and Bianca.' Ezio recited, getting to know his newest family members and falling in love with them so easily. 'The house just got a whole lot busier.'

'But that doesn't mean we don't have time to see you back onto your feet.' Mario agreed, resting one hand on Ezio's shoulder. 'You're just as important as these three little blessings.'

'Grazie Uncle.' Ezio grinned, watching over his baby sister as she yawned and drifted off to sleep.

At the end of her patience with this formal situation, Emily stood and gave a subtle signal down by her side before making her way down the stairs at the centre of the dais. Glancing up quickly, Mario accepted Bianca back into his arms and stood, moving to Emily's right and willingly passing Basilio over to his mother. Hand in hand, they made their way off the dais and through the ranks of kneeling Assassins, smiling as their other children emerged from the gathering and hurried to join their parents.

Behind their leaders, the rest of the inner circle stood and filed down the stairs, welcoming the newest members into the team and guiding them through the right behaviours to ensure they fitted right in. Carried in by his family, Ezio ended up being carried out by Buck and Gilberto, his loaded harnesses draped across his lap and wrapped in his colours. Niccolò was still bitter about his relegation to the bottom of the heap but he bit his lip and followed everyone else outside, planning to speak with Emily about it later.


	7. Battle Preparation

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Battle preparation

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Looking over the map that had been set out on the table, Shane felt a detached sense of pride that he was being asked to lead this mission. Aloysius had seniority over him; he'd been promoted to Secondary Master three months before Shane earned his silver tunic. Normally this would have been Aloysius' mission but he'd suddenly vanished, right in the middle of a conversation with Emily. A quick check had revealed that Veronique and Rufus had also disappeared along with their traditional weaponry and equipment.

Deciding not to put too much thought into the disappearance of three of their number, Shane turned his full attention back to the map spread out in front of him. Every little detail of the enemy compound was marked clearly on the pages spread across the table, allowing him to make the right choices regarding the attack and withdrawal. With both their top pilots out of action, an aerial assault was impossible, leaving them with no choice but to hit this one from the ground. Of course, doing that made for all sorts of troubles that Shane wasn't sure how to deal with.

'Are you sure you trust me to lead this on my own, Emily?' he asked, looking up again to meet her trusting gaze. 'I know I've led other missions but nothing quite like this.'

'And who else would I trust with this Shane? I'm still revering from giving birth, Aloysius is most likely back in the 12th century, somewhere in the ancient Holy Lands and Mario has already admitted he's not confident to lead an assault on a modern facility without a few more runs through the simulation halls. I asked Giovanni too but he doesn't yet have the confidence to lead a large team into unfamiliar territory.' Emily replied, resting on the couch after being warned by the medical team to stay off her feet.

'So it's got to be me this time.' Shane sighed, turning his gaze back to the maps.

Flipping through each map that he'd been provided with, he started to make sense of what he was seeing and put it together into an assault path that would make the most sense. Just trying to put all of these maps into a cohesive, understandable arrangement had taken quite a bit of puzzling; this enemy compound went off in every direction. They were going to need a miracle to not get lost in such a place.

'Well, I can see five routes we can use to approach the facility but only two entrances into the actual compound. Six levels in total, four of which are burrowed into the ground and it appears that levels three, five and six extend beyond the external perimeters of the compound. Going off the thickness of these walls and the fact it is the only underground level completely retained within the surface boundaries, I anticipate that level four is the prisoner level.' he offered, reaching out to switch on his tablet beside him. 'Antonio, have you finished the digital map that I requested?'

"I'm working on it but with Veronique gone, it's a battle. As soon as I have it, I'll beam it straight to your tablet. Just leave me to work in peace." Antonio replied, cutting the connection from his end.

'I could have told you that wasn't going to end well, Shane.' Emily chuckled, sitting up a little and gazing at the maps. 'I tend to agree with you about the purpose of level four but if you look at the images of the two targets, you'll notice the walls behind them are different. It's possible that they're being held on two different levels.'

'I had considered that. But with so few trustworthy Assassins and such a massive complex of tunnels, we might have to prioritise and accept that Borgia is going to likely be left behind. It makes no sense to risk our lives for Cesare Borgia, not when we know his affiliations are Templar.' Shane nodded, making notations on the maps spread in front of him. 'What do you think about the newest Assassin using Maghooks?'

'Unless any of the other Marines have taught their closest friends to use them, they aren't part of the training. Free running has been the main focus, not Maghooks.' Emily shrugged, rearranging the pillows behind her. 'Templars are notoriously lazy with their facilities; you'll have plenty of elevator shafts and stairwells to use.'

Looking up when his tablet beeped, Shane grabbed it and looked at the slowly rotating 3D map that was now on the screen. It didn't solve all of his problems but it did help him with a few more options on how to make the assault work.

"Shane, I located another entrance into the compound. It looks to be an abandoned outpost of some kind but the older files in the base computers indicate that it had a direct tunnel link to the main facility." Antonio reported, another tunnel appearing on the map. "Can't say for sure how reliable the Intel is but it's an idea. I'll keep digging at it."

'Thanks Antonio. Also, can you see about getting access to any internal video surveillance that those bastards might have? I don't like the idea of running in there blind.' Shane nodded, jumping a little when someone touched his shoulder. 'Tell me you have some good news, Libby.'

'Sorry Shane; couldn't find a single pilot willing to take the risk.' Libby sighed, sinking down beside him. 'But I did find another option if you're up for the challenge.'

'Let's hear it.' Shane shrugged, setting the map aside and reaching for his coffee.

'Ralph mentioned that he's got a specially modified trailer that can be used to sneak an ops team into a heavily guarded facility under the excuse of delivering supplies. It'll be a rough trip but he said he's used it before to great effect.' Libby explained, bringing out her own tablet and flipping through her pictures quickly. 'he said there was space underneath for 12 people and an access hatch so the team can hide inside for most of the journey and then climb out when the compound is just out of sight.'

Resting his chin on Libby's shoulder, Shane looked at the images on her screen, considering all the pros and cons of using Ralph's truck to slip into the Templar compound. It certainly would make the infiltration easier, if they could only be certain that the technique would work with their unique situation. He didn't mind the idea of hanging beneath a moving truck but he wasn't so sure about how some of the ancient Assassins would handle it.

'Okay, go back to Ralph and ask him if it would be possible for us to do a few dry runs with that trailer before I sign off on the idea. I need to make sure that everyone assigned to the mission can handle the challenges involved. We're used to doing crazy shit but this is far beyond anything the others are used to doing.' Shane nodded, looking at the grips mounted under the trailer to keep the team in place. 'And see if the grips are moveable, I'm concerned that there aren't any sets that will be spaced properly to hold certain people.'

'I'll talk to him and let you know what can be done.' Libby grinned, leaning over to steal a quick kiss before standing and hurrying back out of the house. 'If the grips can't be moved, I'll see what else can be organised.'

'Thanks Libby.' Shane replied, turning back to the battle plans. 'I'm starting to see why 27 has a bit of a reputation for pulling off the craziest missions.'

'Don't forget about that outpost either Shane. There are detailed plans of it in the computer archives, listed under Outpost 165-18-A in the Hunting Zone 27 files. I've considered using it on several previous missions but never found the right situation.' Emily added, sitting up a little bit more. 'Ah, grazie Shannon.'

'Can I get you anything else, Emilia?' Shannon asked, making sure Emily had a firm grasp of her coffee mug.

'No, I'm fine for the moment. Why don't you head upstairs and check on Maria? She had a difficult birth this time.' Emily suggested, perfectly content to sit and do nothing expect watch Shane become a stronger Assassin.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Eyeing off the trailer warily, the Assassins assigned to the mission weren't exactly sure how this was supposed to work but they had to have some confidence in Shane or the entire plan was a bust. They were a little less certain about trusting Ralph, as far as the newest Assassins knew he wasn't much of an Assassin and mostly kept his rank because of who he was married to. Of course, no one was going to tell Ralph that, they didn't want to risk Gena's wrath.

Ducking under the trailer, Shane looked at the grips that were arranged along the underside of the rig and the hatch that led up into the container secured to the battered old trailer. From the outside it looked perfectly normal, it was only when someone actually looked underneath that it became obvious there was something strange about this rig. The system had been tested previously and was known to work, Shane could only hope he could convince his team to take the chance.

'I know you're all a little unsure about this idea and would rather we found another way to infiltrate the enemy compound but I assure you, this will work. Have a little faith in me and we will all make it through this mission.' Shane sighed, emerging from under the trailer again.

'What you're asking is suicide. There's no way we can hide under there without going under the tires.' Gilberto replied, shaking his head quickly. 'I won't even try it.'

'That's where you're wrong. Mounted under the trailer you'll find a series of grips and support straps, giving you plenty to hang onto to prevent falling and going under the tires. You're perfectly safe, I assure you.' Ralph corrected, pushing off his rig. 'And you won't be under here for the entire journey, there is an access hatch that will allow you to travel most of the journey inside before climbing out and taking your places underneath.'

'You say that but we hardly know you. How can you honestly expect us to put our lives in your hands when you seem to do everything to avoid us?' Niccolò scoffed, still stung by his perceived dismissal as a truly skilled Assassin.

'Hold your tongue, Junior.' Gena growled, reaching out to cuff him across the back of the head.

'I expected that, Gena. This lot is so used to the Order only doing one thing, they haven't yet realised that this modern Order had thousands of members and dozens of different duties. They don't recognise that just because I'm not here every day, brawling and killing, I'm just as important as anyone else. I'm part of the transport division, we make sure teams can get into any place they need to slaughter our enemies and weaken the Templars.' Ralph spat, advancing on Niccolò and grabbing his shirt. 'You think you're tough, boy. Well let me tell you, you're a pathetic little whelp with little hope of advancement. You're a pity recruitment and barely capable of fulfilling the duties put before you. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you get demoted again before the year is out.'

'Bah, you are all cowards. That is my son in there and I will go in alone if I must to being him home.' Bartolomeo snapped, pushing past the others and approaching the truck.

Stripping off his heavy coat and tossing it aside, he tightened up his harness and climbed up into the back of the trailer, treading light a he made his way forward. Finding the hatch that had been mentioned, he pulled it open and knelt, keeping a firm grip on the inside of the trailer as he peered out the hatch and saw the grips arranged along the underside of the trailer. Thought hardly the most agile of Assassins, Bartolomeo reached out and gripped one of the metal loops under here and eased forward, cautiously creeping forward and bracing his feet against anything he could inside to help him slip out silently and without notice.

Realising that there were actually three different sizes of the loops, Bartolomeo kept inching forward and concentrated on staying up behind the lower sides of the trailer. Getting to a point where he couldn't keep his feet inside any longer, he yanked them out and planted his boots against some other bit of metal down here, keeping his bulk tucked up against the underside of the trailer as he climbed along the length. It was hard work but he was getting it done and that meant he was one step closer to rescuing Dante.

Spotting a loop that looked to be about the right size, he changed direction a little and continued climbing along the underside. Reaching out, he put his hands through the large loop and grabbed two smaller ones, wriggling a little to get his equipment through the loop. Looking along his position, he spotted two lops that were a little bigger than his hand grips and moved his feet, smiling when he realised that they were perfect to rest his feet in. There was even a small, leather loop that was in the right spot to rest his head.

'Ha! No excuses! If I can do this, so can you all!' he challenged, shuffling down a little and letting his head slip off the support loop. 'Look under the trailer!'

'How the hell did you do that?' Shane asked, crouching at the edge of the trailer and staring in disbelief as Bartolomeo settled in his position and relaxed a little.

'Why, can't you?' Bartolomeo countered, wriggling back out of the large loop and dropping to the grass. 'A small man like you can't do this?'

'Well, normally the trailer is stopped when we slip out of the hatch and take our places.' Shane shrugged, making his way over to Bartolomeo and reaching up to mark barely noticeable letters on each of the grips Bartolomeo had been hanging from. 'From now on, these hangers marked SAB will be your spot. Come on, you can show the others how you made the climb.'

'Very well. I will climb back inside while you gather everyone around the trailer to watch.' Bartolomeo nodded, keeping low as he made his way back along the trailer and climbed up through the hatch.

Crouching along both sides of the trailer, the rest of the team got their first look at the squared metal loops and the hatch, everyone thinking about how best to get from the hatch into a comfortable place under the trailer. The only face missing was Niccolò, Shane had dismissed him from the team and sent him back to Emily for remedial training with a stern warning to never again speak out of turn about another Assassin.

'So just how is this supposed to work?' Mario asked, reaching up to tug on one of the loops, wanting to be sure it was secure.

'Bartolomeo already figured it out. Admittedly, I didn't expect him to go this far but it'll work. Under normal circumstances trucks with these underslung grips tend to park somewhere out of sight of the target and wait for the Assassins to take their places up under the trailer. But with what Bartolomeo figured out, the driver could stop virtually anywhere and wait for the team to move out.' Shane grinned, looking at all the grips and hoping everyone would fit. 'Bartolomeo!'

Jaws dropped as Bartolomeo emerged upside down from the hatch and reached out to the loops, sliding his way out very carefully. From the way he was hanging through the hatch, it was clear that there was enough space for two people to emerge from the hatch at once and make their way along the underside of the trailer. Much more confident this time, Bartolomeo forced himself to slow down so his friends could see what he was doing and how he was picking his path along the trailer. Hugging the underside of the trailer, he was unconcerned about the grips digging into his body as he continued along the path before wriggling into his grip harness and settling into the six loops marked as his spot.

'as you can see, it's not difficult to find a reasonably comfortable spot within the support loops, provided you can find the right sized points for your own stature. There are positions for all sizes under the trailer, it's important that you find the right spot for comfort and security.' Shane briefed, nudging Libby lightly. 'In the past, we've mounted up into these frames like this.'

Spotting her perfect location, Libby grabbed some of the other handholds and shoved another soft loop out of the way before arching her back and sliding through another large loop. Shuffling along, she hook up her boots and rearranged the leather loop to cradle her head comfortably. Unhooking her boots again, she slid all the way forward and dropped over the back brace, landing lightly into a crouch and hurrying back to her place in the line.

'The dismount is much smoother than the mount, as you can see. You will all be expected to learn both techniques eventually but since this mission is time critical, we'll go with whatever works for the mount.' Shane nodded, turning his attention to Ralph. 'What do you know about the access road to the facility?'

'It's a typical farm track, a little rough in places and quite long. The last suitable hiding spot for my rig is about half-a-mile from the entrance and tucked behind a thick copse of trees. Other drivers have used it before to hand off supplies and Assassins for the final leg towards 27 so we know it's secure.' Ralph replied, looking around the team slowly. 'But if we can get away with the spider climb like Bartolomeo pulled off, my rig can suffer technical difficulties much closer to the enemy compound. There's a dip in the road about a quarter mile from the main entrance, other trucks have had problems there so it'd be no surprise if mine did too.'

'But will that dip cause us any troubles while we're crawling along the underside?' Mario asked, concerned as always for the safety of his friends.

'Unlikely. I'd stop on the upper side, so you'd be covered by the boxes on the sides and the mudguards in back, not to mention my truck in front.' Ralph shrugged, resting his arms against the small toolbox over his head. 'Just so long as you keep your bodies tucked in real close to the underside, you'll be fine.'


	8. On The Other End

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

On the other end

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Twisting with effortless grace, Veronique pushed off the rock wall and flipped over, drawing her sword and dagger and holding them in front of her as she slammed down onto the exposed back of one of the Templars. Kicking clear of the corpse, she spun and engaged another one, ignoring the strangeness of their location and focusing on getting to her target - Malik Al-Sayf. She could see him clearly, embroiled in a rather unfair three against one fight, blood already staining the left arm of his robes as he tried his hardest to continue fighting.

Kicking out into the open air, Rufus pulled his dual swords and dropped, crushing one Templar under his boots and removing the head from a second as he skewered a third through the throat. Not usually a violent man, Rufus was driven into a rage at the sight of the young Assassin backed up against the wall, bloodied and just about at the end of his strength. Pulling his blades free, he stepped forward to engage the remaining Templars but was careful not to stray too far from his mark - Kadar Al-Sayf.

Catching sight of the newly arrived Assassins, Malik had no time to think before one of them was beside him, sheathing a dagger and holding up their sword as more Templars came at them from the same direction as Malik had entered this chamber. Without hesitation, the strange Assassin beside him crouched and grabbed one of the dropped swords from the floor before charging into battle, stepping into a dance Malik had never seen before.

'Malik, take this and bind your arm out of the way, lest you do more damage to it.' the stranger guided, dropping something and kicking it back to him.

So tired and aching all over, Kadar watched the second stranger tearing through the Templars with seeming ease, using his greater height and strength to deal with every threat that came against him. Drawing his own strength from such courage, Kadar pushed off the wall and raised his sword, wading back into the fight. He wasn't sure how much longer he could fight this battle but he would keep trying until he lacked the energy to lift his sword.

Abandoning the second sword she'd picked up, Veronique grabbed for her throwing stars and let fly, slicing the throat of another Templar before her blade imbedded in the chest of a second man. Parrying a thrust, she turned and lashed out with her hidden blade, plunging it into his ear. As she turned again, she caught sight of Malik once more and smiled faintly as he finished knotting the length of blue cloth around his belt to restrain his injured left arm and stop it flapping about. Retrieving her thrown shuriken, she caught another sword on hers and snarled at Robert de Sable, the man responsible for so much suffering here in this place.

Snapping around at the cry of pain from behind him, Rufus spun and cocked his left arm back, sending his offhand sword flying at the Templar standing behind Kadar. As the young Assassin sagged to his knees, the flying sword slammed into the now exposed Templar, sending him flying back into the wall. Vaulting over debris and dead bodies, Rufus returned to the young novice dispatched the other Templars around him, retrieving his thrown sword as he spun through them.

Also hearing the scream and recognising the voice, Malik spun and saw his brother fall, eyes widening in disbelief as the second stranger throw one of his swords with deadly accuracy. As much as he longed to run for his brother and try to save him, Malik was needed elsewhere and hurried to help the smaller stranger, working with her to deal with de Sable. For now the Templars had to be the priority, as much as it hurt to know his brother was possibly dying and there was nothing Malik could do for him.

It was suddenly so cold; Kadar couldn't stop shaking as he looked up at the rough stones of the ceiling and listened to the fading sounds of the battle around him. So this was what death felt like, a slow slide into the peaceful embrace of darkness. He'd always thought that death would be painful, especially a death in battle but he felt no pain. He just felt cold and tired, sensation slowly fading away. Just as he thought death would be so easy, a great pain exploded through his chest, forcing a scream from his throat as blazing agony ripped through his body.

'Kadar! Please Kadar, just hold on!' Malik's voice, so far away as he pleaded for his survival.

Landing a heavy blow to de Sable's head, Veronique knocked him down and turned, sheathing her sword as she scrambled towards where Rufus was kneeling beside the fallen young man, doing everything he could to save Kadar. Dropping to her knees beside them, she clutched her Shard in her left hand and reached out to place her left over the deep wound to Kadar's chest, trying to turn the power of the Shard to save him.

'Kadar, please little brother.' Malik coaxed, dropping beside Veronique and reaching out to clutch one limp hand in his own.

'You have to go Rufus, take him home and he will be saved. Aloysius and I can finish up here; you have to get Kadar the help he desperately needs. My Shard can only hold him for so long, time is running out.' Veronique instructed, lifting her gaze slowly. 'Go now, before he is lost forever again.'

'I won't let you take him!' Malik snapped, grief turning to anger at the mention of losing his brother to these strangers. 'He is my responsibility!'

'You have no choice in the matter, Malik. If he stays here Kadar will surely die a painful death. If he goes, our medical team can save his life. It still means you have to let him go but at least if he goes there will be a chance of a future reunion.' Veronique explained, trying to calm the situation down before things got out of hand completely.

'Mal…' Kadar choked, blood staining his lips as he tried to get his words out.

'I'm right here Kadar, I'm right with you.' Malik soothed, squeezing his hand lightly.

'I…want…to go.' Kadar managed, struggling to lift his head.

'He will be safe with me, I give you my word. If I can, I will bring him back to you but if not, I will protect him with my life.' Rufus promised, shifting his grip to better prop Kadar up and try to ease his pain. 'Save your strength Kadar, your pain will ease soon.'

'Take care of him. He's all I have left.' Malik nodded, moving around behind Veronique to cradle Kadar's head in his hand. 'I will find you again Kadar. Whatever happens, I will find you again.'

'I…know…brother.' Kadar mumbled, fighting for every second with his brother.

'We're out of time. Be strong Malik and trust in Veronique. She'll make sure you get that reunion with Kadar.' Rufus sighed, getting to his feet and walking away.

Right before Malik's disbelieving eyes, the tall Assassin simply disappeared from sight in a flash of golden light, carrying with him the limp form of his little brother, the last member of his family. Before he even really had time to absorb the fact Kadar was gone to places unknown, Veronique had hold of his robes and was pulling him away from the blood pool, forcing him to move or fall.

'I hope you're having more fun, Aloysius.' Veronique muttered, releasing her grip on Malik and scrambling up the ladder leading to the treasure. 'Come on Malik! This way!'

Scrambling up to the Templar treasure, Veronique unhooked the extra cloth draped over her shoulders and bundled up the prize sitting on top of the Ark of the Covenant. Knotting the cloth firmly around their prize, she tied it around her chest and turned back to Malik, going to one knee and reaching out to grab his wrist and pull him up to her level.

'After them! To not let the Assassins leave with our treasure!' Robert de Sable was up again and he was thoroughly annoyed to see Veronique and Malik in possession of his prize.

'Whatever happens Malik, I will make sure you see Kadar again. Now come on, we have to go now!' Veronique promised, making her way down the wall and waiting for Malik. 'Even if that means I carry you out of here and all the way back to Masyaf.'

'I can keep up. My legs are fine, it is my arm that was injured.' Malik replied, dropping to the ground and turning his attention to their escape route.

'And if too much damage was done, you could lose it.' Veronique warned, pulling another length of bandaging from one of her pouches and firmly binding the deep gash in Malik's arm. 'Once we get to safety I will try to stabilise it and hopefully you will keep your arm.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Waiting outside the great fortress of Masyaf, Aloysius could only hope Altair was getting a suitable punishment for what he had caused in Solomon's Temple. Of course, he'd tasted a little of Aloysius' own anger about the situation on the journey back to Masyaf, there as only one horse between them and Aloysius had forced Altair to sit on the back of the saddle the entire journey. Every time Altair argued the situation, he got another beating from Aloysius and was made to run along beside the horse until he accepted he was the junior in their partnership.

Head coming up at the sound of a familiar voice, Aloysius couldn't believe what he was seeing. Without concern for anyone realising she was a woman, Veronique was approaching the fortress proper, a bloodied man leaning heavily against her side. It wasn't hard to tell he was in bad shape, his left arm was covered in blood from partway up his bicep to his wrist. Even the bandaging applied to the wound was soaked through and dark with dried blood. She wasn't looking much better, favouring her right leg a little, her breeches stained with fresh blood.

'Veronique, what happened?' Aloysius asked, hurrying to help her with the wounded man.

'There was little we could do, the battle was already turned against us by the time we arrived. Rufus took custody of Kadar Al-Sayf and whisked the critically wounded young man back to 27 before it was too late. This is Malik Al-Sayf and despite my best attempts, it is likely he will still lose his arm.' Veronique briefed, dropping her voice to a deeper register to try and disguise her femininity.

'What about the Sphere?' Aloysius questioned, coming around to take Veronique's spot under Malik's right arm. 'Rest now brother, you are home.'

'I have it. I wish we did not have to hand it over so easily but I understand that things must happen as they did.' Veronique sighed, one hand resting on the white bundle tucked against her side.

'Come on, Altair is getting told off by Al Mualim as we speak. Though perhaps it is best he not see you, female Assassins are unheard of around here.' Aloysius suggested, guiding Malik towards the imposing doors.

'I am assured of my safety, have no fear brother.' Veronique smirked, relaxed and calm as she followed the men into the fortress.

Stirring from his pained stupor, Malik realised he'd been passed onto someone else and looked around for Veronique, relieved to see her there at his left, the bundle still safely tucked under her arm. Struggling to stay focused against the pain and fever running through him, he lifted his head a little more and turned to see who was on his right, supporting his battered body with such care but the face he saw was unrecognisable to him.

'Peace brother, he is a friend. Another traveller far from home. You have nothing to fear from him.' Veronique soothed, reaching up to rest a comforting hand on his back. 'Everything will be fine, you will see. This is as it is meant to be.'

'I believe you, friend.' Malik uttered, so tired after the long journey and the endless pain of his injury. 'I will lose it, will I not?'

'Most likely, yes. The damage is severe and I was not able to stop the infection from taking hold.' Veronique nodded, such sorrow in her eyes. 'Forgive me Malik.'

'There is nothing to forgive, I know you tried.' Malik replied, shaking his head slowly. 'I blame Altair for everything, his impatience and contempt for the Creed caused all of this pain.'

'He will pay for his sins, Malik. I assure you of that.' Aloysius promised, tightening his grip on Malik's belt and turning to continue up the stairs.

'Remember, mention nothing of Kadar's survival. We cannot let anyone know the truth of the situation, unless they are directly involved.' Veronique uttered, hating to hide the truth but they had to protect the future.

Feeling a chill run up his back when Altair declared Malik and Kadar to be dead, Aloysius could only hope that the return of Malik would rattle Altair's cage and show him that he didn't know anything about the tenacity of the people around him.

'No, not dead.' Malik declared, slipping his good arm off Aloysius' shoulders and approaching. 'I still live.'

'Malik?' Al Mualim asked, turning to the bloodied Assassin as Veronique stepped up beside him to offer support. 'And Kadar?'

'We still live.' Veronique nodded, realising what was going on and hoping she could pull this off without anyone realising. 'It was a near thing though Al Mualim.'

'All this suffering, because of you.' Aloysius spat, taking the chance on not being recognised as he helped Veronique stay on her feet.

'Robert threw me from the room. There was no way back. Nothing I could do.' Altair replied, turning to look at the trio.

'Because you would not heed my warning! All of this could have been avoided!' Malik snapped, his temper flaring bright as he glared at Altair.

'Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today.' Veronique added, resting one hand on Malik's back lightly. 'Be calm brother, you are still seriously wounded.'

'Nearly?' Al Mualim asked, turning his full attention to the exhausted and bloodied brothers.

'We have what your favourite failed to find.' Veronique nodded, untying the stained cloth and peeling back the layers before approaching the elderly man and offering out the ornate case containing the Sphere.

'Here, take it.' Malik offered, joining Veronique on their knees in front of Al Mualim. 'Though it seems we've returned with more than just their treasure.'

Reading the signal given, Aloysius stepped forward and took the treasure from Veronique's hands and placed it on the table behind Al Mualim. He longed to steal the Sphere and put a stop to all of the pain that would surely some of this but he resisted, refusing to mangle the timeline so dramatically. He would bide his time and see what Altair did when he realised the truth.

'Master, we are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!' one of the informants called, running into the library.

'So, he seeks a battle. Very well, I'll not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared.' Al Mualim ordered, ignoring the mixed team for a moment. 'As for you, Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home.'

'It will be done.' Altair nodded, turning and leaving the gathering.

'Stay safe Veronique.' Aloysius whispered, hurrying after his mark.

Glancing at Malik as thy stood, Veronique took a chance and stepped forward, reaching out to Al Mualim and hoping he wasn't as dark as the archives portrayed him. She had to stay with Malik, her responsibilities were solely to him but if they were separated, she would never be able to complete her mission.

'You shall be rewarded for your actions, both of you. For now, go and see the healers and have your injuries seen to.' Al Mualim instructed, turning to the exhausted pair.

'There is only one reward I could ask for, Master.' Veronique replied, bowing her head respectfully.

'And what would that be, young Kadar?' Al Mualim asked, regarding the novice closely.

'Please let me stay with my brother. Whatever happens to him, all I want is to stay beside him.' Veronique requested, looking back at Malik for a moment before turning hopeful eyes back to Al Mualim waiting for an answer.

'I see no reason why such a thing cannot be allowed. Go with him to the healers and I will inform you of my decision later.' Al Mualim nodded, dismissing the pair and turning away.

A little surprised when Malik took her hand, Veronique didn't argue with it and hobbled after him as he guided her through the impressive fortress. She'd only ever seen Masyaf in the archives or as crumbling ruins when she was a fresh Assassin, to see it at the height of power for the Levantine Assassins was a truly breathtaking experience.

'Why does Al Mualim think you're my little brother?' Malik hissed, glancing around to make sure they weren't overheard. 'Explain this.'

'Within that ornate box we just presented Al Mualim is a powerful artefact most people know as an Apple of Eden. Around my neck I wear an equally powerful artefact, a Shard of Eden, it's the way I got here and how your brother was returned to my home. I can only guess that my artefact is creating an illusion so I appear as Kadar to disguise my feminine figure.' Veronique explained, reaching into her collar and lifting out the artefact. 'If it's not this, I have no explanation.'

'So I just go along with it?' Malik asked, shocked to be asked such a thing but he had gotten used to having Veronique by his side.

'Unless you would rather be rid of me, of course. I know this isn't ideal but it's better than nothing.' Veronique shrugged, reaching up to rest one hand over his wounded arm. 'I will be right here for you Malik, I give you my word.'


	9. Brothers Under The Knife

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Brothers under the knife

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Groaning faintly when he was placed on a soft surface, Kadar managed to crack one eye open and searched for the bigger man who had been there for him. Almost immediately his right hand was caught and gently squeezed as a large hand slipped under his head.

'Shhh, just relax Kadar. You're safe now; soon you'll be back on your feet and on the road to recovery. Soon you'll feel better and one day you'll see your brother again.' Rufus soothed, his words a big comfort to Kadar.

'Mal…' Kadar breathed, trying to return the pressure around his hand.

'That's it, you just keep thinking about your brother and everything will be fine.' Rufus nodded, keeping the young boy calm as Andrew and his team gathered around the bed. 'Close your eyes and rest now, Kadar, I'm right here for you always.'

Constantly alert to every twitch and noise from Kadar, Rufus kept a sharp watch over the medical team tending to him until he was stabilised and sedated. There were still so many risks so Rufus released his grip and watched helplessly as the team whisked the young man towards the OR, leaving Andrew standing beside him.

'Kadar Al-Sayf, exact date of birth unknown. Full injury extent also unknown. He was stabbed through the back with a sword, I witnessed it protrude from his chest before being withdrawn by a Templar.' Rufus briefed, tearing his eyes away from the working team.

'I saw his condition. How is he still alive? With a wound like that he should have bled out before you could get him to us.' Andrew asked, shaking his head in wonder.

'Veronique and her Eden Shard. I don't know exactly what she did but somehow she stopped the blood loss and at least temporarily stabilised his condition. I don't know how much longer her efforts will hold for though.' Rufus shrugged, looking down at his bloodied hands. 'We both tried so hard to change things but Kadar is still dead in the 12th century and it's likely Malik lost his arm again. They deserved better.'

'You tried your best, Rufus. That's all anyone can ask for. Now we'll do our best to put Kadar back together and put him back on the road to recovery until Veronique and Malik make the same journey.' Andrew replied, thinking about what Rufus had told him. 'Go home and clean up, then come back here and ask one of the nurses to show you to the surgical observation room. From there you'll be able to keep an eye on Kadar.'

'Thanks, I'll be back soon. I promised Malik I'd protect him with my life.' Rufus nodded, turning and leaving the hospital at a jog.

'You really do know how to cause a stir, Rufus.' Andrew muttered, racing after the surgical team to pass on what he'd learned.

As the medical team worked to put Kadar's broken body back together, the young Assassin dreamed of the life he'd left behind. Of running beside Malik and wrestling like brothers should. Of training for hours and being rewarded with a smile from Malik and hidden praise from Altair. He remembered his parents, how happy they had all been at Masyaf and how proud his mother had been when both her sons were accepted to become Assassins. But most of all, Kadar dreamed of Malik and the close bond they shared, their reunion playing out in his mind and giving him something to fight for.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Sick to her stomach, Veronique can only watch in horror as Malik succumbs to the words of the elder healers and moves to stretch out on a low bed that sits on a raised platform of stone surrounded by a narrow gutter. He doesn't resist as one of the junior healers firmly binds his ankles to the end of the bed and attaches weights to the bed to hold it down against Malik's struggles. He offers a token struggle as his right arm is bound and looks at the swollen and painful mess that is his left arm.

As much as she wanted nothing to do with this, Veronique left her spot and approached the bound man, her eyes hard as the stones around them and a clear warning that no one should interfere with her actions. Releasing his hand again, she knelt beside the low cot and untied the extra cloth she wore around her chest. Refolding it quickly, she flicked it out over the cot and reached for the other end, smiling faintly when one of the other healers passed it to her under the cot. Pulling the cloth firm, she knotted it off and glanced at Malik, relieved when he smiled softly in acceptance.

'Can you really hope to hold your brother, Kadar? This will be extremely painful for him.' the healer asked, watching the pair closely.

'I can hold him. I know my brother and he knows what I can do.' Veronique replied, shifting closer and curling her left hand into Malik's hair. 'Malik knows I am strong.'

Noticing the healer and his assistants were covering their faces, Veronique watched for an explanation and saw the sealed pot the elder healer reached for. To everyone's surprise, Malik shook his head and shifted a little closer to Veronique, making it clear what he wanted without saying anything.

'Malik, you know this will help you sleep through the removal of your arm.' the healer warned, still holding the pot.

'He hardly needs it, he's had quite a bit of hashish oil.' Veronique smirked, pointing over to an empty bottle discarded on the floor in the far corner.

'Hold him tight, novice. This will still be very unpleasant for your brother.' the healer nodded, putting the pot aside and reaching for his tools.

Leaning right over the cot, Veronique tucked Malik's face into her shoulder and curled her right arm over his chest, pressing down against his left shoulder to keep him still. Whimpering softly into her skin, Malik managed to bring his right hand up and latch onto her robes, digging his fingers in and holding tight.

'I'll always be at your side, never forget that. I will be here every day, you can count on me, Malik.' Veronique promised, holding tight and trying to keep him calm.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Watching from the observation room, Rufus wasn't just concerned about Kadar anymore. He'd discovered that Aloysius was gone, likely back to the 12th century according to Giovanni. So now not only was Rufus responsible for a scared, injured young man with no idea about the world he was in now but he had to do it without Aloysius. That didn't sit well with Rufus but he would do as required to settle Kadar into his new life.

At his side, Rufus had what had been salvageable of Kadar's equipment. His clothing was a lost cause, all of it soaked with blood and torn from the battle. Some of his leathers were still useable, namely his boots and bracer but the rest of his old outfit had been replaced from the stockpiles. His weapons had been carefully gathered and cleaned before being placed into Rufus' care, further cementing his responsibility for Kadar.

Pressing one hand against the glass when he heard the long wail of the monitor that had until seconds ago been beeping out Kadar's heart rhythm, Rufus could only watch as the medical team flew into action to try and save him.

'You can't give up, Kadar. Fight it, you have to be here when Malik arrives. You're a key part of this, we need you if we are ever going to have victory.' Rufus uttered, hating that he had to sit out and do nothing as people Kadar didn't even know about fought for his life.

'Rufus, it's a long shot but talk to him! He knows your voice, we're strangers to him!' Andrew called, looking up to the windows.

'Come on Kadar, you can't just quit. I know it's hard but you have to fight and keep fighting against the odds. You can't just give up, Malik will be here soon and he'll be so glad to see you again. I'm right here beside you, I haven't gone anywhere. Now it's up to you to stay here Kadar and wait for your brother to make it through. Breathe, little brother, breathe and live.' Rufus called, not sure what else to say but he was willing to try anything to keep Kadar going.

'I don't believe it…it's working.' one of the other surgeons uttered, getting back to work once Kadar's heart rate was stable again.

'That's it Kadar, you have to fight. I've got so much to show you and Malik will be here soon to see you, you just have to make sure you're here for him.' Rufus coaxed, astounded that this was working but he would try anything to keep this promise.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Swallowing back the bile rising up the back of her throat, Veronique tightened her grip on Malik's trembling frame and ducked her head but she knew she would be haunted for many nights to come by what she had witnessed here. She had seen battlefield amputations before, men and women giving limbs in the service of their countries. But this, this was more like butchery than surgery.

Even with the sheer amount of drugs running through his system, Malik was struggling to stay still, fingers digging into Veronique's back as he muffled his agonised screams in her shoulder and sometimes bit at the dusty cloth when it got too much for him to handle. Veronique tried to offer comfort and peace, muttering soothing words into his damp hair and coaxing him to breathe when he wanted to just give up.

Turning her head a little, she watched as the bloodied hands of the healer as he finished severing all the muscles and tendons, Malik's dead arm draped limply across one knee and held by one of the assistants. Swallowing quickly, she looked away again and focused on Malik, letting her fingers drift over flesh and through his hair to try and comfort him.

'Make it stop.' Malik pleaded, fingers digging harder into Veronique's back. 'Just make it stop.'

'Shhh, be strong brother. It is almost over, just hold on a little longer. Soon you can rest, just bear the pain for a short while more.' Veronique replied, tears in her eyes as she tried to keep Malik calm.

Flinching at the sharp crack of bone and the instant reaction from Malik as fresh pain flooded through him, Veronique struggled to hold him down as he screamed, fighting against the cloth bound around his chest. Ignoring the ache in her back, Veronique pressed against Malik's strength and forced him down into the mattress, trying to calm him again as she flicked her eyes up.

'It is gone Malik, you are through the worst. Just breathe, you're going to be okay.' she whispered, scratching lightly at his scalp. 'I'm here brother, I'm right here.'

'Don't…let go…Kadar…Don't ever…let go.' Malik gasped, trying to get closer to Veronique as she caught a whiff of the familiar scent of hot metal. 'I can't…do this…alone.'

'I am right here, Malik. I will always be right here, it is going to be okay brother. Just hold on tight and we will get through this together.' Veronique soothed, tightening her grip and tucking Malik's face deeper into her shoulder. 'Just keep breathing, I will never let you go.'

Refusing to witness anymore of this horror and determined not to leave Malik to suffer alone, Veronique held him all the tighter and tried to ignore the smell of burning flesh. Instead she concentrated on Malik's suffering, struggling to calm him as a heated piece of metal was applied to certain areas to stop blood loss as the healers worked the stitch together the various skin flaps they had been able to save to cover this horrid wound. Listening to Malik trying to muffle his desperate screams in her shoulder, she was close to just giving up on him, her every nerve strained to the limit but she pushed that compulsion down and started to hum softly, remembering how her mother had done the same when she was in pain.

Finally, much to the relief of everyone in the room, Malik passed out from the pain and fell silent, still clinging desperately to Veronique but at least he was getting some rest. Shifting a little, Veronique relaxed when she felt his soft breath against her cheek, reassured that he was alive and still hanging in there.

'Get some rest, I will be here when you wake Malik.' she whispered, so glad that he was finally at peace, however temporarily it lasted. 'If only I could take your pain, I would brother.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Taking a seat beside the bed, Rufus looked down at the relaxed face of his young charge and smiled softly, reaching out to brush his thick black hair out of his eyes. Andrew had already given Rufus his opinion of Kadar's chances, reasonably confident that he would survive the trauma but there was no telling if there had been any lasting damage. The team had done the best they could but there were concerns about the damage to some of the blood vessels running towards his brain and there was a chance of damage.

Accepting the damp cloth from one of the nurses, Rufus reached out and wiped the last of the battle grime from Kadar's face, revealing just how truly young he was. In the heat of the fight, Rufus had thought Kadar was at least eighteen, possibly even a little older but now that he was cleaned up and resting peacefully, Rufus guessed he was closer to sixteen but unlikely to be much younger.

'You should never have been in that temple, little one. I admire your courage for taking the leap and joining your brother in such a place but you shouldn't have been there. This should never have been your fate.' Rufus sighed, shaking his head slowly.

'How is he?' Emily asked, slipping into the room in full medical scrubs. 'I got the report from Andrew but I want your opinion of the situation.'

'Take a look at him, how old do you think he is?' Rufus sighed, moving back a little so Emily could see the youthful face of Kadar.

'Records are sketchy on the Al-Sayf brothers, their actual years of birth are a mystery. But looking at him, going off his face and his hands and what little is written of him in the archives, I put him at around sixteen or seventeen. We won't know for sure until he wakes up and we can ask him.' Emily shrugged, running her fingers through his hair lightly.

'Could we use the Eden pieces to reach Veronique and see if she can ask Malik? It might be faster.' Rufus suggested, concerned for what he was supposed to do if Kadar was that young. 'I promised Malik I'd look after Kadar until they were reunited but I have no idea how to take care of a teenager, much less one missing his brother.'

'Calm down Rufus. From what I understand of his surgery, it's going to be weeks before he's released from hospital and months before he's up to doing anything strenuous. At most you'll probably have to help him to the bathroom and bring him his meals. It'll be no different to when you've got to help Aloysius after a bad mission, he's just younger.' Emily replied, looking up from her examination of Kadar.

'With the exception of a language barrier. I don't think he knows a lot of English and my Arabic is decidedly rusty and probably not something he'd understand. I think he recognises my voice as friendly, if not the words I use.' Rufus sighed, sinking back down into the chair he'd abandoned.

'And how did you convince him you could be trusted?' Emily asked, turning to Rufus and scratching behind her ear.

'It was just like the Italy jump, I lost my English ability and found that I could only speak in ancient Arabic. But as soon as we got back here, the ancient Arabic was gone and I could only hope Kadar still understood I was a friend.' Rufus offered, not really sure what to make of the situation or how to fix it.

'So perhaps like the first time jump, now that we are here there will be a reversal and Kadar will understand the basics of the language.' Emily sighed, looking down at Kadar again. 'It'll be up to all of us to help him get better with English as he shows an interest.'

'If he shows an interest.' Rufus nodded, running one hand through his hair. 'I'm hoping he doesn't decide to learn Italian before English.'

'If he does, you've got plenty of people to help teach him.' Emily grinned, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Kadar's forehead before heading for the door. 'Well you will, most of them are heading out on a mission for a few days.'

'I thought something was happening. I wish them the best of luck but I'm not interested.' Rufus chuckled, settling back to wait for Kadar to wake up.

'I couldn't put you on that mission anyway, all the space under Ralph's rig has already been assigned.' Emily replied, slipping out of the room and leaving Rufus to his vigil.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Ignoring the cold stones beneath her, Veronique rested against the narrow cot Malik had been moved to and gazed up at his still face, waiting for him to regain consciousness and let her know he would be okay. The healers had been and gone, showing her how to wrap the remnants of his left arm whenever the bandages were soaked with blood. Veronique took the lessons to heart and tended to Malik's needs personally, allowing the elder healer to check his progress but keeping everyone's back. This was her responsibility and she would do whatever it took to protect Malik.

Getting to her feet when he groaned faintly, she reached for the cloth sitting in the water bowl on the low table beside his bed and squeezed it out before gently wiping his lips and running her fingers through his hair. It took a few minutes but Malik finally managed to open one eye and looked up at Veronique as she settled on the edge of the cot.

'Rest brother, the surgery is finished. Everything went well, the healers are happy with how it turned out.' Veronique smiled, so relieved to see Malik awake and semi-aware of what was going on around him.

'How…much…gone.' Malik mumbled, still feeling the effects of the drugs he'd taken and the stress of the surgery.

'They took it back to about here.' Veronique replied, turning a little and curling her hand around Malik's right arm at much the same level as the end of his new stump. 'They tried to give you as much as they could but the damage was severe.'

'What…now?' Malik asked, fighting to stay awake and get at least some information.

'I do not know yet, brother. No one has come to speak of our future.' Veronique sighed, moistening the cloth again and wiping his face. 'Rest, I will not leave your side brother.'

Turning when the curtain behind them fluttered, Veronique bowed respectfully as Al Mualim entered and gazed at the pair for a moment. Relaxing a little, she turned her attention back to Malik and helped him to sit up, propping him up against her shoulder and holding the blanket to cover what he wasn't ready to see yet.

'Master?' Malik slurred, turning to regard Al Mualim calmly.

'I have made my decision about what will happen to you now, Malik.' Al Mualim nodded, gazing at Veronique as if he knew something was going on. 'You will take over as Dai of Jerusalem and Kadar will go as your apprentice. Your cover will be a cartographer, a new office will be procured for you to move into when you arrive.'

'As you wish, Master.' Veronique replied, figuring that Malik wouldn't remember a lot of this. 'I will make sure Malik is reminded of this when the hashish oil clears from his mind.'

'I heard him.' Malik grumbled, limp against Veronique's grasp.

'Yes but can you remember what was said?' Veronique asked, nudging him lightly.

'Dai of Jerusalem, cartographer and you my apprentice.' Malik recited, right hand latched onto the edge of the cot as he tried to get his mind sorted out.

'There is hope for you yet, brother.' Veronique laughed, shifting and settling Malik back down. 'Now rest, you have endured much and need to regain your strength.'

Completely ignoring Al Mualim, a grave breech of protocol, Veronique continued tending to Malik until he dropped back into a drugged slumber, clutching blanket in his right hand and his head turned away from his stump. Smoothing out his hair and tucking him in safely, she wiped his face again and checked his temperature, concerned that he might develop a fever because of his wound. Such a large wound and none of the medical techniques she knew, Veronique would have to be on guard to ensure nothing else happened to Malik.


	10. Rage Unleashed

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Rage unleashed

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Hearing the signal from Ralph, Shane nodded and opened the hatch, looking down at the gravel track under them and trying not to think about the slope of the ground under them. Moving back, he kept a firm grip on the wall as Bartolomeo and Paola carefully made their way out and along the underbelly of the trailer to take up their places. This was where their mission failed spectacularly or went off perfectly, they had to get through the last short leg and slip away into the catacombs under the compound without being seen.

Carrying a wide assortment of weaponry, the team hoped to cover every possible situation they would encounter below ground. Everyone was carrying a sword and a couple of daggers along with throwing knives and shuriken and naturally they were all wearing their hidden blades too. They were also armed with Desert Eagle's in various calibres and an assortment of rifles. Some members of the team were also carrying shotguns and everyone had several grenades secured on their person. The four Marines involved in the mission were carrying other surprises for their enemies, making it blatantly clear that these Templars had messed with the wrong district.

Ralph had warned them that the road would be incredibly dusty so extra preparations had to be made to the truck to ensure the team would be fight ready once they arrived. For the trip in they were all wearing basic air masks attached to small tanks they had mounted under the truck in temporary cradles. They were all wearing firm fitting goggles and had their hoods up to try and keep them clean and prevent damage to their comms equipment and they had secured the sleeves and cuffs of their clothes to prevent dust getting under their gear and causing discomfort.

Slipping out in the order they had carefully figured out would suit their needs, the team of eleven took their places under the truck and pressed close, waiting for Ralph to get them moving again. They could all hear him grunting and swearing as he replaced a tyre that had been rigged to blow when he felt they were in the best spot to make the transfer. He'd picked one on the truck so it was less likely that any guards that came to assist him would notice the Assassins clinging to the underside of the trailer.

Finally the rig got moving again and almost immediately the Assassins were wrapped up in a cloud of thick, choking dust. Tightening their grip on the trailer, they tried to relax on the slightly wider back supports that had been installed and padded for comfort. After several practise runs at home, they'd figured out that they only needing a few extra inches of steel covered with a firmly attached pillow of rags under canvas to make for the most comfortable trip possible. It was still a miserable journey and they would be a little slow off the mark when they did arrive but they would still give their all to making this plan come together.

Tensing up as the truck turned without warning, the team were ready for the drop as Ralph started backing up into the supply shed where he'd been guided to park. Taking a risk, Shane shifted his position a little and removed his breathing mask before leaning down to peek under the edge of the trailer. The shed was brightly lit, pallets of supplies stacked everywhere and he saw at least six guards patrolling inside the building.

Pulling back up out of sight, he shuffled his position again and pulled off his goggles, hooking them to the air tank for the journey out. The presence of the guards forced him to change the plan on the fly, previous assaults and the latest Intel all indicated that there would only be three guards on patrol inside.

'I count six guards on patrol inside. Fox and Gilberto, two on the right. Giovanni, one to the rear. Paola, left side lurking near the truck. Teodora, you're with me to get the rear two on the left.' Shane instructed, taking another look before shuffling and dropping silently to the ground. 'The rest of you sit tight until you get the signal.'

Dropping out of their harnesses, the rest of the chosen team darted out from under the trailer and took shelter among the supplies already in the shed before starting to hunt their targets. Hanging under the trailer, the rest of the team could only wait for the signal and hope no one decided to look underneath for anything that didn't belong. If someone did look, all their attempts to sneak in would be for nothing, putting Ralph in a deadly position and risking the entire team.

Nobody looked though, even as the team still hiding under the trailer heard the doors open and the supplies onboard start to be unloaded. Suddenly the lights went out and the team still in hiding took their chance. Abandoning their masks and eyewear, they dropped out of their harnesses and ran into the darkened shed, careful to avoid the guards trying to sort out why the lights had suddenly gone dark. Ralph took advantage of the darkness too, grabbing his emergency weapons from one of the toolboxes and buckling them into place quickly.

Making their way through the supply shed, the team of eleven regrouped at the very rear of the shed and crouched behind several pallets loaded with long-life food of every sort. Checking the area again, Shane darted over and cracked open the stairwell door, constantly on the lookout for any trouble as he hustled the team down the stairs and out of sight. Now Ralph could use plausible deniability to avoid trouble, he couldn't possibly know if there was an Assassin team in the tunnels beneath this cattle ranch.

'Alright, you all know what to do. Split up and let's get this done.' Shane nodded, tapping Mario and Giovanni before hustling deeper into the tunnel complex.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Running full sprint down another corridor in this accursed underground maze, Libby spun and returned fire, her rifle echoing loud in the enclosed space. Beside her, Teodora dropped to one knee and unleashed a couple of throwing knives, working with the muzzle flash from the enemy firepower behind them. Behind the women, Jean-Claude cocked his arm back and let fly with a grenade, bouncing it off the ceiling to drop it right in the heart of the enemy position.

Turning as one, the trio fled further down the tunnel, looking for any way out of this particular area. Of all the lousy places to drop into via the ventilation system, they landed smack in the middle of the barracks wing. Checking her map, Libby swung left into a wider tunnel then snapped right and opened fire again, nailing another smaller group of Templars coming towards them.

'Overwatch, we need a route out of this area!' Libby barked, careening around another right turn and opening fire.

"I have you on cameras, Fox. Keep going straight, I will guide you out of trouble." Antonio responded; still safe at home and making use of the internal cameras to track the teams.

'Many thanks overwatch, we hit a real snag here.' Libby nodded, continuing to lead her team through the tunnels and hoping Antonio could get them somewhere of more use.

"The armour is near your current position. No doubt you could cause real trouble in there." Antonio suggested, a hint of mischief in his voice. "No underlying tunnels until the fifth level."

'Lead the way overwatch, we'll deal with it.' Libby smirked, glancing up at Jean-Claude.

'Oui, I have just the thing.' he nodded, patting one of his belt pouches.

"Go left at the next intersection. Then the first right and another left in quick succession." Antonio guided, keeping his instructions simple as he bounced between the other teams. "Be right back with you, Book needs guidance."

'Copy overwatch, we'll be okay.' Libby replied, constantly scanning for trouble.

Following Antonio's directions, Libby led her team through the tangled tunnels and kept moving, dealing with any trouble that came their way and leaving bodies scattered everywhere. Even without Antonio pointing them in the right direction, they were able to find their way through from the last corner he'd guided them towards through to the armoury without too much difficulty. Once inside the armour, Jean-Claude got to work setting up a series of charges in the locations he worked out would cause the greatest explosion and wired it all up to go off when he hit the button.

Standing guard outside the armoury, Libby and Teodora kept a sharp watch for anyone sneaking their way and listened out for any more reports from Antonio or the other teams.

"Fox, how are you doing?" Shane asked, sounding a little out of breath.

'We're okay Scarecrow. Brace for a bit of a shake, we found a high value side target.' Libby replied, flicking a throwing knife at another Templar and slicing his throat.

"Copy that. When you've dealt with that, head down to level three, Book is in real trouble." Shane guided, trying to manage everything going on inside the facility.

'Will do, Scarecrow. Fox out.' Libby confirmed, not sure exactly how they were supposed to do that but she'd make it happen.

Emerging from the armoury, Jean-Claude nodded and pulled the remote from his pocket, making sure it was connected to all of the explosives he'd placed inside the room. Nodding sharply, Libby motioned for the team to move and checked her map again, hunting up a safe spot for them to wait out the bomb he'd rigged up.

'Overwatch, we need a path through to Book's location.' Libby requested, ushering the team into what appeared to be a storeroom. 'And alert all teams to watch for the shake up. We've rigged up a rather nice bomb.'

"Working on the track now, Fox. Will pass your message immediately." Antonio replied, sounding just a little flustered trying to keep track of everything going on within the facility. "All units be alert for a possible shake up. Fox has located the armoury and rigged it to blow. Prepare for an impending rattle."

"Mother, copy."

"Buck, copy"

"Scarecrow, copy."

Hunkering down and pressing up against the wall, Libby signalled Jean-Claude and braced for the explosion that was sure to rattle the Templars and put a dent in the abilities of Abstergo to cause trouble in this area. Grinning faintly, Jean-Claude hugged the wall and triggered the explosion, counting down quietly as they waited for the blast.

When it went off, his carefully placed charges went off with a little more force than Libby anticipated. The walls around her shook and the roof dropped dirt on their backs as they rode out the shockwaves rattling through the compound.

"Holy fuck, Fox. That was more than just a shake up." Mother called, a little breathless and Libby wasn't sure if that was from all the running or the shock of the bomb.

'Blame my second, he set it.' Libby replied, smirking at Jean-Claude's stunned look. 'We should keep moving, the Templars are bound to be pissed after that explosion.'

"Wise idea, let's get this done." Shane agreed, gunfire echoing behind him.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Taking advantage of an elevator shaft they'd stumbled upon, Gena and Bartolomeo emerged onto the fourth level and instantly knew they'd found the prison level. Down here it was so much darker, bare light globes hanging from the ceiling every few meters and only barely lighting the way along these narrow confines. Along the walls in every direction, they found heavy barred doors spaced every couple of meters. Many of these dank, damp and filthy cells contained two of three prisoners all in abysmal condition. Some could manage to stand but many were too weak to even sit up, all of them wearing little more than rags and each one little more than skin and bones.

Grabbing Bartolomeo by the shoulder, Gena forced him to stop and think this through before they got in over their heads and caused more torment to these poor people. If they got this wrong, Dante could be killed and that was something they were all determined to avoid at all costs.

'Scarecrow, we confirm that level four is the prison level. We could use some help down here, there are fucking hundreds of cells.' Gena briefed, looking around slowly and listening for any threats.

"We're inbound to your location Mother." Shane replied, sounding even more flustered as he tried to balance everything. "Overwatch, you got anything to offer?"

"Sorry Scarecrow, it's real hard to make out much down on that level. I'll keep trying to filter the images but best I can suggest is to concentrate your effort down there." Antonio sighed, just as desperate to save Dante but he had nothing at all.

"See what you can do overwatch. Hang in there Mother, we'll be there ASAP." Shane offered, a little hint of regret in his voice.

"Negative Scarecrow, we're just entering the fourth now. We'll handle this one." Buck cut in, somewhere just above Gena's head possibly.

Taking a step down one of the tunnels, Bartolomeo surprised Gena by sticking two fingers in his mouth and whistling sharply, wavering between several notes. Going quiet, he motioned for Gena to be silent and listened intently for the response. It was so faint but he caught the edge of the responding call and turned slowly, searching for a change in the volume. Getting nothing, he repeated the call and once again signalled for silence, turning slowly and trying to locate the source of the answering calls.

Catching a barely noticeable increase in the signal call, Bartolomeo shouldered his rifle and started down one particular tunnel, continuing his pattern of calling and listening for the answer. Bartolomeo had spent months teaching Dante this particular whistle call and response, wanting to be certain that if Dante ever got lost or separated from his friends, he had a way to find them again without anyone realising what was going on. They'd made it into a game, three calls that Dante could distinguish and respond to without needing to worry about getting it wrong. The mercenaries had one call, a higher warble that was easily heard over the bustle of Venezia. Bartolomeo's call was lower, deep and thrumming with power. And Dante, well his was this happy little bounce of a whistle, instantly recognisable against all the background sounds of the city.

Weaving through the confusing network of tunnels that made up this prison block, Bartolomeo continued with his deep call, picking up the pace as Dante's replies became clearer and louder, guiding him straight to his trapped son.

"Mother, where are you?" Buck requested, somewhere lost in the darkness of this hellhole.

'Can you hear the whistling? One deep and the other bouncing.' Gena asked, falling back a little but she was careful not to lose Bartolomeo.

"Yeah, I hear it. What's going on?" Buck confirmed, his voice wary of the situation.

'Bartolomeo has his own way of finding Dante. That bouncy whistle is our man. Track it and you'll find us.' Gena directed, swinging around another corner and checking for threats.

"Understood, we're on the way." Buck replied, hopeful that the calls would continue.

Thundering around another corner, Bartolomeo whistled again and snapped around at the loud response, skidding to a stop outside one of the cells in this dismal hole. Yanking a glow stick out of one of his equipment pockets, he cracked it and flicked it into the cell, letting his rifle hang from his shoulder as he approached the heavy door.

From inside the cell there came the clear sound of chains rattling before a hand curled around the softly glowing stick and lifted it, the pale green light washing over torn clothes and bloodied flesh. Lifted higher, it revealed a face long unseen and thought lost to time until that one startling photo had shown up.

'Dante! I'm here now, it's okay. Mi dispiace, I had no idea you were here figlio. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace.' Bartolomeo offered, dropping to his knees and reaching through the bars. 'We will get you out of there in just a minute, I promise.'

'Bart? Is that really you?' Dante uttered, his voice hoarse and choked as he moved closer to the barred door. 'They told me you were dead.'

'Shhh, everything will be fine now Dante. I came back for you, as soon as I knew you were here. I wish I had known sooner, you have suffered too much mio figlio.' Bartolomeo soothed, close to tears as Dante grasped his hand and squeezed.

'I knew you would come, I knew it. I knew you would never let these men keep me here, I knew you would find me again.' Dante choked, rocking slowly as he clung desperately to Bartolomeo's hand.

'I will never let anyone hurt you again, Dante. This should never have happened and I regret that it did. But you're safe now, I'm here and you're coming home today.' Bartolomeo promised, fighting back tears of his own as he gazed at Dante. 'But before I can get you out of that cage, I need you to do something okay?'

Rifle snapping up at the sound of footsteps coming closer, Gena moved to protect Bartolomeo and Dante but quickly relaxed again when it turned out to be Buck and his team. They'd clearly seen some hard combat, Gilberto was favouring his left arm and Paola had a field dressing tied firmly around her right calf.

'What's the situation down here?' Buck asked, glancing at Bartolomeo before turning his full attention to Gena.

'We've got Dante, he's in that cell right there. Now we have to figure out how to get him out.' Gena briefed, investigating another of the cell doors to figure out how to break Dante out.

'Don't be afraid Dante, I won't go far away. We have to do this to get you out of this cell. It will be okay, I promise you.' Bartolomeo soothed, still holding onto Dante's hand as he looked up. 'Is there any way we can do this without Dante needing to let go of my hand?'

'Unfortunately, no. The only way this can be done safely is if Dante is in the far back corner of the cell while we make him a new way out. If he's too close, he could be harmed.' Buck replied, unhooking a roll of white cord from his belt. 'Everything will be okay, Dante. This will only take a couple of minutes.'

'It'll be okay Dante, I'll be right here waiting for you. Go on, you go curl up in the corner and wait, I promise this won't take long at all.' Bartolomeo coaxed, reluctantly working his hand free and reaching up to touch his filthy hair. 'I won't abandon you again.'

As Bartolomeo tried to convince Dante to get back into a safer area, Buck cut several lengths of the det cords he was carrying and twisted them into place, focusing the blast around the lock and aiming to break it away from the door. Securing each piece carefully, he kept working on it as the rest of the team kept a sharp watch for trouble.

'Okay, everyone take cover. This could go either way so hunker down and protect your heads.' Buck warned, waiting for everyone to get out of the way and take cover.

'Everything will be okay Dante. Just curl up and cover your head, I'll be right back with you.' Bartolomeo added, hustling out of sight and taking cover in an empty cell.

'Make sure you cover your ears too, this could get loud.' Gena added, bracing Paola as they headed for cover. 'Hopefully the others are having this sort of luck.'

Lighting the det cord, Buck ducked back and shoved his fingers in his ears, leaning up against the wall to feel the explosion and hopefully earn the freedom of an innocent man. Feeling the vibrations and watching the smoke in the air, he moved forward again and grabbed the door, yanking it open sharply and breaking through one bar that hadn't severed fully.

Nudging Buck out of the way, Bartolomeo shot into the opened cell and dropped to his knees, wrapping Dante up in his powerful arms and holding him close as the other man wept in relief. It felt so right to finally have Dante back in his arms, the torment put behind them as Dante burrowed in close and gripped at Bartolomeo's shirt.

'I'm here now, figlio mio. Shhh, it's over and no one will ever hurt you again. It's okay, you're home now and I will never let you go again.' Bartolomeo soothed, rocking slowly as he knelt there.

'You mean that?' Dante sniffed, lifting his gaze slowly.

'With all I am, Dante. You will never have to fear being treated like this again.' Bartolomeo nodded, glancing over towards the door. 'Come now, it's time to get you out of here.'

'I'll try and keep up.' Dante replied, trembling faintly as he released his grip on Bartolomeo.

'I'll make sure you don't fall behind. Everything is okay now, I won't leave you behind again.' Bartolomeo grinned faintly, getting to his feet and drawing Dante up with him. 'Everyone will be so glad to see you again.'

Guiding Dante out of the cell, Bartolomeo forced his muscles to relax as Gilberto came over and reached out to take Dante's left hand, bracing it against his forearm as he got to work on the shackles restraining him. There were a few fumbles but he finally got both ends released and grinned as Paola grabbed the dropped shackles and threw them into the now empty cell.

'Overwatch, we have target one. Any sighting of target two?' Gena asked, scanning the tunnel slowly and listening for any other problems.

"Well done Mother. I did have eyes on target two for a moment, down on level five at the northern end. Have redeployed Fox and Scarecrow to investigate." Antonio replied, a little flustered but also sounding very happy.

'Copy that, we'll move to assist and check on our exit route.' Gena nodded, glancing at Buck and nodding faintly. 'Level five, north end. Scarecrow and Fox are already on their way, possible location of target two.'

'Acknowledged, we're outbound.' Buck grinned, motioning for his team to follow him back into the maze. 'Overwatch, we could use some guidance through to the target location.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Hustling down another tunnel in this confusing maze, Shane and Libby swapped a look when they heard an agonised scream coming from behind one of the timber doors along this route. Glancing over his shoulder, Shane sent Mario ahead to deal with the door and Giovanni followed to lend support against whatever was behind the door. A few moments later Teodora followed the brothers, rifle pressed to her shoulder as she listened for trouble. The rest of the team held back a few paces, ready to rush in and assist but also eager to see how the ancients did at this mission.

Their entry was poetry in motion, each member of the secondary team accepting their role and pulling together to make it happen. Making sure the other two were in position, Mario slammed his right foot into the door, right beside the lock and sent it flying open as Giovanni and Teodora shot past him and entered the room, coming under fire before they were even at the door. Ducking back quickly, Mario went for his throwing knives and aimed over his companions, the familiar sound of dying men echoing out of the room as Mario launched four knives in quick succession.

Pausing a moment now that the room was silent save for pained whimpering of the dying, the trio discussed the plan with quick hand motions, figuring out the right way to do this without anyone winding up as a casualty. Nodding sharply, Mario raised his rifle and approached slowly, Giovanni and Teodora hugging the walls on either side of the door as Mario reached out and pushed the door open fully.

A single shot split the air and Mario roared in pain, stumbling back as blood started to stain his left shoulder. Reaching out, Giovanni pulled his brother clear and opened fire, emptying his current magazine through the door. Lowering her weapon, Teodora dug into her pouches and reached up to shove a field dressing under Mario's vest to put decent pressure on the wound until there was time for her to do a proper patch up on his injury.

Leaving his rifle to hang, Mario drew his pistol and glanced at Giovanni before storming the room, keeping his back to the wall as he scanned the room. Five of the six men in the room were already dead or dying, four to Mario's knives and the fifth torn apart by Giovanni's rage at the man behind the door. Spotting one that was still moving, Mario didn't hesitate to take aim and put a bullet in his brain.

The final person in the room was bent over a metal table, limbs shackled to the legs and not a scrap of clothing to cover his beaten body. Signalling for the others to hold back, Mario approached the bound figure and carefully brushed aside the filthy black hair hanging over his head and neck, searching for a pulse. As soon as he touched the bound figure, he whimpered softly and tried to pull away, trembling at the faint contact.

Glancing up as the rest of the team entered the chamber and started checking the bodies for anything useful, Mario waved Giovanni over to help him before he crouched in front of the battered man and placed one hand under his chin. Applying gentle pressure, he got the other man to look up and meet his eyes. Even without looking at the face of this man, Mario knew exactly who it was and wasn't sure how he felt about rescuing this remnant of the past.

'So we meet again, Cesare.' Mario remarked, astounded when Cesare pressed into his hand a little and whimpered pitifully. 'Scarecrow, we have our second target.'

'You're sure?' Shane asked, pulling Mario's knife free of the Templar he was looting.

'Check to see if he's got his balle. Veronique removed them after he was captured at Careggi.' Mario replied, understanding now why Emily had been so adamant about showing compassion to those harmed by their enemies. 'Not that I need the confirmation, I know Cesare Borgia.'

Cesare was no threat, his so called allies had done this to him and now he was a broken wreck with nothing to believe in. If nothing else, his loss might push Abstergo into doing something stupid against them and give the Assassins another chance at their long term enemies. If they were lucky, rescuing Cesare from this torment might just gain them some valuable Intel on the Templars or even another of their facilities.

Shifting closer to the table, Mario let Cesare rest his head on his shoulder and reached out to unlock his shackles using the keys Jean-Claude slid him. Crouched over one of the guards, Libby pulled his shoes off and worked his pants down, hoping they were about the right size for Cesare. Shane stripped the shirt off another guard, trying to pick one that wasn't too badly stained with blood. Stealing a pair of shoes from guard three, Teodora placed them beside the table and went back to stripping the bodies of anything useful.

Releasing Cesare's right wrist, it became clear that Cesare hadn't been out of these bonds for quite some time. Looking at these injuries, it was highly possible that Cesare had been chained to this table or at least in shackles for years. Making a choice, Mario resecured the metal and looked up, thinking about how to best handle this.

'How long have you been chained like this, Cesare? Mario asked, trying to avoid causing further pain. 'Even if it's only a guess, I need to know.'

'I don't know…years maybe.' Cesare replied, his voice little more than a strained whisper.

'Shane, we can't just take these shackles off, his skin is stuck all over them.' Mario warned, keeping one hand in Cesare's filthy hair as he looked to Shane for guidance. 'I won't cause him further pain, not like this. That's not what we're taught.'

'Then we cut the chains and get him out. Let the medical team get the shackles off. Make sure you've got the keys, they'll want them.' Shane instructed, knotting off a bundle of supplies he'd arranged in a stolen shirt and slinging it over his back.

Digging into the pockets off his vest, Giovanni pulled out a length of det cord and cut it into four smaller lengths, tossing two to Mario before twisting the other two strands through the chains at Cesare's ankles and made sure that the det cord wouldn't do any further harm to their target.

'Hurry it up in there, we have company.' Jean-Claude warned, dropping to one knee and watching someone approach.

'We're almost done here.' Giovanni replied, securing the cords and fishing out his lighter. 'Ready?'

'Keep your eyes closed Cesare. You might feel a bit of heat but you're in no danger.' Mario guided, catching a second lighter from Libby. 'On three.'

Arriving on scene, Buck and his team hustled into the room and watched in disbelief as Mario and Giovanni eased Cesare off the table and helped him into the clothes pinched from the dead guards. He was in bad shape, unable to even stand on his own two feet, much less keep up with the team as they made for their escape route. It was also clear that Mario and Giovanni had both been paying close attention to the lessons they'd been taught, they used what field dressings they had to wrap and support the shackles still locked into place and stained with old blood. Crouching beside them, Gilberto showed a change too, unhooking his canteen and offering Cesare a few mouthfuls of water after who knew how long without.

Managing to get Cesare onto his feet, Mario dropped his weight and grabbed Cesare's forearm, pulling the wounded man up and settling him across his shoulders comfortably. Getting a solid grip on him, Mario pulled his pistol again and moved towards the door, scanning for threats before stepping out into the corridor.

'Hold on tight Cesare, we'll have you out of here in no time.' Mario uttered, constantly scanning the corridor as Shane dispatched Buck and Libby with their teams to finish up their plans before meeting up at the escape point for the final run out.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Regrouping at the tunnel leading towards the abandoned outpost, the teams rearranged their equipment and kept a sharp watch out for trouble, fully expecting the Templars to come after them hard once the final step of the Assassin plan became clear to them. During their battle in the underground complex, the Assassins had been working on multiple plans alongside their double rescue attempt.

On their way back through the prison level, Buck and his team had blown open as many doors as possible and told the prisoners how to escape before reporting back to overwatch and telling him to arrange emergency pick up for dozens of rescued prisoners along with transport to one of the scattered support sites. Antonio had come back to them with a promise that everything would be arranged and the rescued would be sent to several sites.

Libby and her squad had been very busy, planting dozens of time delay explosives everywhere they went. These bombs were carefully hidden, tucked behind or under whatever was around, even to the point of being placed under mangled corpses or bodies propped in suitable locations. The positioning had to be carefully done, the timers set to all go off at almost the same time even though it had taken nearly three hours to place them all.

Shane and his team had originally doubled back, slipping into the aboveground buildings and raiding the enemy computers for more information along with documents and maps or anything else that might prove useful. They had a few close calls but ended up making an escape with backpacks and pouches full of computer files and paperwork. They could only hope that what they had stolen would prove useful to Emily and the district.

It was Gena and Bartolomeo who ended up with the hardest job, a challenge made worse by the fact they found Dante before completing their job. In the end, Gena went through with it alone after making sure the two men were hidden safely near the escape route. Alone she'd found her way to the generators that powered the underground facility and set her charges on them, making sure to hide them properly so the Templars couldn't undo her hard work.

Despite their best efforts, not quite everything had gone to plan. Bartolomeo had been wounded while trying to hold the escape route, one round grazing his thigh and another slamming into is calf, both on the right leg. He refused to let that stop him though, holding his ground until help arrived to hold the exit and allow the rest of the team out. Even with his temporarily bound injuries, Bartolomeo was determined to make up for his perceived failings and kept one hand on Dante's back, hustling him up the tunnel at the head of the group.

Mario was struggling too, left arm hanging limp as he tried to hold Cesare on his back with just his right. He was cursing that one guard mentally, unable to believe he'd been shot through a solid wooden door on his first mission out. Emily would surely be annoyed it had happened and would most certainly drop the blame firmly on Shane. Mario knew what he'd done wrong, he should have shoved the door from an angle and made sure no one was in danger of a bullet from behind the door. There was nothing to be done about it though and they just had to hope for the best.

Bringing up the rear of the escaping team, Gena and Libby swapped a grin and triggered their explosives before hustling after the rest of the team, running full sprint along the tunnel and sweeping up those that weren't fast enough to make the escape on their own. Behind them they could all hear the deep rumble of the explosions going off and bringing down the compound, silencing this Templar facility and dealing another blow to Abstergo. There was no way to be certain if this strike would be enough to silence Abstergo in this region permanently but it certainly put a dent in their combat abilities.

Spotting Bartolomeo stumbling again, Jean-Claude pushed forward and grabbed him around the waist, holding the other man up and keeping him moving up the tunnel as fast as possible. Dante stumbled on the loose rocks on the ground and would have gone down if Gena hadn't been there to get under his arm and keep him going.

'Keep moving, we can't risk getting caught down here if this tunnel goes too.' Shane barked, helping Paola to keep moving up the slopping tunnel.

Finally the ground started to level off again and the team burst out of the tunnel and into the outpost but they didn't stop until they were out of the building proper. Absolutely exhausted and feeling the strain of a long, hard mission, the team stumbled towards the waiting camping bus parked innocently under a tree and climbed inside, sinking down wherever they could find a comfortable place. Their two rescued prisoners were eased down on the large bed right down the back and everyone else draped on the couches and bunks, looking forward to a much deserved rest.

'Thank fuck that's over.' Gena muttered, dropping her gear and sinking down.

'It's been a long day.' Shane agreed, dropping onto a low bunk.

'Just settle back and we'll have you home in no time.' one of the other Assassins promised, buckling up and pulling out from under the tree.


	11. Home Again

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Home again

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Relaxed in his underground hole, Antonio had no idea what was happening over his head. As soon as the team had escaped the collapsing facility, Antonio had lost his connection to the team and been forced to wait in solitude for news to come down. With nothing else to occupy his mind, he settled back on his bed with his laptop and hooked into the compound mainframe to trawl through the video library for anything interesting.

Finding an Italian movie that sounded interesting, he set it to load and padded through to find a snack, settling on a packet of fancy salt and vinegar chips and a coke before returning to his bed to test his Italian. It was a constantly evolving thing; his renaissance Venezian language hardly matched anything in the modern Italian language. So often he would settle with an Italian movie and try to evolve his old dialect to suit the modern country.

Getting right into the action thriller, Antonio didn't realise he had company until Petruccio was sitting beside him watching the movie. Pausing the film and sitting up, Antonio turned to look at the opened doors before spinning back to Petruccio, not sure what to say.

'The team is back from their mission. Bartolomeo is waiting for you in the hospital with Dante and all of the others.' Petruccio grinned, pointing to the door. 'You can come back for your belongings later. Your new familia is waiting for you.'

'Grazie piccolo, grazie.' Antonio replied, launching off the bed and pulling on his boots before sprinting out of the bunker he'd grown to detest.

Thundering up the stairs, weaving around the tight curves of the internal stairwell leading him up and out through what appeared to be just an ordinary garden shed. Slipping a little on the grass, he raced past the large garden beds that marked the change between the houses and the support buildings and pounded up the path towards the house. It was only once he got close to the hospital that he slowed down and jogged inside to find his family.

Almost as soon as he entered, one of the nurses was showing him the way, leading him up onto the second floor and down the corridor to one of the private rooms that looked out over the inner sanctum of the team. There she left him and Antonio pushed the door open, not quite sure what to expect inside. He was hopeful that it wasn't anything too serious but he couldn't help but worry about his beloved and their new shared son. Slipping inside, he saw two perfectly made beds beside the windows, positioned so those stuck inside could still look out and gaze at the beautiful gardens below to encourage them to heal and return to the world outside.

Sleeping peacefully in one bed, Dante looked so peaceful and unconcerned by the drips feeding into to his right hand and arm. He was covered in bruises and bandages, overgrown hair washed and brushed back for the moment and his unruly beard given the same treatment. He looked so much older and incredibly fragile, clearly showing of the torment he had endured until being finally rescued and carried home.

Forcing his eyes away from the weakened frame he'd known as such a friend, Antonio turned his attention to the other bed and his heart dropped. Bartolomeo looked so pale, an IV running into his right arm bringing in fresh blood to replace what he'd lost out there. Without even making the choice, Antonio crossed the room and reached out to take Bartolomeo's left hand, guilt crashing over him for not being there to protect his beloved.

'Bart? Can you hear me Bart? Bartolomeo, please.' Antonio coaxed, squeezing gently to try and get any sort of reaction from his lover. 'Don't do this to me, Bartolomeo.'

'I'm okay Tony.' Bartolomeo replied, opening his eyes and squeezing Antonio's hand. 'Did some damage to a minor blood vessel, that's all.'

'Don't you ever scare me like that again.' Antonio demanded, perching on the side of the bed and leaning over to curl one hand around behind Bartolomeo's neck. 'I've missed you so much.'

'I missed you too, amore.' Bartolomeo uttered, resting his free hand on Antonio's thigh. 'It's been so hard without you.'

'When are you coming home?' Antonio asked, shifting closer to steal a kiss. 'I want to curl up in our bed with you by my side and forget this separation ever happened.'

'They want to keep me in for observation overnight but I can go home tomorrow. I'm just not sure about leaving Dante, he's been badly hurt by all of this.' Bartolomeo sighed, relaxing as Antonio shifted to curl up against him like they usually did. 'Can we really make this work, Tony? I don't know if Dante will ever be the same.'

'We don't have to do it alone Bart. We've got an entire village of people within the inner compound to turn to. You know they all care about Dante, they'll do whatever they can to help him.' Antonio replied, snuggling in close and watching Dante sleep. 'It'll take time but I'm confident Dante will recover from this.'

'I hope so, I hate to see him suffer like this.' Bartolomeo nodded, resting his chin against Antonio's head and relaxing. 'I missed you so much. Don't ever want to let you go again.'

'Hopefully we won't have to let go again for a long time.' Antonio agreed, tightening his grip on Bartolomeo's hand.

Their peaceful moment was disturbed again a few minutes later when the door swung open and Emily stuck her head inside, relaxing instantly at the sight of the reunited family. Smiling softly, she entered and walked over to the reunited lovers, an apology clear in her eyes.

'How's Mario?' Bartolomeo asked, lifting his head again.

'Recovering, like you he'll be in overnight but he's looking forward to getting home.' Emily replied, leaning on the edge of the bed. 'How is Dante?'

'Malnourished, dehydrated and terrified of his own shadow. He's been through hell Emily and I don't know how to help him.' Bartolomeo shrugged, still clutching to Antonio as he turned his attention to Dante again. 'you didn't see him down there Emily, once he had hold of my hand and knew I was there to get him out, it was almost impossible to get him to let me go again.'

'I have no doubt about that. I've had some time to go over the paperwork Shane's team grabbed and it's no big shock that Dante is so haunted by this. He will recover in time, with lots of love and support from those closest to him.' Emily replied, looking back towards Dante as he stirred. 'Watch, I'll show you.'

Padding across the room, she reached out and placed one hand against Dante's head lightly even as she settled against his bed and took his hand gently. Humming softly, gazing down at his bruised face and wasted body, Emily relaxed he stirred and blinked, looking up at her.

'It's good to see you again Dante, I've missed your smiling face around here.' she grinned, toying with his hair lightly. 'Everyone will be so pleased to know you're home.'

'Emilia? Is that really you?' Dante asked, squinting up at her in an attempt to make her face clearer.

'Si Dante, I'm really here. So many of your friends are here now, a few faces are missing but so many are here now.' Emily nodded, lifting his hand slowly and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

'I'm really safe now?' Dante blinked, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. 'I can really stay here and I don't have to leave?'

'You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to, Dante. We've already prepared a comfortable new room for you in the same apartment as Bart and Antonio. Leonardo even painted a beautiful mural of Venezia for you to enjoy.' Emily promised, wiping his face gently. 'But before you can move in with your family, you need to get better and try to regain some of your strength.'

'I'll try Emily. I just…I don't want to be alone again.' Dante nodded, looking away quickly.

'You'll never be alone Dante. Someone will always be here to keep you company. It won't always be Bart but I promise you won't be alone.' Emily soothed, toying with his hair again. 'When you're feeling a bit better, we'll sit you up and give you a bit of a haircut and a shave. How's that sound?'

'I'd like that.' Dante smiled, eyes drooping closed. 'So tired though.'

'Rest, there will be plenty of time for you to enjoy the new life you have once you're feeling better.' Emily replied, sliding off the bed and smoothing out the blankets. 'Shhh, sleep now Dante. You're home now and we're all so very glad to see you.'

Snuggling down under the blankets, being careful not to tangle up or tug on the lines attached to him, Dante settled and quickly drifted back to sleep, reassured that he was loved and wanted. For all his years of experience, everything he had suffered and his everything that made him so special, the only thing Dante needed to be truly happy was a safe place to sleep and the knowledge that he had friends and family close to him.

'as much as the rest of the extended family will step in and help with settling Dante in and making sure he's happy, the final responsibility will always be on your shoulders. He will continually turn back to you two for guidance and support when he encounters something new. Without planning it, you two just became honorary parents, ready or not.' Emily sighed, flicking her hair back over her shoulder as she returned to the contented lovers.

'But…I don't know the first thing about parenthood.' Antonio spluttered, shocked to have this dumped in his lap.

'I'll teach you how, raising Dante isn't that hard. The hardest thing is the late nights when he can't sleep, when I tried anything just to give him the peace of a few hours of dreamless rest even if that meant letting him curl up against my back and cling like the barnacles we used to see them scraping off the gondolas.' Bartolomeo soothed, settling Antonio back against his side. 'We'll get through this, as challenging as it may be for all of us.'

'Well now look who is the positive one.' Antonio chuckled, turning his head under Bartolomeo's chin and watching Dante sleep.

'Hang onto that optimism, you'll need it.' Emily grinned, turning for the door. 'Get some rest if you can, I've got to get going.'

'How is Cesare?' Bartolomeo asked, not taking his gaze off Dante.

'He makes Dante look like a picture of health.' Emily sighed, opening the door and leaving the men to rest for the adventures ahead.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Tapping the door closed behind her, Gena wandered down the corridor and entered the shared kit-up room they kept to ensure a smooth prep for every mission. Despite her exhaustion and desire to simply curl up and sleep, she carefully placed every piece of equipment back where they belonged and set out her weapons on the cleaning bench before working out of her bloody vest and flicking it to the hook where it lived. Yanking off her helmet and scratching at her hair, she settled on a low stool in the corner and bent to unlace her boots and yank them off before tugging on a battered old pair of sneakers.

Hanging up her fatigues short and plucking at her tee-shirt, she stood and padded over to the bench, sitting to clean her weapons before she did anything else. Settling on the stool, she started on her rifle, moving her pistol aside and starting to break her rifle down. Mind zoning out, she relaxed even more and settled into the task, enjoying the solitude and silence as she went through her post-battle routine.

This time though, her routine changed and she honestly couldn't say she minded the alteration or who created it. Eyes bright with excitement, so very happy to see her returned home safely, Leonardo knocked softly before entering the small room, a steaming cup of coffee held in one hand. Looking up from her careful cleaning, Gena smiled and waved him over, nudging out a second stool for him and reaching out to clear her pistol properly.

'I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Gena.' Leonardo sighed, setting the mug down. 'I thought you would appreciate a fresh cup of coffee.'

'You have no idea Leo.' Gena grinned, reaching out to take the mug. 'That was a tough one, even without the rough trip into enemy territory.'

'I know I am no soldier but if you need to talk, I am here for you amico.' Leonardo offered, touching her arm lightly.

'I won't mangle your good attitude with discussion of war, Leo. You don't deserve that sort of thing, you should be allowed to live a peaceful, happy life.' Gena sighed, putting the mug aside safely and going back to cleaning her rifle. 'I will tell you this much, we succeeded in all our objectives.'

'That's wonderful, well done Gena.' Leonardo praised, leaning on the bench and watching her work.

'Yeah, I guess so. The things I saw down there…I just know it'll bug me for weeks to come but there's nothing I can do about that. I've seen bad shit before, it shouldn't bother me anymore but those people. They didn't deserve to suffer like that.' Gena shrugged, trying not to pour out everything on Leonardo's shoulders but she couldn't be the tough woman all the time.

Realising that Gena wasn't going to tell him any more of the mission but realising that she needed a distraction from all of the war and bloodshed that she knew, Leonardo shifted on his stool and watched her scarred and calloused hands gliding over the pieces of her rifle. There had to be something he could do to ease her discomfort but exactly what eluded him. And then it struck him, an idea out of nowhere that perfectly complimented an older idea that had been unfinished for months, just looking for the right match.

'Gena, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.' he started, looking down at the bench for a moment before meeting her gaze.

'Leo, you should know by now that you can ask me anything, regardless of how strange it might seem.' Gena replied, keeping her gaze on the careful work she was doing.

'I have this unfinished painting upstairs, I couldn't quite figure out what belonged in the middle of the scenery I had drawn. But I think I might have found the answer, if you would be so kind as to model for me to create it.' Leonardo sighed, expecting a rejection after getting knocked back by Rufus just days earlier.

'You want me to model for one of your paintings? Leo, I'm honoured but are you really sure about this? I'm not all that you expect.' Gena replied, sorrow in her eyes as she looked at him. 'I have no easy way to explain it, it's not something I like to talk about.'

'Whatever it is, surely it can be hidden behind a drape of cloth or some of the foliage in the artwork. You have the perfect figure for what I need, I tire of painting women as delicate, fragile things of beauty. I long to paint a strong woman again, like I did for Emily so many years ago.' Leonardo shrugged, determined to immortalise Gena's strength on canvas.

'I can only guess that you intend this to be at least semi-nude.' Gena remarked, giving her rifle one last check before starting to put it back together. 'Not that I mind, I just hope you're ready for what will be revealed.'

'I have already seen so many of your scars Gena, surely the rest cannot be much worse.' Leonardo replied, trying to reassure her. 'I will only ask you to go as far as you are comfortable, I will work to your needs and not the other way around.'

'What you can see now is nothing compared to what I hide, you will see in time. Let me finish up in here, take a shower and change into some clean clothes and I'll be up to show you the truth.' Gena nodded, accepting that he wouldn't be so easily dissuaded.

'Preferably not too clean, I want to try and catch this warrior side of you to go against all of the fragile lovelies I have painted in the past. There is something about this fierceness I see in you and in Emily that captivates me so.' Leonardo coaxed, trying not to lose the deadly edge he could see.

'Alright, just a rinse and a change of clothes but I'll keep the military vibe. I have no idea what you're thinking Leo but I trust you.' Gena agreed, shaking her head in wonder as she stood and returned her cleaned rifle to the rack.

'And perhaps a couple of your favourite weapons, nothing too much but I can make it work.' Leonardo suggested, getting to his feet. 'I will prepare everything upstairs and be waiting for you.'

'Just what are you up to Leo?' Gena muttered, picking down three of her favourite bits of gear and setting them on the load out bench before turning her attention to her pistol to clean it.

Upstairs Leonardo uncovered one of his largest canvases and lifted it up onto two easels, nudging it back and looking at the damaged foliage he'd sketched around the sides of the canvas to frame whatever would end up in the middle. Originally he'd considered Mario but dismissed the idea, looking for a new muse. Then had come the idea to put all three Auditore men in the clearing but no matter how many times he sketched them out, he couldn't find a composition that worked for him so the idea was scrapped.

But Gena, she had the right feeling to be comfortable in this twisted foliage, arranged on a bed of twisted branches and soft looking leaves and wrapped in a matching drape of cloth to make her look settled in her native environment. Leonardo didn't need to see Gena in action to know she was most at home in enemy territory. He had heard her swearing on several occasions and accepted her booming voice as part of his daily life. With her weapons around her and scars on show, she would be a perfect fit for this canvas.

Arranging his sketching supplies and paints, he made sure everything was to hand and locked his cats away in the other half of his apartment so they were out of the way while he worked. Adjusting the lighting for a softer, more natural look over Gena, he fixed her up a soft pallet on a low bench and formed it to match the already sketched bed in the forest. Delving into his stockpile of drapes, he found a large piece of camouflaged cotton and set it beside the table before draping a deep green length over the soft nest.

Satisfied with how the nest looked, he settled back and tried to be patient, wondering how Gena would interpret his suggestions and how the final piece would look. He could only hope he could do justice to Gena's fighting spirit and all she had endured for the Order she served so faithfully. She was such a strong woman and a key part of Emily's team, it would be a sin to ruin this artwork that would hopefully bring her a new understanding of how Leonardo saw her.

Looking up when he heard the front door open, he made absolutely sure that everything was ready before turning to greet Gena. She was standing there in a truly abused set of fatigues, battered boots on her feet and her prized eagle perched contentedly on her gloved arm. In her other hand she carried a black canvas bag, presumably protecting the weapons she had chosen to bring.

'I was not expecting you to bring an eagle, Gena.' Leonardo remarked, getting up to find a suitable perch for the grand bird.

'Of everything that makes me who I am, Trace here has always been a key part of my choices. Whatever I decide to do with my life effects him and so I must plan for his safety as much as mine.' Gena explained, setting her bag down and digging out a thick roll of leather. 'This is where you want me to pose?'

'Si, I just need to find a perch for Trace.' Leonardo nodded, glancing over his shoulder before going back to his search.

'Don't worry, I have his minor perch right here.' Gena replied, setting the leather roll down and coaxing her bird down onto it. 'I need your focus over here Leo but you need to understand that this isn't easy for me to talk about.'

'Of course, of course.' Leonardo smiled, closing the cupboard he'd been searching through and returning to Gena's side. 'I dug this out to use as a drape, I thought it appropriate for the painting. The bedroom through there has been converted into a dressing room if you would be more comfortable getting ready in there.'

'It's not that Leo, it's just…maybe I should just out and show you.' Gena sighed, turning her back and tugging off her shirt before toeing off her unlaced boots and reaching for her pants.

Looking at the incredible strength of the musculature on display in front of him, Leonardo didn't understand why Gena was so reluctant to model for him. Her physique was amazing, strong and forceful without being too masculine. But as her pants dropped, he realised exactly why she had been so wary of this idea and felt so terrible for asking. Something clearly terrible had happened to leave her with this steel leg, as beautifully made as it was. Forcing back his desire to question how she got such a thing or how it was made, Leonardo sat back and waited for Gena to settle in her nest, her bag close to hand for the moment as she found a comfortable spot.

'Now do you understand Leo? I do not regret giving my leg for the cause, I made the sacrifice in the knowledge that even if it killed me, the mission would be completed.' Gena sighed, lifting her gaze to his. 'I never told you because I didn't want you to realise just how much I have sacrificed for the creed. We rarely speak of the sacrifices we make, not because we are shamed but because we all know that every Assassin has a different story to tell.'

'The only thing I need to know is how you intend to be painted. The padding you're resting on is shaped to match what is already drawn, the rest is yours to decide.' Leonardo replied, perching beside Gena and leaning over to kiss her forehead. 'This knowledge changes nothing between us.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Satisfied Mario was in good hands Giovanni returned home and took the elevator up to the third floor. Usually he took the stairs, preferring the minor workout but after the run he'd just endured, he was at the end of his tether. Helmet dangling from his fingers and his webbing slung over his shoulder, he wandered down the corridor and into his bedroom. Maria was nowhere to be seen, likely she was downstairs tending to Franco and Rosa but Giovanni was in no mood to see his family, he was filthy and smelly and really in need of a shower.

Putting his gear away and locking the door to his little kit up room, he stripped off and padded through to the bathroom, onto the find the tub full of steaming water, the sweet smell calling to him. Too bad if Maria had intended on having a bath when she was done, he was exhausted and doubted he could stand long enough to enjoy a decent shower. Tossing his singlet and boxers towards the hamper in the corner, he stepped into the tub and sunk down with a grateful sigh, eyes sinking closed as he relaxed into the hot water.

Sliding down under the surface for a moment, he pushed back up and flicked his hair out of his eyes, content to relax and let the heat soak into tired and aching muscles for a while. Even as he tried to relax, his mind kept drifting back to Mario and Ezio, still laid up in hospital and missing the comforts of home. At least Mario would be home tomorrow and back to his usual antics in a few weeks when his shoulder healed up but Ezio wasn't coming home any time soon and Giovanni noticed the empty place where Ezio belonged. The empty chair at the family table, the closed door that led into a neatly arranged room that mirrored Ezio's energetic personality and most of all, his soft lullabies when his youngest siblings and cousins couldn't sleep.

Shaking his head to clear away the morose thoughts, he settled back and jumped at the sight of Maria standing in the doorway, a serene smile on her face as she set his clean clothes on the vanity unit and moved to sit on the edge of the tub.

'Welcome home amore.' she uttered, placing one hand on his shoulder and leaning down to steal a kiss. 'I trust everything went well.'

'As well as can be expected. Mario and Bartolomeo were both injured but we achieved all objectives.' Giovanni replied, catching her hand when she gasped. 'They're fine, amore, the medical team merely wishes to keep an eye on them overnight.'

'I thought it seemed much quieter today.' Maria teased, trying to lighten Giovanni's mood.

'I'm not really in the mood to laugh right now, Maria. That mission was hard, I just want to soak and relax while I think about the horrors I saw.' Giovanni sighed, wiping at the dried blood on his cheek. 'I'm not going to be very good company until I sort this out, mi dispiace.'

'I noticed you were lost in your thoughts when I came in to finish preparing for your return.' Maria nodded, running her fingers through his hair. 'I will leave you to your solitude until you are ready to face the world again.'

'Grazie amore. Ti amo.' Giovanni smiled, settling back in the water.

'Ti amo.' Maria replied, leaving him to soak in peace until he felt ready to face the world again.

But rather than find peace in the solitude of the bathroom and the heat of the tub, Giovanni found only more mental torment and anguish, his mind struggling to comprehend what he had witnessed in that place. Though not a victim personally, having seen such horrors he could understand why the people they had freed were so terrified. Even Cesare, a man he had every reason to hate, was no more threatening than a summer storm and liable to bolt at the slightest fright.

"Fratello, are you doing anything important?" Mario asked, strumming along the secret webs to speak mind-to-mind with his brother.

'You should know I'm never doing anything that takes precedence over family, Mario.' Giovanni replied, grateful for the distraction.

"I miss my children so much, would you mind tracking them down and allowing me to use the webs to at least see their innocent faces?" Mario requested, such loneliness in his voice as he spoke.

'Uh, not right now brother. I'm in the tub, why don't you ask Emily to do it?' Giovanni sighed, listening to the laughter from the other end. 'I know about the vision tricks too, don't make me do anything we'll both regret.'

"I thought we agreed to never again mention that time." Mario warned, suddenly wary.

'Madre di Dio, I wasn't even thinking of that Mario!' Giovanni yelped, forcing back memories of a misspent night when they were young and stupid. 'I'd rather not think about that either.'

"Something is troubling you fratellino, I can tell." Mario coaxed, filling their link with brotherly love and support. "Talk to me, you know you can trust me with anything."

'It's a heap of little things, not just one issue Mario. I don't know where to start.' Giovanni sighed, wrapping up mentally in the warm embrace of his brother. 'Help me fratello, I can't do this alone.'

"You're not alone fratellino, I'm here. It's okay Vanni, I'm right here." Mario soothed, a feeling of helplessness flashing between them. "I've got you, you're not alone Vanni."

Sinking into the tub a little more, Giovanni reached out to Mario across the webs and twisted their minds together, reassuring them both that the other was safe and never out of reach. This was still something they were getting used to but it was incredibly comforting to know that they were just inches apart even when they were on opposite sides of the world. Whenever they needed the comfort of their brother, they only needed to reach out with their minds and nothing could keep them apart.

'Rio, remember what we heard those guards talking about? How they'd broken those two Assassin brothers and pulled all those secrets from them.' Giovanni uttered, worried that the same thing could be done to them.

"If it does happen, know that I will take care of you Vanni. I know that you are no deviant, but I have lain with men in the past. Whatever happens, I'll be there to protect you from the pain that can be a part of it." Mario promised, sweeping a calming wave over Giovanni's concerns.

'You…somehow this doesn't surprise me fratello.' Giovanni chuckled, not nearly as fussed about Mario's antics as he probably should have been. 'I hope the men you chose were at least trustworthy and did nothing to hurt you.'

"You worry too much fratellino, the two men I did spend the occasional night with are both good men, friends of the family and well known in the Order." Mario laughed, perfectly content to discuss such matters with Giovanni now that he was showing an interest.

'Are you going to tell me who or do you expect me to guess?' Giovanni asked, surprised by Mario's candid admission but not overly shocked. 'I won't tell anyone about it, I just want to know who so I can be satisfied they won't try anything.'

"It's no huge secret, a few other people know about it. But since you're so determined to know, it was Tony and Bart." Mario supplied, relieved that Giovanni was accepting of his deviant natures.

'Not quite what I was expecting but as long as you were happy with them, I can't see any reason to argue. Though I can see how you and Bart might work as a couple.' Giovanni commented, turning the idea over in his mind.

"You have nothing to be concerned about, Vanni. If something like that does happen, my knowledge can help keep us both out of trouble." Mario promised, continuing to wipe away Giovanni's concerns with a gentle touch.


	12. New Homes, New Challenges

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

New homes, new challenges

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Dropping through the roof entrance, Veronique checked her satchel was still safe as she straightened and headed into the bureau proper. Looking up from his work, Malik smiled at her and put his quill aside, accepting the bundle of supplies she handed him even as she locked the low gate behind her and slipped off her satchel. Returning the smile, Veronique finished unpacking her satchel and hung it up just inside their shared sleeping quarters.

Just three weeks into their new assignment, they had settled into a comfortable routine and figured out just how far Veronique's illusion carried without her trying. So far Al Mualim hadn't realised the young man he thought was Kadar was actually a woman far from her home. And now it was becoming apparent that the people of Jerusalem couldn't tell that Kadar Al-Sayf, cartography apprentice was anything other than what he claimed to be.

Only three people had been able to see through the illusion to Veronique's feminine curves; Malik, Aloysius and Altair. Though Malik had admitted that he was unable to see her under Kadar whenever they had anyone else in the bureau apart from Aloysius and Altair. Veronique had reassured him that she'd expected such a thing to happen, her Shard was ensuring that her secret remained just that.

Returning to their stools, the pair settled quickly and got back to their maps; Malik drawing a new map of Damascus for the Brotherhood as Veronique replicated a map of Jerusalem for practise. In just three weeks she'd come a long way but she still had a way to go before her maps could be offered for sale to the people of the Holy Land. Veronique didn't mind the restriction, she was content simply to be beside Malik and learn all that she could about this ancient land and the Assassins that called it home.

Not only was Veronique soaking up the culture and the language, she made a daily effort to improve her cooking skills. Her familiar French recipes didn't work here; many of the ingredients hadn't yet been discovered or were considered unclean in this Muslim land. So she turned to Malik for guidance, listening to the way he explained the recipes and preparing the meals to his directions. Most of the time she got it right but there had been a few disasters that left them scratching their heads. Malik never complained if things didn't taste quite right, he was just happy to be able to relive the flavours of his childhood one more time.

Realising that Veronique was distracted by something; Malik put his quill down again and turned to her, reaching out to lightly brush his fingers over her hand. Her distraction was even more apparent at that touch, she just about fell off her stool when she jumped at the unexpected contact. Drawing his stool closer, Malik sat and gently swept her hair back behind her ear, concerned by the lost look in Veronique's dark eyes.

'What troubles you? I can tell something has upset you Veronique.' he uttered, trying to get her to open up to him.

'It is nothing, Malik. Rumours in the marketplace, nothing more.' Veronique replied, shaking her head quickly and looking away.

'You never struck me as the type to listen to rumours.' Malik remarked, stroking his thumb over her wrist. 'Talk to me, I only wish to help.'

'I overheard some of the Templars speaking of a sword that had captured the attention of de Sable. Their description matched a sword that I have seen, mounted on the wall of a vault where dozens of pieces like my Shard are kept until they are matched with the right person.' Veronique sighed, toying with the chain around her neck.

'We have to do something to stop him getting that sword.' Malik growled, not sure what they were meant to do with the sword if they could wrest it away from de Sable.

'And how do you propose we do that, Malik? We don't even know where it might be, the archives never point to where items are found, only who found them.' Veronique replied, placing her hand over his and squeezing lightly. 'Be patient, the Templars will not hold that Sword for long.'

'You sound so confident of that. What aren't you saying?' Malik asked, a sneaky little smirk touching his lips.

'Let's just say that Aloysius will go after the Sword as soon as he knows it is here and he will drag Altair with him to fetch it back. But I know for a fact that once Aloysius has it, he won't keep it and he won't let Altair put his hands on it either.' Veronique winked, pulling her hand away and getting to her feet. 'Tea?'

'Uh, thank you.' Malik blinked, a little rattled by the sudden change of topic.

'Won't be long.' Veronique smirked, vaulting the desk and heading into the small kitchen they had to share with their visitors.

His confusion didn't last long; there wasn't any time to think about the change of topic when he heard two sets of boots land in the outer room. Getting up and nudging his stool back towards his place at the desk, Malik turned to the bookcase behind him as Veronique started rattling around in the kitchen.

'Safety and peace, Malik.' Altair greeted, entering the bureau proper with Aloysius.

'Your presence here deprives me of both.' Malik spat, fighting down the urge to vault the counter and drive his fist into Altair's face. 'What do you want?'

'We come to deal with the slaver, Talal.' Aloysius replied, elbowing Altair sharply. 'Provided I am not forced to step in and deal with another mess from Altair.'

'Safety and peace Aloysius.' Veronique called, emerging from the kitchen with three cups of tea on a small tray. 'I see you have not yet fully put Altair in his place.'

'It's a work in progress.' Aloysius shrugged, accepting one of the cups. 'Thank you.'

'Sit down novice.' Veronique snarled, backhanding Altair when he reached for one of the cups. 'You are not worthy to share our tea.'

'With a backhand like that, I'm almost tempted to offer a trade.' Aloysius chuckled, looking down at Altair. 'Where would you suggest we send this novice to find information on Talal?'

'Not happening Aloysius, I have a solid partnership with Malik. There's no way I'd give this up to work with that novice.' Veronique countered, relaxed and calm against the wall.

'I can think of three places. South of here in the markets that line the border between the Muslim and Jewish districts. To the north, near the mosque of this district. And east, in front of Saint Anne's church, close to the Barbarican.' Malik replied, sipping his tea and glancing at Veronique as she toyed with her Shard.

'Go novice, I trust you can manage that much without my constant supervision. Plan your actions carefully, you know what will happen if you are spotted.' Aloysius nodded, dismissing Altair with a lazy flick of his wrist. 'I will not hesitate to dole out another round if you fail again.'

'I understand.' Altair nodded, getting up and leaving the bureau without another word.

'I would not have believed it possible if I had not seen that with my own eyes.' Malik remarked, astounded by the change in Altair.

Chuckling softly, Aloysius leant back against the desk and put his cup aside as he brushed his cowl back off his head. After weeks without seeing each other, Veronique was surprised to see several new scars across Aloysius' face, particularly a fresh looking one slicing across his right cheek. Pushing off the wall, she came over and put her cup down before reaching up to turn his face into the light a little more.

'The guards in Acre are a little more alert than I was expecting.' Aloysius shrugged, tipping his head back to reveal another smaller scar up under his chin. 'Altair paid dearly for that one, he thought I would not follow through but I found a suitable tree and flogged him before we returned to Masyaf.'

'Well done brother.' Veronique nodded, dropping her hand. 'My Shard has been passing visions again. I know the vague location of the Sword of the King.'

'Are you certain?' Aloysius asked, hand falling to his ornately hilted sword. 'Is it really the Sword of the King this time?'

'There is no mistaking the visions. The Templars are lining up to tear the Sword of the King from wherever it was placed upon the passing of the last King. You are a wielder of an Eden Sword, I have no doubt that you will be able to locate The Sword of the King and place it in the hands of the next worthy soul to carry it.' Veronique replied, her gaze flicking subtly towards Malik to get her point across. 'Be careful, the word on the streets is that de Sable is interested in the Sword.'

'I will make sure no Templar defiles the Sword of the King and deliver it safely into the hands of the next chosen to carry such a weapon.' Aloysius promised, also glancing towards Malik. 'Even with my other responsibilities I will ensure that sacred blade is returned to our Order.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Walking fairly much normally, Bartolomeo slung Dante's bag over his shoulder and reached out to his surrogate son, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay now. Shaking as he stood there, Dante crossed the distance and huddled in under Bartolomeo's arm, finding refuge in the one person he knew he could always trust. He'd heard so many stories about his new home and all the wonderful things he would find outside the hospital walls but he longed for the familiarity of Venezia and the people he had known there.

'Everything will be fine, Dante. Rosa and Ugo aren't here but you'll find so many new friends instead. Won't it be nice to see Petruccio again? And I know Claudia is looking forward to seeing you out and about at last.' Bartolomeo soothed, willing to give everything to see Dante smiling and running about like he used to.

'You won't disappear on me again, will you?' Dante asked, trembling faintly as he looked up at Bartolomeo with a faint smile.

'Never Dante, I promise. If I have to go away, I'll make sure you know.' Bartolomeo smiled, toying with his freshly cut hair. 'And I'll be sure you've got someone watching over you until I get home. No one will ever hurt you again.'

Still holding Dante close, Bartolomeo turned and guided him out of the room that had been his home for almost a month and headed down the corridor, humming softly to calm his shaken charge. Deciding against the elevator, Bartolomeo led Dante towards the stairs and grinned as Dante eased back a little and clutched at his hand as they headed down to find Antonio. Thinking that perhaps things would be okay now that Dante could see the beautiful new world waiting for him, Bartolomeo signed off on his release papers and ushered Dante outside into the sunshine.

Stopping just outside the building, Dante looked around slowly as he tried to take in everything that was going on for him to witness. Racing straight across the path he was standing on, two young boys were involved in a game of chase, their faces similar enough for them to be brothers.

'I'm going to get you for that, Renzo!' one called, running hard to catch the other

'You'll have to catch me first Vanni!' the leader replied, sprinting past one of the big trees.

'Giovanni and Lorenzo, first born sons of Emily and Mario.' Bartolomeo explained, watching the boys play. 'They now have five children with plans for more.'

'Dante? It's so good to see you again.' Rufus smiled, stopping beside the small family group. 'It's been strange without you around.'

'Rufus! I've missed you too, so much.' Dante replied, stepping into Rufus' arms for a loving embrace. 'It's good to know you are well.'

'I wish I could stick around but I've got to go check on another special friend of mine. I'll catch up with you later okay?' Rufus sighed, drawing back reluctantly and ruffling Dante's hair.

'Okay, I look forward to it.' Dante nodded, glancing at Bartolomeo for a moment before spotting Antonio and heading over to say hello.

'He'll be okay Bartolomeo, just hang in there. He'll accept things so long as you let him know it's safe. I've got to bring Kadar up to speed.' Rufus chuckled, squeezing Bartolomeo's shoulder and heading inside to get Kadar moving.

'At least I have the time to dedicate to Dante now.' Bartolomeo muttered, adjusting the bag over his shoulder and heading after Dante.

Bartolomeo was honestly surprised by just how much Dante had brightened up now that he was out from those plain white walls and right in the heart of the extended family that filled the inner compound. Sinking down on the grass, the damaged man pulled off his shoes and socks and ran across the grass, much to the amusement of his caretakers as they followed along. Slipping the bag off his shoulder, Bartolomeo held it open for Antonio to stuff the discarded footwear inside as they wandered after Dante, watching out for him and making sure he stayed out of trouble.

'And we were worried Dante would never fit in with the rest of the family.' Antonio remarked, taking the bag and settling it over his shoulder as he took Bartolomeo's hand.

'So far so good, we'll just have to see how he goes as the days pass.' Bartolomeo agreed, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. 'I did mention the fact Ugo and Rosa aren't here, no reaction.'

'There are too many new things for him to explore for him to think about that just yet.' Antonio shrugged, perfectly content to walk with Bartolomeo and watch Dante explore his new home.

'He does seem to have brightened up now that he's out of hospital.' Bartolomeo grinned, tugging Antonio closer and turning towards home. 'Dante! Over this way, don't you want to see our home?'

'Coming Bart!' Dante replied, waving to Libby as he turned and ran towards his guardians.

Returning to his family and snagging Antonio's offered hand, Dante couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked around at the peaceful world revealed to him. Here within the inner walls, there was no trace of the fighting they all did, weapons and armour were kept out of sight and everyone made an effort to give the inner compound a feeling of peace and tranquillity. That didn't just make the inner compound a haven from the horrors of the battles that continually wore at the Assassins but it also provided the ideal place for everyone to relax and try something new.

Still trying to take everything in, Dante gave no complaints when he was ushered inside again and led up the stairs to his new home. His attention was caught by the pictures hanging along the stairwell, gazing at the beautiful family moments that had been captured for eternity. There was even space for new images to be put up, hopefully pictures that contained the completed family.

'I thought I heard the door open.' Jean-Claude chuckled, appearing behind them. 'I hope you do not mind me moving in here. With Rufus responsible for Kadar, it was decided that it would be better for Kadar to live below Rufus and I move in here.'

'I don't mind, you're practically family too.' Bartolomeo replied, moving aside for Dante to get past so he could greet Jean-Claude in his usual manner. 'So long as you don't mind any potential noise from upstairs.'

'Will not be a problem, I am used to noisy housemates.' Jean-Claude chuckled, catching Dante and hugging him close. 'Welcome home nipote.'

'You really mean that?' Dante asked, pulling back a little. 'You really think that, Jean-Claude?'

'It makes sense, nipote. Antonio and Bartolomeo are your guardians, your parental figures and I am related to Antonio so that makes you my nephew.' Jean-Claude explained, stroking his hair lightly.

'Grazie zio.' Dante grinned, breaking away from Jean-Claude and bounding back up the stairs.

Catching the questioning look from Jean-Claude, Bartolomeo could only shrug and look back over his shoulder as Antonio led Dante upstairs and into their apartment. This was not the behaviour they had expected from Dante, not after the panic he'd displayed on the drive home and his constant nightmares in hospital.

'We can only assume that this is the calm before the storm. Everything is new and exciting, there is plenty to distract him from his thoughts but soon that will end.' Bartolomeo sighed, running one hand through his hair. 'It will be nice to know we have another big, strong man nearby just in case Dante has one of his panic attacks. I know from experience that the best way to calm him is to get him down and hold him tight but sometimes I need some extra muscle to bring him down.'

'I will be close whenever you need my help. If you ever need help, you need only put the call through the webs and someone will come.' Jean-Claude nodded, lifting his head at the sounds of footsteps from upstairs. 'Go, your family needs you now. Be strong, we will get through this together. You have my word on that.'

'Grazie Jean-Claude, I know I agreed to be responsible for Dante but some days I wonder if I'm really the right man for the job.' Bartolomeo sighed, turning and heading upstairs to join his family.

'It's too late for anyone else to take over Bartolomeo.' Jean-Claude uttered, getting back to his efforts to settle into his new home. 'You will always be his father figure; the best we can do is help when you stumble.'

Closing the door behind him, Bartolomeo kicked his shoes off and followed the sounds of voices through to where Antonio was helping Dante unpack and settle into his new room. Standing in the doorway, Bartolomeo watched in silence as Antonio worked with Dante, keeping him on track and sorting out where everything would be stored in his room. This room was more than Bartolomeo could have dreamed for Dante; it was almost like the Venezia of old was back from the pages of history.

The grey carpet had been replaced with a soft shade of blue with little flashes of other colours in it, representing the canals and the various fish that could sometimes be seen. All around the walls, familiar buildings from Venezia once again came to life, painted with by the hands of a master and arranged to look as though it continued further than just these flat walls. But the crowning glory of the room had to be the bed so lovingly crafted to look like one of the gondolas of the grand city, tied up to two poles set at each end of the window to stop it drifting away. The other furniture in the room had almost been shaped to look like other boats that were seen on the canals and in the harbours of Venezia, bringing the past into the modern world and making Dante feel at home.

Packing his clothes away into a grand cargo ship and putting his few books safely into a small barge hanging from the ceiling, Dante couldn't wipe the smile off his face and accepted his three pairs of footwear, tucking them safely into a ferry where they were out of the way.

'Before I forget, there is a special gift here for you from Emily and Mario.' Bartolomeo grinned, picking up the gift bag he'd grabbed from the linen closet on his way past.

'For me, really?' Dante asked, hesitant to take the brightly coloured paper bag.

'Si Dante, it's all for you.' Antonio nodded, folding up the empty bag and tucking it under the gondola out of the way.

Reaching out to take the bag, Dante retreated to his bed and tore at the paper until Bartolomeo handed him a small dagger from his belt. Accepting the blade, Dante made short work of the ribbons holding the bag closed and put the dagger aside before reaching in for his present. Finding something soft and furry inside, Dante grabbed it and pulled it out, smiling at what he'd discovered. In his hand he now held a soft brown bear, much like one he'd seen sitting on the windowsill behind the nurses station as they'd been leaving the hospital. But whereas that one had been wearing a little nurse's uniform, this one in his hand was dressed in a tiny version of the Assassin robes Dante remembered from Venezia. It even had a little toy sword on its belt and a bracer just like the one Ezio wore.

Tossing the bag aside, Dante tucked his feet up and gazed at the little bear, realising exactly what it meant and why he had been given such a gift. This was a silent promise from Emily and Mario that there would always be someone watching over him, there to protect him and keep him from enemy hands again. Shifting again, he put the dagger up on the windowsill and settled back, clutching the toy to his chest as he curled up facing the wall.

'What's wrong Dante?' Bartolomeo asked, crossing the room to sit beside him. 'You know you can talk to me about anything.'

'We're here for you Dante, whatever is troubling you.' Antonio added, crouching beside the bed and waiting. 'We just want to help you settle into your new home.'

Curling up into the smallest ball he could manage, Dante tightened his grip on the bear and sobbed quietly, the stress of everything he had endured finally catching up with him. Until now he had managed to keep a smile on his face and work through the challenges in front of him but freed from the tight controls of the hospital, he was struggling. Reaching back with one hand, Dante grabbed Bartolomeo's shirt and tugged, the actions familiar even after so long apart.

Untangling Dante's grip and instead curling his fingers around it firmly, Bartolomeo shifted and stretched out behind Dante, holding him close and whispering soothing words against the back of his head. Snuggling close, Dante huddled into his favourite place and refused to give up his grip on Bartolomeo's hand as he wept, so confused by everything that he was trying to deal with. Shifting from his spot on the floor, Antonio climbed onto the bed as well and squeezed in between Dante and the wall, reaching up to stroke his hair and mutter kind words in his ear.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Kitbag slung over one shoulder, Rufus kept his right hand light against Kadar's back as he guided the young man out of the hospital and across the grass towards home. Rufus knew he had to be patient with the younger man, this compound was completely different to what he was used to witnessing and even the time he'd already spent here couldn't prepare him for the reality of his new home. Rufus could understand his confusion; coming from a desert home into this oasis of green was bound to cause problems.

Surprisingly though, it wasn't the lush grass or the large trees that caught Kadar's attention, instead he zoned in on the pond and headed straight for it. Sinking to his knees beside the crystal clear water, he reached out and dipped his hand into the cool water, watching the fish swimming past his fingers and totally fascinated by such a large body of water without trees around it to keep the water cool and here for people that needed it.

'I suppose seeing water like this is a bit strange for you.' Rufus remarked, kneeling beside him and testing out the Arabic he'd been practising.

'Normally when we stop at an oasis it is surrounded by trees.' Kadar replied, still running his fingers through the water. 'It is strange to see one unshaded by palms.'

'Around here, the water does not disappear so quickly and this oasis is fed by an underwater spring that keeps it full. This is not just for drinking; many of the people living here actually swim here as well.' Rufus explained, pulling off his shoes and socks and rolling up his jeans before sticking his feet in the cool water.

Pressing one hand to his chest for a moment, Kadar stood and kicked off his shoes before tugging off his socks and working out of his jeans, leaving them in a pile on the edge of the pond. Glancing down at Rufus for a moment, he waded out into the lake up to his waist but went no deeper, concerned about his still healing injuries. But that didn't stop him from pouring handfuls of water over his arms and through his hair once he tipped his head right back. He was so careful not to get his dressings wet, enjoying the freedom and in no hurry to return to the hospital.

Making his choice, Rufus stood and dropped his jeans before pulling off his shirt and wading into the water to join Kadar. Coming around behind the young man, he gently helped Kadar out of his shirt and knotted the sleeves around his neck before starting to sluice the cool water over Kadar's back, angling his hands to keep the water away from the dressing.

'Who is that?' Kadar asked, drawing Rufus' attention to the figure walking towards the lake.

'Meet Lady Emilia Auditore, the Master of this District. Every person within these walls is under her command, every mission we undertake is on her orders and every promotion is her decision alone.' Rufus explained, continuing to run the chilled water over Kadar's back. 'She prefers to be called Emily, she took the name Emilia after we met nine Assassins from 15th century Italy and she married one of them.'

'So she is much like Al Mualim?' Kadar nodded, looking up at Rufus curiously.

'She cares little for titles, greet her by name and she will respond positively. Be calm, she will not mind we are in the lake washing off, she does it sometimes.' Rufus chuckled, lifting one hand in greeting. 'Good afternoon Emily.'

'This wasn't quite how I imagined my first meeting with our newest Assassin but I'll take what I can get.' Emily replied, waving to the pair before reaching into the pouch slung over her shoulder. 'I thought you might want a couple of towels.'

'Much appreciated Emily.' Rufus nodded, sluicing a little more water over Kadar before handing over his shirt and sinking down into the water to wash off.

Watching from the shoreline, Emily kept most of her attention on young Kadar, admiring how he was settling into this strange new world and putting his full trust in Rufus' gentle hands. Relaxed and calm, Rufus ducked his head and ran his hands lightly over Kadar's arms and Emily could only hope he was being reassuring and not putting other ideas in Kadar's head. Lighting up with a smile, Kadar nodded and made his way towards the shoreline, his shirt slung over his shoulder.

'Good day to you, Emily.' he greeted, his English a little shaky and his accent still very thick but it was a good effort.

'Welcome to District 27, Kadar. It is good to see you up and about.' Emily replied, holding out a towel for him as she spoke. 'Your English is coming along nicely.'

'It is a strange language compared to what I am used to.' Kadar admitted, tossing his shirt aside and starting to dry off.

'I noticed that Rufus was spending more time on updating your Arabic not your English.' Emily nodded, tossing the second towel to Rufus. 'Some of the others here are trying to learn Arabic as well, so they may better communicate with you.'

'Ancient or modern?' Rufus asked, scrubbing at his hair quickly.

'Mostly modern, there is more reference material available. I insisted that Giovanni and Mario at least try to learn the ancient words as well, they may be needed when the others arrive.' Emily shrugged, turning when someone else called her name. 'We will have to continue this later, my duties never end. Safety and peace, Kadar Al-Sayf.'

'Upon you away well Emilia Auditore.' Kadar replied, bowing his head respectfully.

'See, I told you she was a different sort of leader. She guides but never forces anyone to do her bidding. If you so choose to hang up your sword and never again step onto the battlefield, Emily will support you and find you a place within the compound where you can still feel like you matter.' Rufus chuckled, pulling on his jeans and scooping up Kadar's bag. 'Ready to see your new home?'

'And perhaps rest a while.' Kadar nodded, pulling on his pants and gathering up the rest of his clothes under his arm.

'Whatever you want, brother.' Rufus agreed, guiding him towards their shared home.

As they walked, Kadar's gaze was caught by something else and he stopped again, watching this vision of beauty walking across the grass talking to an older woman as she cradled a baby to her chest. The older woman and the baby were of minor concern, Kadar's eyes were locked on the young woman as she laughed, head tipping back to expose her pale throat.

'Rufus, who is that woman over there? The one laughing so happily.' he asked, still watching her as the sun gleamed in her hair.

'Claudia Auditore with Maria and Rosa.' Rufus replied, looking down at Kadar. 'Why do you ask?'

'She is truly beautiful, I have never seen a woman as lovely as she is.' Kadar replied, head snapping up when he realised what Rufus had said. 'Auditore? As in daughter of Emily?'

'No, Claudia is Emily's niece. There are two Auditore families living in the big house over there. Older brother Mario is married to Emily and they have five children so far. Younger brother Giovanni and his wife Maria have six, Claudia is their second born.' Rufus explained, grateful that Kadar's understanding of English was better than his ability to speak it.

'Do you think…' Kadar started then snapped his mouth shut and turned away. 'She noticed me I think. Do you think she realised I was looking at her?'

'She noticed. Just relax, be yourself and see how you go. Claudia is a nice girl, you should be more concerned about her father than how she will respond to you.' Rufus chuckled, taking the extra clothes from Kadar's hands and stuffing them into the bag. 'Smile, everything will be okay.'

Expecting a little bit of tension, Rufus was completely unprepared when Kadar did a bolt, abandoning the rest of his gear and racing towards the nearest buildings. Rolling his eyes, he kept a watch on Kadar for a moment before making his choice.

'Central building, Kadar! Wait for me downstairs!' he called, shaking his head slowly as the young man turned and kept running until he was inside the house.

'What was that all about?' Claudia asked, stunned by the behaviour she'd just witnessed.

'That was Kadar, the young man I carried back from the 12th century. Judging by that, he's a little more like me than I thought. He was interested in you, said he'd never seen a woman as lovely but as soon as you started getting too close, he took off.' Rufus shrugged, scratching his head quickly.

'I remember him, I treated his injuries a few times.' Claudia nodded, turning to her mother. 'The young man with the serious injury that I told you about.'

'From what your father has told me, he seems like a nice young man. It is such a pity that he was originally meant to perish at such a young age.' Maria sighed, most of her attention on little Rosa.

'Let's not mention that in front of him, Maria. He's been through so much, a reminder that he is meant to be dead probably won't help him settle in.' Rufus suggested, shaking his head slowly. 'If you ladies will excuse me, I'd better go make sure he's okay.'

'Of course. Would you please tell him that I would be interested in getting to know him a little bit more.' Claudia nodded, looking towards the house for a moment.

'I will Claudia. He could use a friend around his own age.' Rufus grinned, settling Kadar's bag over his shoulder and jogging towards the house.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Still a little unsure of this plan they'd discussed and agreed upon, Mario held back as Giovanni guided Cesare outside and took his bag. Trying to calm the twins nestled against his chest, Mario could only offer Cesare a warm smile before turning his attention back to the screaming twins. Chewing his bottom lip nervously, Cesare moved closer and reached out to carefully take little Basilio and tuck him to his chest.

'Grazie Cesare, these two have been very unsettled lately.' Mario smiled, settling Bianca against his shoulder and rubbing her back lightly. 'Shhh, babbo is here bambina. Don't cry, babbo is right here.'

'We have been considering what to do with you now, Cesare. Clearly retraining you to join our ranks is not a good idea but we think we have come up with a suitable position for you.' Giovanni offered, resting one hand on Cesare's back and guiding him away from the hospital.

'Anything at all to repay your kindness.' Cesare nodded, gaze flicking from Giovanni to Mario and back. 'You have been so good to me, I will do whatever I must to repay that generosity.'

'You don't have to repay anything Cesare, we did what anyone with a heart would do.' Mario corrected, nudging Cesare gently. 'The final choice belonged with my wife, Emily. I know you remember her.'

'I remember her, she was at least kind after the last time I was in Assassin hands.' Cesare replied, still focused on the child in his arms. 'I do not understand what you want of me though.'

'We would like you to move into the main house and assist with keeping an eye on all the children. There are already five little ones and two that recently turned eight. We have plans for several more as well so an extra pair of hands to help with them all would be greatly appreciated.' Giovanni explained, draping a towel over Cesare's shoulder. 'Just in case Basilio brings up his lunch on you.'

'You want me to help care for these precious bambini? I know nothing about caring for the next generation.' Cesare blanched, stopping in his tracks and looking around quickly.

'You will not be working alone. You do not have to take care of them alone, we will still be a main part of their lives but we cannot be there all the time. You can help fill in that gap by moving onto the second floor of the house and being there to offer an additional security blanket as the children grow up.' Mario grinned, relieved when Bianca finally went quiet. 'Merda, I was thinking they would never stop screaming.'

'Wait until they start teething, then you will know the hardships of parenting.' Giovanni replied, adjusting his grip on Cesare's bag.

'You're forgetting about Renzo and Vanni, we have done teething in stereo.' Mario chuckled, rolling his eyes when Bianca started sucking on his hair. 'A little help, fratello.'

'The joys of young children and long hair.' Giovanni laughed, circling behind Cesare and gently plucking the chosen lock from Bianca's mouth.

Almost immediately she started bawling again, clearly very unhappy about losing her latest toy. Shooting his brother an apologetic look, Giovanni curled the already damp hair back into her grip and shrugged, figuring that Mario wouldn't likely argue if it was keeping her quiet. Sighing softly, Mario made a mental note to wash his hair later and let her gum at it, just glad she was at last quiet and seemingly happy.

'One of these days it will be your hair being chewed on, fratello.' Mario smirked, adjusting his hold on Bianca. 'Or worse.'

'Oh, like the day Ezio decided to reward my efforts getting him ready by throwing up in my face?' Giovanni shrugged, turning towards the main house. 'There is no need to look so nervous Cesare, you will not be left with the worst duties.'

'And you will be treated just like any other member of the household staff.' Mario added, managing to coax Bianca to give him back most of the length she'd taken and just gum on the end of his hair.

'You want me to move into this grand house and tend to your children? That is all you need of me at this time?' Cesare asked, lifting his gaze to look up at the main house.

'Basically, si. We have everything else we could need, the only role we could find for you was to be a live-in caretaker.' Mario confirmed, sliding the door open and kicking off his shoes. 'Boots off, it's a rule of the house.'

Emerging from her office with little Luisa propped on her hip, Emily smiled warmly and adjusted her grip on their eldest daughter as she walked over to greet Mario with a soft kiss on the cheek. Smiling fondly at his beloved wife, Mario reached out to trace his fingers lightly through Luisa's bouncing black curls before flicking his gaze to Cesare.

'I see you are already settling into your new responsibilities, Cesare. This is the core of what will be expected of you, a warm and steady presence when the children aren't feeling so happy.' Emily grinned, propping Luisa up a little more. 'This is our third born, Luisa Maria Auditore.'

'She is beautiful but where did the curls come from?' Cesare smiled, still cradling baby Basilio to his chest as he reached out to stroke Luisa's fine black hair.

'Family can be a strange thing, we don't know quite where it came from.' Emily replied, setting Luisa down when she squirmed to be let go. 'She's a little different but we love her as much as her siblings now and in the future.'

'Ser Mario and Ser Giovanni explained what was expected of me, I can handle it signora.' Cesare nodded, looking down at the precious boy now chewing on his shirt.

'Enough with the formalities Cesare. We do not enforce servitude, our staff are paid for their service and are on a first name basis with everyone within the inner compound.' Emily corrected, keeping a sharp watch on Luisa. 'If you prefer, some of the staff decided to go with Emilia instead. I respond to either, so it is no concern.'

'Very well Emilia.' Cesare replied, clearly not thrilled about the idea but he would go along with it.

Adjusting his hold on Bianca now that she was fast asleep, Mario finally plucked his hair from her grip and stroked her belly, completely in love with his little girl. Tucking her safely in against his chest, he stroked her cheek lovingly and tried not to think about the mess she'd left in his hair.

'Up this way Cesare, we'll show you to your room and get you settled into the basics of your duties.' he guided, heading past Emily and watching out for Luisa.

'And remember, just because you are part of the staff, this does not mean you are also family. This house is as much yours to enjoy as ours.' Emily added, scooping Luisa up and handing her to Giovanni. 'It's nap time for this little lady too.'

'Babbo and zio in one breath, it's always so busy around here.' Giovanni chuckled, accepting Luisa and following Mario and Cesare upstairs.


	13. Understandings

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Understandings

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Adjusting the wrapped bundle tied securely to his back, Aloysius glanced back at Altair as they left the safety of a group of scholars and headed for the rooftops of Jerusalem, careful to avoid as many guards as possible. Altair was still annoyed that Aloysius had taken control of the relic they had found and refused to allow him to even touch it. The more that he thought about the way Aloysius acted towards the relic, the more Altair realised that Aloysius had never touched the sword with his bared skin either. Every time the ornate weapon was uncovered, Aloysius used the cloth it was wrapped in to move or touch it, almost as if he feared the power of this sword.

Vaulting the gaps between the buildings and angling towards the bureau that meant safety and a chance to rest, Aloysius kept up the harsh pace until he reached the unassuming building and dropped inside, pausing to wash the dirt from his hands and face before entering the main room. Strangely though, there was no sign of Malik or Veronique behind the desk, the incense pot Malik was so fond of was cold and the lamps had clearly not been lit today. The place had a feeling of abandonment, as if both Assassins had been taken prisoner but there was no sign of a fight in here and Aloysius knew Veronique enough to guarantee that she would never be taken without a fight.

Reaching for his sword at a sound from behind him, Aloysius turned and relaxed at the sight of Veronique standing in the hidden doorway. She looked absolutely exhausted, hair thrown back in a sloppy ponytail and wearing just her breeches and an under tunic. Running one hand over her face, she approached the counter and sat, trying to look like she knew what was going on.

'What is going on Kadar? You look like death warmed up.' Aloysius asked, leaning on the desk and gazing into her exhausted eyes.

'I feel like death warmed up, brother.' Veronique replied, hiding a yawn quickly. 'Malik is sick so I am trying to do everything and it is much harder than I expected.'

'Will he be alright?' Altair asked, approaching warily and stopping just behind Aloysius.

'The healers believe he will, it is just a matter of time and patience. I have my orders and will care for him, along with running the bureau and keeping on top of everything else.' Veronique shrugged, resisting the urge to curl up and sleep. 'So what brings you here this time?'

'Two things, we have come to end the life of Majd Addin and I wish to continue our discussion about sacred weapons.' Aloysius replied, untying the cords holding the wrapped sword to his back and placing it on the counter.

'Saladin's absence has left this city without a proper leader and Majd Addin has stepped up to play the part. He rules through fear and intimidation, Jerusalem will be a better place without him. He has no claim to the position but it does off him unparalleled protection.' Veronique nodded, toying with the chain around her neck.

'Where would you have me begin my search?' Altair asked, familiar with how things worked with Aloysius at his side.

'You're actually asking for help instead of demanding it? I am impressed.' Veronique smirked, the fire in her eyes a sharp warning of the power she contained. 'Here is where I would look; first, to the southwest near the mosque. After that, head south of here. There are two locations that might interest you; the southernmost church is one and the other is in the streets near a synagogue.'

'Thank you for your help Dai.' Altair replied, dipping his head before turning and heading for the roof exit.

'Don't foul this up, Altair!' Aloysius called, constantly reminding Altair of his status as a shamed Assassin trying to make amends.

Once Altair was gone, Aloysius picked up the sword again and followed Veronique through the hidden doorway and into the simple room she shared with Malik. The room was very austere, the main decoration was the two piles of colourful cushions that served as beds and a pale blue curtain hanging in one corner, presumably where Veronique changed each day. Curled up on one of the cushion piles, trembling under the thick blanket draped over him, Malik appeared but a shadow of the proud, forceful man Aloysius had seen on their last visit to Jerusalem.

'Be truthful Veronique, how is he really?' Aloysius asked, sinking down to sit near Malik.

'The healers are hopeful of his recovery but they have never seen an illness like this before. It came upon him so quickly, he was fine when we broke our fast but by midday, it was clear something was wrong and he retired to rest and regain his strength. By nightfall, I could barely rouse him and dispatched one of the novices to fetch the healer.' Veronique sighed, tucking the blanket around Malik a little more. 'I don't know what else to do Aloysius.'

'With your permission, I'd like to try something.' Aloysius shrugged, untying the cords holding the cloth firm around the stolen sword.

'I'm getting desperate Aloysius. It's been a month since he fell sick and his condition is worsening. I don't know what else to do and the healers can only manage to stabilise his condition but they can't improve it.' Veronique replied, reaching for the bowl of cool water she kept nearby to wipe the sweat from Malik's face.

Shifting closer to Malik, Aloysius guided him onto his back and grinned as Veronique gently restrained him from rolling back over. Picking up the covered sword again, Aloysius eased the stained cloth away to reveal the richly decorated belt and scabbard tucked inside neatly. The pristine white leather was richly decorated with sparkling red and blue gems, turquoise and jasper drops along the bottom edges and everything highlighted in the most intricate of golden detailing and wire.

Bundling up most of the protective cloth in his left arm, Aloysius stretched out over Malik and placed the Sword of the King lightly on Malik's chest, retrieving the last corner of the wrapping cloth and revealing the last of the design. The disk shaped quillon had the most incredible decoration, the finest of embossing picking out designs like those seen on the other Eden Pieces. The hilt itself was wrapped in matching designs etched into the stacked leather rings that gave a solid grip on the weapon. Capping the hilt, the proud head of an eagle stared out at the world with blazing red rubies for eyes.

Still being incredibly careful not to touch the sword or its beautiful scabbard and belt, Aloysius lifted Malik's right hand and curled it over the hilt, smiling softly at the perfect fit of his hand to the weapon. Realising what Aloysius was thinking, Veronique tugged Malik's djellaba around him and the sword, hiding away the intricate leatherwork and ornate weapon.

'It's not a lot and there is no promise but I know this has worked for other people. My life was saved by the return of the Guardian's Blade, so perhaps Malik will be just as lucky.' Aloysius offered, leaning back against the wall and trying to relax. 'We just have to be patient.'

'I hate this constant having to wait. I wish we could just advance this war and put an end to all the suffering before it really gets bad.' Veronique shrugged, going back to lightly wiping Malik's face.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Escorting Kadar through the underground bunker system that slotted in beneath the archive vaults but above the burial catacombs, Rufus kept a light hand on Kadar's back and guided him through the dim corridors. In his other hand, Rufus carried the Papal Staff, his greatest find and so far the only Eden Piece that had not been fully declared for the records. As far as anyone beyond the inner sanctum of District 27 knew, the Papal Staff had been lost in Venezia back in 1499, after Ezio Auditore exited the Vatican Vault.

Tapping the Staff to one of the doors along the corridor, he smiled faintly at the glow that rippled across the door and reached out to type in his fifteen digit access code. With a faint hiss, the door slid open and the chamber beyond lit up, revealing dozens more of the sacred pieces.

'Welcome to the Eden Vault, the most highly guarded facility this side of the globe. Within these walls we have over half of the remaining un-partnered Eden Pieces in existence. Every Assassin that proves they are worthy has their chance to try and partner one of these pieces.' Rufus explained, ushering Kadar into the room.

'I don't understand. What are these things?' Kadar asked, looking around at the different pieces faintly glowing all around him.

'The artefact that you almost gave your life for, it is one of these Spheres over here. The silver ring Veronique wears on a chain around her neck, that's one of the Shards on that shelf over there. The Sword you have seen on Giovanni's hip, it used to sit on that rack over there. Within this room are some of the most powerful artefacts in the world. The Assassins have been studying these pieces for generations, ever since Al Mualim was killed and Altair took his place as Grand Master. But even after all these generations, we are still learning so much about these items.' Rufus grinned, coaxing Kadar to take a walk around the room.

'There are so many pieces here, how will I know which piece is mine?' Kadar questioned, starting to examine all of the pieces scattered around the room.

'If there is a piece here for you, it will glow brighter than anything else and you will immediately know that it is yours. Trust in your instincts and if there is something here that is meant for you, it will become clear.' Rufus grinned, tracing his fingers over his Staff and watching Kadar move among the displays.

None of the Swords responded to him, a fact that surprised Rufus considering the translation of Kadar's full name - Strong of the Sword. The Spheres and Shards showed no reaction either, reducing hope that Kadar was meant to be one of the carriers. But as he walked past the cabinet containing the four remaining Shrouds, one of them flared brightly, drawing Kadar's attention and making Rufus drop his jaw.

Opening the glass door, Kadar reached in and lifted out the glowing Shroud, unfolding it and draping it around his neck loosely. The glow faded out to reveal the simple white cloth, now edged in red and the perfect size for Kadar to carry it the traditional way. Crossing the ends over his chest, Kadar twisted the cloth in his hands and wound it around his waist, securing it with a few neat loops.

'Welcome to a brand new world, Kadar. I admit, I expected that you would get a reaction from a Sword but considering your story, a Shroud makes sense.' Rufus grinned, watching as Kadar pulled up a fold to shade his face.

'How do you live with the voices? I can hear this Shroud speaking to me, but there is no single voice. I hear dozens of voices.' Kadar groaned, rubbing at his forehead.

'Every piece communicates differently. We all have to learn how to manage as best we can, as much as it hurts sometimes. My Staff communicates with sounds, not words but random noises that I had to learn to translate. Some use images and visions but it appears that yours will tug at any voices that you recognise to communicate and convince you of the truth.' Rufus replied, resting a supportive hand on his shoulder. 'Listen to the voices, learn to distinguish them and you will find the patterns. The voices you trust most of all will be the ones trying to tell you the most important things. Paola's Sphere uses voices, her sister is the one to offer her the best guidance.'

'So I should try and listen out for Malik's wisdom in my mind?' Kadar mused, still trying to sort out the noise in his mind.

'Most likely, unless there is someone you trust even more than your brother. Be patient Kadar, no one is an instant success with the Eden Pieces. We all struggle at times, it is difficult to understand what is being said at times but we must learn and adapt to these ancient artefacts, not the other way around.' Rufus chuckled, running his fingers over his Staff. 'Come, we should inform Emily of this so you can be put on her list.'

Smoothing out the cloth wrapped around him, Kadar walked with a new purpose as he followed Rufus back out of the Eden Vault and heard the door slide closed behind them. Walking back along the corridors, Kadar found something comfortable about having the fabric wrapped around him and pulled up to hide his face. It was reminiscent of the feeling he got from wearing his old Assassin robes but it was also something much more powerful, a sense that he was now so much stronger and lacking the vulnerabilities that had made him such an easy target before.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Rubbing tired eyes once she'd dismissed another novice back to his tasks, Veronique smiled gratefully when Aloysius placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her and reached out to lightly rub at her neck. They'd noticed a change in Malik and so left him to sleep, confident that he could not be in any further danger now that his temperature was coming down and his breathing had settled back into a normal rhythm.

Head coming up at the sound of another entering the bureau, Veronique sat up a little more and made sure she looked busy, mostly ignoring Aloysius as he waited for his novice to return from his mission. Working on another map, this one a vast improvement over previous works, she sat and waited for whoever had arrived to rinse off and enter the bureau to face her.

'What news, novice?' Aloysius asked, getting to his feet and crossing the floor.

'I am not a novice!' Altair snapped, earning a sharp crack over the back of the head.

'A man's skill is defined by his actions, not the markings on his robe.' Veronique added, setting her quill aside and looking up.

'We can trade barbs or do Al Mualim's work; it's your decision.' Altair shot back, constantly testing the boundaries and getting knocked back down by a sharp cuff from Aloysius.

'Then be out with it!' Veronique growled, pulling out the mission ledger and dropping it on the counter in readiness.

'Jerusalem's regent, Majd Addin, is holding a public execution not far from here. It's sure to be well guarded but it's nothing I can't handle.' Altair replied, earning another solid crack from Aloysius.

'And this is why you remain a novice in my eyes! You cannot know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something! Anticipate, Altair! How many times must I remind you of this?' Malik challenged, appearing in the doorway behind Veronique.

'As you wish. Are we done?' Altair shrugged, putting little heed in Malik's words and itching to get out of Jerusalem again.

'Not quite; there is one more thing. One of the men to be executed is a brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes for him to be saved. You must make certain Majd Addin does not take his life, our men will make the actual rescue but you will be punished if anything happens to that brother.' Veronique replied, so relieved to see Malik up and about again but she refused to show it yet.

'We won't give him the chance.' Aloysius promised, warning Altair to be silent with a sharp look.

'So I hope.' Veronique nodded, handing Aloysius a feather and dismissing the pair.

Relaxing a little once the others were gone, Veronique turned on her stool and looked up at Malik, so glad to see him up and about again. He still looked a little pale but with some food and a little time in the courtyard his colour was sure to come back. Most importantly, he was still clutching the sword retrieved especially for him.

'How are you feeling? You've had me so worried over the last month.' Veronique asked, nudging out his stool for him.

'What happened? The last thing I clearly remember was feeling unwell when you set out lunch.' Malik replied, sitting down and tucking his sword on the top shelf under their counter.

'That was a month ago, brother. I have been fighting to keep you comfortable as you battled a mystery illness that even had the healers scratching their heads. The best they were able to manage was to keep your temperature down to a safe level.' Veronique replied, shaking her head in wonder.

'A month? I had no idea, surely you asked someone to help you run the bureau.' Malik sighed, resting his elbow on the counter and rubbing his eyes.

'No need brother, I managed just fine on my own. It was stressful and chaotic at times but I kept my cool, ruled the bureau and kept an eye on your condition.' Veronique grinned, shifting on her stool again. 'I just hope whatever that was doesn't come back, it felt so wrong to see you so weak and helpless all over again.'

Reaching out, Malik caught Veronique's hand and squeezed lightly, reassuring her that everything was okay now and he had no intentions of getting sick like that again. He still didn't know for certain why he had suddenly fallen so ill but he could understand her concern. He could vaguely remember her tending to him when she had time, singing softly in a strange tongue and wiping his face with a damp cloth.

'Why then did I wake up with this in my hand?' Malik asked, dropping his gaze to the hidden sword with its intricate decorations. 'And tucked into my djellaba as if to hide it.'

'Because Aloysius knew you were worthy of bearing the Sword of the King.' Veronique replied, still amazed by the beauty of the weapon. 'That Sword is like no other you have ever wielded before, for it has properties very much like my Shard.'

'But I have no reason to hide my identity.' Malik sighed, trying to make sense of her words.

'Not every Piece of Eden disguises people. Originally the Swords of Eden, like the Sword of the King, were able to give the wielder incredible military strength and power. Legends state that this particular Eden Sword never needs to be sharpened, regardless of the damage done to the blade. It is said that the Sword of the King is the strongest of the Eden Swords, hidden from all searchers until the rightful King appears to claim it again.' Veronique explained, toying with her Shard as she spoke. 'Aloysius retrieved it as promised and placed it into the hand of the one he thought most worthy to wield the power contained inside.'

Grabbing the sword again, Malik slid the weapon free of the majestic scabbard and held it up, watching the light play over the faintly curving blade with a slight groove right along the middle. It felt so light in his hand, the hilt and guards cradled his hand comfortably and turned the weapon into an extension of his arm.

'It does feel good in the hand, like it belongs.' he nodded, returning the sword to the scabbard safely. 'But it is a lot more ornate than I feel comfortable wearing.'

'With a name like Sword of the King, you're surprised that it's so ornate?' Veronique asked, shaking her head in wonder. 'It's too late for you to decide you don't want this weapon, it has connected with you in ways you haven't even realised yet.'

'Is that why I can suddenly hear Kadar in my head? I only really noticed it when I woke up, I can hear him calling my name over and over.' Malik sighed, hanging his head for a moment.

Slipping out of his djellaba and throwing it over the counter, he used his left hip to pin the sheathed sword against the counter and reached for the belt hanging behind him. Even when Veronique helped him by flicking the belt into his reaching hand, Malik couldn't argue with her desire to make things easier for him, she'd been doing it ever since he had been wounded.

'Every piece communicates with us differently. My Shard uses visions and images, that's how I knew about you and the battle in Solomon's Temple. Aloysius' own sword, the Guardian's Blade, uses sensations, giving him an edge in combat that no one else understands. I have heard of other pieces using voices but normally multiple voices, pushing the wielder to learn which voices dispense good advice and guidance and which are just there to cause trouble.' Veronique explained, rubbing her thumb over her Shard. 'And with practise, you will learn how to reach through the power of the Sword of the King and speak directly to your real brother.'

'What? How is that possible?' Malik asked, buckling his new belt firmly around his waist and securing the tail.

'Before you can understand the how, you must understand where these artefacts came from and why they were created in the first place.' Veronique replied, still toying with the flattened ring she wore around her neck.

'Teach me, then. I want to know more about this so I can better defend against those that would try to take this weapon.' Malik nodded, shouldering into his djellaba again and taking his seat.

Checking for anyone approaching the bureau, Veronique shifted on her stool and reached for a book that she had taken as a journal of sorts. Not just for her adventures here in the 12th century but also as a teaching manual for anyone else that ended up partnered with one of the Pieces of Eden known to be in the region. With her book, she hoped to make the purpose of the artefacts clearer and help anyone who ended up with one figure out how to manage life with something so powerful in their possession.

'These pieces are ancient artefacts, created by a civilisation that our minds simply cannot comprehend. From what we understand of these pieces, we've established that the First Civilisation is where all religion for the world came from. These pieces were used to create all the miracles for every belief system. Christian, Muslim, Jewish and all of the others out there. They crafted these pieces to control mankind, but over time the First Civilisation started to breed with humans and a new race was created, a race that is immune to the power of these artefacts.' she explained, flipping her journal open and placing it on the counter.

'So you're saying we're both part of this super race?' Malik asked, looking at the sketches on the pages of Veronique's journal.

'We are, along with many others. Given that you are immune to the power of these artefacts, it is highly likely that Kadar will also eventually have his own piece to work with. Our records indicate that Altair is also immune, a fact that will become very important as this war continues and the future of Masyaf must be fought for.' Veronique nodded, fully aware that this all probably sounded like she was insane but so far Malik wasn't judging her harshly.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Returning to their home once Kadar had been registered as an Eden wielder, Rufus left Kadar to think about what had been said in the meeting and headed upstairs to retrieve his personal journal. Emily had warned him about revealing too much at once but Rufus disagreed with the idea of hiding the truth from Kadar. He had stepped into the Vault without even knowing the full story and now was expected to master the Shroud around him without guidance.

Coming back downstairs, he was surprised to find Buck and Antonio sitting with Kadar, their own Shrouds wrapped around them as they discussed the changed nature of these pieces. Originally it had been believed that there was only one Shroud, the Shroud of Turin from Christian belief but after years of research, twelve others had been located around the world. Each one showed the same powers as the original but the original was locked away where neither side of the war could get their hands on it.

Looking up from the other men when Rufus sat beside him, Kadar had so many questions that needed answers but he didn't even know where to start. From what Buck and Antonio were telling him, the voices in his head were possibly people that had previously had contact with his particular Shroud but that didn't explain how he was hearing Malik's voice so often. Surely his brother had not touched this same piece of cloth.

'You look worried, Kadar. What's troubling you?' Rufus asked, reaching out to ruffle his hair lightly.

'Buck and Antonio told me that the voices I hear are likely people that previously touched or used my Shroud. But if that is true, why do I hear Malik most of all?' Kadar sighed, running his fingers over the twisted cloth slowly.

'Those pieces that do use voices to communicate often use the most familiar and trustworthy voice to pass vital information. For you, that's your brother Malik. Listen to that voice above all of the others you hear, that's where you will get the information you need in any situation.' Rufus replied, tracing his fingers over his Staff again. 'Perhaps you are right.'

'More signals from your Staff?' Buck grinned, smoothing out a few wrinkles from his Shroud.

'A suggestion that I leave this to the other Shroud users instead of trying to translate from Staff to Shroud.' Rufus shrugged, responding to his Staff without thought.

'It would be easier, you don't know about the drapes for ease of use and wear in this era or how to get the best results from the Shrouds.' Antonio agreed, smoothing the cloth over his chest. 'I admit that I'm still learning too but I can offer my own insights.'

'It's up to you Kadar.' Rufus guided, turning to the younger man. 'They can teach you things I don't know about being responsible for a Shroud.'

'I think that would be a good idea. There is so much I do not know, so many things to learn.' Kadar nodded, lifting his gaze slowly from the striped cloth he had to take such care of now.

'I'll be just upstairs if you need anything. Study hard and who knows what you might achieve.' Rufus grinned, getting up and leaving the trio to go over their lessons in peace.

Shifting to sit on the floor with Antonio and Buck, Kadar still didn't know exactly how his Shroud was supposed to be helpful in a fight but he had little reason to disbelieve in what the two older men had already told him. To think that this plain cloth could save lives was a heavy burden to bear and Kadar couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could help Malik whenever they were reunited.

'Now, before you get any big idea, there are a few things you need to know about being responsible for a Shroud. Yes, they are best known for their abilities to heal minor wounds and even birth defects, there are risks involved. Some people get vivid dreams of previous users, some cause hallucinations and of course the voices of those who have touched it before you. But there are also great risks involved with the Shrouds.' Buck sighed, adjusting the darker cloth wrapped around his waist and clipped to his shirt.

'Risks? What sort of risks?' Kadar asked, suddenly nervous about wearing his Shroud constantly.

'The story of Niccolò di Pitigliano is a stern warning of what can happen. He abandoned his cousin, Bartolomeo D'Alviano in the heat of battle and fled, leading to his cousin being imprisoned and held by the French. Exactly how he got his hands on the original Shroud is still a mystery but he had it and used it when the Assassin Francesco Vecellio came to kill him in retribution for his sins. Niccolò was able to use the Shroud to heal his wounds but not enough to escape so he wrapped the Shroud around his weakened body in an attempt to gain another healing. Instead, the power of the Shroud ripped him apart from the inside out, leaving him dying in the grass and easing the way for Francesco to reclaim the Shroud.' Antonio explained, reaching out to rest one hand on Kadar's knee when he grabbed at his Shroud. 'Peace, young Kadar, your Shroud chose you so there is no need to fear it harming you. That incident was caused by a Shroud seeking a suitable partner, a partner it never found.'

'After many battles over the original Shroud, with it constantly changing hands between us and the Templars, it was decided to send it somewhere safer. A place where neither side could get it again and it could wait for the right person. So a legend was created and it was placed into the hands of the most powerful church on the planet, surrounded by history and turned into the greatest artefact possible - the Shroud of Turin, the final cloth to touch Jesus Christ before his resurrection and ascension into Heaven.' Buck added, adjusting the clip holding the corners of his Shroud to his shirt. 'Now, the Catholic Church won't let anyone touch it.'

Listening to the voices in his mind, Kadar smoothed the cloth over his shoulders and pulled it up over the back of his head but folded it back to keep his face uncovered. The adjustment moved the central crossover to sit directly over the thick scar he was left with to show how close he had come to death. Picking upon the intention of his Shroud, Kadar pulled the cloth away from the scar and held it clear, making it clear that he didn't want it to interfere with those scars.

'Let me guess, your Shroud is trying to heal your remaining injuries.' Antonio grinned, leaning back on his hands and getting comfortable.

'I don't understand why though. The doctors told me I was healed enough to begin retraining but I'm still on medical stand-down from combat training for another few months.' Kadar nodded, leaning back against the couch comfortably.

'That's one of the downsides of partnering a Shroud, it will try to erase scars and heal internal damage without your instruction.' Buck shrugged, touching a faint scar on his jaw. 'this one used to stretch from my ear right along my jaw line but one touch from my Shroud and most of it went.'

'Is there any way to stop it from happening? I would like to be able to show Malik these scars one day. The last time he saw me, he was afraid it would be the last time forever.' Kadar sighed, secretly proud of his battle scars and hopeful Malik would feel the same.

'You're already doing all you can. By being aware of how it feels when your Shroud is trying to do a healing and pulling it away from the wounded area, you will eventually make it clear that certain things aren't meant to be tampered with.' Buck replied, resting his elbows on his knees and stretching out his back.


	14. Reality Check

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Reality check

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Thinking nothing of the courier that arrived at the compound, an international parcel secured in his onboard lockbox, Mario swiped his access card and signed for the package before taking it and heading back towards the house. Turning the thick envelope over, he got quite the shock to see it had come from Monteriggioni via Firenze before arriving in his hands. Strangely, it wasn't addressed to any one person, rather it was marked for the Masters Auditore; Mario assumed that meant it was meant for Emily to share this with him.

Kicking off his boots and neatening them up with the other pairs that lined the front porch, he headed inside and couldn't resist ruffling Ezio's hair affectionately, earning an exhausted grumble from the younger man. He'd been working hard the last few months, pushing to his limits to catch up with everyone else and prove he was worthy of his rank and position. As such, he was usually the last one awake on the quiet mornings and tended to be a bit bleary eyed and droopy for the first couple of hours.

'You're pushing too hard, nipote. All this extra training will do you no favours.' Mario warned, accepting the coffee mug Shannon held out to him. 'Grazie Shannon.'

'I have to catch up, Uncle.' Ezio replied, sipping his tea and trying to wake up properly.

'And you will, at your own pace. But you're trying too hard, keep this up and you'll burn out completely before you make thirty. Just be careful, nipote. You still have your role to play in all of this.' Mario sighed, giving Ezio's shoulder a light squeeze before leaving him to his morning.

Heading straight for the office, Mario had to move fast to avoid his energetic sons as they ran past, excited about something Kadar was going to show them. Shaking his head slowly, he let off a piercing that brought the young boys skidding to a stop and turning to look at him, matching guilty looks on their faces.

'Where are you two off to in such a rush?' Mario asked, setting his coffee down safely and tucking the secure packet under his arm firmly.

'Kadar said he was going to teach us some of the training sequences he used to do when he was just starting out his training.' Renzo replied, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

'He promised that there would be no weapons involved.' Vanni added, coming back to stand beside his brother.

'Have you boys finished all your morning chores?' Mario pushed, resting one hand on his hip and the other on his PDA.

'We couldn't finish our chores babbo. Cesare was still using the bathroom and we didn't want to be late.' Vanni answered, shuffling his feet in anticipation of trouble.

'Petruccio knew we were excited for this chance to learn and traded his laundry duties for our bathroom duties. We've done that, all the bedding and towels from the second floor are in the laundry and we marked it off.' Renzo nodded, glancing at his brother.

Unhooking his PDA from his belt and bringing up the daily chore roster, Mario scrolled down Petruccio's list and zoomed in on his laundry duties. Sure enough the spot where Petruccio usually signed off on the chore had been taken over by the twins and witnessed by Shannon. Normally chore trading wasn't accepted but considering this was a chance for them to learn something beyond what the family knew.

'Alright, off you go but no more of this chore swapping business. And no more running in the house.' Mario nodded, chuckling softly as his eldest sons turned and walked out of the house calmly then took off across the grass as fast as they could run.

'Morning fratello.' Giovanni called, returning to the house after his normal early morning run.

'Good run, fratellino?' Mario asked, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. 'You certainly look like you went a long way.'

'I had no idea how big the outer compound is until I decided to run the entire length of the outer walls.' Giovanni nodded, plucking his ponytail off his neck. 'But even with such a long run, I still made it back in time.'

'Not quite, Ezio is awake and semi-coherent. He was in the kitchen having breakfast, but not quite up to a conversation.' Mario smirked, turning and heading into the office to speak with Emily.

Wandering around behind the desk, Mario put his coffee down and set the special delivery where Emily would notice it before leaning in to press a loving kiss against her neck. Moving back as she sat up, he instantly realised there was a problem and sat down, bracing for bad news as Emily turned to face him.

'Mario, we have a big problem. I'd rather only explain this once so I need you to go and find Giovanni, get him here immediately. What I have learned could threaten the entire global Assassin Order, not just those of us who know the truth.' she briefed, resting one hand on the thick sheafs of documentation she had been reading.

'He just got back from his run; he's upstairs showering most likely.' Mario nodded, getting to his feet. 'This is what the courier delivered; I had to card and code for it so it must be important. From Monteriggioni to us via Firenze, I thought it was just for us but maybe this is for Giovanni as well.'

'I'll take a look while I wait, it might be a solution to the problem we face.' Emily agreed, reaching for the sealed envelope that had come so far.

Tearing open the envelope, Emily pulled out the new wad of paper and scanned it quickly then stopped, disbelief written across her face as she realised what this was. Yes, these documents would cause another problem but they also gave her an option to escape the bigger threat and redefine what it meant to swear the follow the Creed. With these documents in her hand, the legacy of the North American Assassins would live on, in another place but there was still hope that all the evil deeds of the Templars and their parent controllers Abstergo would be brought to an end eventually. Now it was a matter of survival and preparation, a race to the final goal and one last battle that would determine who would have the final place on Earth.

Sorting out the files and tucking the Italian documents out of sight, Emily tried to relax and clear her mind for the briefing that she had to give as soon as Mario and Giovanni were back. Technically Shane should have been present for the meeting as well but until Emily knew for certain who had been swept up in this latest trouble, she wanted to keep the matter strictly in house.

'Giovanni will be down in a minute, he was just getting dried off when I interrupted.' Mario grinned, returning to his seat and picking up his coffee.

'Good, this is business that affects all of us. I looked at the Italian files too; it appears we have more problems than first thought.' Emily nodded, not looking up from her studies. 'I will explain it all once Giovanni arrives.'

'Be honest with me, Emily. How bad is this problem?' Mario asked, trying to make sense of the documents scattered all over their shared desk.

'I already told you Mario, it could threaten the global Assassin Order. Every Assassin in every district is in danger but the main threat is right here on American soil.' Emily sighed, glancing at him with a faint smile. 'Don't worry too much, I think we have a possible solution to our problems but the bigger issue will have to wait.'

Pulling on his shirt as he entered the office, Giovanni didn't hesitate to hurry across the room and take his seat at Emily's left hand, looking at the documents spread before her. For her to have sent Mario up to drag him from his shower, this was surely a very serious situation that they were confronted with and now they had to pull together to solve it.

'For now, we have to keep this between just us. Once we have a plan on how to handle this mess, we can make an announcement to the inner sanctum and then decide who else should be informed.' Emily instructed, chuckling faintly as Mario stood and moved to shut the door after hanging the keep out signs.

Coming around to sit opposite Emily rather than look over her shoulders, the brothers accepted the sheaves of paper Emily handed them and started going through it all. Here the depth of their problems became known, everything revealed to them in clear black and white. Of the 97 districts that covered so much of America, seventeen had missed their weekly check-in with their Regional Councils. Eleven of the fifty Regional Councils had not yet spoken to the Council of Elders and three members of that Council had not turned up for duty that morning. While one of these things wasn't a threat, districts missed contacts, Councils got caught up in other business and the Elders sometimes got sick and had to slip meetings but for all of this to happen at one time, it could only be a huge problem.

Getting to her feet, Emily scooped up the remote for the primary TV screen and darkened the panoramic windows as she circled the desk. Clicking on the TV, she flipped through to a large scale diagram of the entire network that made up the North American Assassins, each individual district, council and high ranking member placed in their spot.

'as you can see, a small portion of our section of the global Order has been compromised, a scattered collection of seemingly unconnected problems that silenced various districts, caused trouble with the RC's and left three of the Elders bedridden. However, if we start to put the pieces together, a worrying trend is revealed.' Emily started, tapping another button on the remote.

One by one, the districts and councils that had been affected flashed from blue to red, putting together a startling image of what was going on. At first it seemed random, a district here and there but no real pattern between them. By the time every compromised district was changed though, it became blatantly obvious just what was going on. Every district surrounding their precious 27 had been compromised, as had their RC and every other level between 27 and the Council of Elders. The three Elders that had mysteriously missed their weekly meeting were all primary supporters of 27 and the mysteries of how they made it to the 1400s and returned with so many extra hands.

'My god, we're completely isolated. To get beyond out normal hunting zone, we have to pass through those districts but with them compromised, we can't be sure if crossing the border is safe.' Giovanni uttered, trying to wrap his head around what he was witnessing.

'And with our contact with the Council of Elders completely shattered, we cannot call in for backup. We're blind to any threats coming at us from beyond our borders.' Mario added, peering closer at the screen as he looked for another solution.

'It gets worse I'm afraid.' Emily sighed, flipping to another image. 'Antonio was doing some digging through the Abstergo systems and he came up with something truly terrifying.'

The view on the screen was one they were familiar with; they had seen the office of Master Anderson over at District 22 every week since their induction and declaration as Emily's second and third. But instead of Jake Anderson's beaming grin, they were confronted with defiled Assassin symbols, scattered documents and the sight of five Abstergo agents tearing at the wall to access the wall safe Jake had hidden behind a family photo.

'Templars…we have to do something Emily.' Giovanni growled, snapping his attention to her.

'And what would you have us do, Giovanni? Every district that has been compromised shows the same thing, Abstergo has surrounded us completely. The Councils that have been infiltrated are against us and guiding their agents towards other districts to thicken this barrier around us.' Emily replied, bringing up a map of their region and letting him watch as four more districts went red.

'So how are we supposed to handle this huge problem?' Mario asked, swallowing as another three flashed red and one of the higher Councils also went red.

Smiling softly, Emily retrieved the documents that had come from Italy, flicking through them quickly to sort out all the different pieces into a cohesive escape plan. There were still risks but it was a greater risk to try and stay to defend 27. The only smart thing to do would be attempt to break out of the surrounding force Abstergo had fielded to bring down this district.

'I'm not surprised that Abstergo is making a push for 27, they know we have so many of the Eden Pieces here and they want them. But whoever is leading this attempt against us either forgot or has no idea how resourceful the Auditore family can be. I've already started on our escape plan but had no idea where we could go to slip away from Abstergo until we are ready for a fight. Thanks to Mario, we have that answer now.' she grinned, handing around the files that had come so far to reach them.

'But I thought Monteriggioni had been reduced to ruins in 1500.' Mario queried, looking up from the formal request in his hands. 'The Borgia made a mess and according to the history books the Auditore fled the city.'

'True, the Auditore did flee Monteriggioni in 1500, but only for a couple of weeks. Once Ezio was settled into his responsibilities in Roma, the rest of the family returned to Monteriggioni to rebuild once again.' Emily nodded, squeezing in between the men to sit on the edge of the desk.

'So after my first death, the palazzo in Firenze was…what?' Giovanni asked, still reading through the formal request for a new Auditore line to take up residence in Firenze as the current line had died out two months previous.

'Everything that could be salvaged was transported to Monteriggioni for safe keeping and a deal struck with the Medici to ensure the palazzo was not taken over by thieves or the homeless. Eventually a deal was struck between Firenze and Monteriggioni, ending the fighting between them and strengthening ties between the Auditore and Medici families. The Medici paid for the walls of Monteriggioni to be lengthened and a new villa built there for their family and the Auditore rebuilt the palazzo in Firenze as part of that deal.' Emily explained, wishing she had a copy of that historic agreement.

'I never would have thought there would be peace between Lorenzo and Mario.' Giovanni chuckled, glancing over at his brother.

'I admit, I was tempted to wring his neck when he tried his usual tricks to gain more than he gave in return but I had the upper hand with Emilia at my side.' Mario shrugged, flipping through the document in his hands.

'Back on track you two.' Emily warned, bringing up a schematic of their entire district on the screen and looking at it closely.

One of the larger districts in the region, it was almost impossible for those on the borders to watch everything going on within the boundaries of 27. Emily was counting on that to help keep their escape secret, provided she could convince Mario and Giovanni to back her plan. For this to work, the leadership had to agree, any hint of disagreement could cause problems with the rest of the inner sanctum.

'I don't get it Emily, how do these requests from Italia help us with our Templar problem? We can't escape the district, not with Abstergo now controlling every district on our borders.' Mario sighed, gazing at the map on display.

'I had no idea 27 was so large. I knew we controlled a large area but I had no clue we had such a territory to protect.' Giovanni added, also drawn in by the map on display.

'That size is what is going to enable our escape. Two historic sites that have been in Auditore hands for centuries, two brothers with a need to escape hell and one wild plan to make the inner compound disappear.' Emily smirked, waiting for the brothers to get the idea.

'You want us to take over the districts in Italia? But what about you? Surely you don't intend to hold 27 on your own.' Mario blanched, grasping her hand and squeezing tight.

'Not a chance, as much as it hurts to consider abandoning this place. I built this compound from the ground up, used most of my own fortune to do it but I made it happen. But because I was the one to design and oversee the building of this district, I know how to get out without Abstergo being able to stop us. We're not going out on ground level, we're going up and away all the way to Italia.' Emily grinned, flipping to another image, this one showing a side view of the district.

Under the vaults and catacombs that filled the ground beneath the inner compound, the men spotted a much larger tunnel that led far to the north, heading towards the mountains that formed part of the district. They'd gone up there a couple of years ago, doing some training with Shane and Buck, just in case it was ever needed. Neither had seen anything up there that would help with their escape, just caves and a stunning mountain terrain.

'What's up there, Emily? We've been up into the mountains but there was nothing special to be seen so how does this passage help us reach Italy?' Giovanni asked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing on the screen.

'These tunnels lead to the most impressive part of this entire construction progress and our escape route. We're going to fly the contents of the vaults, everyone's personal possessions, the horses, other pets and everyone living within the inner compound out over the mountains and away from this place.' Emily chuckled, relaxed and calm as she changed the image again to reveal the two massive airplanes sitting in their hidden hanger.

'And we can fit everything onboard? You're certain of this?' Mario asked, astounded by the size of the planes being shown.

'I plan on sending Rufus to make certain of it but I am confident we will make it out with everything. There are plenty of modules in the hangers to help fit as much in and protect everything we load, including moveable stables for the horses.' Emily nodded, switching off the TV and standing. 'But just thrashing out a plan isn't enough, we have to get everyone else on side, pack up everything that we intend to take with us and get to the planes without Abstergo realising what we're doing.'

'won't be hard to get Ezio onboard, he wants to go back to Venezia and try to find Rosa like we found Dante and Cesare.' Giovanni shrugged, not really concerned about getting his family onboard. 'Maria, Claudia and Petruccio have all mentioned fond memories of Firenze, so the chance to return would make them happy.'

'We all know that Leonardo misses his home so much. As comfortable as this place is, to him it's not home.' Mario added, thoughts turning to the blonde man.

'We can discuss the rest of this later, right now it's time to gather the inner sanctum and prepare for the big move.' Emily grinned, shutting off the TV and lifting the shades from the windows.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Gathered in the main house, everyone that made their home within the inner sanctum of 27 squeezed onto the couches and sitting on the floor, all eyes on the senior Auditore's. The last time there had been a full team gathering like this, they had been informed of an Abstergo hit that had murdered thirty-five Assassins. So no one was confident that this gathering would bring them good news, they were all expecting another punch in the guts that would leave them scrambling.

'First up, let me reassure all of you that this isn't another rollcall of the dead. That's not to say this is a joyful gathering or even a reason to smile but this needs to be said here and now, in the presence of everyone involved.' Emily announced, holding up her hands for quiet.

'It has come to our attention that Abstergo has been quietly infiltrating the Assassins for years, getting right into the heart of the brotherhood based in America. It is possible that this is a global threat but as of now, we can't be certain how far it goes. We do know of two sites, both part of Assassin history for generations that are still secure.' Mario added, fully aware that it wouldn't take much to set off panic within this group.

'As it is now, Abstergo has completely isolated this district by taking full control of every district that borders 27. They have also managed to infiltrate every Council that this district reports to, all the way up to and including the Council of Elders.' Giovanni warned, putting everything out there for the others to consider.

'So what are we supposed to do? We can't even be certain if anyone in the outer compound here is a Templar plant. How can we possibly defend 27 when the only people we can trust are in this very room?' Gena asked, glancing at Ralph sitting beside her. He was meant to be hauling supplies up north but due to illness had stayed home and now he was trapped with the rest of them.

'You can't seriously be thinking of forcing Leonardo to fight!? You know he is non violent.' Ezio challenged, resting one hand on Leonardo's shoulder lightly.

'Pipe down and listen! No one is fighting for 27! Do you hear me, I said no one is fighting for 27!' Emily snapped, seeming to fill the room with her presence.

Instantly everyone was silent, everyone staring at her as she paced around the room and lift down some of her most prized possessions, starting with the Auditore portraits Leonardo had painted for them as a massed Christmas gift.

'We have no intentions of rallying any kind of defence of this district or even this compound. We expect that those still loyal to the brotherhood in the outer compound will rally a defence but we will not be here to witness their valiant effort. Instead, we are going to leave 27 and head for one of the strongest European Districts that is looking for fresh leadership.' Giovanni briefed, looking around slowly and watching as people started to relax.

'Specifically, the districts of Monteriggioni and Firenze have reached out to the last remaining link to the ancient Auditore family. Two districts, two brothers and one complicated solution to our Abstergo problems here.' Mario grinned, resting one hand on Giovanni's shoulder.

'The grand plan is to run like cowards? That's not like you Emily.' Shane remarked, scratching his head as he tried to see the logic of this plan.

'But you promised that I would be here to see Malik's return. You swore we would be reunited again, regardless of how long we were apart.' Kadar choked, shocked by the sudden revelation that those promises meant nothing.

'Kadar, you will still be with your brother again. The location doesn't matter, what matters is the pull of the Pieces we protect and will continue to protect. Veronique will be guided back to the location where so many key Eden artefacts are located, regardless of where we take them.' Rufus explained, refusing to allow Kadar to just up and run from the meeting.

'Rufus is correct, Kadar. It is the power of the Eden Vault beneath us that draws the time jumpers here, those back in the 12th century will go wherever we take the contents of the Vault.' Emily nodded, continuing her careful removal of all the paintings. 'But I plan on taking a lot more than those artefacts when we leave 27.'

Joining with her circuits of the room, Mario and Giovanni continued to explain their plan to use the hidden aircraft to secretly escape the facility that had become such a home to all of them. They put everything out on the table for the team and family to consider, going over each step of the plan and answering the questions that were raised. Little by little they won the family and team around to the idea, reassuring them that anything and everything of sentimental value or real value could be included on the list but clothes, bedding and other easily replaceable items would have to be left behind. A priority was placed on anything relating to the First Civilisation, Assassin history and Intel against Abstergo but anything else was fair game. Leonardo had naturally worried about his paintings and sketchbooks, asking if it would be saved and Emily reassured him that she had a personal interest in seeing all of his modern works saved to compliment his ancient works.

Focus turned to the animals, both in the houses and running free in the fields that were also part of the inner compound. Concerns were eased that all of the animals would be going with them, the requirements to import them all into Italy would be handled once they were out of sight below ground. Bartolomeo and Antonio had both looked to Emily, the same flare of concern in their gazes as they reassured Dante that he wouldn't lose his home. Mario had smiled and walked over to crouch in front of Dante, promising that he would get to keep the things that meant the most to him and would never have to worry about losing his home with the extended family.

With their concerns eased and a plan in place, the team left the meeting and scattered back to their homes and rooms to organise their possessions for the surprise escape from 27 that would leave Abstergo completely baffled. As far as anyone outside the inner sanctum would know, the aircraft leaving had been there for a while doing military exercises and were now returning to base for a mission. Only once everyone was safely away would the truth be revealed in one big surprise.


	15. Slipping Away

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Slipping away

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Clicking his tongue sharply, Shane convinced D'oro and Spirito to make their way up the ramp and towards the portable stables that had been installed in the second of two massive planes Emily had somehow gotten her hands on and cached here just in case she needed to make a quick escape. The fact she could afford not one but two matched Galaxy's to move her operation and the crews to care for and manage the massive planes.

Soothing the falcons he was carrying, Petruccio carefully made his way up the personnel stairs of the second plane and headed forward, listening to the noise from the other birds he would be responsible for during the flight. Normally Thomas and Abby would help with the birds but Emily had told them that this was only a training mission and their presence wouldn't be needed. So Petruccio was left to keep all of the birds happy and safe throughout the flight.

Glad that his military training had stuck with them for this long, Rufus was able to load just about everything he and Aloysius owned into his much smaller fighter. The only thing that he couldn't load up was the large gun cabinet that had been installed in their bedroom. That had been emptied, the contents crated up and packed into the Raven carefully before the cabinet was filled with items from the archives and loaded onto the first Galaxy.

Amazed by the sheer scale of these mighty aircraft, Kadar stopped and stared at them in disbelief for a few moments before shaking off his surprise and heading up into the second plane with Claudia. Between them they were carrying a small cage containing their two cats, Bella and Shadow. Making their way past the birds, they entered the small personnel compartment and secured the cage carefully near two of the rather uncomfortable looking seats.

Doing a final check that his load was secure and his rig wasn't likely to go sliding around when this incredible machine took to the air, Ralph also checked that all his locks were secure and there was no chance of his trailer losing brake pressure. As soon as he'd gone to Emily with his request for his truck to be included in her load out, she'd thrown out some extremely creative cursing before agreeing to his request on the provision that he loaded his trailer to full capacity with weapons and other equipment from the inner compound before taking it to the hanger for loading.

Taking his role seriously, Ezio refused to stray more than a few feet from the heavy steel chests that contained the contents of the Eden Vault. For the past four days he had stayed on the first plane, equipped for a fight as he made sure no one got too close to the chests. When they left, he would have help to ensure the security of the Eden pieces but right now Emily had entrusted him to watch over them and ensure no one else opened the chests.

No one could truly believe that so much of the inner compound could be packed into just these three aircraft. Even though Rufus wasn't carrying much in the grand scheme of things, his little effort was appreciated just as much. Surprisingly, even when they'd loaded up everything on the lists, the crews had informed them that there was space and weight capacity for even more. Dante had timidly asked if it would be at all possible to take his bed, since someone had worked so hard to make it for him.

So it was that key pieces of furniture from across the compound was gathered up and loaded, starting not just with Dante's gondola bed but the entire suite out of his room and then spreading out to snag anything else that was considered special. One of the hardest things to bring down had been the massive desk that the three Masters had shared, merely moving it out of the office had required all hands to get involved but they'd gotten it through the underground network and onto two of the trolleys that had been used to drag everything through to the planes.

But finally, after a lot of recalculating and lugging last minute items down to get everything possible out of the district and away with them, the team was ready to take to the air and leave this battle zone. The huge hanger dors clanked open, revealing the long runway beyond, flanked by towering mountain peaks that would guard their escape for the first few minutes. The pilots knew this course; they'd flown their birds in a few months ago and were confident they could make it out again. According to the satellite scans Antonio had managed to hack, the Templars along their flight path had no heavy weapons capable of bringing down these cargo planes so everyone was reasonably comfortable with putting their lives in the hands of the pilots.

Splitting the team in half making sure to keep the young children with their families, Emily was the last one to board, hurrying up the stairs to the crew area after doing something on the computer system mounted in the far corner of the hanger. Strapped in tight and holding onto each other, those onboard the first plane tried to relax as the incredible machine rolled forward and left the hanger. Listening to the roaring of the engines, they all felt the power of this machine as they were thrust back into their seats. Watching out the windows, they could see the mountains racing past, faster and faster before finally the hulking beast of an airplane launched skyward and soared, clearing the mountains and pushing higher.

'Dio mio, what a rush.' Ezio grinned, relaxing his grip on Leonardo's hand.

'Did anyone see where I left my stomach?' Niccolò groaned, shaken up by his first take-off.

'Everyone just relax and let your bodies catch up with the plane. I'm heading up to check in with the pilots.' Emily chuckled, handing Eva to Mario and unbuckling her seatbelt. 'When we've levelled off, you'll be right to walk about and take a look out the other windows.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Watching the second Galaxy heave its hulking weight up into the clear skies, Rufus grinned and followed them out, triggering the hanger doors before he was even outside. Racing through with plenty of space off his wings, he rocketed skywards and tipped up onto his port wingtip, looking back down to make sure the doors shut properly. Satisfied that this entrance was sealed up, he turned and headed away from the lumbering cargo haulers to deliver one final warning from the Auditore family.

Hanging off his starboard wing, Rufus was carrying a rather cheeky little farewell message from the Auditore's in the form of a particularly devastating bomb that had been sitting in one of the underground bunkers for a little while. Two of them had been dropped on another district nearby; the one that had detonated had wiped out the entire compound of District 21 and killed a lot of people. Emily had agreed to keep this one and figure out why it hadn't worked before lobbing it back at Abstergo in payback.

Now with the bomb functional again and the location of the Abstergo HQ in the blockage secured, Rufus flew south to deliver it straight back to the bastards that sent it in the first place. He had no doubt that as soon as he was spotted, Abstergo would know exactly who was coming at them; the Black Raven wasn't exactly a common type across American skies. He didn't care though, by the time his identity was confirmed, it would already be too late.

Putting the Raven through her paces when he copped a bit of ground fire on his approach, Rufus stabilised at the last moment and dropped his payload, a satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled the nose up and raced away from the blast zone. Swinging around once he was clear of the area, he chuckled faintly at the sight of the HQ reduced to rubble and the Templars scrambling around to save the wounded. Dropping lower, he activated the cameras mounted under his precious fighter and recorded the carnage before turning again and flying away.

'Mama Bird, this is Bluebird. Do you copy, Mama Bird?' he called, checking for threats behind him as he made his escape.

"Go ahead Bluebird, this is Mama Bird. Alpha 1 is listening in."

'The package has been delivered. I repeat; the package has been delivered.' Rufus reported, pouring on the speed to outrun a couple of Air Force jets on his tail.

"Acknowledged Bluebird. I trust you got the recordings as requested." Emily replied, her pride and relief clear to hear.

'You know I did Alpha. I'll see you at our final landing and hand them over first up.' Rufus confirmed, glancing over at the secondary onboard computer where the footage was stored.

"Copy that, Bluebird. We look forward to your triumphant arrival." Emily acknowledged, sounding a little strained but Rufus wasn't concerned. "Well done Bluebird, Mama Bird out."

Settling in for the long haul, Rufus was glad he'd modified the cockpit a little for comfort on these intercontinental flights. It was one thing to fly from America to Italy in a Galaxy, at least there was space to get up and walk around as needed. But doing the same flight in the Raven, he was really going to be feeling this by the time he arrived at Monteriggioni. With his bag of easy to manage snacks and a couple of canteens of water close to hand, he had no doubts about making the flight. Rather, it was the landing and disembarkation t the other end that he wasn't looking forward to at all. He knew from experience that he was going to be stiff and sore, that's why he always tried to break up these long haul flights.

Adjusting his visor as he lined up on the agreed flight path, Rufus came up near the two Galaxy's and put on just a little more speed before circling the massive planes at a safe distance. He had no doubt the pilots would inform the leadership of the displaced Assassins that the Bluebird was flying free and clear under the wings of his Mama Bird.

"Good to see you again Bluebird. Swing around onto Mama's port side, you've got a few fans that want to see you." Emily requested, sounding quite amused by something.

'I could do that Alpha but if it's possible, I reckon there would be a better view from the rear ramp. Surely you can make it safe for the fans.' Rufus suggested, recalling a photo of another pilot trying something cheeky.

"I don't know about this Bluebird. I would rather not have your nose in the cargo bay." Emily warned, her tone sharpening but there was still a hint of amusement.

'Got no intention of that, Alpha. Doubt my wings would let me do that anyway. But I figure I can at least get close enough for those who want to see to be certain it's me in here.' Rufus laughed, lining up behind the bigger plane and finding the butter zone against the turbulence. 'But let's make this fast, its hell back here.'

Fighting to keep the Raven in place behind the leading Galaxy, Rufus battled the controls and kept a sharp watch on the rear of the plane above and ahead of him. Finally he saw the rear doors open and lifted the nose slowly, slipping into the shadow of the mighty plane and escaping the battle against the turbulence. Watching his monitors and judging his spacing, he smiled at the sight of Emily, harnessed up and secured to the floor, waving him in closer and visually warning him of his shrinking gaps.

Behind her, he could see several of the other Assassins harnessed up and secured, all peering at him in disbelief. Right up the front, perched dangerously close to the edge of the open ramp and secured by three different straps, Leonardo had his camera and was recording this impressive feat of piloting.

'Alpha, is DV on the radio or not?' Rufus asked, concerned for the brilliant man but honoured by his attention.

"I am here, Bluebird." Leonardo replied, waving to him quickly and going back to his photographs.

'Oh good, I'm going to try and line up something special just for you. Just let me know when you think you've got enough photos at this angle.' Rufus laughed, not quite sure how this stunt would go but he'd give it a go for Leonardo.

"I believe I will have plenty. This camera has a multi shot function. So long as I hold the button down, it takes a photo every fifteen seconds." Leonardo explained, adjusting his angle a little and continuing to focus completely on the shining blue plane.

'Okay, I'll try and do this nice and slow so you can follow me through it.' Rufus nodded, waving to the people inside the plane before easing back on his throttle and returning to the turbulence.

Focusing on his controls and trying to put on a good show for Leonardo and the others, Rufus tried to stay out of the really bad turbulence and keep within camera range as he played with his fighter. Showing off more than a little, he couldn't wait to see what the photos of this display would turn out like and hoped that there were some really good ones to frame and mount on the walls of his new home.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

On the second plane, affectionately known as Papa Bird, the smaller group managed to make the best of the uncomfortable situation onboard. for most it was strange just trying to get around on the moving floor of their plane, the constant vibrations served as a reminder that they were moving faster than ever before and the views of clouds and endless water below told them they still had a long way to go.

Leaving Maria to her conversation with the other women onboard, Giovanni kept one hand on whatever was close by for stability as he made his way through the rows of supplies to the portable stables that were right in the heart of the open space. Clicking his tongue, he approached the stables and smiled as several of the loaded horses stuck their heads out to greet him. Laughing softly, Giovanni moved among the horses and reached out to stroke their necks and cheeks lightly, rediscovering the peace he had known as a young man with his fine mount Argento.

Making his way along the first line of these carefully made stables, Giovanni couldn't help but laugh when D'oro grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him back. Reaching up to scratch lightly over his right eye, Giovanni was relieved when D'oro let him go and figured it couldn't hurt to stay by the old stallion for a while.

'I know old timer, you miss Argento too.' Giovanni sighed, leaning on the door and idly running his fingers through the silky white mane presented to him. 'I remember how close you two were… much like us I guess.'

'Are you okay, Master Giovanni?' Kadar asked, appearing at the end of the aisle between the stables and reaching up to stroke the big black horse butting at his shoulder. 'I know Faiza, I know.'

'Just thinking, Kadar. And I thought we went over this, you are welcome to call me by name.' Giovanni replied, still mostly focused on D'oro. 'So that's his name, Faiza?'

'It means victorious in my native tongue.' Kadar explained, soothing his mount with a gentle hand against his neck. 'If I recall, I explained to you that I felt uncomfortable being on such familiar grounds with you while I was still trying to sort out how I feel towards Claudia.'

Sighing softly, Giovanni shook his head and scratched D'oro over the eye one more time before quietly promising to return to him shortly. Nickering unhappily, D'oro butted his shoulder quite hard before pulling back and reaching around the divider to nuzzle Spirito.

'Bravo ragazzo.' Giovanni uttered, patting him one more time before turning away. 'Come and sit down, Kadar. We need to talk this over properly.'

'Of course, Master Giovanni.' Kadar nodded, leaving his horse and walking over to sit beside Giovanni on one of the supply crates nearby. 'But I do not know how much more there is to discuss without going over what we have already spoken about.'

'Kadar, you must know that I have received several offers from other Assassin families from across the globe. They all want exactly the same thing, a piece of the Auditore name and legend. So far I know of seven other young men that would enjoy nothing more than marrying Claudia, not because they care about her but to improve their standing.' Giovanni sighed, shaking his head slowly.

'And so you intend to give her hand to one of them to save the shame of someone with no standing within the Order claiming her first.' Kadar nodded, looking away sadly. 'I understand Master.'

'No, Kadar. I have told all of them that Claudia is already being courted but I must know what your intentions are.' Giovanni corrected, reaching out and turning Kadar's face back to him. 'I do not care if you have no plans for a wedding yet but at least look me in the eye and tell me you want to court my daughter officially.'

'Master Giovanni, I do care about your daughter very much. Certainly, I have considered the idea of having Claudia as my wife but I am uncertain if it would work between us. Christian and Muslim. The first daughter of a nobleman and the second son of common people. How can you be so confident that I am the right choice for your daughter?' Kadar sighed, struggling to hold Giovanni's gaze as he spoke.

'In the past, these things were an issue but now, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to me is that you love my daughter and would do whatever you must to keep her happy. I would rather her marry someone I know and trust rather than someone I have never met.' Giovanni replied, working hard to bridge the gap and make sure Kadar felt safe among the extensive Auditore family.

'I do love her, Master Giovanni. I have never known these feelings until I met Claudia and was lucky enough to get to know her. Every time I look at her, I know I will do anything to keep her smiling, whatever it costs me personally.' Kadar smiled, his spirits lifting as he spoke of Claudia.

'Then why do you hesitate to formally court her? It's clear that she loves you as well, why make her wait for you and risk someone else taking her?' Giovanni asked, leaning back and watching Kadar struggle with his thoughts.

'I do not wish to rush into anything. Yes, I care about Claudia and I would be honoured to court her and maybe one day marry her. But I must hold onto the hope that one day I will see Malik again. I do not want to bring shame to our family by marrying someone he disapproves of, he is the only family I have left.' Kadar explained, toying nervously with the Shroud he was wearing.

'I understand, Kadar. But the fact your brother is not here yet should not stop you from at least agreeing to court Claudia. That way you can be certain she is still available when the time comes for Malik to meet her. If he disapproves, you will have time to win him over.' Giovanni suggested, desperate to keep his daughter safe and away from the worst of the fighting. 'I know I can trust you to make sure Claudia is never in danger.'

Astounded by the trust Giovanni was showing him, Kadar reached up to toy with the silver chain Emily had found while clearing out the archives and placed around his neck. According to the file that had been with the necklace, this simple chain had once belonged to Malik and he had worn it until the day he died.

'Then I am formally asking for your permission to court your eldest daughter, Claudia Auditore da Firenze.' Kadar nodded, unclasping the chain and holding it in both hands. 'Let this chain be a sign of my intentions to her.'

'You have my permission to court my daughter, Kadar Al-Sayf. I hope that this courtship will bring our families closer.' Giovanni replied, satisfied that at last they had a solution to this problem. 'Now I suggest you go find Claudia and make your intentions known to her.'

'Of course, Master Giovanni.' Kadar agreed, getting to his feet and heading forward to find Claudia.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

So very grateful to have arrived, Rufus eased his beloved fighter down between the two Galaxy's and shut down the engine. Almost instantly his fighter was surrounded, not by familiar faces but by friends anyway. This was part of their grand escape plan, drifting from one Assassin District to another until arriving safely in Italy. Tonight, they were sheltering at a vast compound in Brazil, the lights of the capital Brasilia just barely visible as a faint glow on the horizon.

Unbuckling his harness and popping the canopy, he couldn't help but smile as two of these Brazilian Assassins climbed up onto his fighter and offered their hands. Grabbing his emergency kit and passing it to a young woman that had also climbed up, he slung his supply bag over his shoulder, clipped his canteens to it and reached out to grasp one of the offered hands. Grateful for the anchor, he eased out of the cockpit and perched on the edge before looking around.

'Would you be so kind as to grab that bag off the rear seat?' he asked, tapping the young man that had climbed up to help.

'Of course, irmão.' the young man nodded, climbing in carefully and retrieving the bag.

'Obrigado.' Rufus grinned, accepting his bag and helping the young man out of the cockpit again.

Tossing the bag to the young man once he was back on the ground, Rufus used one hand to keep his supply pack secure and dropped to the ground, stumbling and dropping to one knee when his legs refused to support him. Once again the locals were gathered around him, two of the strongest helping him up and guiding him towards the buildings nearby as another closed the canopy for the night. Each of those tasked with ensuring the small fighter was safe understood how special she was and had promised to take the ultimate care of the incredible machine.

Looking back over his shoulder, Rufus watched in disbelief as the local Assassins bustled around his fighter, erecting poles and draping the Raven with wide green and black cloths to disguise her shape. As they worked, the men and women working to cover the Raven sang softly, a slow, sweet melody that Rufus didn't recognise.

'We understand that your fighter is as important to you as a child is to their mother. And so the young treasures of our District will tuck your child into bed and stay with her until the dawn.' one of his guides explained, tipping his head to the side. 'They sing lullabies and wrap her safely, you can rest tonight knowing that your Bluebird will never be left alone tonight.'

'Bluebird is more like a wife, my life revolves around her.' Rufus replied, taking some of his weight off his guides. 'Even when I'm working, I know she's close by to get me out of danger.'

Entering the main building overlooking this compound, Rufus grinned at the sight of all his friends relaxing in a large open plan living area. After a day of almost complete solitude, seeing them all again was truly priceless. Releasing his guides and motioning for his bags, he hobbled over to join them, grateful that everyone had made it through safely.

'Rufus, there you are. We've been worried about you.' Emily grinned, getting up and taking his bags. 'Sit, relax and one of the sisters will bring you a meal. I will take your bags up to your room.'

'Honestly, I'd rather stay on my feet and walk some sensation back into my legs. I'm getting too old for these long haul flights.' Rufus replied, leaning on the back of the couch and looking around.

'If I knew how, I'd offer to trade places. Those engines are giving me a serious headache.' Niccolò groused, rubbing at his temples lightly.

'Not a chance Machiavelli, no one flies my Bluebird but me, no arguments.' Rufus replied, pushing his weight into the cushions on the couch and stretching out his calves. 'But I really could use a co-pilot. I've gotten used to having someone in the second seat that the total isolation is doing my head in real bad.'

'Anyone in particular?' Mario asked, glancing up from where he was feeding Eva her bottle.

'Not really fussed, honestly.' Rufus shrugged, accepting a bowl of seafood stew from one of the locals and settling against the corner of the couch to eat. 'But flight takes a lot of concentration, especially considering tomorrow is an ocean leg. So someone quiet would be preferable.'

'What about Gilberto? I never heard him say much all day.' Antonio shrugged, relaxing back against Bartolomeo's side as they watched Dante drawing something in his sketchbook.

'I'd rather not leave piccolo Volpe alone.' Gilberto replied, idly stroking the fox curled up on his lap as she dozed peacefully. 'She sees me as her pack leader, she would stress if I was not there.'

'I'll go.' Shane offered, turning to look up at Rufus. 'I haven't forgotten the pain of flight, the long hours in cramped conditions or the loneliness of being up there alone.'

'I can't ask that of you, Shane. I know you're working hard on your relationships.' Rufus sighed, trying so hard to not let it show who he really wanted behind him.

'Take him Rufus, by all means. It's a small sacrifice to make, just to be certain you make it through without distraction.' Libby replied, waving off his concerns quickly.


	16. Surprise Reunion

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Surprise reunion

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Sprinting up the long, winding road to Masyaf fortress, Aloysius kept one hand firm on the precious Sword he carried, his Guardian's Blade warning him of what was to come once they got closer to their goal. He could only hope that Veronique and Malik were in position, there was little chance of a victory here if those two hadn't arrived with their team.

'Altair, remember everything you have learned?' Aloysius asked, forcing the other man to slow his pace a little. 'Particularly about bringing no dishonour to the Brotherhood?'

'Of course, the lessons have been hard and I will not forget them again.' Altair nodded, giving Aloysius a look as if to ask had he lost his mind.

'As we make our final approach to Masyaf itself, I suggest you do forget. Al Mualim commands these men through his Sphere and they will try to kill us. Strike true brother, they deserve quick deaths for they have committed no crime.' Aloysius guided, slamming into Altair when he suddenly stopped just out of sight of the fortress.

'After all of this, you expect me to turn my back on all I have learned? All that we have gone through will end in another betrayal of the Creed? No, I will not allow you to do this.' Altair growled, turning to Aloysius and shoving him back.

'Kill or be killed, Altair. With his Sphere, Al Mualim commands the minds of these men. To them, we are Templar invaders and they will seek our deaths before we can breech the fortress. We must take their lives or ours will be forfeit and there will be none left to stand against his evil intentions. Al Mualim has everyone fooled; he is no Assassin Grandmaster, but a Templar plant.' Aloysius explained, grabbing Altair's right hand and squeezing the Shard he wore. 'I know your Shard is telling you the same thing, all of us know it to be true.'

'I thought it was another test.' Altair admitted, gazing at the silver ring he had located in Damascus and now communed with through vibrations against his skin.

'No, this is real. This is the day that you rise up to become what you are destined to be. Before nightfall, you will be the next Grandmaster of Masyaf, exactly as must happen for history to match reality.' Aloysius corrected, peeking around the corner. 'The longer we delay, the harder this will be for us. Our Eden Pieces prevent Al Mualim from knowing where we are exactly but he knows we are close and will send more men against us.'

Sprinting out from behind the building they had stopped near, the two men charged towards the fortress, glancing around for the brainwashed Assassins that would surely engage them. Sure enough, as they approached the narrow path leading up towards the fortress proper, twelve of their supposed brothers drew their blades and advanced, calling threats as they blocked the path ahead.

Pulling his own Sword, Aloysius felt the familiar charge of connection race up his arm and plunged into the battle, giving over completely to the power of his weapon. It wasn't quite eagle vision but it was just as good, his enemies glowed bright red and their motions were clearly displayed above them, giving Aloysius the edge to parry each strike aimed at him, twisting with the flow of the battle around them.

Giving up on keeping up with Aloysius, Altair listened to his Shard and moved as it guided him, responding to each vibration accordingly. It had taken much time to learn what each vibration meant but now Altair could read them and react smoothly, twisting clear of their enemies even as he cut down two in one smooth motion.

Hacking through the first twelve, the mismatched brothers barely had time to flick the blood off their swords before more of these brainwashed Assassins came at them. Some came down from above, shouting challenges as they leapt off the cliffs. Others came charging up the path behind them, blocking off that escape route.

'Hold your ground. We must not fail.' Aloysius growled, parrying one sword and using his hidden blade to dispatch a different man.

'This feels so wrong.' Altair retorted, meeting his next opponent head on and starting the familiar dance of combat all over again.

'Stick with it; it's only going to get harder.' Aloysius warned, snatching up a second sword and going hard at the encroaching trouble. 'We must hold out until the others arrive.'

Whipping around at a grunt of pain from Altair, Aloysius didn't hesitate, throwing his stolen sword at one threatening to run his sword through Altair's back and taking the head off another as he turned to haul Altair to his feet. Whirling to confront his next attacker, Aloysius found there were none left as six fell instantly, throwing knives in their necks and the other four ran back towards the village below. Both men heard the whistle of throwing knives following the escapees and witnessed three of them drop as well.

'Altair! Aloysius! Up here!'

Turning and looking up, they spotting Malik and Kadar standing on the cliff top behind them, eight other Assassins gathered around them with throwing knives in their hands. Cracking a grin, Aloysius crouched and wiped his blade on the robe of a fallen brother before leading the way up the track to rendezvous with the others.

'You picked a fine time to arrive.' Altair remarked, coming up behind Aloysius.

'So it seems.' Malik replied, taking in their filthy appearance.

'Guard yourselves well, friends. Al Mualim has betrayed us.' Aloysius warned, mostly for the benefit of the other Assassins with them.

'Yes, betrayed his Templar allies as well.' Kadar nodded; Veronique's features hidden because of the other men.

'How do you know?' Altair asked, aware of Malik's Eden Sword but surely there had to be more.

'After we spoke, I returned to the ruins beneath Solomon's Temple. Robert had kept a journal, filled its pages with revelations. What I read there broke my heart, but it also opened by eyes.' Malik offered, glancing at Kadar. 'You were right, Altair. All along our Master has used us. We were not meant to save the Holy Land but deliver it to him. He must be stopped!'

'Be careful, both of you. What he's done to the others, he'll do to us given the chance. You must stay far from him.' Aloysius replied, playing his part though he knew Malik and Veronique were both immune to the power of the Sphere.

'What would you propose?' Veronique asked, doing a quick check of how many knives she had left.

'My blade arm is still strong and these men remain ours.' Malik added, handing her a few spares from his belt. 'It would be a mistake not to use us.'

'Distract these thralls then. Assault the fortress from behind. If you can draw their attention away from us, we might yet reach Al Mualim.' Aloysius instructed; his modern rank and command mindset shining through.

'We will do as you ask, Dai.' Malik nodded, his trust in Aloysius and Veronique unshakeable.

'The men we face, their minds are not their own. If you can avoid killing them…' Altair added, not looking forward to the battle ahead.

'Yes. Though he has betrayed the tenants of the Creed, it does not mean we must as well.' Malik agreed, resting his hand on his sword. 'We'll do what we can.'

'That's all we ask.' Aloysius nodded, resting one hand on Altair's shoulder and squeezing. 'Safety and peace my friends.'

'Your presence here will deliver us both.' Veronique replied, bowing respectfully to the pair before following Malik down the path.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Apologising to Claudia for seeming a little distant, Kadar left her sitting in the relative comfort of the crew area and headed back into the depths of the hold, sinking down between the crates to think about what he was picking up from his Shroud. He could hear Malik's voice, something he had gotten rather used to ever since getting his Eden piece but this time it was different. Instead of giving guidance and whispering words of support across his mind, this time it was barking orders and leading some sort of attack on something or someone.

Suddenly he heard a different voice, one he had never heard before. Distinctly feminine, with a strong French accent, she spoke with confidence and strength, reinforcing Malik's orders. But then her voice softened, becoming more reassuring and guiding.

"Take heart Malik, soon you will be reunited with Kadar for real. Soon, this ugly illusion will not be necessary and you can look upon your real brother again." She uttered, her words just adding to Kadar's confusion.

"but there is so much we have not yet done to match the stories you have told me over the last few years, Veronique. Altair is not yet the Grandmaster, I am not his Second. How can it be almost time to leave if there is so much yet to complete?" Malik asked, giving a name to the female voice.

"Because as far as anyone else will know, we never left. The same thing happened after my Italy jump, the timeline we started continued without our physical presence. The story will continue as I have told you, much as it did in my history books but this time things will be different." Veronique explained, sounding like she had gone over this with Malik before.

"You can understand my hesitation to believe such things. It sounds impossible for one to be in two places at once." Malik sighed, his voice strained as if in a dangerous situation.

"You are over thinking it too much, Malik. When the time comes, there will be no time for a debate. You simply must spread your wings and believe you will fly." Veronique coaxed, a flicker of affection reaching Kadar.

Gasping sharply as his eyes snapped open; Kadar clutched at his Shroud and tried to calm his breathing. This was so strange, never before had his Shroud done anything like that before and he was concerned about what it could possibly mean.

'Are you okay Kadar?' Paola asked, appearing beside him and resting one hand on his arm. 'What happened to startle you this much?'

'The voices in my head, they did something different and strange.' Kadar panted, slowly relaxing his grip on his Shroud and smoothing it out.

'What did you hear?' Buck queried, kneeling on his other side. 'We can help you sort out what it means but you need to tell us what you heard.'

'I heard Malik and Veronique, I think they were involved in a battle of some sort. I could hear the strain in Malik's voice.' Kadar replied, calming slowly as he looked up at his friends and guides.

Shifting to sit comfortably on the floor, Buck and Paola listened intently to everything Kadar told them. The messages he had received were very unusual, proving just how strong he was with the Eden artefacts. No one else had ever managed to overhear a conversation from 900 years ago without any effort. Not only that, but what Kadar had overheard was highly confounding. Neither could figure out just how Veronique could possibly know at what stage they were meant to jump forward. They hadn't known when it was time in Italy; they'd been told what to do and been sent home without knowing how, when or why then.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Lowering their weapons and signalling for their remaining men to stay and check on those scattered across the battlefield, Malik and Veronique turned and ran towards the fortress proper, charging up the steep paths as quickly as their wearied legs could take them. The illusion around Veronique faded away as they swept around the last bend and pounded through the fortress, skidding on the tiled floors before emerging into the gardens behind.

Pausing for a moment before hurrying down the stairs, the pair approached Altair and Aloysius, all four of them gazing up at the map of the world bearing little flashing markers where pieces of Eden could be found at this time. The two travellers knew that most of them had been found and gathered up, adding a couple more to the tally thanks to their adventures.

Approaching the glowing Sphere quickly, Veronique released the extra cloth she still wore and threw it over the Sphere, erasing the map from view and bundling their prize up in the thick cloth. Knotting the cloth firmly to keep the piece secure, she stood and turned to Altair, understanding in her dark eyes as she approached him.

Lifting his arms at her request, Altair said nothing as Veronique looped the burdened cloth around his chest and waist before knotting it off securely, the Sphere tucked safely against his right side out of the way. Strangely, his Shard accepted the Sphere in close proximity, promising him that all would make sense shortly.

'Aloysius, have you received the prod about leaving and returning to our own time and place with these two?' Veronique asked, moving past Altair and drawing her Shard out of her collar.

'I have, but the exact location wasn't clear to me at all.' Aloysius nodded, tracing his fingertips over his sword hilt lightly.

'What are you two talking about?' Altair questioned, glancing at Malik for answers and getting nothing but a shrug.

'The way home for us and a chance at a long awaited reunion for you. We have done what we were here to achieve, the rest is in the hands of history.' Veronique replied, turning slowly and closing her eyes. 'If we can just find the right place to jump from.'

'I know where to go. I can hear Kadar whispering in my ear, telling me where to go.' Malik added, lifting his gaze as he gripped his sword. 'This way.'

Turning on his heel, Malik led the team back into the fortress and up, making use of hidden passageways and long forgotten staircases to get them up onto the rooftop of the fortress. Listening to the voice in his mind, he turned and continued, taking the group to a corner where no one else would see them before finally stopping and looking down over the rooftop.

'This is the spot, we jump from here into the next adventure.' he declared, straightening and turning to the others.

'Then it's time to take wing one last time over the Holy Lands.' Veronique nodded, stepping forward and climbing up onto the ramparts. 'But the only way for this to work properly is if we jump as one. It's time for you to believe Malik.'

Smiling softly as Malik climbed up beside her and reached out to take her hand, Veronique nudged him forward a little and moved to stand behind him. Interlocking their right hands, she reached up to curl her left hand over his shoulder, locking them together. Squeezing her hand lightly, Malik looked over his left shoulder at her and nodded, a faint smile crossing his lips.

'I believe I can still fly.' he whispered, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles.

'If you fall, I will be here to remind you to flap.' Veronique replied, nuzzling his back and pressing closer to him. Pausing a moment longer to make sure their grip was tight; they launched off the rooftop together and dropped to the sound of eagles calling.

Approaching the edge now that the path was clear, Altair watched in disbelief as Malik and Veronique simply disappeared from sight. Startled by what he'd seen, Altair gathered his courage and climbed up onto the edge, focusing solely on the jump ahead as Aloysius joined him and clasped his right hand firmly.

'Ready?' Aloysius asked, squeezing lightly and preparing to leap.

'No but let's do this.' Altair sighed, kicking off and soaring into a brand new adventure.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Still troubled by the voices in his head, Kadar shouldered his bag and let Claudia guide him along behind the rest of the team as they were escorted through Marrakech and into the medina quarter to their home for the night. They'd been informed that their planes would be safe under the watch of the Moroccan Assassins but Kadar gave their words little thought. The voices in his head were getting louder and much more insistent that he would soon have that which he wanted so much. Refusing to think about it too much more, Kadar adjusted his grip on Claudia's bag and followed along, fighting back his urge to just sleep and dream of better times with Malik at his side.

Entering the simple building that would shelter them all tonight, he stopped and stared in disbelief at what he was witnessing. The other Assassins from the planes were also staring, eyes wide in shock as they tried to understand what was going on here. Dropping the bags in his hands, Kadar pushed past Gena to get a clearer view and almost wept in joy.

Sitting on the cushions, a warm smile on familiar features, Malik was staring right back at him, teacup held forgotten halfway to his lips. Kadar honestly didn't think that he had ever seen something as amazing at this view right in front of him. At long last, his brother, the last of his family, had made the same journey and returned to him.

'Kadar…' Malik breathed, putting his teacup down quickly.

'Malik…' Kadar uttered, shaking slightly as he stood there.

Then they were moving; Kadar throwing aside all pretences of dignity as Malik scrambled to his feet. It had been too long; the separation had ached on both sides of the impossible jump through time. Nothing else mattered as they came crashing together; Kadar never even noticed his brother had been wounded so severely and Malik didn't think about Kadar's strange clothes as they clung to each other.

'I have missed you so much, brother.' Kadar whispered, all his struggles forgotten as he tightened his grip on Malik.

'It has been so hard without you, Kadar.' Malik agreed, resting his chin in Kadar's hair and holding him tight. 'Every day has been a struggle.'

Lifting his gaze when someone else touched his back, Kadar's smile brightened at the sight of Altair looking down at him, a deep exhaustion in his golden eyes. As much as he still respected Altair and all he had done for the brotherhood, Kadar refused to let go of his brother to greet him properly. Altair seemed to understand, ruffling his hair affectionately and returning to his spot on the cushions.

'Brother, what are you holding that is so important?' Kadar asked, finally realising that he could only feel one hand on his back.

'Only you, brother. Nothing is more important than you.' Malik replied; relaxing his grip slowly and easing Kadar back a half step. 'Let me look at you.'

Only now did Kadar realise Malik had been wounded, gaze pulled to the neatly pinned dark blue sleeve covering what remained of his left arm. Gasping softly, Kadar dropped his right hand from Malik's djellaba and reached up to trace over the serious injury. He couldn't help but feel that maybe, if he'd stayed or fought harder to get back to Malik, maybe this would never have happened.

'No sorrow Kadar, I am fine without it. I struggled in the beginning but now, I have learned to live without a left hand.' Malik soothed, tipping Kadar's chin up again. 'I am stronger for the loss.'

'I cannot understand how brother.' Kadar replied, still absently stroking over the stump. 'You lost so much over this, surely.'

'I lost my rank as an Assassin, true. But look at what I gained as well. I gained friends, a fine sword and the position of Rafiq. But most of all, I have you back Kadar.' Malik nodded, letting his hand fall to Kadar's shoulder. 'But I am far more interested in hearing how you have been.'

'There is so much to tell you, brother. I have learned things you can only imagine.' Kadar replied, still clinging to Malik as he turned to the main group. 'There is one person in particular I want you to meet though.'

Smiling softly at the reunion of the brothers, Emily dismissed the rest of the team to relax for the evening before resting one hand on Claudia's shoulder and whispering something in her ear. Nodding quickly, Claudia hurried after her father as Emily approached the brothers.

'Just wait one minute longer, Kadar. It has been a long flight and everyone is exhausted.' she chuckled, noticing the confusion in his eyes when Claudia left. 'Instead, start with what is particularly important.'

'Of course, Master Emilia.' Kadar nodded, looking up at his brother.

'There is no need, Veronique explained much of the modern Order when things were quiet in Jerusalem. She spoke of the Masters Auditore - Emilia, Mario and Giovanni and the complex situation revolving around them.' Malik grinned, releasing his grip and stepping forward. 'Safety and peace, Master Emilia.'

'Safety and peace upon you as well, Malik Al-Sayf.' Emily replied, stopping Malik from dropping to his knees. 'We do not stand on such formalities now. Within my district, we greet each other as equals, regardless of the rank between us.'

'But how can you expect to maintain discipline without enforcing your position over those below you?' Malik asked, looking back over his shoulder to where Veronique was sitting with Altair.

'Emily enforces her position without titles and ranks, she commands respect physically simply by how she behaves.' Veronique replied, bowing her head in Emily's direction. 'Forgive me, Master.'

'You have no need to apologise, Veronique. Malik looked to you for an answer he could trust. As much as you have told him, I am still a stranger to him.' Emily shrugged, dismissing her concerns easily. 'Sit and rest, Kadar. It had been a long day for everyone.'

'And tomorrow will be even harder.' Kadar grinned, heading for the cushions with Malik beside him. 'So much has changed brother, I don't even know where to start.'


	17. Putting Down Roots

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Putting down roots

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Approaching the imposing walls of Monteriggioni, Mario smiled at the sight of the purple Auditore banners fluttering in the breeze over the city. Leading the family home with his brother at his side, Mario stopped outside the walls and dismounted smoothly, looking up at his ancestral home as one of the stableboys took D'oro and led him into the stables in the shade of the thick walls.

Head snapping up at a familiar sound, Giovanni turned as the stable hands started calling out to catch that horse before it escaped the stables. Emerging from the building, a fine grey stallion tossed his head and looked around before trotting straight up to Giovanni and lowering his broad head. Laughing as he was butted solidly, Giovanni reached up and scratched behind his ears, amazed by what he was witnessing.

'Bravo ragazzo, Argento. I missed you too.' he smiled, calming the large grey with a touch. 'I'm home now, it's okay Argento.'

'Well, perhaps now D'oro won't be such a hothead.' Mario chuckled, resting one hand on Argento's powerful neck.

'We can only hope.' Giovanni agreed, using one hand to turn his favourite horse around. 'Go on, back to D'oro with you. He misses you too.'

Snorting unhappily, Argento did as told and headed back to the stables, but not without leaving Giovanni a charming parting gift. Not so pleased about that nip, Giovanni gave him a firm smack on the rump and sent him back to the stables, rubbing at his shoulder and hoping this time Argento hadn't broken the skin.

'Come, fratello. We'd best head inside and open up the villa before the others arrive. You know our wives will complain if the place smells foul.' Mario shrugged, adjusting the duffle slung over his shoulder and heading through the gates.

'Might I take your bag, Signore?' a young boy asked, waiting just inside the gateway for them.

'We might be young but we're stronger than we look.' a young girl added, stepping up beside Giovanni. 'We are here to help the ruling class however we can.'

'Very well.' Giovanni nodded, slipping his bag off his shoulders and handing it to the young girl. 'I trust you will be careful with my belongings.'

'Of course, Signore.' she replied, clutching his bag close and following Giovanni towards the villa.

'Don't give me that look, fratello. There is a lot to move in and we could use all the help available.' Giovanni shrugged, looking back over his shoulder at Mario.

'That doesn't mean I like the idea of hiring children for heavy lifting.' Mario replied, easing his bag off his back and handing it to the young boy. 'Not too heavy for you?'

'No, Signore Auditore.' he smiled, slinging the straps over his shoulders and cradling the soft blue bag in both arms as he trotted beside Mario.

Looking around lowly, Mario was amazed by the condition of his ancient home. Even 600 years since he last walked these streets, Monteriggioni still kept her rustic charm and elegance. It still had the same feeling of peace and security and the people walking the streets were all dressed in period appropriate clothes.

'It's just like the archives said it was, it's no wonder Mario Auditore I never wanted to leave his city.' Giovanni remarked, looking around slowly.

'somehow I doubt you'll get this lucky when you walk in the footsteps of Giovanni I.' Mario replied, admiring stunning trees that he'd known as mere saplings.

'A bet is a bet, Mario. You won the right to have Monteriggioni, I can live with that. I'm just glad we get a few days to rest here before continuing the journey.' Giovanni chuckled, sticking to the story they'd agreed on to cover their similar appearances to the original Auditore brothers from the renaissance. 'Besides, you look more like Mario the First anyway.'

'I wonder if the old villa has ever had so many members of the family living together. Your five and my six, plus our wives and the rest of the extended family.' Mario mused, reaching up to touch the old Assassin crest carved between the flights of stairs leading up to the villa.

'Seventeen members of the Auditore, I don't think there's been a gathering of that size ever.' Giovanni shrugged, thinking it over carefully.

Coming up the stairs and past the training ring that looked recently used, the brothers stopped and stared in disbelief all over again. The villa hadn't fallen to ruin as they had feared it might, instead it stood tall and proud, no sign of the bombardments the city had withstood over the centuries or the big siege of 1500 that had almost forced the Auditore to abandon this place. The grand entrance stood open, soft curtains fluttered in every window and there was a soft sound of music drifting on the chilled breeze.

'It looks just like those old sketches in the archives.' Mario uttered, amazed by just how beautiful his home looked now.

'It's beautiful, fratello. I'm starting to wish that I'd pushed harder to get Monteriggioni now.' Giovanni grinned, retrieving his bag from the young girl and handing her a few coins in thanks.

'Hopefully the inside is just as beautiful.' Mario agreed, paying the boy for his help and shouldering his bag. 'I think the family will be happy here.'

Stepping inside, the brothers looked around in wonder, taking in the old villa and all that had been done to make the place a home for the extensive Auditore family. Not just for Mario and his family but there were signs of previous generations that had lived here between their times. Portraits of every successive leading family of Monteriggioni hung along the walls, taking them through the history they had missed.

But pride of place, hanging at the top of the grand staircase leading up, the portrait Leonardo had painted as a birthday gift hung as a memorial to the original brothers that had called this place home. Adding another splash of colour, small tables decorated with vases of exotic flowers sat between the portraits, filling the air with a faint perfume.

'I wonder if the older generations would recognise this place.' Giovanni chuckled, admiring the stunning crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

'Somehow I doubt it, this is so different to what the archives recorded.' Mario grinned, listening for any sounds of life.

Both snapped to look at the sound of footsteps above them, the brothers watched a young woman make her way out of the master bedroom to look down at them. She was quite beautiful, blonde hair framing her face and gleaming emerald eyes widening in disbelief.

'Forgive me, Maestro Auditore, I did not hear you come in.' she offered, hurrying to the stairs and coming down to greet them. 'I am Dionisia Sabbatini, temporary caretaker of this villa.'

'What happened to the previous Auditore family?' Giovanni asked, concerned about this outsider living in his family home.

'Unfortunately, Lord Lodovico passed away in his sleep three weeks ago. That was when the dispatches were sent out, calling for any surviving Auditore's to return and take his place. Lord Lodovico had only one child, Lucrezia, but she forsook her position rather than take up leadership of such a vital district.' Dionisia explained, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. 'I was not informed to prepare for two new Lords of the city though.'

'I am only here temporarily. I plan to take my family to Firenze to take over the leaderless district there.' Giovanni corrected, adjusting the way his bag was sitting on his shoulder. 'Mario will take over Monteriggioni and you don't need to worry about what should happen if he tragically is lost. There are already six children from his marriage.'

'You really need to work on your comments, fratello. I don't think that brought Dionisia any comfort.' Mario sighed, settling his bag back on his shoulder. 'Perhaps you could show me to my suite? I expect my wife and children to arrive soon and wish for the villa to be perfect for them.'

'Of course, Signore. Up this way.' she nodded, turning and leading Mario upstairs.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Making their way through the city, the three Syrian Assassins could hardly believe what they were seeing all around them. Although not as structurally imposing as Masyaf, the ancient city of Monteriggioni was awe inspiring in its own way. It lacked the defensive capabilities of their ancient fortress home but they had all been told the walls of Monteriggioni ha proven too strong for most attackers to tear down. This city had only been invaded once, back in 1500 but the Auditore's had returned within months and rebuilt their home.

Heading up the stairs, they got their first up close look at the villa and the smaller palazzo beside it, admiring the architecture and working out defensive positions if the city did come under attack again. With such fine architecture and the rest of the city looking so beautiful, surely their accommodations would be something truly amazing too.

'Is this the sort of place you've been calling home, Kadar?' Malik asked, looking around at the gardens surrounding the villa.

'Similar, but I think this place might be even grander than the homes in America.' Kadar replied, noting that everyone else kept their boots on so he didn't bother with removing his before entering the grand building.

'What happened to living like the people?' Altair asked, staring at the exquisite ornaments decorating this home.

'This is how the Auditore lived in the past.' Vanni shrugged, glancing at his brother. 'What's the word for that?'

'It's a tradition.' Renzo added, so proud for remembering such a big word.

'That's right, boys. This is our traditional home and one day it will be up to you to carry the tradition.' Emily nodded, looking down at her eldest sons.

'It seems a little…excessive for just one family though.' Malik commented, trying not to sound too judgemental of the building.

'the Auditore family were considered minor nobles, not quite high enough up the social ladder to live a life of total ease but high enough to be choosy with what they did. Mario I led a mercenari force, based right here in the city. Giovanni I moved to Firenze to work as a banker and wield his hidden blade in the service of the powerful Medici family. There he met his wife and raised his children, until the day the Templars tried to eliminate the family.' Ezio explained, setting his bag down and gazing at the portraits. 'Now that Mario XV and Giovanni XVII have taken over, they'll likely be expected to live as their ancestors did.'

'And the rest of us along with them.' Malik sighed, running his hand through his hair. 'This is going to be a steep learning curve.'

'You have a basic understanding of Italian and the Auditore family, that's a good start. Many of the caretakers of this city and the history attached have little idea of what it truly means to be an Auditore.' Libby offered, toying with the ring on her right hand. 'Carrying the name is one thing, but actually living up to the name is another.'

Suddenly everyone went quiet, attention turning to the staircase up the back of the entrance hall. Shifting to the side to see past Jean-Claude, Malik spotted the two Auditore men coming downstairs dressed in outfits that were completely at odds with the men he knew. They'd completely thrown aside their laid back and relaxed clothes and were dressed in outfits that looked even more complicated than his own robes could be.

'Are you serious, zio? We have to go back to all of that again?' Claudia asked, backing up a half step until she ran into Kadar. 'Babbo? Say this is just a joke you two are having with us.'

'Relax Claudia, it's not going to be such a big issue for those going to Firenze eventually. But the truth is the city makes a fortune playing up the history here and proudly claims that there has been a constant family line here for over 600 years.' Aloysius soothed, setting his bag down.

'However, those that put their names down to make a home in Monteriggioni, you're in for a big change. We all have to get used to living here, put aside our modern clothes and live as befits this ancient city. That's not to say we have to give up all modern conveniences and comforts, merely hide them when we're outdoors. Inside, it's still 2013 but outside, we have to act like it's still 1489 or something.' Shane added, trying to calm the situation.

'It's part of the contract to take on Monteriggioni, we had to agree to all of this. I know I should have mentioned it but nothing said we even have to go outside if we don't want to. I know it isn't ideal but we all have to make sacrifices for our brotherhood.' Mario called, his gaze falling on Malik as he spoke.

'Let's face it, things could be so much worse. At least we don't have to live with cold draughts, the constant smell of tallow candles and trying to work with quill and ink. We can still have our modern lives, we just have to make concessions and work with what is already in place. It's not so bad, the clothes are light and comfortable, the minor inconvenience is worth it in the long run.' Giovanni agreed, looking at the portrait hanging behind him. 'After all, we're here to pay tribute to the original Auditore brothers. If they can do it, why can't we pull it off?'

As much as she was trying to take a back seat and let the men handle things, Emily sighed and moved through the gathering, making her way up the stairs to stand beside Mario. She didn't exactly like the idea of having to go back to these ways but for the sake of the city, she would return to the old ways and make the best of her life.

'Is the house clear of all staff?' she uttered, allowing Mario to take her bag.

'Si, Dionisia went to fetch the rest of the household staff. I told her to take her time with it, at least an hour to give us time to settle in.' Mario nodded, turning and heading up to their bedroom.

'My friends, I know this isn't quite what you expected but let's be fair. We have done this once before, and we were squashed into outfits a lot more uncomfortable than what is available now. Only the outer layers must be period accurate, so that means no more corsets for the women and comfortable, breathable modern underwear for everyone. This isn't a perfect solution, I agree, but if we had not agreed to the stipulations given by the caretakers of Firenze and Monteriggioni, we would still be drifting from one district to another, searching for a home. Either that or we would be rotting in some Abstergo prison somewhere…if not a worse fate.' she declared, scanning the gathering slowly and watching them consider her words.

'Instead you would push us into something completely alien.' Malik countered, stepping forward to confront Emily. 'I can no more fake being an Italian nobleman than a horse.'

'I would not expect you to try to convince people you are of Italian blood. There will be no secret made of who else stands among the Auditore, so many ancient Assassin families rediscovered and pulled out of hiding. The modern Levantine Assassins will no doubt try and reclaim the Al-Sayf and Ibn-La'Ahad lines for their own but they will not risk a falling out with the Italian Assassins, especially not if led by the ancient strength of the Auditore line.' Mario countered, leaning on the balustrade over their heads.

'So far they have no idea about Altair or Malik. They are scrambling to try and get their hands on Kadar but with his agreement to the formal courtship, the Levantine Assassins are running out of options.' Emily sighed, rubbing at her swollen belly. 'But enough talk of such depressing matters, we have work to do.'

'But we just got here. Don't we at least get some time to settle in before we start playing it up for the tourists?' Libby sighed, exhausted after the flight and looking forward to a proper wash.

'The planes still have to be unloaded, Elizabetta. Already the other Assassins of this district have been working to bring the majority of our supplies to a new entrance into the tunnel network under the city. Only what is going on to Firenze is staying on the planes for now, the rest will be moved through the tunnels and placed throughout the villa, palazzo and possibly even the town.' Giovanni replied, coming down to rest one hand on her shoulder. 'Soon you can rest, just one more big effort and then you can sleep.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

With the help of the other Assassins that were based in Monteriggioni and the surrounding farmlands, everything that was to be kept in the city had been moved in and spread out where it could be put to the most use. The contents of the Eden Vault were unpacked and placed down in the Sanctuary, hidden behind the glass fronted bookshelves and other chests and cases that would protect the archives until there was time to organise a better place to cache them.

With the palazzo added to their allowable space, it was an easy task to find enough space for everyone to settle and create their own homes. Everyone who carried the Auditore name made their homes in the villa, inviting their loved ones to share their rooms and settling into the new routines of this city. The rest made their homes in the old Medici palazzo, scouting out rooms and suites that would best suit their individual needs and leave space for any guests to join them. At first Cesare had resisted his room in the villa but after being told that this way he could keep a closer watch over his young charges, he accepted his small room and unpacked his bag, listening to the burble of young voices from the larger room that many of the children would share.

Dionisia finally got back with all of the staff, apologising for taking so much longer before listing all of the staff and sending them on their way. Immediately Mario called them back from their duties and shot a hard look at the young woman, warning her that she had made a mistake.

'You are no longer in charge of this villa and the city beyond, Dionisia. Once again, Monteriggioni is in the hands of the Auditore. You will pack your things and leave, I will not stand for usurpers in my city.' he demanded, hard eyes leaving no room for her to argue.

'What's going on down there, fratello?' Giovanni asked, appearing at the balustrade.

'Dionisia was trying to maintain a position of importance here.' Mario replied, looking up at his brother. 'She seems to think that she has control of the household staff.'

'I will take her, Maria has been wondering about getting a personal servant to help her as our ancestors had in their households. Think about it, she can't cause trouble if she is expected to always be right beside Maria.' Giovanni suggested, looking back over his shoulder. 'Maria, amore mio, I think I found your new handmaiden.'

Emerging from where she had been helping to settle the children into their new home, Maria looked down at Dionisia and narrowed her eyes. It was clear that Maria didn't particularly like the young woman but she had heard what had been discussed and likely had been guided by Emily on how to respond.

'She is not worthy to be a handmaiden, she is headstrong and wild. Give her to Lady Emilia, she will soon break this woman of her attitude.' Maria decided, turning away without another look.

'This one is going to be trouble.' Giovanni sighed, looking over his shoulder again as Emily emerged from the room. 'Perhaps you can offer advice, Lady Emilia.'

'Dionisia, you have one week to return to the villa with this Lucrezia Auditore. Fail and you will disappear from this world. However, if we are satisfied that the woman you present with is in fact an Auditore, you will be given a suitable posting.' Emily challenged, her gaze a little unfocused but something in the webs was warning her to pay attention to Lucrezia.

'Of course, Signora. It will be done.' Dionisia replied, bowing her head and fleeing from the villa.

'Let the others get to work, they are not part of this. There is still much to be done before we can make ourselves known to the people that flock to this city.' Emily guided, flicking her hand lazily and returning to her children.

Putting his trust in Emily's words, Mario dismissed the rest of the staff to return to their duties and headed upstairs to speak with his wife. She was busy in the one room most of their children would share, spacing out the cots for those still to come and making certain that all of their current brood were happy.

'So tell me, amore mio, what is so special about this Lucrezia Auditore that you want her back here?' he asked, walking over to check Eva was sleeping soundly.

'There is a gap in the webs, she is not a true descendant of the Auditore. I want to know who she really is before we take this any further. Clearly Lodovico never married or even had a lover, his portrait is just of him alone and all the others have their significant others with them.' Emily sighed, unpacking Luisa's clothes and putting them away neatly.

'An impostor? But what would they gain by pretending to be an Auditore only to leave the city when Lodovico passed?' Mario shrugged, coming over to help with the final unpacking while the children were playing outside.

'if I'm reading the webs properly, there was a flash of a possible connection back then but the chance was missed and now whoever that was is back to take another shot at becoming an Auditore. I can't tell who it is exactly, there is a block on the webs that is stopping me from getting an accurate read of the situation.' Emily offered, still plucking at the web in an attempt to find the identity of their infiltrator but so far nothing was coming back.

Putting down the clothes he was unpacking, Mario turned and came up behind Emily, wrapping her up in his arms and rubbing her pregnant belly lightly. Sighing softly, she relaxed back against him and let the pants in her hand fall to the bed.

'It gets so hard…I know what I have to do but damn, it's just so hard some days.' she uttered, sinking back into his strength. 'I don't know how I'm supposed to be a mother, wife, leader and read the webs. It's all too much.'

'You don't have to do everything, Emily. I can lead this city and our people, you know I can handle the stresses of leadership. You don't need to try to be my wife, I fall in love with you every day when I get to wake up beside you.' Mario soothed, rocking slowly as they stood there. 'You once told me that it takes a village to raise a child, now you have a city full of people you can trust to watch out for our children.'

'Can we really trust them, Mario? America fell because the Assassins had been infiltrated by Abstergo. We have no way to tell how far that infiltration has spread.' Emily replied, squeezing his hands lightly.

'Let me worry about that, I'll put our inner circle on the hunt for anything suspicious.' Mario smiled, drawing her hair back behind her ears. 'The last few days have been hard on everyone, why don't you go and rest for a while. I can keep things under control for as long as you need.'

'I think I will. Little Mercede is being incredibly active.' Emily nodded, lighting up when she felt their unborn child kick their entwined fingers.

'I thought we agreed that we wouldn't name the child until they were born.' Mario chuckled, pressing closer to her back.

'I'm just following the family archives. So far we've gone true to form; girl, pigeon pair, girl and next should be another girl.' Emily replied, turning in Mario's embrace. 'Don't worry, there will be more sons later. Three in a row to be exact.'

'So two more girls as well.' Mario nodded, checking his mental tally. 'Six of each, now that's a perfect family.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Four days after being given her task, Dionisia returned with Lady Lucrezia Auditore, head held high as she escorted the irritated noblewoman through the city and up to the villa proper. All pretences went out the window the moment Lucrezia realised that the villa was once more occupied by true members of the Auditore family and one face in particular.

Lifting her skirt, Lucrezia broke into a run, hurrying up the second flight of stairs to greet the returned family. As she ran, her beautiful hat fell off, taking with it her blonde wig to reveal black hair cut short and pinned back out of the way. She didn't care though, she finally had what she'd been searching for ever since realising what had happened.

'Ezio! Ezio Auditore!'

Snapping around at the sound of his name in that painfully familiar voice, Ezio spun and stared, jaw dropping as the shovel in his hand fell to the stones. Waving off the questioning sounds from his friends, he sprinted to meet the woman, scarcely able to believe his eyes even after all the miracles he'd already witnessed.

'Rosa! I thought I'd never see you again.' he beamed, sweeping her up and spinning around. 'If I'd only known you were here, I would have tried to find you.'

'I had hoped you would eventually show up at one of the Auditore homes, I've been drifting between them for years.' Rosa grinned, holding on tight around his shoulders as he set her down.

'Rosa? Is that really you?' Antonio called, approaching the reunited friends.

'Antonio? What are you doing here?' Rosa asked, blinking in shock at the sight of her old friend and leader.

'It's a long story, but it all ties back to our history.' Antonio replied, thinking about his words as Dionisia approached and handed Rosa her wig and headwear. 'No doubt Lord Mario and Lady Emilia will wish to hear of your success, young one.'

Finally releasing Ezio, Rosa spun into Antonio's arms and held him tight, so glad to be back among familiar faces. Ever since she'd woken up in a humble building on the outskirts of Venezia and discovered she'd slept for 600 years only to reawaken in a completely different Italy, Rosa had been seeking any familiar faces. She'd found two in Venezia with similar stories to her own but this was what she had truly been searching for.

'Did anyone else make the jump with you? Franco? Ugo? Bianca?' Ezio asked, resting one hand on her back lightly.

'Franco and Ugo did, we reunited in Venezia five years ago.' Rosa nodded, relaxing her grip and turning to look up at Ezio. 'They came with me from Firenze, they're likely still at the stables. They'll get up here soon.'

'Ah, there you are Ezio.' Maria smiled, walking over and handing him a squirming bundle. 'She's having one of her moods again.'

'I'll take care of her madre.' Ezio chuckled, kissing Maria's cheek softly before she walked back inside. 'Shhh, it's okay now sorellina Lorenza, grande fratello Ezio is here.'

'What is it about you and the next generation?' Antonio chuckled, keeping one hand on Rosa's back as she watched Ezio with his baby sister.

'No idea but it works and everyone is glad for it.' Ezio replied, gently unwrapping his baby sister.

Rosa could only watch in disbelief and amusement as Ezio unwrapped his baby sister and tucked her blanket through his belt before resting her against his shoulder and rubbing her back. Rocking slowly as he stood there, he muttered soothing nonsense as little Lorenza went from merely whimpering to a full on screaming fit. Starting to bounce on his toes, Ezio paced and hummed, trying all his tricks to calm her down.

Turning again, still trying to get his sister to calm down, Ezio could only slap on a grin and roll his left shoulder in a shrug at the matching stunned looks from Ugo and Franco. There wasn't time to really think about their reaction, he had to try and get Lorenza to calm down or he would have to swallow his pride and find Kadar to settle her. No one was quite sure why but there was something about the young Syrian that worked wonders for children that refused to calm down.

'Here, let me try.' Rosa offered, reaching for the precious child.

'Careful, she's known for projectile vomiting at the worst times.' Ezio warned, gently handing Lorenza over and making sure she was safe in Rosa's arms. 'Get it out, I can tell you two are highly amused by this.'

'Do you know who the mother is?' Franco asked, his smile growing as Lorenza quietened in Rosa's arms, looking up at her face in wonder.

'She's not my daughter, she's my little sister.' Ezio sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'And yes, I know that I told you my father was killed. It's another mystery of this whole situation.'

'Oh, like waking up in a graveyard outside Venezia and wondering what was going on?' Ugo smirked, scratching his head and watching the little girl doze off in Rosa's embrace.

'If that's the strangest thing you've done, you have nothing to complain about.' Ezio replied, leading the group over to the low wall surrounding the gardens and sitting down.

'As if you could compete with waking up half naked hugged up against a gravestone.' Ugo retorted, watching the extended family tending to the gardens and settling in.

'Where do I start? My father is pretending to be the proud descendant of Giovanni I, going by the name Giovanni Auditore XVII and Uncle Mario is Mario XV. My full title is now Ezio Auditore da Firenze XIV, even though I still remember what it was like to be Ezio I. Emily is now officially my Aunt, going by Emilia Auditore X and trying to live up to the name of her ancestors.' Ezio sighed, still trying to wrap his head around all of the confusing new titles and names.

'How do you keep track of the numbers?' Rosa asked, carefully handing Lorenza back to her brother and stroking her soft black hair.

'For the most, the numbers don't really matter. We only really bother with them on formal occasions.' Ezio grinned, getting to his feet carefully so he didn't wake his sister. 'Come inside, no doubt Emily will want to see you all again.'

'As in the same Emily that we all saw scare the living daylights out of Antonio that night?' Franco asked, ducking the swipe Antonio aimed at his head.

'Si, the very same women. She isn't quite as cheeky anymore, motherhood changed her.' Ezio nodded, ushering the group towards the villa.

Slipping one arm around Rosa's shoulders, Ezio tucked her in close to his side as they entered the grand villa, a potential future on clear display as they wandered past the portraits of other leaders and down towards the shared office. They could clearly hear several voices raised in dispute and Lorenza stirred briefly, whimpering against Ezio's chest as she shifted. Dropping his arm from Rosa's shoulders, Ezio soothed his baby sister and entered the office.

Listening to the debate going on between the joint leaders about the last few that hadn't decided where they wanted to stay, Ezio crossed the room and deftly handed Lorenza to his father. As soon as Giovanni had his little girl, he lost all interest in the debate and focused on her, enraptured with her sweet innocence as Ezio draped the blanket over his shoulder.

'We have another who has a gift for calming the little ones.' Ezio grinned, looking over his shoulder at Antonio. 'Lucrezia and her retinue arrived, I think you will all find this one amusing.'

'She's not Auditore, is she?' Emily asked, easing to her feet.

'No, but she could be one day.' Ezio shrugged, moving back as Antonio ushered the trio into the office and settled back to leaning in the doorway.

'Well, this explains why the webs couldn't give an accurate read on the situation.' Emily chuckled, easing out from behind the desk and approaching the three old friends. 'And here I thought the family wasn't going to get any bigger.'

'Sorry to disappoint Emily.' Rosa shrugged, taking in her state. 'It's good to see you again.'

'You as well, all of you. I'm sure we can make room for three more, as soon as you decide if you want to stay here or head to Firenze with the other team.' Emily offered, embracing Rosa warmly before turning to welcome the two men home. 'Welcome to the strangest adventure of your lives.'

Patting down his pockets as he stepped forward again, Ezio pulled out a small blue box and glanced at his father before tapping Rosa on the shoulder. As she turned, he opened the box and grinned as her jaw dropped. Inside the box, nestled into soft purple velvet, sat a golden necklace carrying two interlocked hearts.

'Rosa, I missed my chance once and I'm hoping I haven't missed my chance completely. So right here, before you make any other decisions, I'm asking for my chance to formally court you.' Ezio declared, completely ignoring everyone else as he waited for her choice.

'I've waited 600 years to hear you say that, Ezio. I would be honoured.' Rosa nodded, stretching up to steal a chaste kiss before Ezio secured the chain around her neck and hugged her.

'That's two potential weddings, fratello. I hope you can afford it.' Mario teased, looking up at Emily as she rubbed her belly. 'I'm just glad it's going to be a few more years before we have to start thinking about courting and weddings for our brood.'

'Now that is going to be an expensive prospect but we will see how we go.' Emily agreed, returning to the desk and perching on the edge.

'I doubt Maria will care about the expense, she'll be more interested to see if Ezio can do this. We all know what he can be like.' Giovanni shrugged, still mostly focused on Lorenza.

'Careful babbo. I'm sure it won't be too long before you've got another generation tugging at your heartstrings for attention. Hmm, nonno…has a nice ring to it, no?' Ezio returned, his smirk unmistakeable as he looked at his father.

'Don't start Mario, you'll be prozio before long.' Giovanni warned, shooting Mario a warning look.

'Unlike you, I carry my age proudly. At least if we get another generation, we can be certain of the Auditore line for many years to come.' Mario chuckled, getting to his feet as Cesare entered the study with Bianca.

Crossing the room quickly, Cesare handed the sobbing little girl to Mario and left as quietly as he had entered. Returning to his seat, Mario adjusted his grip on his daughter and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes as he hugged her close.

'What happened, bambina? Why are you so upset?' Mario asked, always trying to encourage her developing language.

'I fell down.' she replied, lifting her skirt a little more to show her bloodied knees.

'Shhh, it's okay bambina. Babbo will make it all better.' Mario soothed, kissing her hair lightly as he stood. 'Such a brave girl, we'll get you cleaned up and back to playing.'

'Grazie dio she didn't ask for madre this time.' Emily uttered, rubbing her belly lightly. 'I'll be glad when this one is out into the world and Mario can do his share.'

'I still find it amazing just how easily Mario took to fatherhood.' Giovanni remarked, groaning softly when he was hit by an offensive smell from Lorenza. 'Be right back.'

'Ah, the joys of parenthood. Hit by the sleeping shit.' Emily sniggered, tapping at a button under the desk to open the passage down into the Sanctuary. 'Just be glad Maria seems inclined to only have single births, twins makes it so much harder.'

'I heard some of the debate regarding the splitting of the team. Is there anything I can do to help?' Ezio asked, distracting Emily from her amusement.

'It's the usual bullshit Ezio, don't worry about it. We still have some that can't decide which city they wish to call home, brothers are at each other over the rights of their age and we still have a couple that can't decide where they want to go.' Emily sighed, turning and picking up one of the pages scattered across the desk. 'This leads to the topic of where you three will be staying.'

'I'd like to stay here, Firenze is too busy for me now. It used to be a lot quieter but now, it's so hard to sleep there.' Ugo replied, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. 'If you don't mind of course.'

'I wouldn't have asked if I minded where you went, Ugo. With so many people to think about, I need to know where everyone is so I can be certain no one is in a position where the truth of our situation becomes apparent.' Emily replied, putting him down on the Monteriggioni list. 'Don't worry if you haven't got a lot to your name, we'll kit you out with everything you could need.'

'I intend to return to Firenze and stay close to Ezio.' Rosa nodded, looking up at him with a smile.

'Well, considering there is nothing official, you certainly won't be sharing his bed. Until such time as you two are wed, Rosa you will live with Leonardo and Ezio will stay at home with his parents.' Emily directed, a hard glint in her eyes as she looked up from the listing. 'If that's not suitable, you will be kept in Monteriggioni, Rosa. The Auditore family has a reputation to uphold and there will be no pre-marital sex. Ezio is next in line to take Firenze if something happens again and we do not want his name dragged through the mud.'

'It's fine Emily, I have changed much since those times. There will be no pre-marital sex and I will live up to my position as heir of the Firenze Assassins.' Ezio promised, kissing Rosa's hair softly. 'I must behave, amore mio, so much of this still rests on my shoulders.'

'All the more encouragement for you not to mess about.' Rosa grinned, settling back against Ezio to wait for final judgement.

'I place my fate in your hands, Lady Emilia. I cannot hope to pick between my closest friends.' Franco offered, bowing his head respectfully.

'Very well Franco. For now you will stay here and learn everything that we can teach you. After that, we will discuss the matter again and see where you can be put to best use.' Emily agreed, putting his name on the list and turning to where Antonio was still standing. 'Tony, why don't you take these three through to the stockpiles and get them kitted out?'

'Of course, Emily. I know exactly where to house them too, there is a small suite just down the hall from my own suite where I think Franco and Ugo will be comfortable.' Antonio replied, relieved to have the two younger men close even though he was losing Rosa again.


	18. Firenze

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Firenze

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Swinging up into the saddle, Giovanni settled and smoothed out his coat and robe, trying to emulate the higher behaviour he'd seen in his father and brother. He'd never been much for these displays of power but Mario had taken to it like a natural when he came of age and started to help with the daily running of Monteriggioni and the Italian Assassins. But now, with his own Assassin District to take command of, Giovanni had little choice but to step up and act like the Duca of Firenze that he was meant to be in this time.

Sitting tall astride Argento again, he looked so much like Giovanni I that he knew people would wonder about his heritage. Of course, he could have gone for a look identical to his supposed ancestor but instead decided to hide his true identity a little. Over his historically accurate garments he wore a long black cloak with the family crest embroidered on it in brilliant red and gold and shaded his face with a wide brimmed hat complete with a long white feather in the band. Mario had laughed at the sight of the hat but Giovanni had explained that it would be enough to make people think he didn't know everything about Giovanni I.

Watching his father shifting in the saddle as he tried to get comfortable in the formal saddle after years spent riding with a much more relaxed western saddle, Ezio soothed Duca with a firm hand against his neck and walked him over to stand beside Argento. Leaning over in the saddle, he adjusted one stirrup and looked up at Giovanni with a grin as he checked the length again. Tapping Duca with one heel, Ezio coaxed him around to the other side and made another adjustment before pulling back and waiting.

Finally comfortable and settled, Giovanni turned to check everyone else was ready to go. The carriage was already organised, they'd trucked that from Monteriggioni along with the two strong carriage horses that would pull it. The women were all riding in the carriage, regardless of where they fitted into the grand scheme of the Firenze team. Around the carriage, the men of the family and team were all mounted up and in their places, except for Leonardo who was in charge of the carriage and protecting the women.

Dressed in their renaissance finest, everyone looked absolutely spectacular as they finished their preparations and made ready for the ride into the city. With them they carried just their most precious possessions; the rest was being delivered by vans to the palazzo in the heart of the city. Kadar still seemed a little shocked by his position in the line, put at Petruccio's right and directly behind Ezio. At first he had protested, claiming that such an honoured position should be given to Leonardo but Giovanni had patiently explained that as the one courting his eldest daughter, Kadar deserved to ride at the front.

Heaving up into the saddle of his heavyset appaloosa stallion, Jean-Claude settled quickly and accepted the banner from Niccolò. Securing the end of the pole in the attachment to his left stirrup, he twisted the bracing cord through his fingers and tucked the raised banner into his shoulder, proudly declaring who came riding along behind him.

'Intensifier Theon, jambe de force pour le peuple.' Jean-Claude uttered, tapping his sides lightly and looking back over his shoulder and Theon tossed his head. 'Everyone ready?'

'Si, we're ready.' Giovanni nodded, bringing Argento into place and removing his hat.

'I still think this is a little over done, father.' Ezio sighed, guiding Duca into position on Giovanni's right and tugging at his collar.

'Such is the price we pay for having such a famous name.' Giovanni shrugged, shaking his hair back and slipping his hat on again. 'Lead on Jean-Claude.'

Tapping Theon up into a stately walk, Jean-Claude led the way down from the Piazzale Michelangelo and wound his way along the streets to follow the Arno towards their entrance into the city centre. Stringing along behind him, the rest of the mounted procession rode two abreast, looking out across the city that would once again be their home.

'It looks so different but still the same.' Petruccio remarked, trying to spot any familiar landmarks.

'I see the Duomo.' Ezio grinned, sitting up a little more in the saddle. 'I wonder if…'

'We must be careful Ezio. No more public climbing unless you can be certain no one is watching.' Giovanni warned, admiring the city he had thought never to see again.

Behind the carriage, the rest of the men that would form the backbone of the Auditore powerbase in Firenze admired the city and kept one hand on their weapons, constantly alert for threats. Emily had warned them about a little surprise Mario had arranged and insisted that Giovanni not be told of the surprise so his response would be genuine. With the exception of Giovanni, everyone else knew about the planned surprise and would respond as they had in the past.

'I still don't like the idea of Giovanni being out of the loop. He should be aware of the implied threat coming his way.' Buck sighed, shaking his head slowly.

'It's not on Ser Giovanni to know what's going on. We are supposed to know these things are going on, not him.' Gilberto replied, checking that Volpe was safe on the back of his saddle.

'So instead we're trusting Jean-Claude to know the right time to react.' Niccolò scoffed, rolling his eyes and shifting in his saddle.

'Jean-Claude is a good man; he will stick to the plan without doubt. We just have to trust that he won't lead us astray.' Buck growled, pushing his mount up a little so he was in proper position behind the carriage.

'I'm more willing to trust Jean-Claude than you Niccolò; he's never given me a reason to doubt his sincerity to our cause.' Ralph added, lifting his gaze for any sight of the eagles that were supposed to be released from the rooftop of the palazzo.

Swinging the procession around onto the Ponte Vecchio, Jean-Claude encountered something he hadn't quite expected. Leaning out of the windows of the second floor and huddled under the awnings of the stores lining the ancient bridge, a crowd had gathered to welcome the Auditore home at last. The people lining the bridge were extremely respectful of the close confines and the horses passing them, keeping the noise down to a mild applause and a few happy cheers that rippled ahead of the mounted team.

Stunned and humbled by the warm welcome they were given, Giovanni straightened his shoulders and smiled, scanning the crowd in wonder as someone started up a chant and soon his name was ringing in the air. Beside him, Ezio guided Duca over a little and reached out to touch the extended hands of the crowd. Taking a hint from his eldest son, Giovanni tapped Argento over and reached out, connecting with the average people of the city and the tourists that made Firenze so special.

Making their way down the streets, listening to the crowd growing in volume as word spread that the Auditore family had returned to their ancestral home, Giovanni and Ezio returned to their places and were both similarly amazed by the warm reception they were getting from the people. A few women were holding signs asking for Ezio's hand in wedded bliss and promising all kinds of things if he would just pick them but he shook his head and looked back over his shoulder at the carriage. The message was clear, he'd already found his lady love and there was no way he was leaving her for another.

Up the Via Calima, Jean-Claude faultlessly led the team into the Piazza della Repubblica and looked around at the crowd gathered with banners and flags in every colour of the rainbow proclaiming a warm welcome to the returning family. But just as Giovanni and Ezio entered the piazza, Jean-Claude picked up the sound of horse hooves clattering towards them from the northern end of the piazza.

'Per combattere! Difendere il Auditore!' he roared, leaning over to plant the banner pole into a potted plant before drawing his sword and looking back over his shoulder at Giovanni.

Hearing the call, Buck led the charge in from the rear, overtaking the carriage and thundering past Giovanni and Petruccio. Swords out, they burst into the piazza and spread out, forming a defensive line as Leonardo brought the carriage to a stop between Ezio and Giovanni.

'Altezza, we will deal with this. Stay close to Lady Maria, just in case.' Ralph insisted, turning his mount and bringing up his sword as their enemies entered the piazza.

Clashing together with the scream of steel against steel, the Auditore guards wasted no time in dealing with their enemies, Petruccio and Kadar right in the thick of things among the guards. The crowd had gone silent, staring in disbelief at this battle that had suddenly broken out on what was supposed to be a grand day of celebrations.

In on the plan, Petruccio went up against the biggest man on the opposing side, raised up a little in the saddle and short sword held firmly in readiness. Weaving through the battle, he got up beside the much older man and flashed his sword out, the deadly tip pressed up under his chin. Petruccio purposefully didn't press too hard, he knew it would only take one slip to kill this man and he didn't want to do that. He just wanted to make it look like he was ready to kill.

'This city and its people are now under the protection of the Auditore family! Take your men and get out! If we hear of your return, you will face the most severe consequences!' Petruccio declared, turning his gaze to the banner still fluttering in the breeze as the bandit dropped his sword and raised his hands in surrender.

'Ripiegare! Ripiegare, dico! Ci arrendiamo e la volontà vi turbano più, giovane Maestro Auditore.' the man called, resting his hands on his head as he waited for his men to heed his call.

Throwing down their sheathed weapons and dismounting from their horses, the rest of the attacking force fled the piazza and disappeared into the northern streets. Waiting for Petruccio to remove his sword, the heavyset man bowed his head respectfully before turning and fleeing the scene as quickly as he could.

'Gather their weapons and horses, we will take them as spoils of battle.' Giovanni decided, walking Argento over to grasp the reins of a fine black mare.

'Si Altezza.' the guard team replied, Buck and Ralph dismounting to gather up the dropped weapons as the rest of the team scattered to grab the six horses.

Loading the weapons into the carriage and leading the horses over to reform the procession, the team resettled and moved out again, leaving a stunned crowd behind them wondering if what had just happened was even real. Retrieving the banner from where he had placed it, Jean-Claude saluted the crowd and turned, slotting back into place and leading the triumphant parade further along the streets to their final destination.

Onto the Via de Medici, Jean-Claude slowed Theon and walked up to the group of dignified officials standing outside their target building. Thinking only of his duties to the family behind him, Jean-Claude dismounted and adjusted his grip on Theon's reins and the grey gelding he had grabbed before reaching out to take the grey mare Ezio was leading then the black gelding Kadar had claimed. Clicking his tongue, he led the four horses into the stables and secured them then headed back outside to oversee the proceedings. Without needing to be told what to do, Leonardo guided his horses into the stable doors and waited for Jean-Claude to help the ladies down before entering the stables proper and jumping down.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Finally done with the officials that had been waiting to speak with him, Giovanni let out a breath in a huff and closed the office door behind him then stalked over to sink down at his desk. Tossing his hat onto the desk, he turned and flicked on his computer screen when the softly humming machine beeped a message. Releasing his cravat, he clicked on the message and growled as the vid link opened up to reveal Mario's smiling face.

'You knew about this, didn't you? This sort of prank is right up your alley.' he spat, pulling off his jacket and letting it hang over the back of his chair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, fratello." Mario replied, leaning back in his seat.

'You mean to tell me you knew nothing about the parade, the mock battle in the Piazza della Repubblica or the rest of the insanity I've had to deal with?' Giovanni asked, eyeing Mario suspiciously. 'You honestly didn't plan any of it?'

"I will not deny that I had something to do with the planning but most of it was Emilia and the rest of the family. I knew you would not appreciate the fuss but one of us had to be the poster boy for the return of the Auditore and since we had already settled in Monteriggioni, it had to be you." Mario admitted, shaking his head slowly. "I had hoped that my voice would tone down the celebrations to welcome you home."

'If that was a toned down version, I dread to think what the original plan was. A six-man team ambushed us at the piazza, I assume that was planned for.' Giovanni sighed, his anger fading at the plain honesty in Mario's gaze.

"It was, si. I hope you collected the weapons and horses, they are gifts from the Bologna and Milan Assassin Districts. The men who confronted your team were all Roman Assassins, everything was scripted and planned down to the last detail." Mario nodded, looking up for a moment before turning his full attention to Giovanni. "We even planned for Petruccio's heroics and made certain he would be safe doing it.'

'I did wonder about him. I did not expect him to draw a weapon and get involved when Ezio stayed by the carriage.' Giovanni shrugged, settling his elbows on the desk and leaning forward. 'But seriously, a little warning would have been nice.'

"We did consider telling you the truth but we feared you would refuse to get involved if you knew." Mario offered, toying idly with his family ring.

'not necessarily, it's more likely I might have actually gotten full involved had I known this was all about making it blatantly clear that the Auditore were back in force.' Giovanni corrected, shoving his hair out of his eyes. 'That said, I think people will be talking about that grand entrance for quite a while.'

"Then we pulled off exactly what we hoped to achieve. Everyone knows the story of the Auditore in Monteriggioni, it's time the story of our family in Firenze was better known." Mario nodded, shoulders dropping as he relaxed.

'I'm more concerned about how I'm supposed to get anything done when everyone knows who I am.' Giovanni returned, still not sure about the grand entrance he had made but he trusted Mario to not take things too far.

"You have to make it clear from the start that there are some things you won't stand for. As it is, I've made it clear that I will not pose for photos with people in the streets and I won't allow anyone into my private home. Make it clear that you are just an ordinary man, trying to make a life for his family and not something that the city can possess and you should be fine. Put your trust in the others who signed up for your team, some of them went with you solely because they expected problems. Keep Jean-Claude close, he will be a most effective body guard from those who just can't take a hint." Mario advised, his relief clear to see when he finally coaxed a smile from Giovanni.

'I should have realised there was a reason for Jean-Claude coming along. He made it clear in the past that he preferred the open space of country living to any built up area.' Giovanni chuckled, shaking his head ruefully.

"Just enjoy it, fratello. There will come a time when the peace will end in a violent fashion, as it does so often for our type. History won't repeat, the Pazzi are gone and there are plenty of people in the city that will make sure nothing happens." Mario grinned, trying to ease Giovanni's concerns about another early death. "And if you need me, I can be there in minutes. Bluebird is close and you know I can handle those techniques."

'Grazie, fratello mio. But remember that goes both ways, Bluebird made it clear that if I needed him I only needed to call him.' Giovanni nodded, his bad mood disappearing now that he knew he wasn't completely isolated from his brother and history was highly unlikely to repeat on him.

Getting to his feet and hanging up his coat, Giovanni spotted the little bar set up in the corner and grinned, pouring a glass of wine and returning to his desk. Sure enough, as soon as Mario spotted the wine glass, he poured his own drink and returned to his spot in front of the computer.

'To brotherhood and family.' Giovanni offered, raising his glass to Mario.

"And the strength we gain from both." Mario added, returning the toast and trying the fine wine that came from the lands just beyond his city. "Have you had a chance to look at your new and extended palazzo?"

'Not yet, I was steamed about the parade through the city and the fight so I came in here to get some solitude. I noticed it was a lot bigger and now there's a stable as part of it.' Giovanni replied, thinking back to his old home and wondering how much else had changed.

"When the palazzo was rebuilt, we acquired the buildings around it and made it a bit bigger to suit twelve children instead of four. As for the stable, we can only hope that the expensive defences that were installed to keep the horse smells out of the palazzo are still functioning as intended." Mario shrugged, the sparkle in his eyes telling Giovanni everything he needed to know.

'Well I can't smell anything from here but I will let you know if we pick up on the horses at all. Between the two of us, we should be able to figure out what our ancestors put in the walls and replace it.' Giovanni laughed, feeling the weight coming off him as he settled into the new life unfolding before him. 'I must say, Petruccio looked incredible in that fight. He seemed to flow through the battle.'

"Thank Kadar for that, he spent hours teaching Petruccio how to ride and fight then how to put it all together." Mario chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "That boy could put a lot of older folks to shame. Watch him, he's going to bring a lot of honour and glory to the family."

'He is still so young, I worry for his safety. This modern world has so many risks, I would hate to lose another son to such brutality.' Giovanni sighed, gaze drifting to the family photo on his desk.

"You worry too much, fratello. You have plenty of people around you that will help make sure nothing bad happens to Petruccio, you only need to ask." Mario shrugged, attention drifting away from the screen to something at the office door judging by where his eyes went.

Looking up when someone knocked on the door, Giovanni called for them to enter and smiled as Petruccio entered with Buck. He was growing into such a handsome man, soon all the women would be chasing him instead of Ezio. Long hair pulled back first in two tails and then combined into a single ponytail on the back of his neck, he opened up his face and was now the picture of health, a far cry from the sickly youth Giovanni had known.

'I didn't get a chance to say how proud I am of you, Petruccio. You did extremely well in that little mock battle for the people.' Giovanni praised, welcoming the pair into his office. 'What brings you two down here?'

"I will leave you to settle in and discover the wonders of your new home. Enjoy it, fratellino, you've earned this peace." Mario chuckled, his focus back on the conversation. "Safety and peace upon you, brother."

'Safety and peace, Mario.' Giovanni replied, shutting off his computer screen as he heard Mario cut the connection. 'Hopefully this time I spend less time stuck behind a desk.'

'I wanted to ask your permission to go out for a walk.' Petruccio shrugged, looking a little nervous as he stood there. 'Buck agreed to go with me so I will be safe.'

'The GPS marker on the palazzo is functional and Petruccio has his own unit so he can always find his way home. I promise you that I will stay right by his side and ensure no harm befalls Petruccio.' Buck added, resting one hand lightly on Petruccio's shoulder.

'And where were you thinking of going?' Giovanni asked, wanting at least a rough idea of where to find Petruccio if he needed to in a hurry.

'Just to the Duomo and around there to have a bit of a look. It's been so long since I saw it last, I just want to see if it has changed much.' Petruccio replied, eyes lighting up at the very idea of revisiting such an icon of the city.

'I will let you go on one condition.' Giovanni nodded, sitting and pulling open the top drawer of his desk, rifling through the contents for a bag he knew was in there.

'And what would that be?' Buck asked, keeping his tone respectful and hoping it wasn't anything too difficult to handle.

'I want you to go to the Basilica di San Lorenzo too. In there you'll find the Capella Medicee. Go into the Sagrestia Nuovo and place this on Lorenzo's tomb.' Giovanni replied, holding up the deep purple bag he'd found tucked in the back corner.

'We'll get it done, father.' Petruccio promised, reaching up to accept the bag and tuck it safely into an inside pocket of his jacket.

'Take good care of that my son, it is important to both families.' Giovanni warned, not fully comfortable trusting Petruccio with the duty of returning the ancient seal but he had to learn responsibility at some point.

'I will, father. I'll even make sure to tuck it somewhere out of sight so no one steals it.' Petruccio nodded, hoping that his agreement would earn him some time to explore the city.

'Good boy. You can go but make sure you're not late for the evening meal. You know how your mother can be.' Giovanni chuckled, relaxing into his new role and trying not to think about all the friends he had lost to time.

'Thank you, babbo.' Petruccio beamed, hugging his father for a moment before turning and hurrying out of the office with Buck.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Admiring the bottega that had been set up for him within sight of the Auditore palazzo, Leonardo set his bags down and looked around at the brightly lit downstairs studio. It was already set up for painting and his photo canvasses were already hanging on the walls. There were even places arranged for some of his inventions, just waiting for when an idea struck him. All of his progressing works from America had been placed in the best spots for them, the light falling across them in ways that captured the original intentions of each piece.

Sitting pride of place, his stool already set in front of it and everything close to hand, was the large painting he'd started with Gena but had been forced to put aside for his business with the canvas photos. So looked so impressive, arranged on her right side, long reddish-blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder and draped around her neck with her eagle by her side and her arms in clear sight. Wrapped in a length of green cotton to protect her modesty, her left hand rested on the heavy sword laid out beside her and he had a rifle leant up against her thighs. She also had a rather large pistol tucked into a fold of her drapery. Watching over her, sharp eyes looking straight out of the painting as Trace kept Gena from any harm. After a few different positions, Gena had finally settled on a position that displayed her prosthetic leg clearly, the cloth of her drape twined around her thigh to make sure it was on show.

Shaking off his ever present sense of awe whenever he was looking at this particular artwork, Leonardo grabbed his bags again and headed upstairs to unpack and settle in properly. He could hear Kadar and Rosa settling into their rooms, one on either side of Leonardo's much larger room. Dropping his bags on the bed, he swept his beret off and placed it on the table beside his bed before starting to unpack his bags and sort out his clothes. His modern garments were turned safely into one chest while the other chest as already filled with suitable clothes to help fulfil his new position in this strange disguise of the Order.

Most of his belongings had already been brought in, he only kept his most important possessions with him in the carriage. So settling in was really quite easy, the place already felt like home and he merely had to unpack a few clothes and the few most precious of his books along with his jewellery and a few other important things.

'Are you busy, Leonardo?' Kadar asked, tapping at the open door and waiting for permission to enter this private sanctum.

'Just unpacking a few things. Come in Kadar, how can I be of service?' Leonardo smiled, pulling out the last of his clothes and putting them away safely.

'I was hoping you could show me some of the sights. For all my time living among Italians, I know surprisingly little of the country.' Kadar shrugged, leaning against the wall as Leonardo finished his unpacking and tucked the bags under his bed.

'Unfortunately, I know little of how much the world has changed since the last time I walked the streets of Firenze. Perhaps I can point out a few familiar buildings from the windows but I don't know how much help I can be anymore.' Leonardo sighed, resting one hand on Kadar's shoulder and guiding him out of the room.

Wandering the length of the upstairs corridor and collecting Rosa as they passed her room, the trio entered the large sitting room/studio at the northern end of the corridor and approached the balcony doors. Pausing at the threshold, they looked out across the city before Kadar reached out and unlocked the door then pulled them open.

'Rosa, you said you had spent some time in Firenze before we arrived. Perhaps you can point out the important areas we should know about.' Leonardo suggested, leaning on the ornate timber balustrade and looking out across the city. 'Not that I can see much from here.'

'To really see the city, you'd need to go higher. The roof of the Auditore palazzo presents a beautiful view of this district, from the Duomo to the Arno. The Palazzo Vecchio hasn't changed, but instead of being the seat of power like it was with the Medici, it's now a museum. The Piazza della Signoria is a popular place to walk and be seen, it's always crazy busy over there. The Ponte Vecchio is much the same, the store names have changed but it's still a haven of goldsmiths and jewellers.' Rosa grinned, pointing in the general direction of the places she spoke of.

'So perhaps the city has not changed as much as I feared.' Leonardo remarked, listening to her words and remembering what such grand places had once looked like.

'There are a few other historic buildings scattered about the city but most has been rebuilt over the centuries. The place where your bottega used to be is now a restaurant and the site where Uberto tried to have three of the Auditore's killed now bears a statue commemorating that event, not as an evil deed but as a triumph of the great Auditore family.' Rosa continued, eyes hardening for a moment. 'Somehow Firenze turned what could have been a tragedy into a celebration.'

'Perhaps you could take me on a walk around the area, show me the sights?' Kadar grinned, still admiring the architecture around him.

'Not today, it's been a long day and I would rather relax with a wash and head over to the palazzo to spend some chaperoned time with Ezio. It's been far too long since I last had a chance to be with him and I want to hear all about his adventures beyond Italia.' Rosa replied, shaking her head slowly as she turned away from the men. 'If you want to prove you are serious in your courtship to Claudia, I'd suggest you do the same.'

'Of course, I just thought it best to let her settle into her home before pushing into her space.' Kadar nodded, pulling his gaze away from the city around him.

'Perhaps you are both right. There are enough people over at the palazzo to allow you both chaperoned time with your loved ones and a chance to explore the city a little. I'm sure Jean-Claude would enjoy the chance to appear as something other than a warrior.' Leonardo guided, understanding now why he had been placed in charge of these two young lovers. They were both wild as the wind and true free spirits.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Enjoying some family time in the early evening, the Auditore's of Firenze settled in the courtyard that was still the centre of their palazzo and relaxed, listening to the crowds outside as the tourists enjoyed the nightlife of the city. It as nice to wind down as a family, knowing full well that one shout would bring the rest of the team down from the rooftop garden to help with any situation. Adding to the family feeling, Rosa and Kadar were also in the courtyard, relaxed and happy to be spending time with their loved ones and Leonardo was sitting in the corner, sketching what he could see around him.

Ezio was sitting on the floor, Rosa curled in against his side as he cradled his baby sister to his chest and watched over her slumber. She was the very heart of innocence, one tiny hand latched onto Ezio's shirt as he softly sang old lullabies without even thinking about it. It was truly grand to be able to forget about what he was and what it meant to be an Auditore, his Assassin background and the lives he had taken didn't matter as he gazed down at his sister. He could only hope that Lorenza never needed to know what it felt like to claim a life and feel their lifeblood wash over her hand as her blade plunged into their heart.

Reclined comfortably on one of the day beds, Claudia was busily studying for her nursing course. She'd arranged to start up again at the local university next week and needed to make sure she was confident of what she was doing. Kadar understood her desire to study and so stayed quiet, perfectly content to cuddle close and relax as she read over her coursework and muttered softly to help things stick in her mind. Occasionally Kadar would question her on something she'd read a few pages back and make her think, using one hand to block her from checking back through her books until she'd answered him.

Showing that age was no barrier to flexibility and physical grace, Giovanni settled comfortably on the floor, little Franco perched happily in his lap as Giovanni told him a story of Firenze of the past. Sitting on the bench behind her husband, Maria watched over her family and idly traced her fingers through Giovanni's hair. She was partially listening to Giovanni's story but most of her attention was on Ezio and Rosa and the thought of when she might have to accept the fact she would become a grandmother.

Knowing he might soon not have to worry about some of his charges, Petruccio nevertheless sat quietly beside the special care nest he'd set up in one corner and watched over the four little orphaned chicks he was responsible for. Originally he had handfed the little ones, constantly alert to their needs and sacrificing sleep to ensure they thrived and were eventually ready to take wing with the rest. Tonight though, Cristina had come down from the rooftop aviary with a pigeon in her talons and calmly perched on the nest, tearing into her kill and feeding the young ones. Her appearance had surprised Petruccio, usually she was far more interested in getting attention from Giovanni than helping out with the extra chicks that hatched.

Free to explore behind the locked gates of the courtyard, little Rosa crawled away from where she'd been sitting near her parents and headed straight for Leonardo, babbling away merrily as she made her way across the floor. Sitting up once she was where she wanted to be, she reached up and tugged on Leonardo's pants as she tried so hard to get up onto her feet and into the reach of her favourite Uncle. No one could explain it, of all her extended family little Rosa was happiest with Leonardo if she couldn't be with her siblings or parents.

Putting aside his sketchbook and tucking his pencil into his messy ponytail, Leonardo reached down and scooped baby Rosa into his lap, stroking her dark curls lightly as she burrowed in against his chest. Smiling softly at the beautiful little girl that curled up in his lap, Leonardo looked over to where Giovanni and Maria were relaxed, not really surprised to see Franco had dropped off to sleep against his father, thumb lodged firmly in his mouth.

Gently handing Lorenza to Rosa, Ezio stood and padded over to his parents, crouching to gently gather Franco to his chest and stand without waking his little brother. Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, he soothed the young boy as Giovanni uncrossed his legs and stood, a faint groan slipping past his lips as he shook out his legs.

'At least you only have three little ones and plenty of help around. Think about how Uncle Mario must feel. You know you can turn to your eldest children for help, Vanni and Renzo aren't ready for that responsibility yet.' Ezio offered, handing Franco back and smiling as his beloved Rosa placed Lorenza back in his arms.

'Mario also doesn't need to worry about his eldest children moving out any time soon.' Giovanni sighed, tucking Franco safely against his chest. 'That said, it's going to be years before he knows the joy of seeing his children falling in love and getting married.'

'I doubt we'll go very far, Rosa knows I'll always be close to my family and won't move out of Firenze now that I'm home.' Ezio promised, heading for the door to take Lorenza up to bed.

'Are you coming up, Leonardo? It's well past time these little darlings were in bed.' Giovanni chuckled, soothing Franco when he threatened to wake.

'Of course, she's already fast asleep.' Leonardo nodded, getting up and rearranging little Rosa against his chest. 'Bed time bambina, tomorrow is another bright day.'


	19. Not Again

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Not again

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Thinking back on it, Giovanni should have realised that today was going to be a bad day. If he'd known or even guessed that it was going to be this bad, he would have stayed home and locked his office door instead of bothering to go out in public and risk his bad day getting worse. He really should have listened to that voice telling him to stay home, but instead he'd gone out and now he was really wondering why the world seemed to have it out for him.

His bad day started rather rudely when he was jolted out of a sound sleep by a heavy slap across the left cheek from Maria. If that wasn't a bad enough start to the morning, she let fly with a string of very tavern worthy curses that quickly degenerated into things Giovanni hadn't even known his wife had known. Nursing his already swelling cheek as he sat up, Giovanni quickly realised why she was so pissed off. The bathroom light was on, the bedroom smelled of vomit and Maria was holding a pregnancy test in one hand.

Remembering what Maria had been like when she first realised she was pregnant with Lorenza, Giovanni shot across the bed and out, hurrying into his dressing room as Maria continued to hurl obscenities in his general direction. Dressing quickly in regular street clothes and yanking on his best running shoes, he shot back out of the dressing room and bolted out of the bedroom, narrowly avoiding the slipper Maria threw at his head.

Taking the short route down, bounding from one handhold to the next, he swung onto the third floor and hurried along the corridor to Ezio's room. Knocking once, he swung the door open and closed it quickly behind him, startling Ezio as he emerged from his en-suite bathroom.

'What happened to your face, father?' Ezio asked, clutching at the towel around his waist as he approached to get a closer look.

'Your mother is pregnant again; she's not exactly thrilled by the idea and woke me with a solid smack. Best thing to do is for me to get out of sight until she's calmed down and accepted she's got another life to think about.' Giovanni sighed, tying his hair back now that he was somewhat safer.

'Anything I can do to help?' Ezio offered, thinking back to when his mother was pregnant with Lorenza and her foul behaviour in the early months.

'Take care of the palazzo for the day; I'll be back after she's had a day to cool off. Hopefully she won't make me sleep on the couch again.' Giovanni sighed, hoping that no one would recognise him out on the streets. 'Word of this escape never gets back to Mario.'

'Of course not, father. There's an easy route down from my balcony if you'd rather be spotted by anyone else.' Ezio suggested, glancing towards his balcony.

'No, I'll try and grab some breakfast before I leave. You know how Annetta worries.' Giovanni grinned, turning for the door. 'Just keep things under control here for the day and I'll figure out how to get back out of the doghouse.'

'Be safe, I'll handle things.' Ezio promised, clapping Giovanni on the shoulder before the older man slipped from the bedroom and continued down the stairs to the ground floor.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

By lunch time, Giovanni had the distinct feeling he really should have stayed in his office and ignored the world for the day. His bad day was only getting worse and he honestly wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Even in his ordinary street clothes, he'd been accosted by locals and tourists alike all begging for photos with such a famous name of Firenze. Giovanni had made the mistake of agreeing to a few photos and soon couldn't move for the people crowding around him, all desperate for a chance to have their time beside him.

The crowd dissolved into a shoving match and Giovanni ended up getting very familiar with the street surface, a fact that only pushed his temper higher. Deciding that he was beyond dignity at the moment, he stayed down and crawled out of the crowd and bolted, sprinting north and heading for the rooftops as soon as he saw an opening. Up on the rooftops, Giovanni finally felt like he could breathe again and paused on one peak to simply look out across the city and figure out where he wanted to go. There was nowhere to go to escape the crowds except back home but right now he felt more comfortable outside than risking Maria's wrath.

Finally making a decision, he continued along the rooftops heading north, flying free and enjoying the peace of the higher vantage point. Leaping across the streets and scrambling up the sides of the buildings that could be climbed, he kept heading roughly north, his goal clear in his mind as he thought ahead to where the problems might be. The last thing he wanted was to get stuck but considering his luck lately, it was highly likely.

Getting close to where he wanted to be, he came down off the rooftops and straightened out his shirt before heading towards the Capella Medicee. He'd been meaning to make this journey for at the last few weeks, ever since arriving in the city but he simply hadn't managed to find the time until now. Though he knew he technically should have paid the admission cost and gone in with everyone else, Giovanni honestly wondered if the old passageways still existed and headed around the Basilica di San Lorenzo.

Finding the secret entrance, he pushed it open and slipped inside quickly, making certain to seal the door securely behind him to prevent anyone following him through this way. Treading carefully, he made his way along the ancient paths under the Basilica and hoped that maybe returning to his old ways had finally dealt with his bad luck. He really should have known better. Taking a running leap to clear a large gap in the floor surface, he misjudged the landing and crumpled to the ground, left ankle giving under him and leaving him in an ugly heap on the floor.

Groaning in pain, Giovanni rolled over and sat up, clutching at his throbbing ankle as he looked back at his jump path to figure out what went wrong. There it was and Giovanni swore, unable to believe he'd missed that broken brick sitting on the path. Knowing that he couldn't sit here and do nothing, he pulled off his shoes and socks then reached into the small pack he'd grabbed from his office before leaving.

All of the modern Assassins carried these small packs, loaded with all the supplies they could need for a mission and even a few things just in case they had to abandon their current home or bolthole. Among all of the other things inside, there were several different styles of bandages and Giovanni went straight for these, pulling out two elasticised bandages. Strapping both ankles firmly in an attempt to avoid another tumble like that, he pulled his footwear on again, repacked his bag and stood, limping a little on his twisted ankle but he was determined to complete this task.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Even as Giovanni made his way through the underground network and figured out just how much of the past remained hidden under modern Firenze, something was happening over his head. Up in the Sagrestia Nuova, a soft blue-green light washed over the ornately tiled floor and richly decorated walls. For a few brief moments, the statues reclining on and watching over the four tombs within the room almost appeared alive before the light faded out again and everything seemed normal again.

Well, almost normal and considering the connection to the ancient Auditore, not really surprising but certain to cause a stir when people realised what had happened. Dressed in the formal robes in which they had been buried so many centuries ago, two brothers slumped against the tomb that still carried their names. Ruffled up and panting for breath, they could only look around in wonder at the grand room they were in as they tried to establish what had just happened.

The last thing either man clearly remembered was the moments leading up to their deaths and the blissful darkness that surrounded them. Their memories couldn't be more varied, the easy calm as Lorenzo slipped away peacefully against the burning pain and fight for life Giuliano struggled through. Snuffling across the floor, still feeling weak and shaky, the brothers leaned against each other and held tight, confused about their revivals and not sure where to turn for answers.

Still trying to come to terms with what had happened, neither man realised they had company until they heard a door close somewhere close by. Heads snapping around, they stared at the strangely dressed man standing by the wall as he stared right back at them.

'Giovanni?' Lorenzo asked, still holding onto his brother as he tried to recognise the man at the door. 'Is that really you, Giovanni?'

'Si, I am here Magnifico.' the other man replied, hobbling closer to the pair. 'This is not what I expected when I came in search of a quiet place to think.'

'What is this place?' Giuliano asked, looking around at the other statues around the room.

'This is the Sagrestia Nuova in the Medici Chapel attached to the Basilica di San Lorenzo. That simply decorated piece of marble you're leaning against is where you were both buried, though Giuliano was moved to it after your passing Lorenzo.' Giovanni explained, looking up at the three statues atop the simplistic tomb.

'That's it? I would have thought we would get something better.' Giuliano remarked, looking over his shoulder at the tomb.

'Blame your brother for that. His ideas of not flaunting the family wealth unnecessarily meant you got a very simple tomb compared to later generations.' Giovanni grinned, getting to his feet and offering his hands to the brothers. 'Come with me and I'll show you.'

'So who are these two for?' Lorenzo asked, accepting the helping hand to get up off the cold floor.

'That one is for Lorenzo II de Medici, Duke of Urbino and your grandson. The other is for your youngest son, Giuliano de Medici, Duke of Nemours.' Giovanni grinned, digging out his cell phone and moving away from the stunned brothers. 'Just give me a minute to organise a couple of things and I'll show you where the rest of the Medici dynasty ended up.'

Finding a spot where he could get service, Giovanni didn't even consider calling Ezio for backup. Instead he turned to his brother for some advice and maybe some tips from Emily. He honestly didn't know what else to do; his bad day was proving to get even worse regardless of what he tried. Admittedly, seeing Lorenzo alive was nice but he would have preferred his day remain uncomplicated. As much as Mario believed his younger brother wasn't a deviant and had never even considered such things, Giovanni knew that now Lorenzo was back in the picture, his deviant past would soon come to the surface.

"Si, Giovanni?" Mario asked, his voice a huge comfort to Giovanni now. "I wasn't expecting a call from you today."

'Let me guess, Maria called with the news.' Giovanni sighed, waving Lorenzo off when he tapped his shoulder.

"You don't seem pleased by the news." Mario remarked, instantly worried about his brother.

'The news is great, the slap and screaming I woke up to this morning, not so much.' Giovanni replied, getting more forceful when Lorenzo wouldn't leave him alone. 'That's not what I called about though. I need your help with something.'

"You don't sound overly strained so I'm guessing this isn't an emergency." Mario noted, his voice relaxing a little bit. "What's going on, fratellino?"

'I needed someplace quiet to think and escape a bad day and headed for the one place I have been meaning to go see - the Medici Chapel. Well it wasn't as quiet as I thought, it's closed today but I did find Lorenzo and Giuliano sitting on the floor leaning against their shared tomb.' Giovanni briefed, shoving Lorenzo back a step to make it clear he didn't want to talk to him right now.

"What can I do to help?" Mario asked, his voice completely serious and Giovanni knew his sanity and marriage were safe with his brother.

'Two things, fratello. The Medici have to get out of Firenze without anyone knowing they're still alive. That's the key thing, I dread to think what might happen if word gets out about this, there will be chaos in the city.' Giovanni offered, turning around sharply when Lorenzo came back to tap his shoulder again. 'What is so damned important that you can't leave me to try and save your lives without interrupting?'

'Giuliano got bored and wandered out beyond the room. I thought you should know.' Lorenzo replied, eyes narrowed as he considered Giovanni's tone. 'And I think you should remember just who I am, Giovanni.'

'I don't think so, Lorenzo. The Auditore have power in Firenze now, not the Medici.' Giovanni countered, storming across the small chapel and out into the main body of the church. 'The sooner you can get a team here to extract these two, the better fratello. I'm already losing my patience with their archaic ways.'

Finding Giuliano in the main part of the church, Giovanni didn't hesitate to grab him by the collar and drag him back into the New Sacristy before slamming the door and leaning up against it to keep the brothers contained.

"Try and keep them contained somewhere fratellino, I've just told Emily to dispatch a retrieval team for an immediate evac of two time critical jumpers." Mario guided, trying to reassure Giovanni and determined to see no harm befall his brother.

'Just hold on a second Mario, these two need a sharp reminder of just who is in charge of this city now.' Giovanni grinned, setting his phone down on the now empty tomb and advancing on the brothers.

Fists curling at his side and his pain forgotten as rage boiled in his chest, Giovanni approached the brothers with a dangerous glint in his eyes but he still held himself with dignity and grace. He would not stoop to the level of the common folk, he was noble born and bred, and he was in charge of this city now, second only to the government officials elected to their offices by the people. This grand city was no longer the jewel of the Medici Empire, now it was in the hands of the Auditore and he was going to make sure Lorenzo and Giuliano never forgot that lesson.

'Let's get a few things clear right now. The Medici are all dead and forgotten, nobody in the city holds any allegiance to that ancient family and the wealth you once claimed is now so many pieces scattered in museums and private collections around the world. In this time, the people of Italy, from the alps far to the north to the seas all around this great country know the Auditore and speak of us with great respect and adoration.' he declared, his voice rising and setting the building alive with his family pride.

'But…' Giuliano started, only to be overpowered by Giovanni's voice alone.

'The people of Firenze scramble to be in my presence, they push at each other just for a chance to touch my hand or speak with me in the streets. I am known as Altezza, I am the highly respected descendant of the great Auditore line that has graced this city since the renaissance. I hold the power now, my word carries great weight and my family is treated with the utmost of respect by everyone that sees them.' Giovanni continued, warning Giuliano to be silent with just a look.

'Giovanni…' Lorenzo tried, but he too was shouted down.

'No, you enforced your power over me back then and I took it because I knew no better than to blindly accept the way things were. Now I know better, you are just a man and no better than any other. I hold the power now, I have prestige and position far over you. With my brother at my side, we command the Italian Assassins, several thousand strong and we are spoken of with great admiration by Assassins across the world.' Giovanni spat, turning sharply on his heel and stalking back to collect his phone.

At first all he could hear on the other end of the line was raucous laughter, most likely from Mario and Emily judging by the differing tones he could hear from wherever Mario had dropped his cell phone in his amusement.

"Feel any better after that one, Giovanni?" Libby asked, her voice so familiar to Giovanni.

'You have no idea Elizabetta. That has been bottled up for 600 years, it feels good to get it off my chest.' Giovanni chuckled, settling back against the door and keeping a sharp watch over the younger brothers up the other end of the chapel. 'I'm guessing my brother is rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.'

"Along with Emily, Bart and Tony." Libby confirmed, her voice filled with barely contained laughter. "We received word from Bluebird, they'll be with you in about twenty minutes."

'You know I could ruin you with a word.' Lorenzo warned, finally recovering from the shock of Giovanni's lecture.

'And people would demand to know how you know. You would ruin your own name while the Auditore would continue to thrive under Ezio's care. Besides, where you're going to end up it won't matter if you do tell. The only people there are all Auditore supporters.' Giovanni shrugged, pinning his phone to his shoulder and pulling off his gloves. 'You might as well get it over with and accept that I'm in charge now.'

'Never.' Giuliano snarled, refusing to even consider accepting Giovanni's power over them.

"Here we go, Mario's finally calmed down enough to speak with you again." Libby added, breaking Giovanni's focus away from the brothers.

"I always knew you had the gift for tearing people apart with words, we heard every word and it was perfect fratellino." Mario praised, still highly amused but he was calming down with every word. "You said there were two things you needed from me, so what's the other one?"

'Don't worry about it, I'll catch a ride with Bluebird and tell you in person. I doubt they'll mind flying me home to face Maria later tonight.' Giovanni sighed, wary of admitting to his past over the phone, just in case anyone else was listening.

"I'll get in touch with her and tell her we had urgent Assassin business that had to be discussed in person. She'll understand." Emily offered, a faint chuckle passing her lips.

'Grazie Emilia. I wouldn't count on her understanding, you know what Maria can be like.' Giovanni nodded, instantly tense as Lorenzo approached him slowly.

"I will handle it Giovanni, stop worrying. I know a thing or two about dealing with fierce tempers." Emily soothed, her soft voice a soothing balm to Giovanni's strained nerves. "I will also make certain the maids prepare your private room for a comfortable and relaxed evening. Dio knows you probably need it."

'Of all the women in the world, I'm glad it was you Emilia.' Giovanni chuckled, shaking his head in wonder. 'I can't wait to meet baby Mercede, I'm sure she's beautiful.'

Ending the call and returning his phone to its secure holster, Giovanni grabbed his gloves and tucked them through his belt before approaching the brothers again. Giuliano stepped back, responding subconsciously to the way Giovanni walked, his pride and self confidence unmistakable with every step.

'we're staying put for the time being, the evac team will be here soon to get you two out of here without anyone noticing you. You were lucky with the timing, this place is closed to the public today so if you want to look around and see where the rest of the family was put to rest, go ahead. Just stay away from the windows and try not to be spotted by the security guards.' Giovanni nodded, listening intently for any sounds of footsteps.

'And if we are spotted by these security guards?' Lorenzo asked, still agitated but he was coming to terms with the changing world.

'Fines for certain, it depends on the judge in charge of the case but there would be a possible jail term too. You wouldn't last long behind bars, I'm still not sure how you'll survive the modern world but we'll try our best to set you up to survive.' Giovanni replied, satisfied they were safe for the moment. 'I'm still waiting for your choice Lorenzo. The Auditore can offer you protection and guidance, but only if you're willing to accept our power.'

Ignoring the splutter of indignation from his brother, Lorenzo locked eyes with Giovanni and went to one knee, putting his faith in his old friend and hoping for a peaceful life in this new timeline. He still didn't know exactly what was going on but he was willing to trust Giovanni personally and the Auditore family in general to help him get through.

'You have my allegiance and my respect, you always have. I place my life in your hands and the hands of the Auditore family.' Lorenzo offered, bowing his head respectfully. 'I am your man, whatever is required to ensure your power.'

'I had a feeling you'd say that.' Giovanni grinned, turning his sharp eyes to Giuliano. 'This doesn't mean you'll get an easy ride but it's certainly a good step.'

'This time will be different, Altezza.' Lorenzo replied, looking up for a moment before reaching up to curl his fist under Giovanni's hand.

Keeping his face carefully composed, Giovanni could barely believe what he was a part of as Lorenzo made his promises and sealed them with a soft kiss to the glistening family ring Giovanni wore so proudly. Lorenzo's words were carefully chosen, matching the oath Giovanni had sworn 600 years prior.

'Your loyalty will be rewarded Lorenzo, a shift in power need not mean the end of our friendship.' Giovanni grinned, tugging Lorenzo to his feet. 'Come, let me show you more of the Medici history while we wait for the evac team.'

'Why wait? You got in here without anyone noticing so why not go back the same way?' Giuliano asked, trailing behind as they wandered towards the exit door.

'I barely made it through, some of the purposeful gaps are almost too wide for even a fully trained Assassin to clear them. If I barely made it through, what makes you think you'll make it back out that way?' Giovanni shrugged, looking back over his shoulder quickly.

'I hope you were not hurt making the attempt to enter.' Lorenzo remarked, startled by the arm Giovanni threw across his shoulders.

'A minor injury, I'll be fine in a couple of days. My landing wasn't quite perfect and I twisted my ankle, I expected it would happen sooner or later.' Giovanni replied, his limp barely noticeable as he guided the pair out of the Sagrestia Nuova to show them the rest of the Medici tombs and memorials scattered through the church.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Touching down lightly on the grass behind the majestic villa, Rufus shut down the engine and opened the bomb bay doors before lifting his flight visor and looking over his shoulder. In the back, Aloysius dropped down onto the grass and reached up to grab Lorenzo's hand, guiding him safely down to the grass and watching Giovanni usher him out from under the softly clicking plane. Reaching up again, Aloysius wasn't as gentle with Giuliano, getting him back on solid ground and out from under the plane so Rufus could close up and take the plane back to the hanger just beyond the city walls.

Standing well back as the unusually shaped fighter lifted off again, Aloysius held the Medici brothers back by force as Giovanni ran towards the back entrance into the villa and a much needed reunion with his brother. Releasing Lorenzo but keeping a firm grip on Giuliano's arm, Aloysius led the pair of them around towards the front entrance of the villa.

'You don't need to be so rough on my brother, he won't go anywhere.' Lorenzo commented, looking around at the gardens and remembering his last visit.

'His intentions aren't the point, Lorenzo. The fact of it is simple, you accepted the Auditore hold power now and Giuliano refused. Until that changes, he'll be treated as a potential threat, regardless of the reality. Assassins in general can't be too careful about threats around them and the Auditore family in particular has to be extremely cautious.' Aloysius replied, making it clear that this wasn't up for debate.

'So the past counts for nothing?' Lorenzo asked, shocked by how harsh the rules were even though they were known allies and friends.

'The past counts for a lot actually. Were you not ancient allies and friends, you would both be blindfolded and in chains. We don't take risks with the safety of the leading family now.' Aloysius shrugged, tugging Giuliano back in close. 'Though if you don't pull your head in and behave, I might put the shackles on you anyway.'

Coming around to the front entrance, Aloysius hustled his charges inside just as Giovanni and Mario emerged from the back half of the house and were almost immediately surrounded by excitable children all calling similar things. It was insanity in motion as all of the youngsters swarmed Giovanni for attention and love, giggling and burrowing close as he went to his knees and managed to get all seven youngsters in his arms at once.

'Alright, alright, settle down nipoti. I missed you all so much.' Giovanni grinned, relaxing his grip and scooping up the youngest as he stood. 'Pick your jaw up Lorenzo, this isn't all of Mario's happy little brood.'

'But zio, I know about Mercede, I was first to hold her after babbo brought her out to show us.' Renzo giggled, looking up at Giovanni with a grin.

'Not you, Renzo. Of course you don't remember the first time you met Lorenzo de Medici, you were just a babe in my arms. This is the man you were named in honour of, just like your brother was named to honour the memory of your Uncle.' Mario explained, sinking to one knee and resting one hand on Renzo's shoulder lightly. 'Remember, we explained all of this to you when you asked who zio Giovanni was?'

'I remember, babbo.' Renzo nodded, looking back towards Lorenzo and biting his bottom lip.

'You don't have to do anything right now but remember that these two will be staying here for a while so you might want to try and make the effort.' Mario guided, smiling softly as Luisa came over and sat on his knee.

Looking up at a sound from above, Giovanni moved away from the older children as Emily came downstairs with the newest member of the family, a proud yet tired smile on her face. Dressed in a simple gown of deep purple, hair pulled back in a loose braid, Emily looked the very picture of a doting mother and wife.

'Welcome Giovanni, it's good to see you again.' she greeted, kissing his cheeks softly. 'Here she is, Mercede Claudia Auditore.'

'I had no idea how much I would miss being surrounded by the rest of my family when I left.' Giovanni remarked, carefully accepting the newest Auditore. 'Ciao bella ragazza.'

'You're not the only one that misses having everyone together but we do what we must to ensure peace.' Emily nodded, watching Giovanni with his newest niece. 'I spoke to Maria, you're not in too much trouble but she isn't expecting you to return from Monteriggioni for a few days. I also spoke with Ezio, he's not thrilled that you left him holding the reins for a few days without telling him the full story but he's ready to step up and make sure nothing happens in your absence.'

'Grazie Emilia. I'll make it up to Ezio when I return, he'll forgive me for dropping Firenze on his shoulders like this.' Giovanni grinned, still mostly focused on Mercede. 'Did you tell them why I had to leave so suddenly?'

'I did. I think the fact you were trying to keep the peace in Firenze earned you a lot of brownie points.' Emily shrugged, watching Mercede burrow closer to Giovanni. 'I heard about Maria's pregnancy too. Always remember that it could be worse, she's inclined to single births so it's highly unlikely you'll end up with twins.'

'Somehow that makes me feel little better.' Giovanni sighed, rocking the little blessing in his arms and watching her sleep peacefully.

'I can see that Lorenzo and Giuliano are uncomfortable here, why don't you take Mercede over and help them relax into this new reality?' Emily suggested, watching the two men standing with Aloysius. 'This must all be so strange for them.'

'I'm all for leaving Giuliano to flounder, he's resistant to everything I say. Lorenzo shocked me earlier, he dropped to his knees and gave the same oath I gave him all those years ago. He even kissed my ring and gave his word that he was my man whatever was required.' Giovanni briefed, glancing over at the pair. 'I'm not sure what to make of his easy acceptance, he should be resisting these changes like his brother.'

'Is there some reason why Lorenzo would be trying so hard to stay close to you? Anything at all, even if you think it's inconsequential.' Emily sighed, turning away from the gathering to keep their discussion private.

'Si, there is one thing. I would prefer not to mention it around innocent ears though.' Giovanni nodded, looking up at Emily and biting his lip. 'But considering Mercede is so young, I doubt she will remember.'

'Mario is keeping the other children busy, no one will know what is whispered between us.' Emily coaxed, glancing back over her shoulder. 'Clearly this is something that makes you nervous but I swear it will stay between us until you're ready to take it further.'

'I feel like I should be discussing this with Mario first but you're right.' Giovanni sighed, lifting his gaze from the youngster in his arms. 'It all fits together, why I can't keep Lorenzo in Firenze and why he swore his allegiance to me so clearly.'

'Take your time, I can arrange it if you would rather tell Mario first.' Emily soothed, resting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

'I don't know how to tell Mario, this goes against everything he thinks he knows.' Giovanni uttered, dropping his gaze again. 'I am as much a deviant as my brother. Though never two men at once, I have bedded Lorenzo on several occasions.'

'Ah, well that explains it.' Emily nodded, soothing Giovanni with a gentle hand. 'Go with Mario, there are some private matters that he needs to discuss with you alone. I will see that Lorenzo and Giuliano are settled into their new home and understand that there is no option of returning to Firenze anytime soon.'

'Grazie Emily.' Giovanni nodded, deftly handing Mercede back to her and turning. 'Fratello, you mentioned you had something important to discuss in private?'

'It's always business with you, fratello.' Mario laughed, setting Luisa down and making sure Vanni took her hand. 'Come, we can talk in the Sanctuary. The children know not to go down there and the rest of the family is busy outside.'

'The duties of a mother are never over.' Emily chuckled, watching the men leave. 'Come on Aloysius, let's get the re-education process started again.'

'I'm starting to get sick of this process. Hopefully this is the last time.' Aloysius sighed, herding the two men back out of the main villa and over towards the repurposed palazzo.


	20. Admitting The Truth

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Admitting the truth

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Giving up on his attempt to look like he wasn't hurting, Giovanni pulled Mario up short once they got to the top of the stairs leading down and threw one arm around Mario's shoulders, leaning on his brother gratefully and shifting his weight off his throbbing ankle. Chuckling softly, Mario turned a little and swept Giovanni off his feet, carrying him down the wide stairs and into the archives that now filled the Sanctuary.

Heading straight for one of the comfortable chairs scattered about the room for those who came down here to seek answers from the old books, Mario eased his brother down and sat at his feet, gently easing his footwear off and flicking his socks to the side before gently unwinding the bandaging to get at the injury.

'Be careful when using the underground passages you're familiar with. Decades of abandonment have taken a toll; the paths aren't so easy to pass anymore.' Giovanni warned, settling back into the soft cushions as Mario eased the last layers of bandaging away and looked at his bruised and swollen ankle. 'I made it through but twisted my ankle on the rough ground.'

'I noticed that with the passage ways through to the family crypt. I've got to organise a team to go down there and fix it up a bit, it's far too dangerous to go through the normal way.' Mario nodded, supporting Giovanni's ankle in one hand and pulling out his phone.

A few minutes later Libby appeared at the entrance with a small bucket in a couple of towels. Placing the items down beside Mario, she left as quietly as she had come as Mario got busy with the bucket and towels. Cracking the larger icepack and wrapping it in a thin towel, he placed it over Giovanni's ankle and used the discarded bandage to keep it in place.

'You're not the only one to do something like this; Antonio had to be rescued from the catacombs under the city a few days ago.' Mario grinned, placing the larger towel under Giovanni's raised foot to catch any drips. 'One of the bridges collapsed under him and he was left stuck on a pile of rubble surrounded by sheer walls.'

'We still have a lot to learn I guess. 600 years takes its toll on everything.' Giovanni shrugged, looking around at the archives surrounding them. 'I still can't believe how much stuff we were able to save from 27.'

'There is still so much for us to learn about these times.' Mario agreed, preparing a smaller icepack and handing it to Giovanni. 'You will have quite the bruise on your face for a few days by the looks of you. I'm surprised you can even see much out of your left eye.'

'I can't really; I'm used to hiding minor inconveniences though.' Giovanni admitted, tipping his head back and pressing the icepack to the still clearly hand shaped bruise across his face.

Getting up off the floor, Mario settled in another chair and kicked his feet up, perfectly content to sit quietly and watch over his younger brother as he soaked up the healing cool and tried to work out what to do about the return of the Medici. But Mario could tell something else was bothering Giovanni, something that he hadn't mentioned before and now it was becoming a problem.

'What's troubling you, Vanni? I haven't seen you this tense in years, I know something is bothering you.' Mario sighed, shifting in his chair and turning to regard his brother.

'It's nothing, just the stresses of home and dealing with Maria's pregnancy mood swings for another nine months.' Giovanni replied, turning his head to look at Mario steadily. 'And of course, the return of the Medici isn't exactly a comforting thought.'

'I can tell you're not being truthful, Vanni. If you don't want to say it out loud, just use the webs to tell me, you know those are secure.' Mario coaxed, worried for his younger brother and determined to help him. 'You know you can talk to me about anything.'

'I know…there is something but I need some time.' Giovanni sighed, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. 'I'm still trying to work out how I feel about it.'

'Whenever you're ready, I'll be here.' Mario nodded, getting to his feet. 'I won't be far, I just have to check something.'

Returning with a slim book that he placed on the table between the chairs, Mario reached out to lightly trace his fingers through Giovanni's hair, remembering how it had once calmed his brother when he was stressed out. Humming softly, Giovanni pressed into the light touch and closed his eyes, relaxing under the knowing hands of his brother.

'Remember when we had that conversation about your deviant nature and the men you had bedded in the past?' Giovanni asked, flinching when Mario brushed over a small lump hidden by his hair.

'I remember, you were nervous because of what we overheard regarding Templars using brothers against each other to get info.' Mario nodded, still toying with Giovanni's hair but careful not to cause him further pain. 'And I promised that if something happened, I would be there to protect you from the pain that can sometimes be part of it.'

'Do you really think so highly of me Rio? Do you honestly believe that I have no idea about how it can be between men?' Giovanni pushed, opening his eyes and looking up at Mario seriously.

'I did, until you opened your mouth just now.' Mario replied, removing his hand and tipping his head to the side. 'I had no idea that you had any inclinations towards it.'

'Maria knew from the start, she figured out I had an interest in men before I even married her. How she worked it out, I don't know. I always tried so hard to hide what I was.' Giovanni sighed, lowering the icepack from his face to look up at Mario properly. 'I was shocked when she accepted that side of me so easily, even to the point of encouraging me to have the occasional tryst.'

Not sure quite how to react to Giovanni's mention of Maria's feelings towards his deviant nature, Mario was silent and just watched his brother lightly touching the bruising on his cheek as he tried to examine the extent of the injury in the reflection from his hidden blade. Chuckling softly at that, Mario pushed off and retrieved one of the small mirrors they had scattered around the place to help with decoding some of the ancient da Vinci documents.

'You're one step ahead of me, fratello.' Mario remarked, handing over the mirror. 'Though I suspect Emily knows more than she is letting on, I never actually admitted to anything.'

'I only admitted to it after I got caught in a rather uncomfortable position. Even then it was less of a concern to Maria and more a source of great amusement.' Giovanni sighed, looking at the dark bruise covering most of his cheek and spreading across onto his nose.

'Are you going to elaborate on that or do you expect me to guess?' Mario smirked, drawing Giovanni's attention back up to him.

'With everything going on today, you can't figure it out?' Giovanni taunted, putting the mirror aside and returning the icepack to his face.

'You didn't seriously bed one of the Medici, did you?' Mario asked, eyes widening in disbelief. 'Tell me that's not why they had such a liking for you.'

'Not just once but several times. Unlike some people, Lorenzo doesn't change much once the intimacy starts.' Giovanni shrugged, cracking up laughing at the affronted look on Mario's face.

'I didn't need that mental picture, fratellino.' Mario growled, shaking his head quickly to clear away those thoughts. 'Guh, I can't say he's my type but whatever makes you happy.'

'I wouldn't say happy, it was always about him.' Giovanni replied, shifting again so he could look up at Mario without straining his neck. 'No doubt your trysts were much more evenly shared.'

'For me it wasn't so much about the actual sex, though that was great too. It was a chance to let someone else make the decisions and take charge. It was nice to not have to think, I could just be.' Mario chuckled, shoving his hair back over his shoulder. 'I miss those times but I realise I had to give them up if I wanted any sort of true life with Emily. I love her, it's not easy to give up half of who I am for her but I do it anyway.'

Reaching up and grabbing Mario's hand firmly, Giovanni pulled him around to perch on the edge of his chair and looked up at him with total understanding. Mario held his gaze for a few moments before looking away, still holding Giovanni's hand but he couldn't meet his brother's eyes.

'Mario, you can't hope to fully enjoy what you have with Emily until you admit that you've been unfaithful in thought if not deed. I believe you when you say you love her, it's clear she's a perfect match for you but you need to clear the air with her.' Giovanni coaxed, so used to their strange relationship. Even though he was younger, Giovanni had often been the voice of reason in Mario's ear and likely would continue to be until the end of their days.

'I want to…but what if we're both wrong? I doubt she'd leave either, she practically gave me free rein to bed anyone I wanted to on the night of the 62nd birthday. So long as I kept it out of our marital bed, of course. But back then she didn't know who caught my eye, I was always so careful with this part of who I am.' Mario sighed, his usual courage deserting him as he sat there.

Realising that pleading wasn't going to work, Giovanni switched tactics and hoped he had the courage to go through with what might be asked of him. Mario had given him an opening, when he'd explained what it was he looked for in a bed mate. Giovanni thought he could use that to his advantage but he wasn't completely sure he could give Mario everything he wanted if he agreed to the deal at all.

Making his choice, Giovanni pulled his hand free and shoved Mario, hitting him in just the right spot to drop him to the floor in easy reach. Shifting over a little in the chair, he grabbed a handful of Mario's hair and tugged sharply, feeling the shudder that ran through Mario's thicker frame as he went with the direction of force and ended up kneeling beside the chair, eyes blown wide in shock and arousal.

'You will go up and tell Emily the truth. She deserves to know that you are not completely hers and long for even a fraction of what you had. Plead your case and see what she says, I have a feeling you will like her plans. Once you are done and have heard her judgement, you will come back down here and tell me exactly what she said. Do you understand?' Giovanni instructed, watching Mario closely and getting a rush from the control he had over his brother.

'Si, maestro.' Mario replied, giving in completely to the firm hand of another.

'Good, now go.' Giovanni nodded, releasing his grip and smirking as Mario scrambled up and away in a hurry.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Definitely surprised when Mario grabbed her hand and held her back from continuing to settle in their newest guests, Emily chuckled softly and nodded, accepting that his desire to steal some private time with her was more important than dealing with Lorenzo and Giuliano. Leaving the brothers in Libby's capable hands, she turned and let Mario guide her back towards the main house and up to the privacy of their chambers.

Sinking down to sit on the bed, Emily got a further shock when Mario declined the spot beside her and instead went to his knees at her feet, something he hadn't done since the last time he thought he had wronged her. Biting her lip lightly, Emily didn't fight his choice and waited for him to explain, hoping that this wasn't anything too serious.

'Forgive me, my Lady. I have not been completely honest with you these last few years.' he offered, bowing his head and resting his hands in his lap.

'What are you talking about, Mario?' Emily asked, shifting into a more comfortable position and looking down at her beloved husband.

'If have been unfaithful in thought but never in deed. I want you to know that I love you more than any other but I find it so hard to ignore part of who I am so I can be the man you need me to be.' Mario continued, refusing to look up at her as he spoke.

'This is about your homosexual desires, isn't it? You want to admit to the desires you have for other men and tell me the truth of what you need.' Emily sighed, reaching down to tip his chin up to look into his eyes. 'That's what this is all about, si?'

'Si, I'm finding it so hard to remain true to my vows as much as I love you.' Mario nodded, finally meeting Emily's gaze for just a few seconds before looking away.

Feeling none of his usual courage, Mario stayed on the floor as Emily stood and left the room. He could vaguely hear her outside their room but he was deep in a submissive mindset and paid no attention to her words. He just wanted to get this over with and go back down to Giovanni with the news. Nothing was making a lot of sense to Mario right at that moment, he was still feeling the effects of Giovanni's sneak shot right at his darkest vulnerability and trying to make amends to Emily for his unrighteous thoughts.

Returning to their room once the message was passed to those directly involved, Emily looked down at Mario and frowned, shaking her head slowly. As much as she loved him and with all the things he'd confessed to her over their years together, she was still shocked to see this humble, weakened side of him.

'Tell me more Mario, I know there has to be more to this. You have always been so closed about discussing your times with Tony and Bart, I deserve the truth.' she coaxed, sitting back on the bed and reaching out to run her fingers through his hair lightly.

'They understood, they knew it wasn't just about the sex when we were together. When it was just us, safely tucked away from the rest of the world and all our daily problems, things were different between us. It was harder after Giovanni was killed, I struggled with the burden of taking over for him but I could still rely on Bart and Tony to shift that weight off my shoulders. I didn't need to think or lead, I could just relax and let them take charge. For a few precious hours each time, I could forget about being an Auditore, forget I was noble born, deny my position leading the Italian Assassins and be little more than a toy for them. Whatever they wanted, I was there to provide it and we were happy. The bruises and scars were worth it, a continuing reminder of what really mattered to us.' Mario explained, leaning into her gentle touch as he spoke.

'I thought that might have been the case. For you it's not about finding love or searching for that one person who makes you complete. For you, it's all about the trust you built and having that someone special to shift the weight and make you forget about the constant strain.' Emily nodded, things clicking to place in her mind. 'I wish I knew how to help you Mario, but I know this isn't something I can deal with. I accept that you need someone else to help you out with this, I know that I can't be everything you need.' Emily sighed, scratching lightly at Mario's scalp.

Lifting her gaze when someone tapped at the door, Emily visibly relaxed as Bartolomeo entered and gazed at Mario with a deep understanding. A moment later Antonio entered and also looked at Mario's submissive frame with a faint smile. Coming closer, Antonio crouched and brushed Mario's hair aside before firmly curling his hand around the back of Mario's exposed neck and squeezing sharply for a moment.

The response was immediately noticeable as the daze lifted from Mario's eyes and he blinked, lifting his head to look up at Emily before turning to see Antonio crouched behind him. Confusion flittered across his scarred features for a moment before he swore softly and turned back to Emily, not sure quite what was going on.

'Damn you Giovanni.' he uttered, shaking his head slowly.

'Ah, so that's who got you down so deep.' Bartolomeo chuckled, sinking down beside Antonio.

'Not a word, he shouldn't have known that.' Mario warned, accepting Emily's hand and getting to his feet. 'I can only hope I didn't bring any humiliation down on the family.'

'No one else knows anything about this, Mario. As far as anyone knows, I asked these two up here to help me with moving some furniture around.' Emily soothed, resting her hands on Mario's shoulders. 'But this is something we need to discuss as a group.'

'I know I should have mentioned it before now but I was ashamed that I could not be the truly devoted husband that you deserved.' Mario nodded, jumping a little when Bartolomeo and Antonio put their hands on his back.

'Mario, when are you going to realise that it doesn't matter to me if you wish to continue this relationship with Tony and Bart? They are no threat to what we have built, I am willing to share your heart with them. Just keep it out of the marital bed, the household will get suspicious if they keep seeing Bart and Tony coming in here.' Emily guided, smiling softly as Mario relaxed under her hands. 'Tell me now if you have anyone else you want told about this.'

'No, I would rather this stays within just this small group. I know I can trust these two to take care of me in the ways you can't. I don't need anyone else.' Mario replied, astounded that Emily was accepting all of this with such grace. 'I never thought you would accept this so easily.'

'I already knew before you came up here to admit it. I've known about you three since the day after your 62nd birthday. I was first to see you all curled up together fast asleep.' Emily chuckled, sliding her hands down to catch his and squeeze lightly. 'I only want you to be happy, Mario. And if that means I have to share your love with these two, I'll do it. I don't ever want you to feel like there is no one here for you, whatever is going on around us. So if this is what is needed, I'll gladly do it.'

Realising that there was more that Emily wanted to say but she refused to speak of it in front of the others, Mario asked them to go down into the tunnels under the city and see if their hideaway was still in workable condition. They both knew the way down, they remembered the hidden entrance in one of the guest rooms and nodded, leaving their leaders to talk in peace.

'What is it Emily? What aren't you saying?' Mario asked, cradling her shoulders in his hands and gazing into her eyes.

'I've been called to Roma to meet with the Global Council, I don't know what they want or when I'll be home. I have to leave tomorrow morning, Rufus will fly me up and stick around just in case I need backup. I wish I knew more but the Global Council isn't known for telling anyone exactly why they want to see them.' Emily sighed, shaking her head slowly. 'With everything going on, I was tempted to tell them it would have to wait but that would reflect badly on this family.'

'You should go, this could be important. I can handle things here, even with the added stresses now that the Medici are back. With these new arrangements, you don't need to worry about it getting too much for me to handle again, I can do this.' Mario nodded, drawing her closer and holding her close. 'But there is one thing I must ask of you before you go.'

'You know I will do anything for you, you need only tell me what.' Emily grinned, resting her head on his shoulder contentedly.

'Giovanni is still down in the Sanctuary expecting me to return with news of what happened up here. I had planned to make use of our privacy to tell him the truth about Federico's death but now I'd rather be clearing my head if you catch my meaning.' Mario replied, stroking her hair softly as they stood there. 'I got the book out and everything but we never got to that topic.'

'I'll handle it, Mario. You go and get this frustration out of your system and I'll talk with Giovanni. Just be careful, it's been a while for you and I don't want you hurt.' Emily nodded, stealing a soft kiss. 'My heart is yours always.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Looking up from the book he was flipping through as he waited, Giovanni scowled when he saw Emily wander in and walk among the archives calmly. Retrieving a book, she came over and sat beside him, flipping the book open and starting to read something. Whatever it was, it had her attention completely and she showed no sign of leaving any time soon. Sighing softly she continued flipping through the book before nodding sharply and looking up from the book.

'Mario isn't going back to finish up whatever you were planning. He asked me to come down and finish up the discussion on his behalf while he gets reacquainted with Bart and Tony.' she smirked, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

'So he did tell you the truth of his desires.' Giovanni nodded, putting aside the book he'd been flipping through aimlessly.

'There was no need for you to force him to speak up, I already knew about him fucking Tony and Bart down in the Sanctuary after his 62nd birthday party was over. I found them in the morning and left him to enjoy a peaceful wake p under supervision, handling negotiations with Lorenzo until Mario was ready to handle business.' Emily shrugged, shifting a little so she could look Giovanni in the eyes without seeming uncomfortable.

'You already knew? He was of the impression that you would leave him if he told you.' Giovanni remarked, left in disbelief at how calmly Emily accepted everything around her.

'I didn't come down here to discuss Mario's desires for a hard, strong male to take him.' Emily warned, reaching out to flick Giovanni's ear sharply. 'It's time you were told the truth of Federico's death outside the walls of Monteriggioni.'

Sitting up properly and tossing the now warm icepack into the bucket by his chair, Giovanni turned his attention to Emily and waited for her to continue. Instead, she reached over and took the book he'd been looking at, flipping through it to a particular page before slipping a bookmark in and closing it.

'You were told, like everyone else that Federico was killed beyond the walls by bandits as he tried to make his way back to Firenze and the family home. Well, though he was killed beyond the walls of the city, exactly how and why have been a carefully guarded secret for centuries.' Emily sighed, tapping at the thin book between them. 'Only three know the full truth; Mario, Aloysius and me. We agreed that it would never be spoken of again until we were certain the news would not shatter carefully rebuilt family connections.'

'It must be a big secret if Mario is worried my knowing it will force me away from him.' Giovanni replied, shaking his head slowly. 'I always suspected Federico wasn't going to make it as an Assassin, he never had the right mindset for the job.'

'I can only hope you feel the same way after I tell you the truth.' Emily offered, shaking her head slowly. 'This is going to be hard to hear but you need to stay calm and listen, this has to be said.'

Looking down at the book spread open in her lap, Emily sighed faintly again and flipped back a couple of pages to make certain she knew exactly what had happened with Federico and Aloysius that dark night in the shadows of the city. Though she had never been there to witness the actual death, she still knew enough to be able to tell the story.

'Federico was suspected of selling information to the Templars, a suspicion that only grew when Mario found a letter in Federico's private chambers when he went up to wake the young man for breakfast. Mario recognised the name on the front as belonging to a Templar family he had dealings with years previous. He used the webs to contact me and inform me of his discovery, asking for help with the situation. As soon as possible, I dispatched Aloysius to lend assistance.' Emily started, fingertips drifting over the pages of the book in her lap as she watched Giovanni.

'What sort of information exactly?' Giovanni asked, deeply disturbed to hear his son had been involved in something like this.

'Everything that he could access involving Monteriggioni and Assassin business. He gave them detailed plans of the villa and city beyond, maps of the underground tunnels including where they ended on both sides of the wall and even the exact location of Mario's bedchamber. He told them exactly where to find Maria, Claudia and Petruccio, the Armour of Altair and where the other Assassins would stay when they returned to the villa.' Emily replied, nudging the thin book towards him. 'There is a transcript of the last letter in this book, I marked the pages for you. The original letter is here in the archives, if you'd rather see the bloodstained last words of your eldest son.'

'I refuse to believe that Mario would do anything to harm Federico. Regardless of this betrayal, there is no way my brother would harm his eldest nephew.' Giovanni replied, reaching out to place his fingers on the thin book. 'I would prefer to see the original, I know Federico's hand.'

'It wasn't Mario that ended the threat to our organisation, at least not personally. He was involved, but only as far as giving Aloysius the order and being there to receive the confirmation of mission completed.' Emily nodded, flipping pages in the large book on her lap.

Pinning the heavy book open with one hand, she settled her gaze halfway between Giovanni and the open book, not sure if this was the right way to handle it but it was the only way she could handle it. After this, she intended to warn Aloysius to keep his distance until she knew for certain just how Giovanni would respond to the knowledge that someone he trusted had taken the life of his eldest son.

'Dressed in a customised black outfit, my features hidden inside a deeper than standard issue cowl, I trailed Federico Auditore through the silent streets of Monteriggioni and beyond the walls. I trailed him away from the city and into the hills heading towards Firenze until he took a rarely used path that led deeper into the hills and away from the main road. Making use of my skills and training, I was able to get in front of Federico and take up a position in a suitable tree to await his arrival. Once he was within range, I leapt from the tree and forced Federico into the dirt, driving the air from his lungs and stunning him temporarily. Remembering my mission brief, I did not kill him right there but rolled off and let him stand, drawing my sword as he drew his and attempted to identify his attacker. Making certain that I did not make this kill look particularly efficient, I toyed with him for a few minutes, delivering a minor wound to his left arm when he went to pull his dagger after I sent his sword flying so easily. Needing to end the fight before anyone noticed us, I delivered a double-handed strike that cleaved his garments and flesh apart from left hip up to right shoulder. Knowing he was defeated, Federico attempted to scream for help but his wound was far too severe and he was already dying as I sheathed my weapon and knelt beside him, allowing him to see the face that had ended his young life. Cradling him close so he knew he was not alone in his last minutes, I asked Federico why he betrayed his family and he responded that it should have been him and not his younger brother Ezio following in the footsteps of their father. I asked why he made the decision to give so many secrets to the Templars and Federico responded that he was offered power and prestige in reward for giving up his family and the Italian Assassins.'

Gaze flicking up, Emily watched with great sadness as several silent tears slipped down Giovanni's cheeks, the realisations hitting him hard as he listened to the recounting of such a tragic event. She hated to do this to him but he needed to know the truth of what had happened and all that had been at stake had something not been done.

'I stayed by Federico until his last breath had left and then continued with my mission as ordered. I removed everything of value from the body and wrapped them in a red cloth to take them back to Grand Master Mario Auditore as proof that the deed was done. I retrieved the letter from the folds of Federico's bloodstained tunic, tucking it safely inside my own tunic to be certain it could not be lost. I uttered a prayer over the body and gathered his weapons before fleeing the scene and returning to Monteriggioni to deliver my report to Grand Master Mario Auditore as instructed. Upon my return to the Villa Auditore, I changed out of my bloodstained clothes as ordered and took them along with the proof of mission completion before Grand Master Mario Auditore and swore on my word as an Assassin that the job was completed. Acknowledging my success, Grand Master Mario Auditore took possession of the items I had taken, including the traitorous letter and dismissed me for the night upon securing my oath that none would know about my deeds. I do not know what became of the possessions of Federico Auditore or the bloodied clothes I wore.'

By now Giovanni was openly weeping, shaking his head slowly as he struggled to understand what had happened and how just one poor decision had cost him his eldest son. Using one finger to mark her place, Emily watched him for a few moments, reading his grief and wondering if he would ever tell Maria or Ezio the truth of Federico's passing. Emily seriously doubted he would, the past was gone and bringing it up again would only cause more pain and risk the family unity.

'I, Aloysius Kain Knight, swear upon my honour that the events and details contained within this formal debrief are as accurate and clear as my memory allows them to be.' Emily finished, marking the page with another bookmark from the table and setting the heavy book aside. 'I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did, I wish we could have let Federico live but the risks were too great. The brotherhood had to be protected.'

'And what if it was your son who did this? Would you order his death so easily?' Giovanni pushed, wiping his cheeks quickly.

'I have in the past and I would again. I have killed blood family to protect the Order before and I will again if I must. It doesn't matter to me who they are, if anyone threatens the Assassins I will deal with them.' Emily nodded, looking down at a simple tally of four lines on the inside of her right wrist. 'I will continue to hope that this tally is never added to but I know one day I will cross off my fifth connection to protect the brotherhood.'

'Is one of those for my son?' Giovanni uttered, reaching out to trace his thumb over the revealed lines, blood red against Emily's tanned skin.

'No, Aloysius bears the remembrance for Federico as is correct. He does more than just a simple tally for his inner circle kills, he wears his as arrows piercing through his chest. Federico's went straight through his heart and came out his back, a simple tag with FA on it marking the strike that hurts him so deeply.' Emily replied, still gazing at her marks. 'Most modern Assassins have their own marks to remind them of close friends and family they have been forced to deal with to protect the brotherhood.'

Gently shaking off Giovanni's hand, Emily set the second book on the table and stood, looking across the Sanctuary as she considered what to do next. She didn't like the idea of leaving Giovanni without anyone watching over him but she had to make her final preparations for her trip to Roma. That trip could determine the future of everything they had fought so hard to maintain, surely she would be able to get more information on Abstergo from the Global Council.

'What happened after Federico was discovered dead?' Giovanni asked, looking up at her sadly.

'He was given a proper funeral and interred in the Auditore crypt beside your final resting place. I can arrange for someone to take you in the back way to pay your respects but I have to finish getting ready for a trip to Roma tomorrow.' Emily guided, strapping her second bracer back into place to hide the tally on her wrist.

'I'd like Aloysius to show me where he is. Hopefully a chance to speak with him will bring me some closure on all of this.' Giovanni nodded, dropping his gaze again. 'I don't know how I feel towards him anymore.'

'I'll let him know what you want and where to find you.' Emily promised, turning and heading for the stairs. She almost stopped and went back when she heard Giovanni start to openly sob again but she had to be firm and get the team through this. With both brothers temporarily out of action, it was all on her shoulders again.


	21. Under Siege

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Under siege

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

It was strange to see Monteriggioni so busy during what was normally considered a down time for the grand city. Usually as they headed towards winter, the tourists would stop coming and they relied on a few brave backpackers to show up and keep things interesting but today the city was enjoying a rare day with a sizeable crowd but certainly nothing compared to the peak of summer. The very fact it was unusual put everyone on edge and they took a few extra precautions, just in case something was going on around them.

Mario was particularly wary of this change in situation, he knew they were in a weakened position without Emily and Rufus around to share the lead and bring the Raven into position if she was needed. Wary of the possibly dangers, he made sure Cesare kept a sharp eye on all of the children and pulled on his second bullet proof vest, ignoring the discomfort of the extra layer and hoping it was enough to keep him safer if something did go wrong.

Across the city, everyone took similar precautions, double-checking their boltholes were secure and strapping on extra protection and weapons in readiness for whatever was causing the tension in the air. Bartolomeo and Antonio set out their rules clearly, insisting that Dante helped Cesare with the children instead of wandering through the streets. Dante had argued for a few minutes but finally agreed, strapped on his vest and headed to the villa to assist.

Strapping on pistols and making certain they had heavier weapons scattered in easy to access but out of sight locations throughout the city. They also kept their cell phones to hand, earpieces firmly in their ears and an escape plan already in place if something went wrong and they were forced to temporarily abandon the city. Warning the few innocents in the city to stay out of sight and get into the tunnels, the Assassins prepared for war in their hilltop city and prayed that Abstergo still hadn't realised just how important Monteriggioni was to the Italian Assassins.

Yanking his bullet proof vest tight and accepting the pistol he'd been assigned and trained to use, even if his accuracy still wasn't fantastic, Lorenzo pulled his hair back and tied it into place with a square of purple cloth Mario handed him. Giuliano was just as uncomfortable with a firearm as Lorenzo but it was all hands on deck today so he accepted a pistol and a rifle from the armoury, tucked his hair under a purple cloth and hustled to get in beside Aloysius in readiness for the fight.

Their best snipers took their places on the walls, Franco and Ugo to the left of the main entrance matched by Malik and Altair on the right. Malik and Ugo stretched out on the walls, their powerful rifles tucked into their shoulders and eyes to the scope as they waited for the threat to appear. Franco and Altair knelt beside their assigned snipers, spotter scopes scanning the crowds and the land outside for any hint of what was coming their direction.

If they were wrong, so be it but there was something in the air that told them today was going to shatter their peaceful lives in the ancestral city. They'd thought Abstergo had other focuses and would not be interested in the lives of a few Italians but they had been proven wrong and now it was a waiting game to see what the Templars would throw at the defiant Assassins.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

In Roma, Emily apologised to the Global Council members she was speaking with and hurried away as she pulled her phone from her pocket and tapped the answer button even as she stepped out into the soft sunshine and looked around for Rufus.

'Buongiorno, amore mio.' she greeted, lifting her gaze to the clouds for a moment.

"I wish I could give you the same cheerful greeting, amore." Mario sighed, sounding quite strained by something back home. "There is something going on down here, we have a standard spring crowd here today and there's a sizzle of danger in the air."

'A spring crowd in winter? That's definitely strange. I can deploy Rufus back to lend support; I don't really need him at the moment. Unfortunately, I can't get out of these discussions with the Global Council, things are hotting up all over the world.' Emily sighed, using her webs to locate Rufus at a café around behind the Global Council building.

"I thought that might be the case, I already tried to get some support from Giovanni but he's getting tension towards the Assassins in his region as well." Mario replied, his frustration becoming clearer in his voice. "Keep Rufus there for now, we shouldn't reveal all of our cards at once. I've arranged our troops as per our discussions, Abstergo can get in but they won't get out without major losses."

'Don't count on everything to run as we planned for, Mario. I'll tell Rufus to head for the Raven and get her fuelled and ready to fly. He'll be available to race to the aid of whoever needs him.' Emily nodded, reaching into the webs and yanking on Rufus' strand to get his attention. 'He'll know what to do; he's been involved in countless battles similar to this.'

"Grazie Emilia, knowing he is available brings me comfort even if you aren't available for the fight." Mario offered, his confidence rising a little. "We even armed Lorenzo and Giuliano, their accuracy is not grand but every weapon is a benefit."

'You called, Emily?' Rufus asked, bleeding off speed as he hurried to her side.

'I need you to return to the Raven and prep her for emergency duties. There is tension brewing in both cities the Auditore call home. I don't know where you might be called to help but be ready for either or perhaps even both calling for you. Use the webs to reach for Kadar and Bart; they can be your contacts.' Emily instructed, looking up at Mario with fear in her eyes. 'We must hold our position against Abstergo, there is so much more at stake than just two cities and the Auditore.'

'I'm on it Emily.' Rufus nodded, turning sharply on his heel and sprinting away towards where they'd left their car.

"We will hold Monteriggioni, you have my word Emilia. We will not allow the Templars to chase us out of our home again." Mario promised, a new fire burning in him as he prepared for war.

'Don't take any reckless risks, Mario. If things turn ugly, grab the innocents and get out.' Emily warned, waving off one of the aides to the council members she had been talking to. 'The city can be rebuilt but family is irreplaceable.'

"The children are safe, amore mio. Cesare and Dante are on guard duty with them. On my signal, they'll hustle the little ones down into the catacombs and head for secure point 15." Mario soothed, understanding Emily's concern about the risks to their children.

'Give the signal, I don't want our children anywhere near this. I will allow Vanni and Renzo to stay in the villa, they know enough about self defence to be safe but the rest must get underground.' Emily insisted, refusing to allow her children anywhere near this fight.

"Message passed, Cesare is moving the younger ones down into the catacombs as we speak. Dante will stay up top with Vanni and Renzo, ready to haul them out of danger." Mario confirmed, doing what he could to reassure Emily.

'Alright, I can accept that much. I'd rather they stayed out of the fight but they are your boys and I honestly expected them to be picking fights a lot earlier.' Emily chuckled, trying to ease the ugly feeling settling over her shoulders.

"Tell me you are armed, amore. If the Templars can hit us here, surely they can get you in Roma." Mario sighed, his worry rising again.

'Peace, caro, I am armed with my usual and a few extra surprises. I will be fine here, you focus on defending our home and we will be reunited again when the danger has passed.' Emily soothed, reaching along their web link to reassure him of her load out without anyone else knowing her capabilities and just how ready she was for a fight.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

In Firenze, concerned by the news from Mario that there was an unusually large crowd for this time of year and Emily's reports of tension in Roma along with Rufus' deployment to wherever he was required, Giovanni put out the call to all his local Assassins as well. In secret, hidden from the view of any who might be a threat, the Florentine Assassins armed themselves and donned their armour, responding immediately to the call of their Maestro once the warning of a templar presence spread through the ranks.

Safe for the moment behind the walls of his palazzo, Giovanni tightened up his vest and shrugged into the larger doublet that he kept on hand for just these situations. His position within the city let him get away with things most people couldn't and today he took advantage of that trust for the first time since moving in and loaded up with every weapon he could comfortably carry. Most would consider his load out overkill but Giovanni had learned to trust nothing and fully expected that this war would cost a lot more than the last one he was involved with.

Without knowing the full conditions of the tunnels that used to be under Firenze, Giovanni didn't dare use them as a hiding place for the children and his beloved wife. Instead, with the help of some of the other Assassins in the city, his beloved wife and three youngest children were hustled though the city and secreted away in the Assassin Den under the Duomo. Giovanni would have preferred to keep his family close but he could understand the wisdom of getting the innocents out of the way. Leonardo had gone with them, leaving the safety of his home and works in Gena's capable hands and she made sure to assign several Assassins to stay on the rooftop of Leonardo's home and ensure nothing happened.

Scattered throughout the area around the palazzo and the workshop, Giovanni's 37-strong Assassin team took their places and watched over the family as they went through the motions like it was just any other day. It wouldn't do to tip their hand early and let Abstergo know they had been spotted and now the Assassins were on edge and ready for battle. There was one small sign that the Assassins were ready for this conflict, a subtle little marker that the Assassins understood and Abstergo would soon regret.

Mostly hidden under the thick coat Giovanni was wearing as a final layer of protection, the hilt visible beside his sword hilt, he carried a viciously curved dagger in a simple sheath, the hilt showing signs of age and wear but the blade as sharp as ever. A precious replica of a weapon sealed in the archives deep beneath Monteriggioni, Giovanni was proud to carry a weapon that his son had depended on in his waning years. According to the books he had been pointed towards, this blade had been a gift from an Ottoman Assassin in the early 1500s and carried by Ezio until he left Constantinople with his wife to be, Sofia.

Shaking off the thoughts of his son as an old man at the end of his line, Giovanni left the kit out room and stalked through his home, feeling the growing tension in the air and trying to reign in his impatience for the battle to break out so he could let rip. He still did not like the idea of Claudia and Petruccio staying at the palazzo to help with the defence of the city but they were adamant, they would not run and hide while their future was determined. So they stood among heir family, dressed in their usual outdoors wear with their weapons to hand and armour hidden under at least a couple of different layers.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Spotting the first major threat of the tense situation, Malik didn't hesitate to chamber a round quietly and settle his aim on the man observing Mario from around the corner of a building. As Malik watched, the attacker pulled a long, heavy dagger from under his jacket and leapt out from behind the building as Mario approached. Lifting his aim sharply, Malik fired and ducked back behind the revetments, narrowly avoiding return fire from somewhere down nearer street level and to the left of their position.

Popping up from behind the revetments, Altair didn't hesitate to jump up onto the revetments and unleash several throwing knives in quick succession, the death calls of several men and women rising up into the air. Leaping back down off the solid stones that would hopefully protect them, Altair grunted as a bullet slammed into his chest and knocked him onto his back.

'Altair!' Malik snapped, keeping his eye to the scope and searching for targets.

'I'm okay, a little winded but alive.' Altair replied, returning to his spot beside Malik with a bullet lodged in his clothes, stopped by the vest hidden underneath.

Down in the narrow, winding streets of the city, Shane dropped to the ground as a barrage of automatic gunfire ravaged his position not too far from the small piazza where Mario would usually sit for photos. Rolling over and hugging up against the wall, he returned fire towards a small knot of armed attackers around the beautiful bench that had made so many people smile. Bartolomeo tried to avoid damaging it too much from his side but he didn't have a lot of choice when one Templar asshole took up a spot right on the bench and fired over the solid armrest.

Sprinting along the rooftops, rifle pressed to her shoulder as she nailed several Templar agents climbing up to get better positions, Libby reached the end of the street and took to the air, putting her life on the line as she soared out into the piazza and came crashing down on two Templars who thought they had been safe huddled behind a statue of Mario and Giovanni in their younger years. Twisting her paired blades in their throats, Libby wrenched both blades free and spun, peeking out from behind the stone knees of the statue to watch the men taking shelter around the bench. Snapping up her rifle again, she opened fire on them, nailing two but the third one took off towards the far end of the piazza and out of her sight.

Shoving Lorenzo back into a doorway to keep him safe and remind him that he only needed to focus on what was in front of him, Mario spun around the corner and opened fire, his favourite pistol bucking in his hands twice in quick succession. Across the piazza, the fleeing bastard from the bench dropped with a neat hole through his head. The second shot lanced down into the street where Shane was still hiding and nailed another attacker through the throat as he snuck up on the smaller man.

Spotting another Templar lining up on Mario from the rooftop, Lorenzo pushed off the wall and glanced around, watching Mario making his run across the piazza backed up by Shane and Libby but neither could see the shooter on the roof, the large tree behind the bench blocked them both. Raising his pistol and bracing for the recoil, Lorenzo loosed three shots up at the gunman on the roof and grinned as he screamed, toppled forward and fell to the pavement below.

'Behind you!' Libby screamed, drawing Lorenzo's attention for a moment.

Starting to turn, pistol raised in readiness, Lorenzo gasped as something slammed into his back and threw him to the ground heavily as his pistol clattered from his hand. Struggling to get his breath back, Lorenzo managed to partly roll over just in time to hear the sharp crack of a different weapon and see another Templar fall to the ground with a sickening snap. Lifting his gaze, Lorenzo saw Shane lowering his pistol and nodded faintly before carefully regaining his feet and hurrying after Mario again.

'You good to fight on?' Mario asked, hustling into another street and slamming his back up against the wall.

'Si, a little winded but I'll be okay.' Lorenzo nodded, much more careful as he pressed in beside Mario. 'That hurts more than I expected.'

'You get used to it.' Mario shrugged, drawing his pistol again and taking out another Templar that had gotten up onto the rooftops. 'Snipers! We've got too many of these bastardi on the rooftops! Nail these assholes!'

"We're doing the best we can, Mario but we can only hit so many of them." Malik replied, the heavier sound of the two sniper rifles providing a bass line for the battle raging throughout the city.

'Understood, we'll do what we can to handle things down here.' Mario nodded, whipping up a second pistol and dropping two more threats at once.

"A couple of extra rifles up here would make things easier, we could dispatch our spotters to Snipe. It's not ideal but what other choice do we have?" Ugo suggested, the webs alive with plans being thrown in every direction.

'I'll dispatch someone to bring up another couple of rifles and plenty of ammunition. We've got a long fight ahead.' Mario confirmed, glancing at Lorenzo. Lorenzo just nodded and took off, holstering his pistol and bringing up his rifle as he raced across the piazza again.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Thanking the Lord for his highly tuned instincts and the Sword he carried, Giovanni scrambled back into the palazzo courtyard and sagged back against the wall, cursing as he dabbed at the blood pouring from a minor scalp wound. He knew it could have been so much worse, the sniper's bullet just grazed his skull when it could have so easily been a kill shot had his Eden connection not warned him to duck and move left.

'Are you unharmed, maestro?' a young Assassin asked, scrambling inside as another bullet slammed into the exterior wall.

'Just a graze, nothing to worry about.' Giovanni replied, crouching as the youngster unzipped the medical kit on her belt. 'How goes the rest of this damned fight?'

'We are holding our ground, maestro. The Templars are pushing us hard though and this sniper attack has rattled some of our newest members.' she shrugged, gently washing away the excess blood and examining the wound. 'Gena dispatched a five-man team to hunt down that sniper and kill them along with their team.'

'As soon as my head stops ringing, I intend to take a different exit and get back into the fight.' Giovanni promised, wincing when his young companion gently dabbed an antiseptic over the bullet wound. 'Don't worry about wrapping it up, I refuse to appear weak against these bastardi.'

'I disagree with that choice but I defer to your experience.' she nodded, still focused on the injury but Giovanni could tell she was also listening for any threats outside.

In the main square, Ezio stepped up and went beyond his station as he filled Giovanni's shoes and took command of the situation. Refusing to be cowed by these Templar goons, he shoved his rifle back out of the way and drew his sword, charging to meet the five men that were coming at him with their blades drawn. Stepping into his dance, Ezio slapped away the first sword and yanked his new favourite dagger, the wicked curved blade easily parting the throat of one unlucky man.

Spreading his wings in a way that he hoped would make his brother proud, Kadar kicked off the rooftop and flew, blades snapping out as he smashed into the exposed backs of two Templars that had been hassling Claudia. Wrenching his blades free, he pulled his sword and put in a blocking force near Ezio, whistling down a couple of the other local Assassins to support them as the Templars unleashed another wave at them.

Pressed up against a wall, Jean-Claude peeked around the corner and raised his rifle, flicking it over to single shot as he lined up the first target. Trusting in his friends to watch his back, he picked off the templar invaders as quickly as he could without putting the panicked civilians at risk. Most people were playing it safe, finding secure places to hide and staying there but there were some people that didn't seem to know where to run.

Up on the rooftops, Gilberto stretched out and opened fire, supporting Jean-Claude's efforts and trying his hardest to ensure the civilians caught in the middle of the explosion of violence were given plenty of chances to escape. Right in the middle of the chaos, Gilberto saw a helpless young woman with a baby in her arms and two children huddled against her but there was nothing he could do from up here except shoot any Templars that went near her.

Surprising everyone, Niccolò broke cover and put out a wave of gunfire towards the Templars approaching the woman and her children, running hard to reach them before the Templars did any harm to them. He almost made it before a loose shot slammed into his shoulder and spun him around, dropping him to the ground in a sprawl. For a few terrifying moments, he was absolutely still, to the point where he could have been considered dead.

Emerging from another building, Giovanni returned to the battle, half his face still streaked with blood as he sprinted to Niccolò's side and knelt, pistol held firm in his right hand as he dealt with the Templars that just weren't getting the message. Lifting his gaze from his fallen brother, Giovanni looked at the young woman with her children and flicked his chin to the side, letting her know it was safe to flee. She didn't hesitate, bundling her middle child to her chest and running towards the buildings with her eldest scampering beside her. Twisting around sharply, Giovanni fired again and dropped another small group that tried to block her escape route.

Smashing through another blocking force, Paola sheathed her dagger and flicked up her rifle, shooting past Giovanni to handle another batch coming at them and threatening Ezio in the same route. Getting some breathing space, she worked with Giovanni to grab a slowly recovering Niccolò and drag him to the safety of one of their buildings.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Listening to the confusing mingle of voices coming through the webs, Emily glanced out the nearest window and swore, unable to believe that things were spiralling out of control so quickly. She couldn't understand how the guards that were supposed to be protecting this Council had been so easily overcome. It took another couple of minutes before the first alarms started to sound, warning those inside the building of the dangers streaming towards them.

But Emily couldn't fully focus on the battle surrounding her, even as she sprinted through the corridors with the rest of the younger Assassins. They had the task of dealing with the Templar threat while the Global Council made their way down to the safe room buried deep underground. With the average age of the Global Council members sitting at seventy three now, it was fully understandable that they weren't fighting this battle.

Pushing through the crowd, Emily grabbed two of the junior Italian council members and dragged them down a different corridor to give them some breathing space to talk things over. She really didn't want to get hands on with these people, they had the power to take Monteriggioni from Mario and Firenze from Giovanni if Emily made a mistake around them.

'What is the meaning of this, Master Auditore?' one asked, glaring at her angrily.

'Forgive me for my brash actions, but I need your help Councilman Florentino and yours as well Councilman Costa.' Emily replied, dropping her hands and toying with her family ring. 'The battle we are about to get involved with is part of a larger Templar plot.'

'And how could you know this?' Costa asked, resting one hand on his pistol and the other on his ornately decorated hunting knife.

'Firenze and Monteriggioni are under attack, they were invaded quietly by Templars and now both cites are embroiled in a vicious fight. I am certain you have heard of the mysterious webs that I have mentioned in previous reports submitted to the Global Council, my friends and family are using those webs to share exactly what is going on in both cities.' Emily briefed, wishing there was a way for her to introduce these two men to her webs.

Jumping a little when her phone went off, Emily flipped it out and put it onto speakerphone as soon as she realised it was coming in from Ezio. Even through the tiny speaker of her phone, the gunfire was clear to hear and unmistakeable as some seriously heavy automatic fire.

"Can you hear me, Emilia?" Ezio asked, a trace of pain reaching her sharp ears.

'How goes the battle in Firenze?' Emily sighed, glancing up at the two councilmen and watching the shock and disbelief flitter across their faces.

"Not good. We're losing ground and people. I count eleven of our people dead, at least sixty are wounded. We need help, anything you can send us." Ezio pleaded, louder gunfire indicating that he was in the thick of the fighting. "We are fighting to hold the Duomo, the palazzo and the bottega."

'What about Rufus? I dispatched him hours ago, he should be on scene to help.' Emily asked, wondering what had happened to him.

"He's here, the Raven took some damage on the way over and he was forced to land. The Raven is down until he can repair it." Ezio briefed, his voice tightening as his stress levels went sky high. "I don't know how much longer we can hold on without support, these bastardi just keep coming."

'Hang in there, Ezio. I will see what I can do. Tell the others that I will speak with the junior council members about getting support from other cities.' Emily offered, jumping a little when she heard Ezio roar in pain. 'Nipote?'

"I'm okay, just got winged with a knife." Ezio replied, exhaustion starting to creep into his voice.

'Hold your ground Ezio, I will mobilise all Assassins from Pistoia, Prato, Lucca and Pisa to lend aid with the defence of Firenze.' Costa instructed, pulling out his phone and moving away from Emily.

"Grazie, I will tell my father." Ezio replied and then the call went dead.

'Contact your husband, tell him I will send Assassins from Siena, Poggibonsi and every small village around Monteriggioni. I will order the Siena Assassins to perform aerial drops, it's the fastest way to deploy them.' Florentino added, digging out his phone and hitting the speed dial.

'The first teams will hit Firenze in ten minutes, aerial drop over the Duomo.' Costa directed, still on the phone as he waved to Emily.

'Grazie, both of you.' Emily nodded, already sending the messages via the webs as she spun and raced to join the battle for Roma.

Sliding down one of the emergency drop poles that led from the council chambers down to the ground floor, Emily pulled her pistols and opened fire, moving among the dozens of other Assassins that were trying so hard to hold this one precious building. The rest of Roma, although important, wasn't considered as vital to the Assassins as holding the Global Council HQ. The rest of the Assassins of the world would rise up and fight back against Abstergo Industries but only if the Global Council still had a building to call home.


	22. Dark Times

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Dark times

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Groaning faintly as he stirred, Giovanni struggled to lift his head, blinking in the low light as he tried to figure out what had gone so wrong. The last thing he clearly remembered, he had been right in the thick of the fighting in Firenze, back to back with Ezio as they dealt with the Templars still pouring into their city. Ezio had left him, chasing after another threat and leaving Giovanni to deal with a small group of five. Then something had struck him over the back of the head and he'd stumbled, whirling to confront his latest attacker. But that hit had broken his concentration and he was overwhelmed, slammed to the ground by the numbers against him and knocked out before he could call for help.

So, it was most likely he'd been captured by Abstergo; he'd been in the hands of Templars before so he wasn't too concerned about that. His family would come for him, Mario wouldn't leave him to rot in this place and Ezio had grown into a talented young Assassin who would do anything for family. They would come for him; he just had to hold out until they got here and saved him from the clutches of these assholes.

For now, he needed to focus on his situation and come up with a plan to survive this…oh you figli di puttane! Giovanni started as he realised that he wasn't just a prisoner, these bastardi knew who he was and had taken precautions. Not only had those stronzi taking his bracers and other weapons but they'd made damned sure there was nowhere he could hide anything that could be a weapon. So much for dignity…cazzo!

Bad enough he'd been caught by Abstergo despite all his efforts to avoid them, but to add the humiliation of being stripped naked and chained before they threw him in this damned cage, he would need a miracle to get out of this one.

'Mario, can you hear me fratello?' Giovanni tried, reaching out into the webs and latching onto the thread he shared with Mario. 'Fratello! I need help! Mario! Answer me, brother!'

Jumping when he heard another man groan in the semi-darkness of his cage, Giovanni tensed up in readiness for some kind of defensive action and tried to peer into the blackness around him for any sign of who had just made that noise.

"I hear you fratello…merda!" Mario's mental voice was groggy but his anger slammed into Giovanni and he heard a sharp rattle of chains nearby.

'What is it brother?' Giovanni asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he forced his arching body onto his back and sat up slowly.

"I can't help you, Vanni. I've been captured, I don't know where I am." Mario admitted, his anger growing in the web as Giovanni heard the rattle of chains again.

'Say something out loud. I know that's a strange request but trust me on this Mario.' Giovanni coaxed, groaning in pain as he tried to regain his feet and his ribs protested savagely.

"I heard something! There is someone else here." Mario warned, a flicker of fear passing between them. "Why would I want to let these bastardi know I am awake?"

'Just trust me Mario, make a noise or say something!' Giovanni insisted, irritated that his hands were behind his back, he desperately wanted to put some pressure on his throbbing ribs.

Twining his fingers together to keep his chains silent, Giovanni listened intently for any sounds, hoping against all odds that Mario was the source of the rattling he'd heard earlier. If it wasn't Mario he'd heard, he had even more problems and no clear solutions to any of his trouble. After his shit wake up, Giovanni really needed some good news.

'La nostra vendetta sarà brutale.' Mario's voice was quiet but it gave Giovanni hope.

'Si, sarà fratello.' Giovanni replied, hobbling towards the sound of his brother.

'Giovanni?' Mario asked, the rattle of chains getting louder.

'I'm here Mario.' Giovanni confirmed, stumbling on something unseen in the darkness and falling to the floor again. 'Merda!'

'Stay there, I think I can see you.' Mario suggested, the rattling growing louder again.

Managing to flip back onto his side, eyes screwed closed against the pain and breathing shallowly against the fire in his chest, Giovanni flinched when someone thudded down beside him. Even fighting against the pain coursing through him, he recognised that particular hiss of pain and squirmed closer to the warmth just behind his back.

'Are you okay?' Mario asked, shifting against his back until they could interlace their fingers awkwardly behind them.

'It's all minor, at least a couple of broken ribs and a pounding head mostly.' Giovanni nodded, trying to find purchase against the floor and sit up. 'You?'

'Much the same, except for the bullet wound in my leg.' Mario replied, ignoring the ache in his shoulder as he tried to help Giovanni sit up.

It took a bit of fumbling around in the dark but the brothers were soon reasonably comfortable, sitting up with their backs pressed together so neither had to endure any more pressure against their ribs. Giovanni could smell fresh blood but he wasn't sure if it was his or Mario's, he could feel his scalp wound bleeding again and worried that Mario's bullet wound could be serious.

'Are you bleeding?' Giovanni asked, tipping his head back to rest on Mario's shoulder.

'I don't think so, I can't feel anything oozing out of my wounds.' Mario sighed, shifting a little and trying to tug his hair free. 'Lean forward for a second. My hair is caught.'

'There's always something.' Giovanni smirked, spreading his feet and leaning forward so Mario could get his hair out of the way. 'Hurry it up, this is murder on my ribs.'

'Got it.' Mario chuckled, holding still as Giovanni settled back against him and they relaxed into the reassurance of the contact. 'Well if the blood I smell isn't mine, is it yours?'

'Yeah, I think this bullet graze I got is bleeding again.' Giovanni sighed, squirming and sinking down as he turned his head.

Tipping his head to the side, Mario gently pressed his cheek against the presented wound and frowned when he felt fresh blood smear onto his cheek and felt Giovanni flinch from even the lightest contact. Wriggling back up into their previous comfortable spot, Giovanni sighed and buried his nose in Mario's hair, wishing his head would stop pounding.

'What happened, Vanni?' Mario asked, trying to distract them both from their situation.

'Sniper took a pot shot from the campanile, I was lucky to avoid death.' Giovanni replied, relaxing into the gentle contact against his back.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Waving off the medic that was trying to treat his wounds, Shane sat on the wall near the trailing ring and looked out across the damaged city he was now temporarily in charge of, as much as he didn't want to take the position. But with Emily still in Roma, Aloysius unconscious and Mario MIA, Shane had no choice but to step up and take control of the city.

Most of the Assassins that had been dropped to help defend the city were now stationed on the walls and in the hills surrounding the city, leaving just thirty from Prato inside the city to watch for further trouble as a fifteen strong team from Pistoia tended to the wounded and ten from Pisa gathered up the dead. They would all be shrouded and taken back home to be buried with full honours like so many generations before.

Just adding to the confusion of the situation, the webs weren't giving clear information on the status of the team. No matter how hard he tried, Shane could only see who was still alive within the team, but their exact condition and location was a mystery. Even Emily, usually the brightest strand in the web, was unreachable. It was almost as if their secret weapon had been shrouded in fog, blinding the team to the true dangers of their situation.

Turning away from the damaged city, Shane sighed and headed back towards the villa to check on the wounded and try to come up with a plan. One thing was for certain, they had to get word to Emily that Mario had gone missing and was suspected captured by Abstergo. No doubt she would take the news hard but it had to be said before they could plan what to do next.

In all honesty, Shane wasn't sure how they were supposed to rally a second team and go after Mario. Out of everyone that had started the day defending their city, only three were still capable of walking and Shane seriously doubted that they could storm an enemy camp with just three and haul Mario to safety. Malik was still a strong fighter, even if his lack of a left hand made things harder for him with modern weapons. Lorenzo had the opposite problem, he had no problems handling modern weapons but his accuracy left a lot to be desired.

Striding into the grand villa, Shane turned and headed straight into the dining room that had been converted into a makeshift medical centre to hold their wounded. Scanning the team quickly, he headed straight for the most severely wounded and sunk to his knees beside Antonio. His colour was coming back, but it was blatantly clear that he wasn't up to fighting any time soon. He was lucky really, he'd been shot in the abdomen but the tree he'd been hiding in took most of the power out of the shotgun blast that went his way. Shane would forever be grateful to the surgical team from Lucca for saving Antonio when he'd finally been carried to safety by two Pisa Assassins.

'What's our status?' Antonio uttered, one eye cracked open just enough.

'We'll be okay, you just worry about getting back on your feet.' Shane replied, reaching for his canteen and gently lifting Antonio's head so he could drink.

'My family?' Antonio asked, fighting to stay conscious and know the truth of the situation.

'Dante is fine, he's got a couple of minor wounds that one of the medics is tending to as we speak. I don't know for certain about Bart, he was in poor shape when they found him. Last I heard, his chances were good for a full recovery.' Shane replied, easing Antonio back down and smoothing out the blanket over him. 'Try and get some rest, I'll make sure someone brings you news on Bart as soon as we know more.'

'Grazie.' Antonio nodded, drifting back into the exhausted sleep of the seriously wounded.

Pushing back to his feet, Shane pushed down his exhaustion as he turned and had to think fast to catch his fall before he hit the floor. He hadn't even realised Malik was there until the other man grabbed his arm and guided him safely to a chair in the corner. Sinking down gratefully, bullet riddled vest hanging loose on his shoulders, Shane ran one hand over his face and tried to get his mind back in gear.

'You should try and get some rest, Shane. Today has taken a heavy toll on all of us.' Malik suggested, resting his hand on the arm of the chair. 'You are no use to anyone if you can't even walk without falling over.'

'Someone has to stay in control of the Monteriggioni team. I can't rest, not until someone else of suitable rank arrives to take over.' Shane sighed, jumping when someone thrust a steaming mug into his hands.

'Relax, its cocoa. You need something to pick you up again but that will also let you sleep.' Lorenzo soothed, still supporting the mug as Shane recovered from his shock.

'Grazie, Lorenzo. But there's no time to sleep just yet. We need to have at least the bones of a plan to get Mario back for whenever we get more support or a few more of our own back on their feet.' Shane nodded, sipping his cocoa slowly. 'Damn it, we don't even know how things turned out in Firenze so I can't know if anyone there can lend support.'

'I could ride for Firenze and bring back a report, I already tried calling Giovanni but there was no response.' Lorenzo offered, joining Malik on his knees as they tried to come up with some sort of plan to deal with the aftermath of this attack.

'No, it would take too long for you to get there and back. I need information now.' Shane replied, shaking his head slowly. 'For now we focus on Monteriggioni and hope we get news from Firenze soon. Have either of you tried calling Emily yet? She needs to be informed of our situation here.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Slumped on the ground outside the palazzo he called home, Ezio couldn't bear to go inside even though the other local Assassins kept trying to get him to at least go sit in the courtyard instead of making such an obvious target in the street. He couldn't go inside though, this was all too much of a reminder of the pain he had suffered through once before. He couldn't face the reality that his father wasn't there for him when he needed the guidance of the older man. It didn't feel right to return home when he knew Giovanni wasn't there to give him a grin and put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Hanging his head, Ezio didn't care if anyone thought him weak as he broke down and sobbed quietly. He wasn't ready to take over again, he couldn't step up and be the man of the family again. He didn't even know if this was a temporary or permanent mess, no one had seen Giovanni since before their reinforcements arrived in such stunning fashion over the city. It wasn't until they had the Templars in full retreat that anyone even realised Giovanni had disappeared.

So lost in his grief and confusion, Ezio didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching him until he was safely wrapped up in the arms of a friend. At first he struggled, not ready for comfort and support unless it was his father but he calmed when he realised whoever was clinging to him was crying quietly on his shoulder.

'How did you get here so fast?' he asked, holding her close and letting her grieve on his shoulder.

'I caught a flight with a couple of Roman brothers coming this way, they were kind enough to drop me off on the way over.' Emily replied, sitting back on her heels. 'How badly did Firenze get hit?'

'We held our ground, but it was close. The reinforcements you sent were invaluable, we would have been lost without them.' Ezio offered, feeling the weight lift off him just a little now that Emily was here and could help him pick up the pieces. 'But…father is missing. The local brothers helped to search for him but there is no trace of him in the city.'

'Cazzo, that's all we need.' Emily groaned, drawing back a little to look Ezio in the eyes. 'Giovanni isn't the only one missing. Those bastardi managed to snatch Mario too.'

'They got…what are we going to do Emily? I already tried reaching the others through the webs but they did not respond.' Emily swallowed, barely holding onto his composure.

'Right now, there isn't much we can do. So many of our people are wounded, we cannot hope to rally an assault force on our own. We already owe our support to several districts for their aid today, I dare not take us further into debt with them by asking them to hunt down our missing men.' Emily sighed, shifting to sit beside Ezio. 'I hate having to wait to rescue them but there is little else we can do without putting more lives in danger.'

'Apart from Mario's capture, how went the battle in Monteriggioni?' Ezio asked, trying desperately to come up with any sort of plan to rescue his family from danger.

'They held the city but like Firenze, the cost was high. Shane can field a team of three but he doubts he can do anything useful with them. Everyone else is out of action for at least a couple of weeks, it'll be months before everyone is back on their feet.' Emily replied, looking up at the clouds overhead. 'I guess we can take some comfort in knowing that the Global Council is still intact. So long as that is intact, the brotherhood will never perish completely.'

'And they will not help us locate our missing people?' Ezio growled, his anger rising again.

'I have not told anyone about our missing people. We must be careful Ezio, the Order has already been infiltrated once and we have no way to be certain of how far that Templar stain has spread through the ranks. If the wrong people find out how weak we are now, they will come after us with even more troops than today.' Emily warned, getting to her feet slowly and reaching down to pull Ezio up. 'I know it hurts Ezio but you have to step up again. Your mother and siblings will need you, I'll handle the brotherhood in Firenze now.'

'I'll do my best Emilia.' Ezio nodded, squaring his shoulders and brushing the last few tears from his cheeks.

'Anything for family, nipote.' Emily chuckled, growing more comfortable with having her ancestor for a nephew every day. 'We will find them, I promise you.'

'I believe you zia.' Ezio grinned, heading inside and straight to where his mother was sitting surrounded by the younger children.

Thinking for just a second, Emily followed Ezio over and sat beside Maria, reaching out to take little Lorenza and cuddle her close so Maria could embrace Ezio and lean on his strong shoulders as she once more tried to adapt to live without Giovanni by her side. Emily could only hope they could bring Giovanni home before his next child was born in just a few months. Admittedly, Emily hoped to bring Mario home before she was too far advanced in her own pregnancy to go after him but she doubted it would be possible. Already it was getting harder for her to move freely and her baby bump was not so easily hidden any more.

'Take heart, Maria. Our missing men will be located again, we just have to be patient and wait it out. Abstergo will not keep our husbands for long, we will have them back.' Emily offered, lifting her gaze from the happy little girl on her arms.

'I hope so Emily, I cannot go on without Giovanni again.' Maria replied, looking around at her children. 'We all need him back.'


End file.
